Whisper of love
by Nyght elf
Summary: SELF-INSERT,COMPLETE! Itachi is given a second chance at life. Sira changes his world upside down and inside out, which he finds both irritating and endearing. Now faced with a second chance to love can he forget the past and move on? Or will the guilt destroy him? ITA/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Imagination! This is something that gives you wings, makes you happy and lets your dreams come true. You can be a singer, a princess, or may be a witch? It is a power that everyone holds, but not everyone develops. Here on fanfiction are many daydreamers like me so I want to give this story as a gift to those who have the power to dream and to show this dream to people!_

_P.S. I do not own Naruto just the characters my imagination created._

_Maybe sometimes my chapters will be short but it is the way I feel so bear with me_!

**_Naruto's POV_**

The battlefield was really a mess. Naruto's eyes saw all the terror that was beside his nine tailed fox form. No this time it wasn't his fault. He still remembered the time when his demon form used to do that, but now…it was that bastard with the mask that controlled all the demons except his Kurama and the octopus. They were ruining the land and killing everything in their way. It was his fault! He ordered them to do that and Naruto was definitely going to release them all. He knew they didn't like the masked man and didn't want to do this!

"Are you with me Kurama?" The young boy asked his fox lodger.

"For now yes." He responded. "But our power will not last very long since this is our first time, so hurry!"

"Understood!" Naruto flew to the person in the mask who kept the demons in control and threw a super giant shuriken rasengan but it wasn't enough.

"Fool!" Smiled the evil man.

"Don't underestimate _US_!" cried Naruto and his smile disappeared.

"What, a demon clone?" Tobi jumped but it was too late. The next blow came from the sky, the vertical hit struck him. Tobi was breathing deeply; a thin line of blood was coming from his mouth.

"Almost had me there, but you still aren't ready to defeat me!"

In the next moment Naruto saw he had something in his arms, something alive. It was a girl! Tobi was holding a kunai to her throat. She was passed out but still alive. In this form Naruto was able to sense her weak pulse.

"You coward let her go! Fight like a man!" screamed Naruto. "This shows that you are afraid to lose!"

"Until I run out of dirty tricks, I won't!" He started to laugh. The hysterical laugh was too loud and the girl was wakening. Her scream was louder when she saw his _face_and said,

"What kind of trick is this? What do you want? And why the hell are you dressed like Tobi?"

"Do you know me?"

"Do you know me?" asked the freaky jerk who was holding a knife to my poor throat.

I think almost everyone knew this evil personage. Then I looked at the boy who was pretty familiar. "Ha is this a Halloween party right? Alex is that you? Oh give me a break, don't tell me…"

They were looking at me like I was insane. _Is that Naruto?_ The boy in front of me was exactly like my favorite anime guy. I am in Naruto's World for some reason. The last thing I remember was buying an authentic manga from this wonderful country where they write such cool stories (yes it was in Japanese). I was reading it when a strange light started glowing and I fell asleep.

Still I wasn't expecting to wake up in a monster's hand with a kunai near my neck. At first I thought it was a dream but the feeling of fear was as real as Naruto and Tobi on the battlefield.

"It doesn't matter! Go to sleep and don't interfere!" He lowered his kunai (yes I am sure it was a kunai) and looked directly into my eyes, activating his sharingan.

I blinked and looked away. I knew something about this control but I saw nothing. The world didn't change at all. In the next second I was in another person's arms. Who do you think it was? The great Itachi Uchiha himself!

"What the hell?" screamed Tobi. "Itachi? You are under my control!"

"Not anymore," was his cool answer.

"This girl will die if I order her to so…"

"No she won't." He looked at me and I saw those shining famous red eyes of the Uchiha clan, but it didn't affect me.

"She is immune to the sharingan." said Itachi.

Stop! Were they…"Were you trying to control me just now?" I screamed at him.

"It didn't work so hold still." He just dropped me to the ground. Not my favorite dress! I had on my favorite little black Prada dress and my black boots were now covered in dust. This was my lucky day. I was supposed to go to a restaurant with my boyfriend… I think I can't now…

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked me with concern.

"I am thank you." I assured him.

"Stay here and don't come closer I'm gonna finish this jerk!" He gave me his usual ear to ear smile.

"I'm sure you will Naruto-kun," I said. He smiled again and was gone.

"How do you do that?"

It was Itachi's voice. I turned around to see him next to me. I rose to see that he still was so damn taller.

"Doing what?" I asked him.

_Well I was pretty sure I was tall enough, and with my boots on, but he is still…_My thoughts were interrupted by his cough and then I figured it out. "Sorry but I don't know, I've been immune to hypnosis since childhood." I told him.

"I remember when I was little there were some doctors with extrasensory talents that tried to do it. I was bored and told my mum I was but I wasn't." I smiled at him but he was as serious as always.

"I really would like to help…"

"You don't have chakra."

"I know." _What a secret,_I said to myself. I am not a ninja, and I still don't know how I got here, maybe it's a dream?

"Itachi?"

"Hn?" He looked at me.

"Give me your kunai." He looked at me like I was crazy. Or maybe I was? But I needed to feel something in my hand to believe. He saw I was serious but I think he didn't believe me. And since I was immune to his eyes he wasn't sure what to do; I saw it in his eyes. But he suddenly changed his mind and gave me one of his kunai.

I felt the cold metal in my hand, but how strange, I could feel the energy flow through his blade. It was Itachi's energy, or maybe chakra, I didn't know. I took it in my other hand and made a small cut on my palm. The blood was pure red and I looked at it like I was charmed.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Itachi taking his weapon away.

"I am very impulsive…I just felt like it."

So it was real? All of it? Like my blood? I didn't know what to think.

First: I was afraid to be in Naruto's world!

Second: I was happy to be in Naruto's world.

Third: Am I crazy? Or maybe I am in Bedlam? (A hospital for crazy people)

"Oh sure you think I'm crazy."

But he didn't answer; he just took my bleeding hand and looked at it. "I don't have time for this you silly girl."

"Sorry…" It was the first time in my life that I didn't argue with a man when he offended me. Why? I didn't know the answer... instead I looked at my hand in his palm, seeing my blood on his skin and then a few drops fell to the ground.

In the very next moment I felt a deep pain in my heart and a yellow light started to glow from the earth I and Itachi were standing on. It was a glowing circle that covered Itachi's entire figure. I looked at him and saw his eyes open wide. It took all the courage I had to touch his chest where his heart was beating. Somehow I knew I had to do this. The light transformed into fire and the fire entered his heart through my palm. I didn't see pain in his eyes or felt it anyhow. I just knew it was the right thing to do.

**_Itachi's POV_**

_What is happening to me? Who is this girl?_I didn't have the answers. I was never in such a position in my entire life! The fire that now entered my body was warm but not burning. And the warmth was different…it warmed my heart to its very center… Then I saw the girl next to Naruto doing the same thing to him. It wasn't just fire energy she gave us; it was more than that, something like chakra but a different kind.

She gave us new power to fight. She didn't need to tell me twice. I attacked Tobi directly with my fireball. He dodged my kunai that was coming from behind but still his eyes were wide open. Shock was written on his face. His face now became pale.

"That just can't be!"

At first I didn't get it but when I saw the young jinchuriki attacking again with his mega shuriken I thought something wasn't right with his eyes.

"Naruto we are immune!" I cried loudly. He didn't seem to understand.

"We are immune to his sharingan too!"

"Oh…ok understood!" Naruto nodded.

I think Tobi was scared. His eyes were his armor, helmet and weapon. Now he was weak.

"We could finish him quickly!" Naruto smiled.

"I don't think so!" said the masked man.

Oh no! He was running towards the girl!

"Naruto!" I cried out. He saw his plan as well but it was me who reached the girl first. She was still glowing and I knew that she was still working to maintain the unique technique. Tobi understood she was the key. I held her in my lap and covered her in my shadow jutsu that was somehow protecting her and hiding her for awhile. But I can't keep doing this for very long when I am fighting a jerk like that. I hope Naruto will help. Yes indeed he was strong now and not just a small boy.

"You two! You two are immune but they are not!"

Crap! I absolutely forgot that a battle was held next to us and the next path too. There was a war going on and he still had all the puppets, one of them my grand-grandfather Uchiha Madara. The great Uchiha Madara! Just a shadow, not the real one.

**_Naruto's POV_**

The Uchiha are sure crazy! Starting with their great (god knows how many times) grandfather. Even if I considered Sasuke my friend and Itachi a brilliant shinobi they are still crazy. I saw Itachi hiding that girl in a genjutsu and now I was immune to those eyes. She was the key to our victory! I calmed myself down, if I see the girl it doesn't mean Tobi can. He still has the sharingan but unlike us he isn't capable of seeing the real world through it. He isn't capable of seeing what we see! It is too hard for me to understand all of this. Oh Sakura is right, I am dumb.

I know that if something occurs I need to protect this girl and not only because she is helping. In the next moment I was able to figure out Tobi's plan. I saw all the shinobi that were fighting first, with their kunai's to their neck.

"Stop this!" I cried loudly when I saw Sakura and all my friends. Even the Kages! What kind of huge power is this?

"Naruto!" I felt Itachi's arm stopping me.

"But…" I started.

"I know." was his reply.

"What do you want Tobi? Or will you tell me your name?"

"Don't tell me you haven't figured out who I am?" He looked at Itachi and wore a wild smile. "Well I won't tell you! See? I am well prepared. I settled my genjutsu in the ground. All that touches the earth are under my control. They are petrified and I can kill them with just my mind!"

Uchiha seemed shocked. He sure didn't know that kind of jutsu or did he? This was my first seeing an Uchiha in such a shock. It was creepy. It seems like our affairs aren't as good as I thought.

"But I will give you all a chance. Kill the girl and I will let them go."

His glare was scary. Kill the girl? Was he crazy? Yes I know he is.

"No," was the cold response from my friend's brother.

"Ok then I won't go easy on you. You know now if you come near me…"

"Coward!" I yelled at him.

"Now let's have some fun! Your jutsu is hiding her for awhile but not for long, you know that." He smirked at Itachi-san and then continued.

"I really respect you for your talent. You even have techniques I can't do… I don't think you are immune to the byakugan and the rinnegan too. That girl, I don't know who she is, but I need her dead!" He activated his rinnegan and ordered to all the people who were there: "Kill Naruto and Itachi and then the girl."

"You bastard!" I cried out as tears came to my eyes. They are my friends!

"Why did he do that just now? The rinnegan? Is he playing with us?" I asked Itachi-san.

"Good question Naruto."

"Maybe he is using it just for a few minutes? Like… I thought aloud."

"Yes you are right Naruto! The rinnegan isn't his. He took them from someone else so he can't use them as well as his own sharingan. You are a genius!" He said, looking into my eyes. I wasn't afraid now to look at his eyes.

"Me?" I asked carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Naruto. I wish I did but nope, it's not mine. Maybe my mother's? Nope! _

_**Sira POV**_

Hello there! My name is Sira and somehow I was teleported into Naruto's world. How? Don't ask me, I don't know the answer. I just know that this creepy man with the crazy mask wants me dead. Why? Well because somehow I made Itachi and Naruto immune to his sharingan.

_Not good! Not good! _I screamed in my mind since almost all the zombie shinobi wanted me dead as well. Sure they weren't themselves but still…

"Oh crap! Naruto!" I yelled seeing that one of the ninjas had found me. I didn't have to scream twice. Someone's hands grabbed me and pulled me with inhuman force. Yep it was Itachi again. I felt so silly, like I was nothing but a burden to them. The schools in my world don't teach you how to fight like a ninja. Now I regretted that I didn't take those karate classes when I had the opportunity.

"T…thanks…" I murmured in his ear. I felt my blood running to my cheeks when he looked at me. I quickly looked away, not wanting to see those beautiful eyes staring at me like I was a fool. To be in the arms of one of the coolest guys in both worlds doesn't help either, I felt even worse! My heart was beating like crazy. I was afraid he would hear it so I jumped from his arms.

"We have to interrupt the jutsu." I heard him saying.

"But how?" I dared to look into his eyes.

"We have to transfer your power to where he put the seal."

"O…ok!" I agreed.

_But how do we do that?_ I asked myself. _I am just a weak woman! _I cried in my mind, making myself a victim.

_Oh really? Weak women don't have the power you have! Now get off your ass and help them! _Screamed the inner me.

_**Itachi POV**_

This girl is strange. Looking at her dress I thought I've never seen a black dress so short. She clearly isn't from around here. She sure wasn't a shinobi. She was a simple girl but the power radiating from her wasn't normal. I couldn't sense her chakra; it seems like she doesn't have any. Now I felt a huge amount of a different kind of power. It was like chakra but different. Something more like…Naruto's. I looked into her chocolate eyes only to observe a fierce look that said: let's do it no matter what! I simply nodded, activated my sharingan and saw the seal. I took the girl in my arms and jumped to the place.

"Oh Jesus Christ! We are so dead!" I heard her saying, looking down at a tripled kunai.

"You know whose kunai is this?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes I do and we are in danger! If that crazy Kabuto resurrected the master of this weapon…" she looked directly into my eyes, fear spread across her entire face. "Poor Naruto…"

How the hell does she know the Fourth Hokage? I was a child when he died but I remembered what his kunai looked like. Her expression became sad and I could see tears nascent in her almond shaped eyes.

_Wait, did she say Kabuto? _I asked myself. "How do you know Kabuto? And the Fourth Hokage? Are you a spy?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Me? A spy?" She asked confused.

_**Sira POV**_

"Me? A spy?" I asked, not believing my ears. _Then again what else would he think?_

"I know now isn't the right time for this but believe me, I am not a spy!" I said confidently. I looked again at the kunai and my heart ached. Those crazy people wanted to destroy Naruto's confidence. Who would want to fight their own father? Itachi had been resurrected too but now he wasn't under enemy control. I watched Naruto fighting Tobi, or whoever the hell he was. I had an idea who he was but I wasn't really sure yet.

"Itachi? Can you free everyone from Tobi's control?"

His reply was short. "No."

I knew he would say that but I still had hope. What the hell was wrong with him? He was strong and always had something up his sleeve. He always had things planned out in detail so why not this time? I dropped to the ground and tried to free the kunai. When my hands touched the weapon, a yellow flash appeared next to me. It was the seal master: the yellow flash Minato Namikaze. He remained still but I knew that if I moved again he would attack me.

"Oh I am so dead!" I whispered.

"Sasuke is now with Kabuto trying to reverse the jutsu the snake is using." Itachi said overhead.

"As soon as he does that all those who resurrected will die again."

I looked up in shock at my hero. _Oh no! I don't want you to die! You've suffered enough for the sake of your brother and your country! _I screamed desperately in my head.

"That means I will die too?" asked the blonde Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Itachi replied.

"I don't want to kill you but if you try to break the seal I will have to. I am not in control of my body," the Hokage said simply.

We already knew that. I looked at both of them and then reality hit me. _They are zombies. Oh my God they are zombies! _Their pale blue skin, all their features…their bodies were resurrected from the tomb. I simply lost consciousness.

_**A strange light shone overhead. I tried to look but it hurt my eyes. I blinked a few times and then saw that I was in the middle of a clearing. Next to me was a woman all dressed in white. When I looked again I felt like I was looking into a mirror. The woman looked exactly like me.**_

"_**Who are you?" I asked in a whisper.**_

"_**I am you."**_

"_**Me?"**_

"_**Yes. I am your soul." **_

_**I remained speechless.**_

"_**I don't have time to tell you all about your awakened power, but if you want to save them you can."**_

"_**I can?" I asked in confusion. Was she talking about Minato and Itachi?**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**How did you know who I was thinking about?"**_

"_**I am you so I can hear your thoughts."**_

"_**Ok then, but how I do save them?"**_

"_**You are a descendant of fire-cat demons and have nine lives."**_

"_**So I can give them one of my lives?" I asked in disbelief.**_

"_**Yes! I knew you would want to do this."**_

"_**But how?"**_

"_**You will know soon enough. I will guide you." **_

_**I felt like I was fading away.**_

"_**And remember your favorite Celtic story." said the voice in the end.**_

I blinked several times only to see Itachi looking at me in wonder.

"I'm ok!" I sat upand looked at Minato. "I think Sasuke is delaying and I know why."

"Why?" asked Itachi.

"Because he knows you will die too and he doesn't want to lose you again."

"I ordered him to stop the jutsu before I came here to help Naruto."

"The order is one thing but feelings are another."

He looked amazed at my words.

Then suddenly I felt a presence, a strong one!

"Fa…father?" asked the newly appeared Naruto. My heart ached when I saw his sad eyes. This child has suffered so much in his life, and still he was the bravest, the fairest, and the best person I knew. He doesn't deserve this!

"Naruto!" Minato screamed in pain.

Tobi smiled. "Kill him!" His body couldn't disobey and Minato jumped towards Naruto.

"Oh no! Please Itachi help him!" I screamed at the sharingan ninja. He let go of me and crossed his kunai against Minato's. "He's your son!" I screamed with all my might.

"I know that." I saw tears in the Hokage's eyes. His body continued the attacks, one after another. Itachi and Naruto could only go on the defensive.

_This is not good. _I thought to myself. _I have to hurry!_ "Itachi come here!"

"I don't have time for this!" answered the black-haired ninja.

"Please trust me!" He hurried over to my side. I took his knife and cut my left palm. With the dripping blood I made a circle around us. "Lie down," I ordered.

"Naruto please hold on a little longer!" I screamed at the blonde jinchuriki and then knelt down next to Itachi.

"Ok, let's do this."

_**Itachi POV**_

_What the hell is she doing? _I asked myself as I watched her kneel beside me. _And why do I trust her? Maybe she wanted to kill me? _I shook my head; something inside my soul told me to trust her. She started to undress me and I gave her a look that said: Are you crazy? She replied with her eyes only: Trust me!

I relaxed at first but then she pulled my shirt up over my head leaving my chest bare. She turned as red as a fresh strawberry; embarrassed to the limit. I raised my lips in small smile. But when I saw her next move I thought I would lose control. I almost jumped when she pulled her dress off.

Sure she had a good physique but not now! Not here! And not with a dead man! I never thought a girl could turn so red. She closed her eyes in an effort to pull herself together. Then she opened them and looked straight at me. She took the knife and cut both of my palms and then hers. She took my hands and her fingers intertwined with mine. Then she lay down on top of me; I could feel her warm, silky skin against mine.

_Thank Kami I am dead! _I thought to myself. Thank God my body didn't react as it should have if I was alive! Having a naked woman, a very beautiful one by the way, on top of you; believe me, any male would have reacted. If I was alive I think I would be as red as she is right now. And not only that! I would have wanted more, much more…

_Why did I have to be dead?_ I asked myself. This was the first time I felt that I wanted to live. This girl she's so different. She looked at me shyly and then she kissed me! Her lips trembled but were so soft and gentle. No one has ever kissed me like that, so innocently and so tenderly.

And in that moment I understood. Her blood entered my body through my palms and my heart started to beat again. And the kiss was transferring her vital energy into me. After a few minutes, that felt like hours, she collapsed onto my bare chest and lost consciousness again.

I moved my fingers and my hands. I was alive! I don't know how, but I was alive. I felt the blood flowing through my veins and my heart pounding it. I took a deep breath, feeling the oxygen fill my chest. I carefully took the sleeping girl from my lap and covered her with my Akatsuki cloak. She looked so beautiful in her sleep but I didn't have time to look any longer because Tobi attacked me.

"Who the hell is that girl and how are you alive? Did she revive you? Why couldn't I enter her circle?" So many questions in a row but even I didn't have the answers. He was very angry. "Answer me Itachi!"

"My only goal is to kill you, not to answer your questions."

"Naruto…Itachi…" It was her weak voice. "Bring Minato to me and distract Tobi."

"Do you think I will let them?" Tobi screamed.

I jumped in Minato's way and placed him in a genjutsu. I looked at Naruto and he nodded. We both tied the Hokage's arms.

"Hurry! It won't last long!" He brought Minato to the circle. Suddenly I didn't want her to do the same operation. It's not that I didn't want him to be revived; it was her method that bothered me. I don't want anyone to feel her naked body, god damn it! Only me!

_Why is that?_ I asked myself, already knowing the answer. I was jealous. Never in my life have I ever been jealous until now. My heart beat so loudly in my chest when I saw her approaching the Fourth Hokage. I almost stopped them but what I saw next calmed me down a little.

She was calm, but very weak. She had sweat so much that her brown hair was wet on her forehead and her fingers were trembling. She opened his mouth, placed her handson his palms, and I saw a white light entering the Hokage's body. She was still dressed in my cloak and I breathed a sigh of relief. All of this happened in the blink of an eye. Tobi roared and attacked me with thousands of kunai's and waves of all five elements. I dodged rapidly, jumping into the woods with Minato and Naruto beside me.

"How is she?" I asked with concern in my eyes.

"She's weak but fine. I broke the seal and now the shinobi are free," said the Fourth.

"We used a seal to protect her." Naruto told me. That was good so now I can concentrate on our enemy. Tobi jumped faster and faster and we saw that he was heading towards her.

"Crap!" screamed Naruto. She blinked and looked at Tobi.

"How did you do that? They were dead! But it doesn't matter, I'll kill them again!" smirked Tobi.

"I did it for Naruto and for your sons!" She said defiantly.

"His sons?" The yellow flash asked in confusion.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled happily, seeing my younger brother with the unconscious snake on his shoulder. That kid was so weird. After all Sasuke did, Naruto was still happy to see him. My lips managed a weak smile. Naruto had once said he felt that Sasuke was like a brother to him. I was happy to know that my brother had such a friend. Even if sometimes my love for Sasuke blinded me, I had always wanted him to be happy. I chose not to see his mistakes and Naruto must have felt the same way.

"Wait, now you can break the jutsu Sasuke! Your brother won't die!" screamed my savior. I don't even know her name but I will ask her later. It made me happy to know that I will have a later.

"Is that true?" My brother asked. He activated his sharingan to investigate my body and I simply nodded in response. He made a few hand seals and touched Kabuto's forehead. A huge green wave created by Kabuto washed over all the dead shinobi. They didn't rise again but rested in death.

The Hokage was analyzing something; his look was contemplative. "His sons?" He repeated as he looked at Tobi. "Fugaku, is that you?"

"Father?" I screamed in unison with Sasuke.

_**Well who do you think is under the mask? Please review! I am begging on my knees!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Naruto._

_Ok here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! Sorry, I am not very good at describing battles…and Naruto is the main character, you know what I mean. I can't take the victory away from him. This was a difficult chapter to write and my fingers are burning!_

_Please review! _

_P.S. If you find mistakes, please message me. I would be glad to know. _

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed at me.

I looked around and saw the shock on their faces. That dumb Naruto, he was smiling from ear to ear. Again with that silly smile. He was happy to see me, what a moron!

The only thing that mattered to me was that Itachi was alive again. All those years filled with hatred, pain, and sorrow had vanished. Then I realized that if I interrupted Kabuto's jutsu, my big brother would die again. I couldn't bring myself to kill him again. After all he did for me; he was still my beloved brother. I've always thought of him as my personal hero.

We had fought side by side to defeat Kabuto and we did it together! Itachi said he would always love me, no matter what. Then he said he would talk to me later after helping Naruto kill the real enemy: the one who was to blame for all the misery in this world and the real reason why our clan was murdered. I didn't know what Itachi meant by that but I believed him. Even though I had desperately wanted to talk, he said I would have to wait. After he left I knew that if I broke the jutsu, I wouldn't have the opportunity to speak with him again.

Now I saw him again and time seemed to stop. He was breathing! His skin was its natural color again and not that pale blue. Even his eyes were shining with life.

Next to him was a blond male and he looked almost like Naruto. His white cloak had an inscription on his back. Holy crap! He was the Fourth Hokage? And he looks like NARUTO? Then I saw a tiny figure on the ground, it was a girl. She was sitting on a protection seal. She had pale skin, brown hair, coffee-colored eyes, and her plump pink lips were trembling. Wait a minute! She was dressed in my brother's black cloak, the one from Akatsuki. But why and who was she? And why is she here in the epicenter of a battle? She looked directly at me. I wanted to be by Itachi's side but the girl screamed,

"Wait! Now you can break the jutsu Sasuke! Your brother won't die!"

"Is that true?" I asked Itachi.

How the hell did she know my name? I looked at my brother again. I already knew that somehow he was alive. I activated my sharingan and inspected him, everything seemed fine. He nodded and I understood the gesture.

I already knew how to break Kabuto's technique. I found out after reading his mind. It's ironic that he's the one who taught me how to do that in the first place. With snake vision it's easy to enter someone's mind and find out all you need. My sharingan also helped me a lot too.

I created the needed hand seals and touched his forehead, sending impulses directly into his brain. A green wave of energy exploded from his head and washed over all the dead shinobi, the dead jinchuriki, the dead Akatsuki, all of them. I sent them back to where they belonged. My brother and the Fourth remained on their feet.

"His sons?" I heard the eldest blonde whisper. "Fugaku is that you?"

It was like an exploding bomb for both of us.

"Father?" I screamed in unison with Itachi. I couldn't believe my ears. Different feelings filled my chest: hope, hate, the pain of betrayal, all in one!

"Wrong!" barked the masked man and I felt relieved.

"You silly girl!" He scoffed. "Why did you say they were my sons?"

"They are your descendants, aren't they?" She calmly smiled again. "You have the same blood. You are all Uchiha and that makes them your sons." She seemed very confident. It was a shame that I couldn't see his face under the mask. He remained still. Naruto looked from me, to the girl and then at the masked man. His expression was very confused and I think mine was too.

Wait a minute! Where were my brother and the Fourth Hokage? Then I saw both of them attacking the masked man. The Hokage was really fast! He managed to hit his target twice. At the same time I saw my brother blowing a giant fireball.

"You bitch! You distracted me!" Barked the masked man.

"You're such a fool Naruto." I smirked at him. "The girl distracted him; giving you plenty of time to attack and yet you did nothing."

"Neither did you Sasuke." He replied.

The masked man jumped into a nearby tree but my brother and the Hokage followed after him. I noticed that he had lost one of his hands. "You still don't know who I am! You just played a trick to distract me!" He was breathing harder now. "You don't know!" He repeated.

"Are you sure Uchiha?" "What the…?" The girl asked him. "Sasuke protect the girl!" My brother screamed when the ground under her feet started to tremble and to split open.

"What? Why me?" I asked. I wanted to help him, not be some kind of baby sitter.

"Do as I say!" Itachi snapped.

_Oh crap I won't reach her in time! _I thought as the ground was crumbling more and more. Then an explosion erupted, destroying the land underneath her. I had to hurry because I knew the seal wouldn't hold for long. Huge chunks of earth fell into the hole in the ground.

In that moment I thought she would disappear as well and she jumped. I would have to catch her before she landed because nobody could survive this fall. I knew that Itachi would kill me if anything happened to her.

"What?" I couldn't believe my eyes and remained frozen as a statue. The girl that I was supposed to save landed elegantly on her feet beside me. _Who the hell is this girl? No normal girl can do that! _She looked at me with questions in her eyes but I said nothing. I didn't know what to say.

_**Sira's POV**_

Now I really know that I am descended from fire-cat demons. When I almost died falling into that hole in the ground, I felt my body move by itself. Falling down from the cliff I jumped! I saw the ground fast approaching and I was afraid I would break my legs, or that something even worse would happen! But my feet landed lightly on the ground, just like a cat. The cats are always landing on their feet.

I sighed with relief.

Sasuke was standing before me. He looked a little girly but God dammit this boy was too beautiful for his own good! What perfect skin and his perfect face had shining olive eyes! Certainly not my type! Too beautiful!

I was still weak after giving away two of my nine lives to Itachi and Minato but I sensed my body and blood healing quickly. It must be because of the demons blood.

_Holy crap what I am saying? This is insane! _I took my crucifix in my hand. Whenever life seemed difficult, I would hold it in my hand. It brought me comfort and gave me the power to do whatever I had to do. My mum gave it to me for my 16th birthday and since that day I have never taken it off.

_I hope being related to demons doesn't conflict with my Christianity. But this blood gave me the power to save Itachi and Minato. Surely nothing that good could ever be bad_**. **I had followed my instincts when I revived them.

R_emember your favorite Celtic story, _my inner me had said. I've known the legend since I was five years old. It was a story about a witch who had saved her lover in a similar way. But she was a witch and I am not! She loved the guy, and I…well…Itachi is a good guy so forget it! I just saved him, that's all.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me girl?" Sasuke screamed in my ear.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I had forgotten all about him.

"My name is Sira and there's no need to shout in my ear!"

"Sira, huh? Now let's get out of here."

"Ok," I agreed. "What is that?" I asked Sasuke when I noticed a scroll in his left hand.

"It's where I've sealed Kabuto's body."

"Are you sure he won't escape?"

"Hn." He grumbled, angry that I had underestimated him.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't doubting your ability," I apologized.

But the battle was still going on. I knew Sasuke was pissed because Itachi had instructed him to protect me. I watched Naruto create his mega rasengan-shuriken again. He was yellow; it had to be his demon-fox form. He added some fire chakra to his shuriken and threw it to the eldest Uchiha. Everyone watched Naruto as they waited for the result.

But suddenly one of the Zetsu's attacked us. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke created his mega shield Susanoo. I was inside too, thank god! _How many Zetsu's remained?_ I wondered. He covered Sasuke's Susanoo with wood. It was the same jutsu Captain Yamato used, and probably was stolen from him too. Sasuke fought back but I think his fight against Kabuto had weakened him. He blew a huge fireball but it did little against the wooden barrier. He gasped in surprise at his failure.

I wanted to help with all of my heart. I touched Susanoo's walls and concentrated as hard as I could. Red fire glowed in my palm. As it grew it spread and covered the wood, burning it away completely. I am a fire-cat, I am not?

"It can't be!" I heard Sasuke yelling.

"Sasuke!" I yelled. "I have an idea! Please, I need your help."

_**Itachi's POV**_

That girl was helping us again. I watched with my own eyes how she burned the wood jutsu with red fire. Who is she? I knew she wanted to help but I considered her too weak. It was too risky for her to be here. That's why I asked my brother to protect her. My mistake, instead she helped my brother.

Thanks to her I am now alive. What a false excuse, I just want to protect her. I've decided that I must protect her no matter what.

My brother ran to Naruto. The girl looked straight into my eyes and said only with her lips: distract him! I reacted as fast as I could with all I had. Minato-sama did the same. I was always amazed at how fast the Fourth Hokage was! Even if I could see his moves with my sharingan, (did I say if?) I could not repeat or stop his actions. He sure was something! All of a sudden, I saw another yellow flash.

Naruto flew at the masked man with a mega rasengan-shuriken burning in his left hand. He had thrownthe giant jutsu directly into the Uchiha's face. Of course it passed through his head. Two clones sent two other shurikens. Once again both of them passed through his body. I heard laughing from underneath the mask.

"This is useless! You won't be able to touch me!"

But wait, what was that? Another rasengan-shuriken immediately appeared in the Jinchuriki's right hand but a different kind. It was burning with fire, a red fire. The Fourth and I remained still, amazed at the sight. It happened in the blink of an eagle's eye. He was like lighting! When the masked man touched the ground, Naruto hit him again with the giant shuriken. This time it didn't pass through him, it hit him! I was shocked! He did it!

"You're able to let things pass through your body three times in a row." Naruto said. "After that you have to pause for two seconds." He slowly approached the man. "Until now I could only make three shurikens at a time. But with the help of my friends I made four!"

The mask on his face cracked.

"You used those two seconds to land!" Naruto continued triumphantly. "Conserving your power, you had to materialize when your feet touched the ground."

The fire that enveloped him (that Naruto had hit him with) was still burning. Naruto smiled sadly and added. "This fire will burn you to death," he said as he lowered his head. He was too kind for a shinobi and it was hard for him to watch.

"No way!" I heard the old Uchiha scream. "That's impossible!"

"This is no ordinary fire," Naruto warned him. "It's the fire from my demon fox Kurama, but also Sasuke's Amaterasu and Sira's fire that I added to the technique."

_Sira? Is that her name?_ I thought before I berated myself. _Now is not the proper time for that, you idiot! Pull yourself together._

The mask had cracked completely and fell to the ground. To say I was shocked wasan understatement.It was Uchiha Madara's youngest brother. I once saw his picture in my family tree. He was much older but had the same look in his eyes. Time hadn't changed that.

"You recognize me Itachi?" He asked me.

"I do." I replied.

"I can't believe I've lost to a bunch of children," he grumbled.

"Those 'children' kicked your butt Izuna so keep quiet!" yelled the girl. She was very brave!

"You knew who I am?" he asked Sira.

"To be honest I wasn't one hundred percent sure, but I suspected you were Madara's brother." She answered,

"So you knew then! But no one would recognize me except for my clan! Who are you?"

"Sorry, but it's none of your business." Sira said coolly. What a character! She was fearless except for when she saw the kunai. But then her fear was different, she feared for Naruto's sake. Now she was tense as a bowstring, her fingers curled into fists, and her eyes sparkled.

"You've lost so give up now! Let them live their own fate. Have you no shame? You've ruined so many lives!"

"I don't regret anything!" was his cold response. His body was still burning but he didn't seem to feel pain. Or he was only pretending?

"I did it for revenge! This clan's story is covered in blood! My brother stole my eyes and yet he still lost to Hashirama! I remained in the dark for the safety of my clan! And what have they done for me? Nothing!" He screamed.

"I know our story is not a happy one," He continued on. "He died! Our sacrifices were in vain! But the clan! It's always about this stupid clan! That's why I wanted to destroy it!" He seemed hysterical now.

"You think your father Fugaku came up with the plot? You're wrong! It was me! Though in reality I didn't do much, I just gave them the idea. The rest they made up themselves. I knew their weakness, they wanted power. Always power! No matter who died or who suffered, even if it means killing your own kind! Take the Mangekyo sharingan for example; only by killing your best friend will you gain those eyes!"

I was familiar with the ruthless spirit of the Uchiha Clan. But Sasuke! His eyes were wide as saucers and he trembled with anger.

"Sasuke, the fire, don't touch him!" Naruto screamed when he saw my brother starting to lose control.

"The hardest work was the third!" Izuna ranted on. "I couldn't convince him to kill the clan! Oh but Danzo and those two elders! They were so stupid, just puppets under my control. And all of you are my puppets too! Itachi, you were so young and so honest**. **You were a prodigy! A treasure! It was the best idea ever to make you kill them. I essentially made them die by the hands of their own kind! It was amazing!"

_I know what I did._ I thought remorsefully. It will always remain with me, deep in my heart.

None of us could say a word. We all were frozen by this man's cruel emotions.

"Itachi why you didn't killed your brother?" He wailed. "Why? You almost ruined my plan! I wanted all of the Uchiha dead! Only you two remained. If you killed him then…I was sure you wouldn't have kids. The guilt would have destroyed you! But the little Sasuke! I wanted to be the only remaining Uchiha! I wanted to rule over the world!"

"Wait!" Sira interrupted his monologue. "How do you have eyes if you gave yours to your brother?"

"My mother gave me hers. Oh and after the massacre I had lots and lots of eyes!"

"You are crazy!" Sira screamed. "You took all of their eyes? And what about your longevity?"

"It was easy enough," he cackled. "I have a technique that steals weak souls. With them I am able to live eternally!"

"You sure are crazy!"

"I think that too." The jinchuriki nodded.

She was right. In my eyes he was a sick man, and this sickness had a name: Hate. All of the hatred in our clan; he saw it from beginning to end and absorbed it all. He observed our mistakes, all the arrogance and all the pain. This man needed to die. Only in this way would he calm down and find peace. His body was almost completely destroyed by the flames. In a few minutes it would spread to his left hand and head.

"I've lost but at least I will take one of you down with me!"

He promptly threw a kunai in Sira's direction. He'd selected the weakest! My body quickly reacted and I threw myself in its way. The kunai entered my left shoulder and I felt deep searing pain. _At least I am able to die feeling pain again. _I thought as I flung Sira to the ground under me.

"Oh no! Itachi!" I heard her cry in pain. "No! Please!" She shouted.

I managed to fake a smile for her. "I'm glad… you are ok…" I murmured as my eyes slid closed.

"No!"

_**What do you think? It is good or it is bad? Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto? No, not mine! This chapter is a little bit longer. Sorry for the mistakes but I have an excuse. English isn't my mother language. _

_Enjoy!_

_**Itachi's POV**_

I was alone. It was dark. It was cold. _Am I dying?_ I asked myself. I think I am. Alone again! My heart was beating slowly. I know I deserve it but I felt so lonely and so cold. Minutes seemed to slip away or was it hours? "Then farewell…" I let go all the pain.

One beat…

Two beats…

I felt something warm dripping onto my cheeks. Again it happened. I tried to concentrate and to open my eyes but they hurt. One drop fell onto my lips. I slowly absorbed the warm liquid, it was salty.

_Tears? _I asked myself. But who would cry for me? Could it be Sasuke? I collected all my strength and managed to half-open my eyes.

It was her! My head was in her lap and she was crying over me! Her thin fingers were tenderly caressing my hair and my cheek. Her deep eyes were full of tears. She didn't even care to wipe them away. She looked so fragile Why was she crying for me? She had only known me only a few hours.

"Please Itachi don't die." she pleaded with me. "Why did you save me?"

_Why? _I don't know why. I just wanted to save her but I didn't want to see her cry. Not even for me.

"Itachi! Don't leave me again!" Sasuke's voice was full of sorrow.

"Naruto enter your biju form and find Tsunade-sama or Sakura! Please hurry!" I heard her saying.

"Ok!"

_Oh if only I could…_ I thought and lost myself again.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

If Itachi dies I will kill this girl with my bare hands! Why did he always need to be a hero and save someone else? And who was this girl? Why did he save her? Was she someone close to him?

No, I would've known…I think.

Was her rescue worthy of his death? I don't believe that. She applied a cloth to his injury. The crimson liquid was pouring and pouring. She tore off a piece of cloak and pressed harder trying to prevent the blood loss. When I saw her resting his head onto her lap, I wanted to prevent her... but the eldest blonde stopped me.

She started to weep bitterly; cascades of tears were running from her eyes. I was amazed.

"Itachi please don't die!" she cried. And then it hit me, he is dying! Again!

"Itachi don't leave me again!" I screamed, kneeling on my knees.

"Naruto enter your biju form and find Tsunade-sama or Sakura! Please hurry!" she cried out. Was she from Konoha?

"Ok!" Naruto entered his biju form. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"I sense Sakura!" the girl hissed.

"I will bring her as fast as I can."

"Please hurry!"

Naruto nodded and was gone in the next second. I remained here next to my brother. His face was so pale.

_I really can't do anything? _I asked myself. Do I have to lose him again?

"You fool," she addressed Itachi. "I didn't give you my life for you to lose it in the same day so you better not die!"

"Don't worry Sasuke," She said to me. I think it was written all over my face. I was afraid to lose him and she saw it.

"I won't let him die, If needed I will revive him again." She smiled at me. Her smile was so warm but tears were still in her eyes.

"Revive him again? So it was you who gave him life?" I asked in shock.

She simply nodded. "But this wound has to be treated. If I pull the kunai out, he'll bleed even more."

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked when she arrived. She knelt down next to the girl.

"A kunai entered his shoulder." The girl explained. "I don't know if it touched his heart. Please save him!" she begged.

Sakura looked at me.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sira. Was she addressing me? I felt my throat turn as dry as sand. Do I have to do this? Yes for my brother I will!

"Please Sakura." I begged. "Save my brother!" Ok I did it.

"That really wasn't so hard, was it?" Sira smiled.

"Hn," I grumbled

The two girls rolled my brother onto his stomach. Why was he suddenly naked?

"I would have done this even if you hadn't asked me," said Sakura. I knew she was right but I also knew she wanted to hear it from me.

"When I pull out the kunai you start healing him ok?" Sira asked.

Sakura nodded as her hands started to glow green. She was ready and I waited with my heart in my throat.

"One…two…three!" Sira pulled out the kunai. The blood erupted like a volcano! Sakura's hands began healing straightaway. Time seemed to stop as I watched Sakura's hands over my brother's shoulder and the green light that was healing his injury.

"Crap! He lost too much blood and I can't do a transfusion here!" Sakura panicked.

"No!" I cried out.

"I will give him mine!" Sira offered.

"I don't know your blood type and I don't know his! We can't take that risk! " Sakura said.

"It doesn't matter! My blood is running through his veins so it's no big deal."

Sakura looked surprised.

"Ok we can use a big syringe and transfer the blood directly in his veins." Sira said. "Later we will use the proper instruments."

"Are you a medic?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"No yet, I am still learning." was her reply. "Sorry," she looked apologetically at Sakura. "You are the real doctor here; I reacted too authoritative."

"Don't worry, you did great!" Sakura assured her.

"Sasuke, could you please help me?" Sira asked. "Fill the syringe with my blood, it's not too difficult." She gave me a syringe and then took a piece of twine and tied her left arm. She clenched her fists a few times to collect the blood and to highlight her veins. Then she said, "Activate your sharingan and pierce the vein." My hands were shaking. "Sasuke!" She snapped at my hesitation. "We don't have time to waste!"

I did what she asked and filled the syringe with her blood. Sira took it and pierced it next to the injured shoulder.

"Oh my! Its started to heal faster!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. Sira then transferred some blood into his veins. "I think now he will be ok," said Sakura as she wiped her forehead. "Your blood has helped a lot!"

Sira slowly nodded.

"Do you think you could help me with the other injured?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"I will be glad to help," Sira assured her as she wiped Itachi's wound. The wound was completely gone! His face returned to its normal color once again. I sighed with deep relief.

"He is sleeping so we'll transfer him back to the camp. Naruto help me!" The pink- haired kunoichi yelled.

"Ok." He rushed over to her side.

"Sasuke, are you coming?" Sira asked me. "He needs rest and good care, hospital care."

"Hn!" was all I could manage to say.

"Come on," she groaned at my stubbornness. "He's fine now."

"Thank you," I muttered.

"You're welcome!" the girls said in unison and giggled. What annoying creatures! But my brother is still alive and that's all that matters now.

_**Sira's POV**_

We reached the camp in the blink of an eye.

"Oh my God!" I gasped. There were so many wounded shinobi. We found a place for Itachi and transferred him onto a futon. I saw Sasuke wasn't very happy. "I'll leave you here under Minato-sama and Naruto's care." He wanted to say something but I cut him off. "At the moment you still are a missing ninja and an S-rank criminal, so stay put and watch your brother!"

"She's right Sasuke," Naruto said softly. "Until I am able to change your situation you…"

"I don't need your help!" Sasuke snapped.

I went as tense as a bowstring. "You fool! Stop acting like a child and thank Naruto for his belief in you and for your friendship that he has cherished all these years!" My voice was as cold as ice. "I personally wanted to kick your butt so many times that I've lost count. But only he, Sakura and your brother loved you the way you are! So shut up and help with something here and don't play the villain!" I turned around and followed Sakura. I felt much better now. He deserved those words!

We used my blood on several injuries which seemed to help. Sakura was amazed but soon I felt weak so Sakura decided I should only help in critical situations. I agreed. Then I found out that Tsunade-sama was alright, what a relief! She started to help in the camp as well, there are too many wounded.

"Naruto, the Fourth Hokage, and Sasuke killed the rest of the Zetsu clones! The yellow flash is amazing! Now they need to find the real one!" Someone yelled with joy. I just hoped they found him soon enough. He wasn't very strong; he would lose to Naruto in a matter of minutes. So Sasuke helped? I was very glad but now concentrated on my work.

_How is Itachi? _I asked myself as I bandaged a kunoichi's hand. I hope he will be fine. "Please don't move your hand." I said to my patient.

The day passed by faster than I thought and it was evening when I saw Tsunade-sama. She was still a little weak and looked very pale, but was holding on. She smiled at me and said. "Sakura told me that you helped out a lot. I wanted to thank you."

"There's no need Tsunade-sama," I bowed my head.

"Are you from our village? I've never seen you before."

"No I am not but I would like to be, Tsunade-sama."

"Deal." was all she said. "Now back to work, you two!" She barked at me and Sakura. We quickly obeyed.

The camp was full of screams and weeping. It seemed that the smell of blood seeped deep inside our souls. It was awful! Shinobi of all ages and color were in pain, now it didn't matter which country they were from.

We didn't have enough bandages and medicine but somehow we had to manage this situation. I did all I could, we all did that. The medical-ninja were running around like crazy trying to ease the pain and to help everyone of them. I think there were doctors from all five countries.

It was past midnight when Sakura told me to go rest for a while. I couldn't say no; I was so tired.

First I went to see Itachi and checked his pulse. He was still sleeping and he looked so calm. His breathing was deep and strong as his chest rose up and down. His eyelashes were silently resting against his cheeks but sometimes trembled a little. I absorbed his visage; his light skin, the lines on both of his cheeks, his lips…

His left hand was resting on his stomach and an IV drip filled with my blood was connected to his right arm. I checked it all again and then saw Sasuke approaching.

"How is he?" he asked me with concern in his eyes. Yes I was certain he looked concerned. Maybe he's not so hopeless after all.

"Fine, he's still sleeping. I think he will be better tomorrow! You need to rest too." I smiled at him as I tucked Itachi in with a blanket.

"My brother said he considers himself a shinobi of Konoha," He explained. "That's why I let you bring him here."

I nodded.

"But as soon he's fine, we'll go." He said firmly.

"Itachi will decide for himself when he wakes up," I said as I headed out. I had to find a place to sleep. Sakura showed me a little barrack; a few girls were staying there as well. I think they were also medical shinobi. "Oh I am so tired!" I groaned as I ate a shinobi-bar, or whatever they call them, and a cup of ramen. Yes, it was Naruto's favorite kind of ramen. My feet were aching so I started to take off my shoes. I massaged them a little and laid down on the futon. I am not used to sleeping on a futon but I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. It was a night devoid of dreams.

Suddenly I sensed that something wasn't right. I could feel it in my skin. I bolted upright and pulled my shoes on. The sun was just rising and I heard someone talking. "Yes I am sure it was Itachi Uchiha!"

"How is that possible? He died." Someone replied. "Even if he were alive why would he be here? He's a criminal!"

"Yes but the camp is under princess Tsunade, maybe she has a plan to judge him after he wakes up."

_On no this is bad. Very bad! _I had to do something! I saw Sakura. "I need to speak with Tsunade-sama!" I yelled at her. "It's very important! And find Nar…" then he suddenly appeared. "Naruto! Come with me!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him after me. I had to hurry! "Do you know where Tsunade-sama is?"

"She is with the elders in a meeting."

"Briliant!" I smiled. We reached the place and I saw two shinobi in our way. "We need to speak with Tsunade-sama. It's a matter of life and death." I said in a stable tone of voice. Well at least I wanted to sound that way. I hoped it worked. One of the shinobi looked at his companion and then entered the tent.

"What's wrong Sira?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi." was all I said and he nodded.

The shinobi came back after one minute. "You may enter."

I was still holding Naruto's hand. I pulled myself together, took a deep breath and entered.

"Good morning." I bowed my head with respect. There were the two elders, the Fourth and the Fifth Hokage. They were sitting around a table with a lot of maps and documents. Tsunade still looked tired. I don't think she had slept yet.

"What's wrong child?" Koharu asked. "What is so important that you had to interrupt our meeting?"

"Tsunade-sama, it's about Itachi Uchiha."

"What about him?" The blonde Hokage asked.

"Well he helped us a lot and I wanted to ask if…"

"Naruto and the fifth told us about his help but that does not excuse his past crimes!" Koharu scolded.

"With all due respect," I began as I hissed through my teeth. "Even if the Fourth and the Fifth don't know the truth, I know it all!"

Both of the elders grew pale.

"I think Naruto is afraid to speak of this matter but I am not!" I snapped at them. "You will restore Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, mostly Itachi's status, and let them return to the village."

"Never!" They protested in horror.

"Yes you will or else I'll go outside and tell everyone how you two and Danzo plotted with Madara's brother and ordered Itachi to kill his clan!" Tsunade and Minato were shocked.

"Is that true, you two?" Tsunade fumed with rage as she jumped to her feet.

"Yes it is." I replied for them. "Danzo needed Uchiha eyes; Itachi was young, obedient, and hated war! I am sure all of this wasa part of Tobi's scheme. Naruto will tell you the rest because I have to work now. And by the way, all Sasuke did was kill Danzo: the one who ordered the massacre in the first place. His actions were completely justified. I am sorry for intruding but I hate to see the one who saved the village and prevented a war being humiliated!" I took a deep breath to calm my rising pulse and pounding heart before continuing on.

"Even when he was in Akatsuki he helped the village! Do you really think a shinobi who managed to kill an entire clan in one night, especially an elite clan, couldn't catch a child-jinchuriki?"

"Enough!" said Tsunade. "Now you two will tell me all about this!"

I swear those two were gulping. Tsunade was terribly fierce in her anger.

"Even I didn't know about this." added the contemplative Minato.

"You were dead before then," I explained. "That's why."

"But how do you know all about this?" The Fourth asked curiously and I gulped.

_Oops! I didn't think this far ahead. _Why am I always so impulsive?

"I will answer all of your questions but only when they are gone," I pointed to the Elders. "It is my secret and I will choose who to tell it to."

"You arrogant fool! We are the elders of this village!" Koharu cried out.

"I am not from your village so I am not under your custody." I replied.

Koharu, outraged, jumped to her feet.

"I'm not done with you two yet so sit still!" Tsunade barked. "Sira you may go now, but you _will_ answer my questions later! Naruto, watch her closely."

I bristled at her sudden suspicion of me. "If I had wanted to run away, believe me, I would have a long time ago and wouldn't have helped you!" Tsunade shot me a warning look so I tried to reign in my temper and turned towards Naruto. "Let's go, we have some work to do." As we walked past the Elders I couldn't resist one final comment. "Don't lie to Tsunade-sama. I'll know if you do." I smiled as we left.

But as soon as we stepped outside I regretted my impulsiveness yet again. "Tell me Naruto," I said sadly. "Have you ever seen a stupider girl in your life?"

He looked at me in confusion and remained silent.

"What have I done, talking like that…? Oh my God!" I groaned as I held my head in my hands.

He smiled at me. "You were very brave."

I, in turn, wasn't so sure.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello there! Here__is the next chapter. I'm sorry it's late, I had a busy weekend._ _Enjoy!_

_**Naruto POV**_

My father was alive! I couldn't believe it! I was afraid that this was all a dream and that when I wake he'll be gone. But it wasn't a dream and my heart raced like crazy! I remembered the moment when I first saw him, repeating over and over in my mind.

_**Flashback**_

_I was in panic! This masked man was controlling all of the shinobi and he could kill them at any time. Those seven demons were here too. Itachi told me he was here to help and he assured me that he'd take care of the seal that is controlling the dead shinobi. I would have to take care of the beasts._

"_Ok then, let's do it!" I transformed in my kyubi form and transferred into my subconscious to speak with Kurama._

"_How can we free the biju from him, fur ball? I can't fight all of them at once!"_

"_Sorry Naruto, all I can do to help you is to hold them motionless for a few minutes." _

"_You are able to do that?"_

"_Yes, I will transfer their minds into another dimension. During that time you have to kill the one who is controlling them. Do you hear me Naruto? Kill him! Only then will his control disappear and you'll be able to seal them again."_

"_I understand."_

_Returning to the present, I attacked Tobi again. I needed to buy some time for Itachi and that girl to stop the jutsu. I still don't know who she is. Many of the shinobi were trying to kill us and I created three hundred clones to counter-attack. _

"_This will help for awhile," I said. It was pretty hard because I didn't want to kill or wound them._

"_Hurry Naruto I transferred the biju to the other dimension. You need to act faster!"_

"_Ok Kurama! I don't know what is taking them so long." I asked, dodging another attack. _

_Then it felt like the world stopped and I remained still when I saw a strange man. Something about him was very familiar…_

_He was tall and slender with spiky blond hair exactly like mine, which was driven by the wind. On his forehead was a protector with the sign of the leaf. He was dressed in the standard Konoha nin-uniform with two bands on each of his sleeves and a flak jacket. But the most impressive was his long white short-sleeved coat with fire-flames on the edges. _

_His bright blue eyes seemed to look into my soul. _

_It was my father! _

_His skin was pale blue and his eyes lacked shine. He too was revived by the evil resurrection. Damn the one who did it! I don't want to fight my own father! With my hero! Impulsive as always, I jumped to where they stood and forgot all about the masked man._

"_Fa…father?" I whispered. I saw the pain born in his eyes when he looked at me._

"_Naruto." He recognized me. But at my back I felt a presence._

"_Kill him!" The masked man ordered my father. Sure enough he did as he was told._

_I had to protect myself, even if he is my father. But it was easier to think that than to actually do it. Ever since childhood I was told that the Fourth Hokage was one of the best shinobi in the world. The yellow flash of Konoha was legendary. Someone once told me that he was faster than I am when I'm in Kyubi form._

_How can I hurt him when he is my father? Even though he wasn't alive and under someone else's control?_

"_Oh no, Itachi please help him!" The girl cried out with tears in her eyes. She looked at me in despair and then at him. "He's your son!"_

"_I know." My father said sadly. I swear I saw something shining in his eyes, something like tears… _

_Itachi and I were just dodging the attacks, we couldn't even scratch him. He was too strong!_

"_Itachi come here!" I heard her saying._

"_I don't have time for this!" was Itachi's reply._

"_Please trust me!" I looked at him and nodded. He hurried over to her._

_What she did next was really weird and I didn't understand it at all. She created a circle with her blood! _

"_Naruto please hold on a little longer!" She said to me. Tobi tried to enter the circle to stop her but he couldn't. I bet he was angry!_

_After a few minutes I saw Itachi fighting with Tobi. Too bad I couldn't help him; I was still defending myself against my father. I was beginning to feel tired. _

_I looked again at Itachi, he seemed different. Wait a second…he was alive! I wonder if that girl did this and if she did then maybe…just maybe…_

"_Itachi! Naruto!" She called out. "Bring Minato to me and distract Tobi!" _

_I think I understand what she's going to do and I want that too with all of my heart! So despite my exhaustion, I'll do whatever it takes to do what she asked. Itachi ran to my side and I nodded. He activated his eyes and looked directly at the Yondaime. A genjutsu! And a very strong one too._

"_Hurry, it won't last long," Itachi warned as he handed me a rope. We tied his hands together. The Fourth remained still and I suspect he was letting us do this. He too was fighting for his own control. I transported him over to the girl, leaving Itachi to distract Tobi._

_She acted quickly. She cut his palms, then her own and opened his mouth. I watched as her vital energy entered my father's body and suddenly I understood. She was giving him life! She collapsed to the ground after finishing her operation._

"_The evil resurrection is gone! I'm alive!" He looked different; his skin was pale but its natural color once again. And his eyes…his eyes were full of life! He took several deep breaths and looked down at his hands. He really was alive! Then he placed a seal on the ground next to the girl and I looked at him curiously. _

"_It's a protection seal to keep her safe." He explained as he stood up. "Now we need to kill the masked man."_

_I nodded. He took the situation in hand and started to act quickly. He was a real Hokage!_

"_Naruto!" Kurama's voice rang through my mind. "We only have three minutes left!"_

_We joined Itachi and the real fight began. I was only able to talk to my father after I defeated Izuna Uchiha. The great Uchiha was dying but wanted to take someone with him. He threw his kunai at the girl. Itachi quickly intervened and protected her with his own body. _

_My father destroyed Izuna's eyes with his shuriken. "Now he won't be able to cause anymore trouble. You did well Naruto! I am proud of you."_

_I felt over-whelmed with joy and my heart wanted to jump out of my chest. My father was proud of me! I was still in euphoria when I left to find Sakura to help Itachi._

_"I will stay here and take care of this, you go with them, I need to seal the beasts until those creatures are motionless. Also I have to check if Izuna hasn't created other seals for destruction. You go help Itachi, he's a great shinobi. Also you need to help the others. Now go!" he said. I nodded and left with Sakura, the girl, and Sasuke to the medical camp. We needed to take care of Itachi. _

_**End of flashback **_

He was alive but unfortunately we didn't have time to talk to each other during the fight. He managed to seal the beasts after Izuna's defeat. Kurama was true to his word, he held their consciousness in the other dimension so their bodies were immobilized.

My father almost killed all of those white Zetsu's. Oh man was he ever fast! They were telling the truth when they said you'd miss the action if you blinked. I felt a little jealous when I saw the admiration in the other shinobi's eyes. They were looking at him like he was some kind of God. I was so proud that he was my father.

But others called me a hero too and I was very happy when they greeted me after Izuna's death. They recognized me and looked at me with admiration and devotion as well. They threw me into the air over and over as they cheered my name again and again.

But even if this war had helped them recognize my talents, I wanted this war to be over.

Sakura and all of the medics were doing their best. Even that new girl (whose name was Sira) claimed to have some medical knowledge and wanted to help. Her assistance was greatly welcomed; there were so many suffering shinobi. Now after speaking with the Elders and both of the Hokages, I knew she was very brave.

_I need to find her and thank her_, I thought as I rose from the bench I had been sitting in.

**Sira's POV **

If someone had told me a week ago that I'd find myself in Naruto's world, I would have thought they were insane and sent them to see my cousin Iruna who was a psychologist.

But now here I am in this strange world. It sounds crazy but it's true!

I'm just a simple girl from a small city.I'm twenty-one years old and live at home with my mother. My father left us when I was two so I don't remember him. I am also a student a Medical University and want to be a good doctor someday. I have normal hobbies and normal friends.

I even looked normal with my long dark brown hair and chocolate almond-shaped eyes, my height is 173 cm. I'm an Aries which means I'm a very emotional and impulsive person. I love good cooking and hate lies and injustice. So like I said earlier, I was nothing special.

I am a huge Naruto fan! When I first saw the anime I thought it was garbage but I was mistaken. One rainy weekend when I was stuck at home I watched a few more episodes. Within a few weeks I had Naruto-mania and watched the show faithfully and read the manga. I loved the characters and their jutsu! Naruto is the kind of show you either love or hate, there is no in between. I'm one of those who love the show! I expected a new volume every week. I often thought about the possibilities of the events developments. I empathized with the characters and cried if something went wrong (I watched the episodes with Kushina twice and cried!)

Life was normal enough for me. I was continuing my studies and living life, until I decided to buy an authentic manga in Japanese. When I got home from my classes, I wanted to cook something for my mom. I love to cook! I prepared some rice with spices, probably because I was going to a Chinese Restaurant for my date tonight.

I started dating Michael a week ago. He was, well I can't say I like him very much, but he is a good person. All of my friends told me how fortunate I was to meet him. He is very good looking; tall, dark-haired, with shining blue eyes and a sexy smile. He was a lawyer, an arrogant one. But then again what lawyer isn't arrogant?

I thought I might as well give it a try. I wore my favorite little black Prada dress (my mother's gift for my 21st birthday). While I was waiting for him to come pick me up, I remembered the manga I had bought earlier. I sat at the table and opened the first page, eager to read.

When I turned to the second page, a strange light started to glow from the center of the book. Its light covered my entirely, my head felt heavy and my vision went blurry. I struggled to open my eyes and walk away but my energy ran out. I couldn't move at all. I rested my head in my hands and fell asleep. Then I suddenly woke up in Tobi's hands! Was it because I had been reading about his fight with Naruto? I don't really know.

But I knew all the developments, unlike the protagonists. I was an outsider and I didn't know how I should behave.

Should I tell Tsunade and Naruto the truth? And if I do would they believe me or would they consider me a spy and lock me up in prison? I don't know. But one thing I know for sure is that I'm a bad liar!

But still, I was happy to have saved Itachi and Minato. The fact that Itachi almost died to save me gives me shivers, but I'm glad that I could help him again. All of this is so weird!

"Oh what am I going to do now?" I wailed as I remembered that meeting with the Elders. I should have been more careful with my words and not have rushed in there and blackmailed them both. I should have controlled my temper. I knew they were wrong but so was I.

Maybe I'll return home any minute now and leave the same way I appeared. But how? And even if I could, should I leave? Did I want to leave? That was the big question. Maybe there was a reason I came here. And what about my demon power? In my world I had no such power, so why did I now? Or had it always been there, waiting for this moment for me to use it

I don't know what to do! I knew that for sure. I was so confused but had to get back to work. My lunch break was over and it was time to work again. I rushed to the camp only to find a crowd of angry shinobi gathered around Itachi's tent. Worried, I pushed my way through the crowd to find Naruto and Sasuke standing in front of Itachi's futon as he slept, protecting him from the other shinobi.

"What is going on here?" I asked. They stopped arguing as they turned to look at me. _Thank god Itachi is still sleeping!_ I thought.

"Is this her?" Someone asked.

"Yes, I think so," replied another

"She's beautiful," one gushed. Were they talking about me? Since when did I become so popular?

"They shouldn't be here, those shinobi are criminals!" The Raikage bellowed. This man was creepy!

"No they're not!" I snapped back. Itachi was one of my favorite characters…er I mean people. Seeing him as a real man instead of an anime character was a little different, but he was still a hero and a handsome one! I blushed faintly as I caught my train of thought. _Oh what I am thinking?_

"If you'll just let me explain!" Naruto protested.

"I think you should listen to the one who ended the war," I said firmly as I rested my hands on my hips. Sasuke is actually controlling his temper? How very strange, I observed to myself. Was it because he finally understood Naruto or just wanted to clear his brother's name?

"Itachi murdered his clan on Danzo's order," Naruto started. "It was to protect the village."

I knew I had to keep clear of the Elder or they'll kill me! But I couldn't let them arrest Itachi either. "Danzo was plotting with Izuna. He wanted the Uchiha's eyes for himself and that's why he ordered the massacre." They all looked shocked. "It's the truth." I said steadfastly.

"She's right!" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison. It was nice to see them finally getting along. Sasuke seemed to understand the importance of the moment and controlled his usual temper.

"There had been a plot within the Uchiha clan to destroy the village. Itachi prevented a war from breaking out by destroying them first." I continued on. I knew I had to do this and not Naruto or Sasuke. No one would believe Itachi and I had to protect him. If something goes wrong I will be the guilty one, not him!

"My brother made himself a murderer, an outcast shinobi for your wellbeing!" Sasuke spoke at last. I could hear pain mixed with anger in his voice. His fingers curled into fists but he stood tall and erect. A true Uchiha!

"Its true," I nodded.

"How do we know that? Who are you anyway and why should we trust you?" The Raikage challenged me.

_Oh crap! Why am I so stupid?_ I scolded myself again. I had been so busy that I hadn't thought to make up a story about myself.

"She is a shinobi working undercover for me.

It was Lady Tsunade!

_Thank you!_ I thought gratefully as I nodded.

"And now that her mission is complete, she can tell the truth," she explained.

"What was her mission?" Asked the newly appeared Kazekage.

"My mission was to discover the real identity of Tobi." I said resolutely. Pure shock was written all over their faces, only Gaara remained calm as usual.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a shinobi working undercover?" The white-haired Raikage barked at Tsunade. Now she was in trouble!

_Oh no! I don't want to ruin their alliance!_ I thought. "With all due respect Raikage-sama," I said, bowing my head. "My mission was a difficult one. I wasn't able to contact my Hokage so she didn't think I was still alive." Since when did I become such a good liar? I think necessity made me. I was calm and composed. "It was too risky. I could not contact her until yesterday."

"So you discovered who he was?" Gaara asked.

"Yes she did," Minato said as he joined the conversation. "With her help and information we managed to kill him."

"That's crazy, you expect us to believe you?" The Raikage protested.

"And what about Itachi?" Someone asked.

"You have our word that all she says is true," Koharu said as she approached the crowd. Tsunade must have convinced them or scared them to death.

There was a general gasp from the crowd. The Elders' word is never doubted.

"I'm sorry but could you take this conversation outside? You're disturbing my patient." Sakura asked. She was very clever.

"Certainly, we will continue in a more appropriate place," Gaara said.

"Hn!" The Raikage grumbled and turned for the exit. Everyone followed him.

The hours passed by with questions and answers. They were very insistent on the details and I repeated my story a few times, trying to keep it consistent. I was tired and nervous but was strong till the end.

"Thank you, we will continue tomorrow," Gaara said as he rose.

_Finally!_ I thought with relief. It was evening now.

"Tomorrow I want to talk about the sealed beasts!" barked the Raikage.

"I agree," the Tsuchikage said and with that said all of them stood up to leave.

"I have an urgent message!" A messenger shinobi burst into the tent and knelt on one knee respectfully. "All the Zetsu are destroyed and our detachments have returned from the north!"

The Kage's cheered in excitement and congratulated their fellow comrades.

"Thank Kami-sama!"

"Very well!"

"Finally!"

"We did it!"

Everyone seemed so happy; I could see it in their eyes. Even the composed Gaara seemed to radiate!

"Does that mean the war is over?" I asked, hardly believing the good news.

"Yes Sira!" said Minato.

I felt deep relief and was very happy!

We went outside and Gaara took the responsibility of telling everyone the good news. It was like a big family celebrating with everyone hugging each other with tears in their eyes. There weren't any personal barriers or social differences! They all were happy! Tears of joy sprang to my eyes. Some stranger hugged me and I returned the hug with a happy smile. Then Naruto approached me. I don't think anyone had hugged him yet, after all he was a big hero and they didn't want to be disrespectful. So I hugged him with all of my strength. I could feel his warmth and breathed in his light smell. He was like a yellow sun. I put my head on his shoulder and said, "You did it Naruto! I don't know what else to say other than thank you!"

He smiled at me. "We did it together."

I didn't want to leave quite yet so I continued on. "I know you didn't get many hugs so starting today I'll be your big sister. I promise to give you a hug every day!"

Yes I know it was silly but I wanted to say something good, he deserved that. I think I embarrassed him a little and he sheepishly scratched the back of his head with his left hand. "I wanted to thank you for saving my father."

I smiled warmly at him. "It was nothing. I was glad to help!"

After all of this excitement I wanted to see Itachi. I hope he is awake!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello! Enjoy the next chapter! _

_**Itachi's POV**_

As I woke up my body was relaxed and free of pain. It was almost like waking from death into life once again, a rebirth of sorts. I was dressed in a hospital robe. _Who did that? _I wondered. It had been a long time since I have felt this good, other than when I was a kid and my parents were alive. I miss them very much; I'd be lying if I said I didn't. I always missed them.

I heard voices beside me and I recognized one of them as my brother's voice. So he was here? I opened my eyes and tried to sit up when someone stopped me.

"Don't get up Itachi-san," A pink haired medical kunoichi insisted. "You are still very weak.

"I am feeling quite well, thank you." I said emotionlessly.

"I'm Sakura, by the way," She smiled at me. "And as your doctor I'm telling you to rest for another day."

"If Sakura says you need rest, you should listen to her brother." My brother added. "She's a good medic and apprenticed to the Hokage."

"Are you feeling any pain?" She asked.

"No," was my short reply.

"Ok I'll check on you later. See you later Sasuke," she smiled at my brother and turned to leave. Her smile was brighter when she looked at Sasuke. Happiness radiated from her when she was around him and she was glad he was here. I could tell that with my eyes closed.

"So you're awake!" It was that girl's voice. I turned my head toward her. Her long dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She wore a black V-neck shirt, aKonoha Flak jacket,black capri's, and a pair of black sandals. Her legs were the longest I have ever seen. She looked good.

She came to see me? Her smile was so warm and sincere. I knew I owed her for my rescue so I sat up and looked into her eyes. "Thank you miss…I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"I'm Sira," she said, flashing a confident smile.

"Thank you Sira. If there is anything I can do to repay my debt to you, just tell me."

She looked surprised at first. Then she rested a finger against her chin (a gesture I first observed when she spoke with Izuna). "Return to the village where you belong.

I remained stone faced. "That is not an option. Think of something else."

"That's all I want," she said firmly.

"I can't return," I said just as stubbornly.

"But why?" Both Sira and Sasuke demanded.

"You're not a criminal anymore." Sasuke frowned. "I already knew that but now we all do. Sira told them the truth and now you have your honor back!"

"What? She did what?" I lost my temper, something that rarely happened. I jumped to my feet and glared into those brown eyes that were devoid of regret. "You had no right to do that, even if you saved my life! You are not one to decide such a thing!" I said in a harsh tone. I hoped to see fear, regret, or something else that showed the effect of my words. I saw nothing! Her look was unwavering and confident. I'll change that!

As I stormed towards her, Sasuke intervened to stop me in my tracks. This greatly surprised me. Why was he protecting her when he never did that for anyone else? "She did it for you; otherwise I would have done it." Sasuke said firmly.

"She had no right!" My voice was beginning to rise.

"I am not sorry either!" She said defiantly.

"You disgraced my clan, my family, all that I held dear!" I shouted at her.

"I did what I thought was right! I did it for you and for Sasuke. I won't say I'm sorry because I am not! You two deserve a life and a good one after all you've done. Yes I had no right to do that like you said, but I wanted to help you live a decent life so you could return to the village you love!" She impressively said all of this in one breath. But this time I saw something in her eyes. She was hurt but I knew that everything she said had come from her heart. Still she had no right! I gathered my hands into tight fists. "I'm sorry you don't understand," she said a little more calmly now. "I will go and won't trouble you again." She started to leave and then stopped by the tent's entrance. "I'm sorry I've hurt you, but they are dead and you're not. You have to live Itachi and not always play the villain."

I wanted to say something but I couldn't. Sasuke sadly shook his head.

She faced me once again. "Since that night I know you've wanted to die. But you deserve to live, believe me! Live for your brother who loves you and for yourself. It's not your fault that they wanted to start a war. It was their choice and they paid the price. If you hadn't done it, someone else would have and your brother would be dead. Think about that!"

I stood there speechless. I knew she had spoken the truth but I couldn't accept it.

"And one last thing," she added. "Don't worry about your debt Itachi, we're even now. Farewell." She ran away as the last word escaped her lips.

"Good riddance!" I snapped. I never want to see that woman again! Never ever again!

"Itachi!" Sasuke protested.

"I need to be alone," I said, turning my head towards him. He reached out to touch my shoulder but thought better of it and nodded instead.

I stepped outside to cool down. My body was as healthy and strong as ever, even my illness had been cured and my eyes didn't hurt anymore. All thanks to her but I was furious. She destroyed it all! Everything that I've worked for my whole life! I had built my armor piece by piece, word by word, and move by move. And for what? Everything is ruined and now my clan is disgraced!

I kept walking, not knowing what to do or where to go. I was carried away by my thoughts.

"Thank you Itachi-san!"

I turned to see a red-haired girl who looked about sixteen. "What for?" I asked in confusion.

Her cheeks reddened. "For everything you've done for us. You're a hero!"

This was the result of her work! Damn woman! Why she had to ruin my plans!

"Hn." I grunted in reply.

She ran away to talk to her friend about me. "My father said he couldn't believe Danzo did that. Itachi saved us all and he really deserves our gratitude."

Her friend concurred. "Yes he does! My father couldn't believe it either but he then heard the elders admit the truth."

I wonder how she convinced the elders to reveal the truth. Those stubborn and unmovable old people, it was very hard to deal with them. She really is something!

_No I can't feel admiration for her, she betrayed me! _I thought firmly, why I should I admire her? She betrayed me! She was a complete stranger, a nobody and we had just said good bye forever!

"That freaky Izuna, I hate him!" They were still talking about me. I wanted to walk away but was curious in spite of myself so I listened on.

"Yes thank god he's dead now. So many people fell victim to his evil plans, especially the Uchiha clan!" continued the second girl.

What about the Uchiha clan?

"I heard he wanted them all dead and he set a trap for them."

Her friend nodded. "Then he used his eyes to control their mind and told them to start a war."

"Imagine what huge power he must have had! And how much hatred! Even his old clan couldn't protect themselves from him."

"All those poor people, one of them used to be my friend. I'll go visit their graves. I just wanted to say thanks to Uchiha-san for saving us."

"And he's so handsome too!" She giggled.

I couldn't believe my ears. I hardly cared what they thought about my personal appearance but I was shocked to hear about the clan. How can this be? I saw on a nearby bench to think this over.

"She made the clank victims of Uchiha." Sasuke said as he approached the bench. "She gave a reason for their betrayal by making Danzo and Izuna responsible. They believed her and now our clan isn't dishonored like you thought. I don't know who she is but she knows how much you loved the village. All she wanted to do was give you the chance to live there again."

I remained still, afraid to say a word.

"If only you could have seen how she confronted the Raikage! That girl has a strong spirit!" He smiled at the memory.

"That's why you protected her from me?" I asked cautiously.

"Maybe, I'm not quite sure…" He seemed lost in his thoughts. "She's the first girl who doesn't acting strangely around me and isn't afraid to voice her opinion." He smiled.

What is going on here? Why is Sasuke acting so strangely?

"She even scolded me," He said in a tone that amazed me once again. He sounded happy! And the weirdest part was that he was happy someone had the nerve to scold him.

"I said I'd never see her again." I said looking at him. I wanted to see his reaction.

"That was a mistake."

_What? _I thought in surprise. "Was it?" I asked.

"Yes and now," He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "I never thought I'd say this, especially to you, but you need to make peace with her."

"Never!" I snapped.

_**Sira's POV.**_

He hates me now! I know he does! I am sure of it.

_Stop acting like child and repeating 'he hates me, he hates me' over and over again! _I thought miserably. It doesn't matter if he hates me. Like he said, I am no one to him and never was. He may hate me but I hope he'll return home and be happy. It'll be worth it, let him hate me!

But why does it hurt so much? Why does it feel like my heart is broken? Why do I keep seeing his face before my eyes? Why? Why does every thought of him cause such deep pain? I've never felt this way before, so much pain all at once.

I felt hot tears running on my cheeks. I wiped them away only to feel new ones forming. _Oh stop you crybaby!_ I scolded myself. I don't regret anything. Even if I'd had the option to travel back in time I would have done exactly the same thing.

I remembered the episode when he spoke to Naruto and asked him to keep the secret. Itachi never wanted to dishonor his clan. I know that for him it was HIS clan, HIS family and that he wanted to clear their names with Sasuke's hand. I've ruined all of that, I know that now. Just like I know that I don't deserve his forgiveness.

But it still hurts too much! I won't see him ever again. He is a man of word. If he says something, he does it. I'll have to avoid him now, even if it hurts to stay away. But why would I want to see him anyway?

"Oh there you are!" Sakura panted. I bet she ran all the way here. "Tsunade-sama is waiting for you!"

"Ok." I said in an effort to pull myself together. I bet the time has come to answer her questions about who I really am. "Is Naruto there too?"

"Yes and Minato-sama too."

I nodded. "Ok let's go then."

We ran to the Hokage's tent. I'm glad I asked Sakura for some clothes earlier; I was more at ease now than with my dress before. I could run faster and felt free. I entered the tent and found the two Hokages, Naruto, and Itachi sitting around a table. I bowed my head in greeting. "Why is he here?" I asked Tsunade, pointing at Itachi.

"He will remain here." Her voice was sure.

"Oh. Ok I understand."

"You know why we are here." Minato started and I nodded.

"Everybody is starting to ask about you and we need to know everything." Tsunade said seriously.

"I understand Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura you are dismissed." She said to the pink-haired girl.

"She may stay, I don't mind." I assured her. "I know I can trust her."

Tsunade nodded and Sakura sat down next to Naruto and I sat next to her. The atmosphere was tense and I avoided looking at Itachi. He was too close and I was afraid he'd give me a cold look full of disapprobation, hate and accusation. We were all seated around the round table. In the middle were a few cups of tea and a teapot.

I took a deep breath. "What I'm about to tell you is the complete truth. Even if it sounds weird it's still the truth, believe me." I looked at everyone in turn, avoiding Itachi. "I am from another world." I heard a gasp but ignored it. "Alternative universe, parallel world, I don't know what to call it." Everyone was quiet now so I continued. "In my word I was reading a book about you and watching the series on TV." I saw in their eyes that they were thinking. "That's how I know about everything." They still haven't said anything and let me continue without interruptions. "In my word we don't have ninja, well only in myths; we don't have ninjutsu only taijutsu.

"How did you get here?" Itachi asked.

"I was getting to that!" I glared at him and saw the fierce look in his eyes. "I was reading the last chapter where Naruto was fighting Tobi when a strange light enveloped me and I wake up in Tobi's arms. Believe me, I don't know why or how I got here."

"How do we know that's the truth?" Tsunade asked skeptically.

"You may ask me anything about your village," I said confidently. "Especially about Naruto since the book is called Naruto."

"What?" they all cried out in unison.

"I didn't say that earlier?" I blinked innocently.

"You forgot to mention that fact," Itachi said coldly.

I shrugged. "Sorry about that."

"It's called Naruto?" The blonde jinchuriki asked dumb-founded.

"Yes Naruto it's about you," I laughed. "It begins with the day you painted over the Hokage Faces. You were so funny! It's a story that's all about you."

He stared at me in complete shock. "And you saw all of my life?"

"Yep even the day when you were born and how your parents died. I watched those episodes several times and cried all night."

"So you saw all?" asked Sakura.

"Almost everything, the important things mostly. I saw the day he learned the shadow clone jutsu; Then the chunin exam with Orochimaru's snakes." I couldn't help but shudder. "He was _so_ disgusting! But like I said I've seen all of the important events in your life and in your friends' too."

They were silently thinking again.

"Yes I also know the story about the Uchiha clan. I can even repeat what Itachi told Sasuke on that terrible night. "Foolish little brother," I declared in a voice I thought was closer to Itachi's. "If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life, and when you have the same eyes as mine, come to me."

If you ever wanted to see a shocked Itachi Uchiha, this was the time. His eyes went impossibly wide. Pure shock was written all over his face, like he couldn't believe his ears.

"I bet you didn't believe me until now huh?" I asked somewhat smugly.

"Is that true Itachi?" Minato asked.

"Yes," He said softly. "Word for word."

"Believe me, I'm not lying!" I emphasized.

"What was the last information you had read?"

"The battle between Naruto and Tobi and then I knew it had to be Madara's young brother. The book isn't finished yet so I know nothing about the future." I said.

"Ok we will have to think about that." said Tsunade.

I smiled. "You may ask Inoichi-san to check my mind, only if it doesn't hurt."

"If it's true then she knows almost everything about our village," said Sakura thoughtfully.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," I quickly assured them. "Plus I am not a shinobi; I can't use your techniques."

"Then how did you save me and Itachi?" The Fourth Hokage asked.

"It turns out that I'm a descendant of a fire-cat demon that had nine lives. I gave you one of those times and Itachi one as well. My blood also helps with healing; Sakura knows the effect it has on the injured."

She nodded.

"Very interesting," Tsunade murmured thoughtfully.

"So you're almost like me?" Naruto asked.

"You might say that but I'm even creepier. You're not related to Kurama but I have demon blood in my veins! Scary huh?" I smiled at him.

"And how long have you known about that?" The Yondaime asked.

"About my demon heritage? I've only known since the battle with Izuna. In my previous life I knew nothing about it. In fact I thought this whole thing was a dream until I cut my palm to feel the pain. You saw that," I addressed Itachi, looking at him sideways.

"So the fire you used to burn away the wood jutsu was some sort of demon fire? And your immunity to the sharingan is due to your demon blood as well?" asked the Uchiha.

"I think so," I said uncertainly as I fidgeted in my seat. "I don't know all about my powers because I've never tried them out before. It's still very new to me."

"It's very strange," he said coolly. "How someone in your world knows about everything about us."

I hadn't even thought of that. "That's a good question," I admitted. "If I knew I would tell you but I don't have a clue."

"I hope you will help by giving us your version of our affairs and tomorrow you will write a report about all of this." The Fourth Hokage instructed and Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"I will do everything I can," I promised. "And in return you'll help me find a way home. Do we have a deal?"

They all nodded except for Itachi. "No," he said firmly. "You will remain here!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello I am back! On with the next chapter! _

_**Sira's POV**_

I sat at my desk and was in the middle of writing the report for Tsunade. I kept thinking about what Itachi said during the meeting. Why the hell does he want me to stay here? I don't understand! I idly watched the light playing tricks with my pen. Why did he say that?

I lost track of time. The pen slipped through my fingers and rolled across the floor. I knelt to retrieve it when Sakura entered. She looked tired but happy. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Oh I just dropped my pen."

"You're writing the report?"

I nodded and returned to my writing as she changed her clothes. Everyone thought it would be better if I lived with Sakura and I knew why they did that. First: She could watch over me; Second: She was strong enough to protect me; and Third: She is a girl. We were still living in the camp. Even though the war was over, there were still so many things to be done.

"I think there will be problems with the sealed demons," I said thoughtfully.

"I think so too," Sakura replied as she laid down on her futon.

"Sorry Sakura, I need a few more minutes and then I'll turn off the lights."

"Don't worry," she assured me. "Take your time." I wanted to keep writing but the words seemed to avoid me. I sighed in frustration. "I wonder why Itachi wants you to stay here." She said directly.

Her statement caught me off guard and my heart leaped into my throat. I knew she knew that I wondered the same thing. I didn't know what to say at first. "I wonder that too Sakura," I said simply as I turned to look at her. I wanted her to see that I wasn't lying. It's impossible to lie when you look into someone's eyes. "I'm sure he has a reason. He is very intelligent, you know. Not that it matters, I'll think about it tomorrow," I said

"You know Sakura; now that the war is over we should celebrate its end!"

"Do you think that's a good idea?" she asked me.

I nodded. "I do. I think it will ease the pain of loss and will help strengthen the relations between the nations. It will be a common feast!" I was excited at the idea of a _party!_

"Ok then," She smiled, pleased with the idea too. "We will speak with Tsunade-sama tomorrow morning, now get some sleep."

"Ok. Thanks Sakura, good night."

The next morning I woke up in a good mood! I took a bath and dressed up, planning to have a good day even if Itachi is still angry at me. I thought about him as I brushed my hair. Why is he always in my thoughts? Yes he was one of my favorite characters back home but now he's a man of flesh and bone! Just thinking of his bare chest sent shivers up my spine. I just hoped his eyes won't haunt me today. I will try to stay as far away from him as possible.

Then speak of the devil!

"Tsunade is waiting for you," he said in a very official tone.

"And good morning to you too Uchiha!" I emphasized his last name as I looked at him.

"Good morning Haruno." He nodded to her. "May I accompany you? I was going to see the Hokage as well."

He only welcomed Sakura! The nerve of that man!

"Morning Uchiha-san," she said kindly. "I would like to see you for an examination later."

He nodded and the three of us walked silently to the Hokage's tent.

As we approached the tent's entrance he entered first and I turned towards Sakura. "I used to think the Uchiha were well educated but I think I was mistaken. They don't even say good morning and enter a room before the girls do."

Sakura looked at me in shock and I am sure he heard my words as well. That is the way I am, always impulsive. I act first and then think, even if I end up regretting my actions later. But I felt hurt. Even if he hates me I am still a person that…Oh just forget it! He only loves his brother and likes no other creature in this world! Except for peace and his village, he does love those things too.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama and all of you." I smiled at the blonde Hokage and Naruto. He was there too.

"Morning Sira" she greeted me.

"I thought it would be wise to ask for Inoichi-san's help." I said directly. I knew they probably would ask for his assistance.

"Yes indeed," replied Minato who entered with Inoichi.

"Good morning Inoichi-san. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said bowing my head in respect.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said.

"I am ready when you are," I felt very sure of myself.

"Before we start," Tsunade interrupted. "I must say this to all of you: Naruto, Sakura, Minato, Itachi, and Inoichi, this is an S-ranked secret! You must tell no one what happens here."

"Yes!" They all replied in unison.

"The same goes for you Sira," Tsunade said, looking straight at me. She was very collected and serious. "You can't tell anyone."

"I am aware of that and am ready to begin."

They nodded. "Please lie down on this couch," Inoichi-san said.

I did as I was told and closed my eyes. I was a little scared that he'd find out things I didn't want anyone else to know but I had no choice. I tried to relax but flinched when he touched my temples. He withdrew his hand and I apologized. "I'm sorry, please continue."

I felt his fingers on my forehead once again and soon I fell asleep…

_**Itachi's POV **_

We all were in the Hokage's tent. Earlier I had taken care of the security measures, sound-proofing the tent and assigned ten ANBU to guard the perimeter. And in case that was still not enough, I placed some detectors underground.

It had felt weird when Tsunade and Minato asked me to rejoin ANBU and wanted to restore me to my last held position. At first I refused but later was glad to accept the offer. I was a Captain again and I was happy. It felt great to be one of them and to be with them, with the people of my village. It felt so natural, like I had never left.

My first mission was to protect Sira and this made me uneasy. I just recently said that I didn't want to see her again. Even if she saved my life twice…even if she was a good person…even if she cleared my brother and my reputation so we could be part of the village once again.

She still ruined everything I had worked so hard for. I can't forgive her!

This morning I couldn't speak to her. I just couldn't, my pride wouldn't allow it. I heard her words and I'm sure she meant me to but I still refused to address her directly. She is my mission now and I have to protect her, not get personal with her.

We waited expectantly as Inoichi made his analysis. I remember him from before I left the village. He was a fine shinobi and very loyal to the village. His ability to read minds was incredible and now he was examining hers. At first she trembled nervously but that made sense. To have your inner most secrets probed and forced to light would have made me uncomfortable as well. Soon she fell asleep. "This girl is something," Inoichi murmured in amazement. "Her mind is a treasure trove. She has information on nearly everything about the clans and all of the important events. Most impressive is her information on Naruto and Itachi."

"Me?" Naruto asked.

While he looked honored, this didn't sit well with me at all. "Is she from another world like she said?" I asked.

"Yes she is," he nodded. "In her world we are nothing more than a television series. I see her reading books with information about Naruto, Itachi-san, and many others." We were all surprised; especially those of us (myself included) who still had lingering doubts about her story. "I need more time to examine her mind."

"Now wait a minute!" Naruto protested. "We already have the information we need. Would she really want us to poke our noses where it doesn't belong?

I secretly agreed with him but my curiosity kept me silent. What other secrets did she have locked away?

Sakura sided with him. "She agreed to this so we could discover the truth, not so we could pry into her personal business!"

"Ordinarily I would agree with you," Minato said calmly. "But in some cases more information is needed." He turned towards Inoichi. "Tell me if she knew about her powers."

"I'll try," he closed his eyes and concentrated. Time seemed to pass slowly and minutes felt like hours. We all waited silently for the result. Then my heart jumped into my throat as I watched silent tears gather in the corners of her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

She gasped, twitched, and let out a terrible scream. "Please no!" We were greatly troubled by this sudden turn of events but Inoichi continued on. "Please stop! Leave me alone!" Her cries grew louder and I could hear the fear and pain her trembling voice. "NO!"

Suddenly Inoichi jumped back with a cry of his own, seizing his head with both hands as he struggled to catch his breath.

"What went wrong?" Tsunade asked with concern.

"She rejected me!" He said incredulously and he had every reason to be amazed. His mental interrogation skills were honed to perfection, there was no mind he couldn't read…until now. "I've never felt such power! It seems I entered an area she didn't want me to see."

She woke up suddenly and trembled from head to foot. Then she grabbed hold of the closest person to her, which happened to be me. I almost lost my self-control when she embraced me with all of her force. She cried hysterically and her fingers dug into my flesh. But despite the pain I kept my mouth shut. I am a shinobi. I am composed and emotionless. I won't lose my cool just because a girl is crying her heart out in my arms. Not even if this poor girl was crying as if the pain ate away at her very soul. My arms rested alongside my body but my hands curled into fists.

As the terror of moment began to fade away, she took a deep breath and raised her head. Her red eyes looked straight into mine. It was only then that she realized who she had grabbed. Her chin rose in defiance and she gently pushed me away. "I'm sorry Uchiha-san for my inappropriate behavior," she said stiffly. "It will not happen again."

I was speechless She had never called me that before, so formal and impersonal.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked with concern in her eyes.

Sira lowered her eyes in embarrassment. "Inoichi-san," she addressed the older shinobi. She managed to quickly pull herself together and her hands curled into fists. Blood dripped a little from her nails after tearing at my skin. She looked straight at him. "What you just saw has no connection to any of this so I ask that you keep it a secret." Her gaze averted towards the Hokage. "With permission from Tsunade-sama, of course."

He nodded. "Indeed it had no connection whatsoever. I will keep your secret."

"Was it someone's death?" Naruto asked with a concerned face.

Sakura's fist knocked him head over heels into the corner. "You idiot! She just said she wants to keep it a secret!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan; Sira-chan, but I was just concerned about you." He arose and caressed his bruised jaw. She was powerful and I'm glad such talent came from my village. Even Naruto used to be a weakling and look at him now! He is considered one of the strongest shinobi in the world. Those two had waited for my brother's return and believed in him when no one else did. They didn't abandon him.

"Thank you Sira," Tsunade addressed her. "You may go rest for awhile."

Sira bowed her head and walked away. When she reached the exit she turned towards the jinchuriki. "It was something personal Naruto. No one died…just me."

With that said she and Sakura left.

_What?_ I asked myself. Earlier she said she had nine lives. Two of them she gave to Minato and me with seven remaining. So then why did she tell Naruto she died? Perhaps I was mistaken and there were only six lives remaining? It's not my business anyway.

"Itachi, why do you want Sira to remain in our world?" Minato-san asked me.

I didn't want to answer that question. It was a difficult one for me and now was not the proper time. I could always lie to them. I'm good at lying. I've done it all my life until I met her. I could lie to them but not to myself. I wanted her to stay here. Not with me obviously because I don't want to see her again.

What am I talking about? I _did_ want to see her everyday. The thought of her disappearing to a world I could not go to scared me. I remembered when she asked for help to find her way back. My feelings spoke for me, my instincts that wanted her.

They waited for my answer and I mentally ran through a bunch of plausible excuses. First Sasuke thought highly of her and considers her a friend; and Second that her information may be useful. But it was all lies! The real reason was that _I_ wanted her to stay. I was afraid to acknowledge the fact that I was interested in her.

Inoichi looked at me. "Itachi?"

"I think we need to evaluate the information she contains and use it for the safety of our country and the world," I said decisively. "If she returned she may say something about our world."

"I would do no such thing!" Sira suddenly re-entered the tent and looked at me with pain in her eyes. She had heard my words! "And even if I did no one would believe me! They'd think I was crazy and lock me away in an institution."

"Why did you come back?" I asked icily. I had not meant for her to hear my words.

"I forgot to ask Tsunade-sama something." She looked at the Fifth Hokage.

"What is it Sira?" She asked.

"I wanted to ask for your permission and help in organizing a feast to celebrate the end of the war."

"Are you insane?" I protested. There was so much work left to be done. Now was hardly the time for a party.

"Yeah!" Naruto, the yellow sun of Konoha whooped for joy. "That's a great idea Sira!"

Even Tsunade didn't think it was a bad idea. "Alright Sira, you and the girls will be responsible for organizing it."

"Am I the only rational one here?" I groaned.

"Itachi you will help Sira as well," the Hokage instructed. "This is important for the alliance."

"No Tsunade-sama! Please don't make him!" Sira suddenly protested. She blushed as everyone stared at her outburst. "He hates me," she whispered.

I couldn't believe my ears! Does she really think I hate her?


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello! I wanted to again say thank you to laharvey125._ _Your support means a lot to me!_

_I've received lots of hits and alerts but fewer reviews. Everyone please, please review!_ _I worked a lot on this chapter! Tell me what you think, was it worth it? _

_**Sira's POV**_

It's been almost a week now since I arrived in Naruto's world and the war ended! No one believed it would have ended so fast. But with the help of courageous shinobi, this dream has become reality.

War is cruel and awful no matter what world it happens in. The pain it produces is never washed away or forgotten. The lives that are ruined are never whole again. Those who pass through war become either victims or monsters themselves, doing whatever it takes to survive the nightmare. There are many children without parents, without love and warmth…

I am grateful I've only seen a small part of this war. And during that part I had been protected by my new friends. I don't know how they manage their villages now after the war but I'm sure it's a lot of work. They still have to protect their borders from possible intruders. Even I understand that some might assume the villages were weakened after the war. And they still have to decide the beast's fate**. **And lots of other important things I can't even imagine. That's why I wanted to throw this party to celebrate. They all deserve this!

I've asked myself daily if I even want to go home but I don't know the answer. Right now I don't have any other choice. I just hope mum is ok and isn't worrying about me too much. But that's silly, of course she is. She's a mother and that's what mothers do.

I am looking forward to seeing the Leaf Village for real. Everyone will return to their respective villages two days after the council. The council will decide the matter concerning the **beast.**The council will meet next Friday so I don't have a lot of time left to prepare.

And truth be told I don't know what shinobi do for celebrations. Probably what my home town does, I guess. I ordered all different kinds of fireworks and asked Hinata to be in charge of the food. We all knew she was a good cook and of course I'll help her too. Temari is in charge of wind effects for the stage and Ino will be responsible for the flower arrangements. Naruto was so excited about the party that he wanted to take part in the planning. I asked him to think of something funny but not too shocking either. We both know what his pranks are like.

"I want to help too," Sasuke surprisingly offered.

"Well ok, let's see…hmm…" I tried to think of something he could do. Then an idea came to me and I smiled brightly at him. "You should hit small targets with fireballs, you know, make a show out of it. Make the targets anyway you want."

He looked pleased and nodded. He's been acting differently lately; I think it's because of his brother and one very blonde jinchuriki. He was still very arrogant and cold but sometimes he showed normal emotions. One day the mask will break, I'm sure of it. Deep down he was still that little boy who needs love and attention, especially from his brother. Poor Sakura, she still has a crush on him but he continues to ignore her attentions. I hope it works out for them, maybe I should help?

Ten Ten will also provide a show. After discreetly asking around, I found someone who makes fine silk kimonos and other kinds of costumes for a living. I ordered Ten Ten a cerulean blue one.

I wanted to perform a dance from my favorite movie Bishunmo. I had spent hours of practicing back home to learn it. But it was worth the sweat and aching muscles to feel the exhilaration of success. I asked the other girls if they wanted to dance with me and only a few accepted. Sakura was one of them. She also helped with the other preparations as well. We wanted to keep it all a secret and a surprise from the other villages and as the preparations were beginning to stand out, we needed a way to hide them. After thinking about it for a while, I reluctantly admitted that we would need Itachi to cast an illusion over the party area until it was ready to be unveiled at the feast.

I hated to ask him though so I had to find someone else who would. "Sasuke," I asked when I pulled him aside. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" He asked lazily.

"Could you please ask Itachi to hide the stage with an illusion?"

"I can do that," he said smugly before he thought better of it. "No, his illusions are better so I'll ask him."

"Thank you!" I said in relief, like a weight had fallen off my chest. Now the burden was on his shoulders. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Wait," he said as he turned around. "Why don't _you_ ask him?"

I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest. "Well…you see…I…" I started to babble.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of him," he smirked.

"No I'm not!" I insisted as my cheeks turned pink.

"Then why?" His eyes gleamed deviously. He was teasing me!

"Sasuke!" I growled at him but he didn't say anything in return. It was obvious that he wasn't going to ask Itachi now. "Fine, I'll do it myself if you don't want to _help_." I put the emphasis on help but this playboy didn't react at first.

"Its not that I don't want to help," he said seriously. "It's that you are afraid to face my brother. I know you've been avoiding him these past few days."

So he noticed that? "It's none of your business," I said coldly but his words struck a nerve.

"Whatever you say," He shrugged indifferently. "Now go see him, he's in his tent."

"Why are you doing this to me Sasuke?" I whined. "You know he can't stand me and you still want me to talk to him?" I asked as my voice broke.

"He doesn't hate you silly, He…"

"Enough!" I interrupted him. "I'll just talk to him and get it over with."

I turned on my heel and hurried away, thinking about Itachi. I knew I was acting childish. I was avoiding him even though I wanted to see him with all my heart. I'll talk to him but very professionally. I will be in control of my feelings. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize his tent was right in front of me. The shinobi on guard asked if he could help me.

"I want to see Itachi-san if he isn't busy." Deep down I hoped he would be so I could turn back. But after a minute he returned saying that Itachi would see me now.

"Thank you," I said before I entered the tent to find Minato talking with Itachi.

The tent was simply arranged with a small wooden table in the corner, a few chairs and everything prepared for a futon. Next to the table was a small wardrobe; one part filled with scrolls, the other probably with clothes. Everything on the table was in perfect order. The scrolls were arranged on a holder, the pens kept neatly in a box and a tea cup washed and placed on the table.Everything was so Spartan with strict necessity. It was perfect for a shinobi.

Minato was in his usual Hokage clothes and Itachi was dressed in his ANBU uniform. He looked like a different person. He stood there tall and proud with a composed look on his face. This man's beautiful face showed no emotion. If I hadn't touched him back when I saved him I would have thought he was made of stone.

He didn't wear his Konoha forehead protector, how very strange. He had the same dark eyes, the same dark hair that hung about his cheeks and the same ponytail. But he was a different person. I could see it in his eyes, he was happy to be where he belonged. I'm glad I did what I did, even if he doesn't appreciate it.

"Good evening," I bowed my head. "Sorry to intrude."

"Good evening," Minato replied. "You're not intruding, we were just talking."

Itachi stood there silently, not responding. This was going to be difficult.

"I know that you know everything about us. So it's probably not a secret to you that I'll temporarily be helping Tsunade-sama in her duties as Hokage until all is settled and all will be decided." The Fourth explained.

"Yes Minato-sama," I replied.

"Inoichi told me you are very intelligent," he went on causally. "He read your thoughts when you watched the battles."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"You were almost always watching the enemy's next move and planning your own strategies," he said. "I told Shikamaru Nara and he seems interested in talking with you.

"I don't know what to say, I..."

"We can discuss it more when we return to the village if you wish," he proposed and I nodded. "I will leave you to your business now. After all you came here to speak with Itachi," he said with a smile. His blue eyes glowed with positive energy that lifted my spirits. I swear this man could make even the worst person in the world like him. His bright and warm smile could wash away all sorrow and ease the pain. I couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly I felt much calmer.

Then he left and I stood there alone with this perfect living weapon. I couldn't move and didn't know where to begin. He was quiet as well but after a moment he sat down at the table and rested his chin on his intertwined fingers. With one inquisitive glance I sensed he was mentally asking what I wanted.

Even now he didn't even bother to speak to me!

"Itachi-san," I addressed him. His eyes never left me as he waited expectantly. "I know you are angry with me for what I did."

He nodded. Are you kidding me? I thought he would have forgiven me by now! "I'm a very honest person and say what I think. And I think you should have gotten over this by now! You never seemed to be the type to harbor a grudge but I can see that I was mistaken. We don't have to be friends but at least say good morning when we're in a group! You make me look a like a fool! Like I'm some silly girl who isn't worthy of your attention!"

He was absolutely still, not a single muscle flinched.

I started to fidget under his penetrating gaze. "We're so completely different that I don't know how to talk to you. You're a private person and a prodigy. I'm just a simple girl who had a normal life until I came here. I'm no prodigy or even a kunoichi. I'm not asking for your attention or forgiveness, just a little decent respect while I'm here!"

His impassive face still rested on his hands, elbows supported on the edge of the table. He was still silent as ever and beginning to look a little bored. I was so tempted to lose my temper and tell him off just to see if he'd react but I thought better of it. I had to control my emotions and try to be reasonable with this unreasonable man. "I want to go home. It'll be better for both of us and you won't have to trouble yourself with me anymore."

At last he spoke. "No."

Oh the nerve of this shinobi! How can he be this way? So calm and still so perfect! I finally lost control and slammed my hands down on the table before him. He narrowed his eyes slightly as I leaned over him and glared my fiercest. "I heard what you said to Inoichi! I won't let you use me like a tool! I refuse!"

"You will do as I say," he said in a cold and emotionless tone.

"I'm not your tool!" I repeated angrily. "I'm not from your world! I don't belong here and I don't belong to you so I don't have to _take orders_ from you either!"

Again he was silent and unmoving in his stubbornness. I had to get out of here; I couldn't stand it any longer. It was impossible to talk to him! As I stormed towards the exit, he suddenly blocked my way. I knew he was fast but I hadn't even seen him move. "Let me pass!" I snapped.

"No." He said firmly.

"I said let me pass!" My voice rose as my temper flew into a rage.

"I will not repeat myself," his voice rumbled softly, and I at last detected a hint of anger in his tone.

"Neither will I!" Without thinking I slapped his left cheek as hard as I could. The sound echoed throughout the tent and rang in my ears over and over again. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. _Oh my God! What have I done_? I thought to myself in horror. Its times like this that I regret being so impulsive!

I felt ashamed and terrified at the same time. Not every man would let this go, especially a proud and strong one like Itachi. "Forgive me I…" I started feebly.

He just stood there but he did look surprised.

"You're such a high-ranking shinobi that I thought you'd stop me," I blurted out nervously. "I'm so sorry." I tenderly touched the ugly red mark on his face with my fingers.

He rested his hand over mine to stop me. "What are you doing?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

I couldn't answer. I was held captive by the charm of his darkeyes. I lost myself in their depths. I couldn't tear my eyes away from this handsome face with its pronounced tear troughs and full lips. I felt like I was in a trance as I stood there. It took all of my power to close my eyes and break the spell.

"Now I really have to go." I stared down at the ground, too embarrassed to look at him. "I truly apologize.

I had to get away from him as soon as possible! As far away as possible! Coming here was a mistake. My hand was still in his. It was warm and radiated with energy that seemed to envelop my thin fingers. I tried to pull away but I couldn't. He was too strong.

"Please let me go," I said in a weak voice. Now I was worried that he was going to put me in my place. He wasn't the sort of man to be trifled with or bullied by the likes of me. "I already said I was sorry!" I panicked. "What else can I do to make it up to you? Just name it and I'll do it!"

"Are you serious?" He asked me smoothly but still didn't let go of my hand.

"Yes!" I nodded vigorously.

"Then you think of a way," he gently challenged. "But remember that you owe me for more than just this so your compensation must be worth it."

I stared at this confident man who was always in control of the situation and never lost his composure. Why did he have to be so attractive and handsome? How could I ever make it up to him? What can I give him that is truly mine in this foreign world? I don't have any money or priceless treasures, just the clothes on my back.

For the second time today I was impulsive. I kissed him.

I've never randomly kissed a stranger before…but I wasn't myself at the moment. The intimacy of this man, his strong yet sweet scent…his very essence made me dizzy. I simply lost my mind and lost touch with reality. Only he mattered now, only his closeness and his intoxicating scent of musk and rain. His lips were warm and firm against mine.

When my lips first touched his, I thought I would faint. It felt so good, like it was meant to be this way! To experience this sent pleasant shivers up my spine. Butterflies flew in my stomach and my knees felt weak. I wrapped my arms around his neck, afraid that I would fall.

I close my eyes, unable to meet his gaze. I was afraid of what I would see. I kissed his upper lip; gently, barely touching it at first. Then my lips brushed against his full mouth and I couldn't stop.

Time stood still. I hungrily tasted his mouth, stroked his long hair with one hand and held onto his neck with the other. I didn't care that he was holding still, in this moment he was mine. Even if this never happens again, even if this was unexpected, impulsive, childish, or immature and even if he hates me even more after this; I know I will always cherish this moment.

My heart beat like crazy and nearly jumped out of my chest when I felt his arms slip around my waist, his warm hands pressed against my spine. I closed my eyes even tighter as I started to cry, overwhelmed by this wave of emotions.

_Next chapter we'll have the feast! Bye-bye!_

_p.s. please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello! I did my best with this chapter. I worked so hard that my fingers hurt! _

_P.S. If you find mistakes, just tell me. I would be happy to know._

_I don't own anything except Sira. Ah! And the song isn't mine either, I think it's Mariah Carey, so just you know. it felt just perfect for this chapter. _

_**Itachi's POV**_

I felt weak in her arms and this is not a feeling I'm accustomed to. I am strong and confident in my strength, but at this moment I felt defenseless. It was surreal as if time had stopped and I was carried away in the moment. Sasuke was right when he said that I'm not myself when I am around her. At first I didn't want to recognize it, but now I admit it's true.

I was really half joking when I told her that she had to pay a good price but we both knew that she owed me. First she brought me back to life. I didn't ask for that; I didn't want to live again. I made my decision a long time ago to die by Sasuke's hand. She knew that I wanted to die, she told me so herself! So then why did she interfere?

Second she told everyone my secret. A secret I've kept all my life! A secret _I wanted_ to keep! This was practically a crime in my eyes. And now she had just slapped me! No one has ever dared to do that. Just a few people in this world have dared to challenge me. No one as survived except for Sasuke and Naruto, and that was because I spared them.

_What else can I do to make it up to you? Just name it and I'll do it!_ I saw the determination in her eyes. She wanted to make it up to me because she felt guilty. I agree that she should.

I thought she would make up for it by using her knowledge to help the village. Obviously she had a different idea.

None of this made any sense. She appeared in my life at the most inappropriate time. She turned my whole world upside down and now she was kissing me! To say that I was surprised would be an understatement.

At first the kiss was as delicate as a butterfly's wing; soft and warm. She looked at me so tenderly, as if I was the only person in the world. It felt weird because no one has ever looked at me that way. The surroundings faded into the background as I gazed into her mesmerizing eyes.

I still remembered the gentle touch of her fingers on my cheek. But what I felt now was a thousand times better! Her trembling lips were so delicate and tender. She touched my upper lip and I felt a shiver run up my spine, something I've never experienced before. Her fragile body leaned into mine. I could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest, like it wanted to escape. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her fingers embedded in my hair, and her lips pressed even closer.

I swear I wanted to moan but I restrained myself. It took all the power and patience that I had collected from years of hard training to remain still.

Shinobi are strong, but I am also a man. It felt too good to resist any longer. I couldn't reject her even though I knew it would be a mistake to give in. I wanted to hold her closer and feel her warmth… I cautiously wrapped my arms around her thin waist, my hands rested on her spine. I was carried away by instinct for I won't admit that I did it on purpose.

Tears welled up in her closed eyes. I closed mine as well…it felt so incredibly good, like it wasn't really happening to me. Now I kissed her back and forgot how to breathe. I knew if I inhaled her subtle scent I would lose this battle. Soon enough her scent over-whelmed me and my resolve weakened further. She smelled so good, like an ocean breeze mixed with lilies.

At first I was afraid that I would scare her away. But no! She kissed me even harder! My fingers shyly stroked her back. Her body felt so hot against mine as if she burned in the flames of this passion, the passion we were experiencing together.

_Itachi what are you doing? _The question echoed in my mind. I instantly pushed Sira away. It wasn't gently at all. She almost fell down, her knees were trembling. I felt like a monster but also a coward. She was a weak woman but still found a way to get under my skin. I saw in her eyes just how much I'd hurt her. That made me feel even worse but I had to reject her. I was not doing it for my sake, but for hers. I don't deserve a second chance.

I had gotten used to the nightmares; they had become part of my life. Even after my resurrection they still haunt me…and every night I relive the terrible carnage of that massacre…brought about by my hand. I killed them all: my clan…my parents…Kaya…In my nightmares I see her blood on my hands.

I knew that Kaya loved me; I could feel it in my pores. I clearly remember her beautiful ebony eyes. I remember the look in her eyes when she realized that I was going to kill her…the devastation in her eyes were so over-whelming. It hurt so bad, like a thousand kunai had pierced my heart. Her eyes were sad and full of pain; the kind of pain you experience when the one you love is breaking your heart. But in spite of that, I could still see her affection for me. But it was nothing compared to the way Sira had looked at me during our forbidden kiss. I caught myself for a moment. Why do my thoughts always return to her, even during an awful memory like this?

That had been the first and final time Kaya had showed her true feelings. She was an Uchiha, down to the very marrow of her bones. It was loyalty to the clan over loyalty to her heart.

Everyone thinks it was hard for me to kill my family. It definitely was, but it was even harder to kill her. She had been the only person who loved me for who I was. She never cared that I was considered Uchiha's last hope, their perfect killing machine

She didn't run away from me, not even when I pierced her heart with my kunai. She just raised her chin and looked me right in the eye. She was so brave and so tender…I watched as her life faded away and her vibrant eyes turned glossy and deprived of light. I shuddered involuntarily at the memory. Every night I heard her screams…in those dreams filled with blood and death.

I can't let that happen again. Sira is too naïve. I can't have feelings for her; even liking her isn't an option. I have to conceal my emotions in the safety of the shadows and hide myself away from the world. To live happily would be disrespectful to the dead. And besides I don't want to hurt her. Not after all she's done for us.

"Did you come to talk or to seduce me?" I asked sarcastically. I knew I had really hurt her feelings and I meant to. She had to feel rejected but also my hatred for her. Part of it was fueled by my lingering resentment for how she ruined my life. But it was also the only way to keep her far away from me…the only way to keep her safe.

I fiercely hated myself for doing it though. I had done it for her sake…or was it for mine? I have a wall that I've kept around me my entire life, keeping my feelings carefully locked inside. Was I afraid that she'd break through my defenses and see the real me? And if she did see me for who I really am…would she accept me?

"Itachi you're a fool!" She screamed at me.

I remained still but my eyes narrowed at her as I glared at her. "Am I?"

It took all of my self-control to not gather her in my arms and hold this fragile body on my lap as I wiped away her tears…

"Yes you are!" She snapped. "You are the biggest fool Konoha has ever seen! I know they think you're a genius but I think you are just a stupid little boy!"

"Watch your tongue woman!" I warned her as I pushed her up against the table. But I remained still when I saw that she wasn't scared of me at all. She remained still, her eyes challenged me.

"Or what?" She shot back. "You'll hit me? Kill me? Or lie to keep me away from you?"

I swear I remained as a fish without water!

"If you don't want to see me, then just say so! There's no need to hurt me like that! I understand why you did it and I wasn't trying to seduce you. I just… you are a fool for misunderstanding!"

"Stop this nonsense!" I cut her off. Tears glistened in her eyes but refused to fall. She was too stubborn to let me see her cry. Now I saw her heart closing to me and becoming stone.

_It's for the best_…I thought as my body stared to relax. _It's all over now._

"Itachi…" She suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and embraced me! I was taken completely off guard. What was she doing? This girl is crazy!

"It's ok Itachi." She whispered as she stroked the back of my head. I couldn't do anything but stand there like the fool she called me earlier. Her heart started to pound against my chest and I'm sure mine did too.

After a minute she let go and drew back. "I'll go but first please hide the stage and other party preparations with one of your illusions."

I looked at her thoughtfully. I couldn't make sense out of her, she was too strange.

She smiled warmly at me. "I'm not angry at you. I know you didn't mean it and I will help you in any way that I can."

I barely managed a weak nod.

"See you later Itachi."

She left me standing in the middle of my tent like a confused little girl.

_**Sira's POV**_

I was hurt, really hurt, but I wouldn't show anyone. I do understand why he did it though, it was so obvious. He's afraid to get close to someone, to open his heart to another person. He was a secretive man; to do that would leave him vulnerable. He's afraid that I will fall for him and that he will hurt me. I really did understand, but it still hurt like hell. I spent that night in the forest, crying my heart out. Then in the morning I returned, ready to work.

For the next several days I was so busy with the party's preparations that I never saw Itachi. I was glad to stay busy; it kept my thoughts occupied for the most part. And yet whenever I remembered that kiss, I would turn beet red. I was still embarrassed over it and wished the earth would swallow me up!

The girls were so excited about the event. I bet they didn't have thoughts of Itachi running through their minds. Still I was glad to be friends with them all. They were awesome! While yes the girls were happy, Naruto's happiness surpassed them all! He was like an excited little boy, and it made me smile. I'm glad he was happy. Now that his father is here, he will know what it is like to have a family. For Naruto's part of the celebration, he decided to tell jokes. He shared a few with me, almost all of them were crazy; but we found one that even made Sasuke laugh.

Then finally the day for the great feast arrived!

"Sira! We have a problem!" Ten Ten cried as she ran towards me.

"I'm coming!" I assured her as I finished helping Hinata put garnish on some of the main dishes.

When I turned around, I saw the Raikage with his sensor C and Lady Tsunade approaching.

"What's wrong Tsunade-sama?" I asked the blonde Hokage.

"They sense an illusion, a high-ranking one like Itachi's."

"Oh that!" I sighed with relief. "Raikage-sama believe me, its nothing dangerous," I said to calm him down but it didn't work.

He frowned down at me. "Itachi Uchiha is a criminal with enormous power…"

"He is not a criminal anymore," I protested. "But it's true that he is powerful. He did this as a favor for me. It's a surprise I wanted to hide."

His frown increased. "I'm not in the mood for-"

"Just wait twenty minutes and you will see!" I insisted. "You'll love it, I promise! And if you don't I will…" I tried to think of something fast. "I will…"

"You will dance for him," smiled Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" I squeaked in horror.

"Deal!" The Raikage said with an unexpected laugh.

"What?" I protested. Oh my God! They're both crazy! The two Kumogakure men walked away, laughing among themselves.

"Oh how could you Tsunade-sama?" I wailed.

"You won't have to, so relax!" She laughed in turn. Seeing her smile calmed my nerves a little.

"But… he seemed angry, how was the council?" I asked carefully, afraid of the response.

"Minato will tell you everything when we reach the village," She assured me. "He wants to speak with you and Shikamaru."

I nodded. "I have to go now, please excuse me."

I ran to the changing tent to get dressed for the celebration. Naruto's job was to gather everyone next to the invisible stage. He did it in classic Naruto style (using his sexy jutsu). What a crazy goofball! But in the end, all of the shinobi in the alliance army were there.

Let the show begin!

In the sky appeared two magenta dragons with white wings and long tails. They flew in circles, erupting fire in different forms and sizes (starting with circles and ending with birds) from their mouths. The crowd gasped and stared in awe. After that the fantastic creatures flew down in zigzag formation until they collided into a giant fireball, lighting all of the lanterns around the stage at once. Itachi's illusion fell and the stage "appeared" in the middle of the field with a POOF!

The Kages and Land Lords sat in places of honor at the front, right next to the stage. They clapped their hands with delight. Killer Bee was the happiest and started singing his rap of happiness.

The stage was shaped like a sea shell with lamps burning along the bottom. The shell's ivory-white color glistened like diamonds. Just then colored spotlights highlighted a figure standing center stage: Gaara of the Sand. The cheers and applause could probably be heard for miles around. Before the shinobi had been curious and excited, but the sight of their supreme commander on this impressive stage cheered them up even more.

Gaara stood there with his arms crossed casually across his chest. He wore his ceremonial outfit: his Kazekage white cloak with embroidery that showed the sand carried by the wind.

He spread his arms out wide towards the audience. "Good evening to all of you!"

The crowd yelled and whooped enthusiastically.

"I am glad you are all here tonight! I am also pleased that the fourth shinobi war is over!" His great voice carried well over the audience.

The crowd seemed to erupt with rejoicing. They were all crying, jumping, and hugging each other. Gaara paused for moment to wait out the cheering and then continued.

"We did it together my friends! And I want to say thank you to every single person that fought in the war or helped on the side-lines. The merit is all yours! I hope now that our world will be more peaceful. I won't talk long because after our program a feast has been prepared for you by the villages Hidden in the Leaf and Sand!"

A loud whoop of joy was heard again.

"I also wanted to thank the Leaf because this was their idea, and an excellent one. Now let's celebrate!

It was Ten Ten's turn first. She was a Weapons Master but also very graceful. She hit a variety of jumping targets, her body curving and swaying like a snake. She was dressed in white; we agreed that for the beginning of the celebration all the girls would be dressed in white. It's the color of purity and peace.

She was dressed in the Greek style, with a simple white tunic down to her ankles. Her white sandals had long crossed ties. Her hair was parted down the middle, knotted and gathered in loops on either side of her head; simple and tasteful.

Next up were Temari and Ino. They acted out a spectacular story of the flowers carried away by the wind. It was the love story between the god of wind with a simple girl that then was transformed in flower. Ino displayed different kinds of flowers and then threw them into Temari's wind which dropped them to girls in the audience.

Ino was happy on stage; especially when she could dress girly again. It was a short silk tunic that had a halter top with two crossed pieces that covered her breasts. She definitely wasn't afraid to flaunt her beauty. Temari dressed in a knee-length classic tunic with the neckline off the shoulder. She styled her hair normally but did wear a gold necklace around her neck.

Up next were Hinata and Sakura. I was afraid that Hinata would back out at the last minute. She was so very shy. When the spotlights shone on them, I swear she jumped. But she raised her chin confidently and took a step forward.

Then I realized why. Naruto stood in the sidelines, encouraging her. She blushed faintly and smiled at him. What is going on here? Naruto smiled sheepishly and also blushed as he nervously scratched the back of his head. Wait, did I miss something?

"I would like to dedicate this song to my hero Naruto," said Hinata with a trembling voice. And so they began!

"There's a hero  
>If you look inside your heart<br>You don't have to be afraid  
>Of what you are<br>There's an answer  
>If you reach into your soul<br>And the sorrow that you know  
>Will melt away<p>

And then a hero comes along  
>With the strength to carry on<br>And you cast your fears aside  
>And you know you can survive<br>So when you feel like hope is gone  
>Look inside you and be strong<br>And you'll finally see the truth  
>That a hero lies in you<p>

It's a long road  
>When you face the world alone<br>No one reaches out a hand  
>For you to hold<br>You can find love  
>If you search within yourself<br>And the emptiness you felt  
>Will disappear<p>

The Lord knows  
>Dreams are hard to follow<br>But don't let anyone  
>Tear them away<br>Hold on  
>There will be tomorrow<br>In time  
>You'll find the way."<p>

When they finished, many of the shinobi had tears in their eyes, myself included. Hinata's voice was sweet and delicate with her calm timbre. She was dressed like an angel in a white closed tunic down to her knees with a long veil down to her ankles. Her hairstyle was normal with just a little bit of styling.

Sakura's voice was high and clear. She wore a white silk tunic nearly identical to Hinata's with the exception of it being tied with gold rings on her shoulders. Their shoes were like Ten Ten's as well. I was glad everyone didn't wear their forehead protectors; it would have ruined the image.

Now it was my turn!


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello my dear readers! Here's the next chapter. I wanted to say thank you to my friend Laharvey125 for helping me edit my chapters and for support that is helping me to find my inspiration. Thank you very much! _

_So if you want, you may read the corrected version, I've started to replace the chapters. She also had a picture of Sira on her devianart page. You also definitely have to read her stories, they are wonderful! Now on with the story!_

Author's Note: A Hizikuri is a beautiful kimono that a woman wore especially for dancing; it's almost two meters long!

_**Itachi's POV**_

I stood behind the Fourth Hokage. It was decided earlier that I would be his personal guard during the feast. We all knew he was capable of defending himself, but we must respect protocol. Kakashi was Tsunade-sama's guard. All of the important people here had their own bodyguards.

The Kages were enjoying the show. I will admit it was good.

"Why are the performers' only shinobi from the Leaf and Sand?" The Raikage asked.

"Because Sira wanted to keep this event a secret," Minato-san replied in a calm voice. "If she had asked the shinobi from the other villages, she would have had to share her secret which would've ruined the surprise."

"Sira? Who is this girl and why have I not heard of her until now?" The Lord from the Land of Fireasked Tsunade.

"I had sent her undercover, so it goes without saying that her identity is an S-ranked secret." Tsunade said in a hushed tone.

"Hn, then it means she's very intelligent?" The Lord whispered in an intrigued tone as he waved his fan causally to fan himself.

"She is clever enough, my Lord" said The Fourth Hokage.

"What kind of power does she hold?" the Lord continued on. "I heard she revived you and Itachi."

"She had a unique resurrection technique prepared for Itachi. She knew that he was the key to Izuna's death. She needed to revive him; I was there by accident."

"So she revived you along with Itachi just because you were there?" The Raikage asked and Minato nodded.

"Why'd she do that?" asked someone else.

"She told me that she did it for my son."

"Can she still perform this unique technique?" asked the Kazekage.

"No." Minato said quickly and then added, "The technique used up almost all of her vital energy. Another attempt would kill her. It can only be performed once and only by her. She's the last of her kind; her clan has been wiped out."

I think it was wise for Minato to make up this fake story to protect her. If they only knew that she had six or seven lives remaining…

"Very interesting indeed…if she truly possesses such power…" The Lord started to think aloud.

My temper flared and my hand squeezed the back of the chair. I must control myself! I must show no one I feel protective of her.

"I see that you have an S-ranked shinobi behind you Minato. Tell me, does it feel good to have the most brilliant Uchiha back in your village?" The Lord of the Land of Water asked.

"It is, my Lord." Minato's tone was very confident. Thank Kami-sama the attention had shifted to me!

"This show is really great!" The Mizukage exclaimed when the bouquets were thrown into the crowd.

Those old bastards were already interested in Sira. I didn't like that at all. They were commenting on the show in their usual manner.

"The kunoichi in your villages are beautiful and talented!" The Tsuchikage praised.

But suddenly all of them grew silent. My attention was drawn to the stage like everyone else's was. The air was still until the delicate music of a flute started and was accompanied by the koto.

As if on the tips of their toes, four girls entered elegantly; two from one side of the stage and the other two from the other side. They were dressed in pink chiffon hizikuri.

A fifth girl, dressed in turquoise, suddenly appeared in the middle of the stage.

Her hair was arranged in a delicate coiffure consisting of three braids tightened into loops. The remaining strands of hair were supported by an ivory comb with a white lily. Under her chocolate eyes she wore a chiffon veil. Why did her eyes look so familiar?

She waved her hands gracefully to the slow beat of the music. She held two long transparent scarves in her hands and they flowed through the air at her every move. The other four girls danced around her. When the rhythm increased, she lifted her right foot under the silk material according to the music. Then the rhythm sped up and she started to spin around, making delicate gestures with her hands.

The crowd was gasping in amazement. Even the honored guests were looking at the scene with wide eyes.

"Where did you find such a dancer?" asked the Fire Lord, his eyes concentrated on the girl. No one answered his question. I don't think anyone knew who she was.

The girl remained alone in the middle of the scene. Her back was curving in zigzag motion. She was so elastic! When the tempo of the music increased again becoming even faster, she started to spin around. On the last note she removed the sticks from her hair and the scarf that covered her face fell to the ground. I think if someone would've looked at me, he would see the obvious shock on my face.

It was Sira! I was right when I thought earlier that those eyes looked familiar. Now I have seen another part of her essence. She was so delicate. She had been one with the dance, even her body was music itself. Her movements had been delicate and graceful She was so beautiful…and I wasn't the only one who thought that, so did everyone else. I saw admiration for her in their eyes.

"She's amazing!" The Tsuchikage cried out.

"That was so very beautiful!" The Mizukage exclaimed as she looked at Tsunade-sama.

Yes it really was. I wasn't sure what to think…I felt over-whelmed and my heart beat loudly.

Then it hit me, I was jealous again! She bowed her head as the audience enthusiastically applauded. Her eyes sparkled with joy and her warm smile was for everyone. I wasn't happy about that either. Her smile belongs to me!

Sasuke and Naruto took the stage after Sira exited. I knew she was responsible for the show but how the hell did she convince Sasuke to participate? Naruto threw different-sized targets into the air and Sasuke hit them all instantaneously with small fireballs. When did he learn to do that? Our katon jutsu was a huge fireball, not a little one. The show continued on but I was distracted by my own thoughts and my mission.

I knew the show had ended when the Kages arose.

"We have a meal prepared for all of you." Tsunade invited. We all followed her to a clearing with huge tables crammed with food. The smell was amazing and my stomach reacted to it as it growled hungrily. Seafood, vegetables, meat, and rice; all of these delicacies were arranged with taste and grace.

"It's delicious!" The last Sanin exclaimed as she closed her eyes in delight.

Minato offered me a piece of fish. "Itachi, you should have some."

"I am your guard and I'm not allowed to…" I started but he interrupted me.

"Itachi the war is over and we are alive. So think of this as an order. Eat!" I simply nodded and took the offered piece. It was very good indeed, the fish melted in my mouth.

"I think we should thank Sira for her brilliant idea and her excellent organization." Minato proposed. "Everything was just perfect!"

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

After a few hours I saw Sira help with serving the food. Dressed as a waitress, she ran here and there like a squirrel as she served the guests. How much energy does she have? Then I noticed a drunken man looking at her, his eyes sparkled lustfully. He approached with his hand reaching out towards her.

My fingers curled into fists. I knew what was on his mind. For once I regretted the fact that I was working and wasn't allowed to leave the Hokage's side. If it wasn't for that I would have made the man drink his own blood in a second. No matter, I would find him later and make him pay.

She didn't even see him; she was too absorbed by her work. Hatred boiled in my chest as he drew closer. He almost touched her when Sasuke grabbed him and threw him up against a nearby tree. "Keep your hands off this girl or you'll regret it!" He warned him in the coldest tone I've ever heard him use. The man gulped nervously and nodded as he walked away on shaky legs.

"Oh thanks Sasuke; I didn't even see him." Sira smiled at my brother.

"It was nothing." Was his reply.

The hours passed by in fun and distraction, all were happy and relaxed. Minato spoke with everyone who addressed him, he couldn't refuse anyone. I followed him like a shadow. Seeing Naruto, we went over to him. He and Sasuke looked strange, as if they were trying to hold back laughter.

"Hey dad, what's up?" asked the younger blonde. "What did you think of the show?"

"It is a success Naruto, you all did great!" The former Hokage praised him and Naruto smiled brightly.

"Oh my! Where is that toilet?" A man cried out as he ran past us. His face contorted with embarrassed frustration as he crossed his legs and ducked. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged knowing looks. What was going on here? Then I saw another shinobi looked for a toilet and the number increased every second.

"Naruto!" Tsunade-sama screamed as she ran towards the jinchuriki.

"Run Sasuke, run!" Naruto cried out. My brother nodded and they both disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"What's wrong Tsunade-hime?" asked Minato.

"Those two pulled a prank, can you believe it? They switched the inscription seals of the toilets with those of the dressing rooms!"

"He did that?" Minato was confused.

"You didn't know?" Tsunade asked. "Your son is practically the king of pranks."

Minato couldn't say a word and remained still.

Those two…I must say I was amazed at their imagination. At a time like this, at a feast of such magnitude, to manage to hide that room… Tsunade's temper blazed like a fire and she was determined to find those two and make them guide every person to the same room they had successfully hidden.

At least the feast was over. I was given permission to return to my tent and I prepared for sleep. Sasuke, who shared the same tent with me, wasn't here yet. I think Tsunade had found them and was keeping them busy. I lied down on the futon and closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

_I stood in the palace of the Lord of the Land of Fire. He was standing before his throne and looked down at me with a strange expression on his face._

"_You have to kill her." He ordered me in a monotone voice._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_She knows too much and she's a threat to us. You must do this. That's an order." _

My heart ached painfully and I woke up. Breathing hard, my heart beat like crazy. I felt such deep and terrible pain. No, not again….never again. I don't ever want to receive the order to kill the girl I love. That's why I don't want to fall in love. It was such a terrifying dream. I don't want to kill Sira and I don't want to like her. I don't deserve to love again…not after killing Kaya. My forehead was wet with sweat and when did I start panting?

I tried to fall asleep again. I am used to nightmares.

_**Naruto's POV**_

"Naruto, you have to apologize!" Baa-chan scolded me. She found me earlier and made me pay for my prank by helping every single shinobi to find the bathroom. Sasuke had managed to escape and was hiding in the forest.

Now I stood before a very pissed Hokage who crossed her arms across her chest. She glared at me and I felt a shiver down my spine. She tapped her right foot, the beat echoed in my ears. She said I needed to grow up. Yes I do but having fun isn't bad either.

Next to her, sitting in a chair, was the daimyo. He looked at me and started to wave away a non-existent heat with his fan.

"Ok, I'll apologize," I said calmly. _But it was so much fun seeing their faces. I don't regret it at all._

"Did Sira know about this?_"_ Tsunade-sama asked me.

"No." I replied solemnly. Sira knew all about it, she even gave me her blessing but I won't tell them that. I'll take all of the responsibility. I like Sira, she's so nice and I can't let her get in trouble because of me.

"I'll ask her, she was responsible for the celebration. Now I'll have to find something for her…" The fifth said thoughtfully.

"Tsunade, I have an idea," said the daimyo.

"Do you?" asked Tsunade baa-chan.

"Yes, I think she would be the perfect bride for my eldest son," The old man smiled.

I couldn't believe my ears. "What?" The Fifth and I cried out in unison.

"He needs a wife and tonight I have found a candidate perfectly suited for the role. Don't you think she will be a perfect wife? She's beautiful, intelligent, and strong. Did you see how beautifully she danced? She has talent as well, just perfect!" He smiled at us.

_Oh crap, is he serious?_ I thought to myself. Sira is my friend. I don't want to lose her to this man's son. I believe no one else does either. Especially Itachi! I see how he looks at her when he thinks no one is watching him. Even he won't ever admit this, but he does like her. What can I do?

"But Sira loves someone else and…" I started.

Baa-chan looked at me and shook her head. "Naruto be quiet!" She scolded again. "Forgive him, my Lord. He is always very impulsive."

I know he is a Lord and that his power is immense. But if Sira marries some weird guy, he'll take her away from us. I have to talk to Sasuke. I'm sure he'll help me.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Naruto POV**_

"Sasuke!" I yelled in the stillness of the forest. Nothing.

"Oh come on Sasuke, don't be an idiot!" I growled. "I have to talk to you about something very important!" I warned him. No reaction again.

"It's about Sira!"

"What about her?" He asked as he suddenly appeared beside me. About time too!

"Oh there you are, the Daimyo wants Sira to marry his son." I said directly to the point avoiding unnecessary words.

I saw the frustration nascent on his face. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Dad thinks he is interested in her power as well as her other qualities. And if we don't find a good reason to stop this, she'll have to marry that snotty son of his."

"How do you know he's snotty?" Sasuke asked.

"My dad has known him since childhood and said he always had a runny nose," He laughed as he imagined a small boy with a silly face. But Sasuke's face remained calm and collected. He was thinking about this methodically and realized the seriousness of the situation. He and I both knew that Sira _can't _marry that moron.

"What can we do? I'm sure she doesn't want to marry someone she hasn't met; even if he is the eldest son of the Daimyo." I said confidently and he nodded in response. "We have to tell Itachi." I proposed.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nope, we can't tell him directly. We must find another way to let him know."

"But how?" I asked curiously.

"I have an idea," Sasuke grinned deviously.

_**Sira's POV**_

My body hurt. It was a deep, achy pain that drove me crazy.

_Oh my God, I am so tired! _I thought to myself as I rubbed my temples and forehead. All of my energy had drained away and my legs felt heavy as metal. Even though I could barely move I was still very happy. The show had been a success. Everyone had been happy and that made me happy as well. The only regret I had was that Itachi didn't join in the celebration. Naruto said that he had been his father's guard during the feast. That was the perfect role for him, duty before pleasure.

I started to undress as I readied for bed when I heard Sasuke calling. What did he want at this hour? I quickly pulled on a dressing gown and came out. "What's wrong Sasuke? What are you doing here at this time of night?" I asked as I tried to refrain my gape.

"Sorry Sira but I need your help," he said in a weak voice. I invited him inside and he entered.

What can I do for you?" I asked curiously. I knew it had to be something important. Sasuke doesn't ask for help often. He's the kind of person who solves his own problems.

"Tsunade is searching for us now," he confessed. "I can't just go back to my tent. That's the first place she'll be looking for me. I need you to get something for me."

I nodded, his logic made sense. "Ok I'll get it for you. What do you need?

I frowned for a moment as his smile seemed shifty. _What was that all about?_

"I want you to get my medicine. It's for my eyes."

"Sure thing, wait here for me and don't get caught."

He nodded and sat down in a nearby chair. His gaze wandered over several boxes scattered around my make-shift room, almost all of my things were packed up now. He looked at me worriedly. "Are you going somewhere?"

"We're all leaving to return to Konoha the day after tomorrow. Have you forgotten? Tomorrow we have to prepare for the journey and you need to help as well." He heaved a sigh of relief. But why? "Wait for me," I reminded him. "I'll be back soon."

As I hurried to their tent I worried about seeing Itachi. I hope he isn't in a bad mood. I'll be glad if he isn't there because I was afraid to see him again. Now that he was on my mind, my heart started to beat like crazy. Why do I feel like this every time I think about him? Don't tell me I'm in love with him!

Oh no…I am in love with him. I'm in love with Itachi Uchiha!

But since when? Ever since he entered my dreams and changed my life? Oh my, this isn't good! Not good at all. My love is doomed because I know him; he'll never love me back! Silly me; of course I would fall in love with the only man in this world that would never have feelings for me! I hesitated outside the door of their tent as I tried in vain to calm down. I took a deep breath and decided to grab the medicine and run away. I can do this!

I entered the tent as silently as I could, walking on tiptoe. The lamp was still burning in the corner, casting a strange flickering light over the room**. **I looked around, searching for where he'd keep it.

And then I saw him. He was sleeping on his futon with a blanket covering his legs. Oh my God, please help me! This man's physique was stunning, sending my emotions into over-drive. I had to get out of here!

I frantically searched the desk, trying to find the medicine so I leave when I heard something strange. Itachi gasped. His head rolled from side to side and his eyelids trembled and twitched. He must be having a nightmare. Feeling sympathetic I came closer as he started panting softly. Poor Itachi…I couldn't restrain myself and tenderly touched his right hand.

"Hush Itachi, everything is alright, calm down," I whispered in his ear. I gently touched his forehead, wiping away his sweat. I knew I should wake him up but I couldn't make myself do it. Instead I knelt beside him on the futon. He shifted slightly as I moved him but did not awaken as his head now rested on my lap. "Its ok, sleep now…" I said softly, stroking his hair as gently as I could.

He calmed down. His breath returned to normal and his eyes stopped trembling. I smiled sadly. I bet he had these sorts of nightmares often. I continued stroking his long dark tresses. His hair, now free from being tied back, was so soft. I looked at his handsome face. In his sleep he seemed younger and more human, his mask disappeared. He was so perfect…perfect pale skin, those full lips…oh what am I thinking?

He was sleeping and I have to find that medicine. He can't wake up to find me here in a dressing gown watching him sleep! When I am around him, I am not myself and my brain forgets how to work. Even though I knew I had to leave, I couldn't tear myself away from his side. I wanted very much to kiss him right now and hold him in my arms, close to my heart.

But Sasuke was waiting for me. I had to leave. Forcing myself I lifted his head so I could slip away. Then suddenly he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

"Please…" he whispered. "Don't go…"

My heart skipped a beat. Have I completely lost my mind? Am I dreaming? Am I in heaven? I closed my eyes and embedded my fingers in his hair. My heart started to beat once again. I will stay here with him as long as he needs me…

_**Itachi POV**_

I was having a nightmare. Again. It wasn't unusual except that now I dreamt of Sira. I was tracking her down; she was crying and running away. I followed after her with a kunai in my hand. _Sira please run…I don't want to catch you!_

"_Hush Itachi, everything is alright, calm down."_ I heard someone whisper. It was her voice. Where is she? Why is she telling me that? I don't deserve her good words… I don't want to kill her… I was gasping for air as my heart ached painfully.

"_It's ok, sleep now…" _Her voice had a strange effect on me. My body relaxed and my mind felt released. I reached out and took her into my arms. She smiled at me and I was sorry it was only a dream. But I still wanted to hold her as close as possible…for as long as possible…

I whispered in her phantom's ear: "Please…don't go…" I must hold you longer, feel your warmth and inhale your distinctive scent…

I dreamt of her in my arms. It was a calm night, the first one in ages. It was the first time I had slept through the night without waking. When I opened my eyes I saw legs under my head. What is going on? I looked up and realized that my head was on Sira's lap. What was even stranger was that my arms were wrapped around her waist.

_How did that happen and when? _I asked myself. If only…it must be my dream! But I was clearly awake now. Had she been here the entire night? That must be why I slept so well, feeling better than I have in so long. She was asleep, her head rested back against the wall. She was dressed in a dressing gown.

_No Itachi, don't look at her, don't!_ I ordered myself. But she was so close that I breathed in her gentle scent. She was much too close. I didn't want to look at her silky skin that was slightly visible through the gown. Her neck, I wanted to touch it with my lips…

No! I shook my head and rose, freeing my hands with care. I didn't want to wake her up. Then I carefully took her in my arms and laid her on the futon. I looked down at her for a few seconds and then covered her with the blanket.

Why did she come here and why had she slept with me? Why do I want to wake her so I could see her beautiful eyes? Why am I tempted to pull her into my arms and kiss her until she whispered my name? No, I can't do that! I have to go now. Why has she appeared in my life? How did she change me? Why did she make me thirst for life…and for love?

I started to get dressed when I heard her thrash around in her sleep. Her teeth clenched and her hands gripped the blanket until her knuckles whitened. I gently touched her shoulder. "Sira, wake up," I gently urged.

Her eyes flew open, the eyes I wanted very much to see. She looked confused at first and then lowered her gaze, thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to…"

"You were having a nightmare," I interrupted gently. She was terribly still and silent. Then I remembered her panic during her session with Inoichi. "Was it about what happened when Inoichi searched your memories?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing herself against me. This time I didn't mind.

"Yes Itachi," she whimpered. "It was so awful…"

"Tell me," I encouraged.

"I…I can't…" She tried to let go but I embraced her. Only once… only now…will I let myself hold her so close, only once. I deeply inhaled her scent, my head felt dizzy.

"Please tell me," I repeated.

She hesitated but then raised her eyes to look into mine and I lost myself in them. "I was sixteen then," She started softly. Her voice was reluctant and fearful, obviously it was a memory she had never shared before now. "I was kidnapped on my way home from school."

I didn't say a word and let her continue.

"They kept me in a cold damp basement for three weeks. I…I never saw their faces. They wore masks. I was left all alone except for when they gave me food. You see, my mum is the head manager of a bank. They wanted money from her. One day one of them…tried to rape me." Her voice faltered as I sensed her panic rise at the terribleness of the memory. I gently shushed her, soothing her nerves as I absent-mindedly stroked her soft hair. She took a deep breath to calm herself and found her voice once again. "I was hitting and screaming at him, begging him to stop. Of course he didn't care. In desperation I got my hands on a stone and struck him as hard as I could. When he dropped to the ground I thought I had killed him. I found the key in his clothes and ran away. I heard afterward that the police took him to a hospital. Despite my hatred for him…I thanked god he was ok. I didn't want to kill him."

She took a deep breath and continued. "Ever since then I've had nightmares. For a long time I was afraid of men but somehow I managed to get over that fear with the help of my family and cousins. I don't really know how but I did it. My granny says I have a very strong will." She cracked a brief side smile. "Back home I even had a boyfriend, but the most we did in three weeks was kiss twice."

She had a boyfriend? And they've kissed? I wasn't happy about that. "Do you love him?" I asked carefully.

"No!" She said instantly but lowered her gaze.

"Do you miss him?" I asked, afraid of her reply.

"No I don't," she assured me.

"Then why are you afraid to look me in the eye?"

"I'm not…" She whispered but we both knew she was lying.

"Yes you are," I said as I leaned forward to kiss her. This was unexpected, even for me! Her lips are even softer than the last time…she returned my kiss with passion. Is this heaven? It definitely was for me! I interrupted the kiss and looked into her eyes. "You were very brave. Please don't hide your eyes from me."

"I…Ita…chi I…" She was nervous and I kissed her again, amazing even myself. She made me lose my mind.

"Itachi…I love you," she whispered in my ear, holding me tight.

No! This can't be! I was afraid of this. "No Sira, you can't love me, I don't deserve you!" I said pushing her away.

"It's too late Itachi." She smiled at me as she took my hand and rested it on her chest so I could feel her beating heart. "You are already here."

I yanked my hand away in an instant. "No, you don't understand…" I protested.

"No! It's you who doesn't understand!" She interrupted me. "Itachi, love isn't something you can order around as you wish. It's a feeling that comes at the most unexpected time and in the most unexpected way. I am not afraid to love you! And I definitely don't regret it and if you think you don't deserve my feelings, you are mistaken."

I was speechless.

"I don't want anything from you. I know you can't love me back but you can't stop _my_ feelings!" Her voice rose as her temper flared, her eyes shot daggers.

"Listen to me!" I hissed as I grabbed her by the shoulders. "If you love me, I will only cause you pain! I'm a murderer Sira. I killed my fiancé when I was thirteen!" I said with pain in my voice but this didn't scare her away.

"I already knew that and I'm not afraid of you!" She grabbed me by the collar; her eyes stared fiercely into mine. "Itachi how much longer are you going to punish yourself? Don't be afraid to live! I'm here before you and I _want_ you to live!" She waited for my response but I couldn't bring myself to speak. "Please…" She pleaded softly. "For me you are the best man in the world…"

"Sira…" I whispered. Why wasn't she afraid of me? Does she really love me the way I am? I felt like I was losing this battle.

"I have to go to work now. We can talk later." She quickly kissed my lips and hurried away. I followed after her. She looked over her shoulder to see me and smiled. We walked together, side by side.

"Uchiha, you will keep your distance from my fiancé!" A tall dark-haired man addressed us.

"What?" Sira asked in confusion as she looked around. "Whose fiancé?"

He took a step closer towards her. "Starting today you are my fiancé. Your bodyguard must show proper respect by giving you no less than ten feet of distance."

"Your fiancé?" She cried out in surprise. "Have you lost your mind?"


	12. Chapter 12

_YOU KNOW THE DEAL, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm mostly writing this story for myself and my friend laharvey125, but I would be glad to receive not only alerts…_

_**Sira's POV**_

I felt like I was flying. This was the best morning in my life! As I walked down the street with Itachi, I couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear.

He looked so good this morning. Did this really happen or was it all my imagination? I didn't care. I still felt his lips on mine and his strong arms holding me. His warmth enveloped all of my senses. It was a wonderful feeling! Yes love is truly something amazing. In my twenty-one years I can't say I had ever been in love until I met Itachi. Now I knew that I loved him with every fiber of my being. I didn't care if people stopped and stared after us, I really didn't. He's the only one who matters now.

Then out of nowhere came a tall man with long black hair that was free about his shoulders. I knew this kind of hairstyle was worn by the noblemen in Japan. He had a pleasant face, pale white skin, a medium nose and thin lips. His clear blue eyes looked at me curiously. He wore a blue silk kimono with magenta lilies on the lower half of his robe. He also had a katana strapped to his hip.

He examined Itachi with a cold glare and spoke with authority. "Uchiha, you will keep your distance from my fiancé."

I stared at him. What is he talking about? "What? Whose fiancé?" I looked around only to see that I was the only girl around. Was he talking about me?

He took a step closer and looked at me with an arrogant air about him. "Starting today, you are my fiancé."

_What is he talking about? I love Itachi!_

His gaze shifted to Itachi and narrowed his eyes in contempt. "Your bodyguard must show proper respect by giving you no less than ten feet of distance."

"Your fiancé?" I protested. "Have you lost your mind?" He only smirked at me in response. I didn't like the way he looked at me, like I was just some object. "You have to be mistaken," I tried to reason with him. "I don't know who you are."

"Are you Sira?"

"Yes, but…" I started but he not allow me to continue.

"You will soon be my wife." He declared, still looking at me as if Itachi wasn't even there. Oh no Itachi! What would he think?

"Itachi you have to believe me, I've never seen this man before and I'm _definitely_ not going to marry him!"

I reached out for Itachi but the man grabbed my arm and wrenched me to his side. "You are not allowed to touch another man!" He growled through his teeth. Then suddenly I was in Itachi's arms as he pressed a kunai against the man's throat. I wrapped my arms around Itachi instinctively, grateful to know that he would always protect me. "You will not touch her again," Itachi warned him in a threatening tone but the man remained calm.

"I see that you perfectly carry out your duty, Uchiha."

"How do you know who I am?" Itachi asked quietly. My heart pounded like crazy. I was afraid for Itachi. Who is this man? Was he going to kill Itachi? I don't know what's going on around here. Why did this nobleman say I'm going to marry him?

"My father told me that Itachi Uchiha is the bodyguard of my future bride."

"I don't remember accepting any marriage proposals," I glared at him. "I don't even know you!"

"I am Sayzo, the Daimyo's eldest son," he said with pride. So I was right in thinking he was a nobleman.

Itachi instantly withdrew his kunai, let go of me and bowed his head. "I do apologize, my Lord," he said demurely.

I frowned at Itachi's sudden meekness. Sayzo just threatened me, why was he backing down now? Was he afraid of him? No, definitely not. I don't think Itachi is afraid of anything. There must be some other reason.

"I'm sorry Sayzo-sama but I don't want to marry you," I addressed the nobleman in as civil a tone as I could muster at the moment. "Who said I would?"

"The Hokage and my father have made all the arrangements. In three weeks time we will become husband and wife," he said in a self-assured manner. Then there was a dangerous glint in his eyes as he drew closer, towering over me. "That's why I am ordering you to behave like a lady and stay away from other men."

What was he talking about? Was this some sort of nightmare? I hoped it was and that soon I'll wake up in Itachi's tent where I could embrace him tightly like I had before. Then I caught sight of Itachi's retreating figure. "Itachi where are you going?" I cried out as I turned to follow him.

"Let him go, you are with me now," Sayzo said as he grabbed hold of my hand and tried to hold me back. I struggled against his firm grip. I can't let Itachi go; I have to explain that this was all a big misunderstanding. There's no way in either world I'm going to marry Sayzo! I have to tell Itachi that I love him again.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"No." He said firmly. His grip tightened to the point where he bruised my skin.

"Let go of me NOW!"

"Don't even think about it," he replied harshly.

"I'd never marry a man who treats me this way!" I snarled at him. "Itachi!" I screamed hysterically. He still didn't turn around. It was as if he had not heard me at all. I couldn't believe that he would abandon me to this jerk. "ITACHI! ITA-"

Sayzo's hand clamped over my mouth as he hissed for my silence. My voice died in my throat as Itachi disappeared out of sight, without even a backward glance. How could he suddenly be so indifferent to me? Then Sayzo threw me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I protested. "Are you insane? Put me down now!"

"Hold still and everything will be fine. If you persist in this undignified tantrum then I will be forced to punish you," he warned me.

_Punish me?_ I stopped immediately as the threat in his icy tone scared me. What do I do now? I know that Itachi won't come after me.

_**Itachi's POV**_

As I walked to the Hokage's tent, I felt my heart crumble into pieces. I've lost her forever…but it's for the best, her best. Tears welled up in my eyes when she screamed out my name but I would not let them fall. Shinobi do not cry. It took every ounce of will power to keep walking. So many times I wanted to run back to her side, but that would be selfishness on my part. If I went back it would be for me, and what did I have to offer her in comparison to the Daimyo's son? She will be a Lady and have respect, money, and power. Her every wish will be granted. She wasn't meant for a shinobi's life anyway.

I closed my eyes, not wanting anyone to see the devastation in my eyes. My thoughts returned to what happened this morning. It was the only time in my life that I was my real self and in that precious moment I felt happy, alive, and loved…it was all about her.

I love her…I love her so much that my heart aches. I love her so much that I am willing to let her go…let her marry another man…a man who is able to give her everything I can't. I won't be selfish and hold her back.

This morning I finally realized my true feelings for her. Before I had hidden them away but this morning I freely expressed them. Seeing her smile, those eyes full of love…love for me…I shook my head to try and clear it from these now painful memories. But she remained in my thoughts. It doesn't matter that she loves me, I can't be with her. I can't give her anything at all, only a life full of danger and pain…but if only I could…if only…

"Where is Sira?" My brother yelled in my ear.

"She's with Lord Sayzo," I said automatically. Sasuke and Naruto were right in my face. I hadn't even seen or heard their approach. Since when was I so careless? If this had been an enemy he could have killed me by now. I made a greater effect to collect myself.

"WHAT? You're an idiot Itachi!" I saw the accusation in their eyes as they both yelled at me.

"He said the Daimyo and the Hokage arranged their marriage." I said trying to keep my voice calm and cool as usual. "So she will marry him."

"And you actually _believed_ him?" Naruto whispered hoarsely. "Dad and Baa-chan didn't want her to marry him. They didn't agree to anything!"

What?" I asked in horror, my heart started to pound. _Oh no, what have I done?_

Sasuke shook his head in disgust. "It seems it didn't work Naruto, my brother still plays the hero."

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" I demanded.

"I thought you'd realize her feelings for you, you imbecile!" Sasuke growled. "That's why I tricked her to go to you last night. You didn't do anything and now she'll get married and leave forever. I bet they've already taken her away by now."

"Dad thinks the Daimyo is interested in her power and…" Naruto started but my brother shut him down.

"Don't worry Naruto, there's still a way we can save her. I'll marry her. That will be reason enough for the Daimyo to leave her alone. I'll do it since my brother apparently doesn't want her."

_Doesn't want her?_ Is that what he thinks? And what about her?

"Thank you Sasuke," Naruto said in relief. "She's like a sister to me. I wouldn't be able to live knowing she's in the hands of that cruel man who loves to torture women," he whispered sadly.

_Cruel man? That loves to torture women? _Anything but that! All attempts at maintaining composure fell apart as horror spread across my face.

"Itachi, where is Sira?" Minato-sama urgently asked me.

"This idiot left her alone with the Daimyo's son," Sasuke scowled at me. I watched terror nascent on the Fourth Hokage's face. Oh what have I done? Why did I leave her so easily and in such a hurry? Was it because my heart broke to see her in another man's arms? Or was it because I am nothing but a coward? I was afraid to love her, to make her mine and that's why I ran away, leaving her with that monster. If I felt bad before, now I felt like I wanted to die.

"He did what?" The Fourth's eyes widened in shock. He rounded on me, uncharacteristically angry. "Itachi how could you? You were her bodyguard! The Daimyo and his son have left the encampment and if she is with them we won't be able to retrieve her."

"I'll bring her back! I promise!" I swore as I gathered my hands into tight fists.

Minato-sama shook his head. "No. The Daimyo is a power we can't fight so easily against. To attack his son would be considered treason. If we don't have a good reason to take her back then we had better not try."

"We'll tell them I want to marry her!" I said in one breath.

"What?" Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison

"No, that won't work," The Hokage said with a weary sigh.

"Why not?" Naruto asked in my place.

"It's too late now. If you had said that earlier or…"

"I'll find a way, I promise," I assured them as I hurried back to my tent.

_**Sira's POV**_

I sat in a luxurious carriage, the interior was decorated with red silk. The horses that pulled the carriage were white as snow, their fur shined in the sun's light. Those animals were so elegant that I forgot for a second about the man sitting next to me. He looked carelessly into the distance.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. When he didn't reply I asked him again.

"I have a small house in the next village. We will spend the night there before arriving at the main house tomorrow."

"I am not going anywhere with you!" I snapped, my temper beginning to rise again.

He looked at me coolly. "Yes you will or else Itachi will have problems."

It suddenly hurt to breathe. "What? What are you saying?"

I tried to find out more about it but he cut me off. "You will do as I say, no other questions."

I scowled. "I'm not your slave so don't order me around!"

"I will be your husband so I have every right to do that."

Was he serious? These nobles must think of themselves as some kind of king. "Hn" I grumbled and turned around, scooting as far away from him as I could in this carriage. As I watched the countryside rush past the window it hit home how alone I was now. No one would miss me. No one will even notice I'm gone. They'd probably think I found some way to return home.

I wonder where Itachi is now. What is he doing? Is he thinking about me? No I don't think so. He must be on a new mission…that was his life. A life where I don't belong and a life where I have no place in…it hurt so much…too much.

We reached the house two hours later. It was a little mansion shaded by lots of cherry blossom trees. A few maids welcomed us outside, bowing their heads respectfully. I was sad and tired and trying desperately to hold my tears back. I didn't want them to see me cry.

"The servants will show you to your room where you will get dressed for lunch." He said firmly. Was he always ordering everyone around like that? I'm sure he did.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye to my friends!" I cried out in despair.

"You don't need friends," he said evenly as he entered through the main doors.

I followed a girl named Noaru who showed me to a pink room filled with adorably small statues of cats. I'll admit the room was nice but I was too distraught to observe the furniture or anything else. She helped me bathe and then dressed me in a violet kimono and arranged my hair, parting it in two and set it with an ivory comb.

"Thank you," I said as I forced a smile. "You may go now."

She bowed her head and left the room, leaving me in solitude. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. I took a cushion and covered my face to muffle the sound as I cried into it. I kept right on crying until the girl returned to announce that lunch was served. Then she saw that my face was swollen and my eyes were red.

"Oh miss!" She cried out in fear. "Why are you crying? The master will kill me!" She screamed in despair.

"It's not your fault." I tried to calm her down but she only cried harder.

"Why are you still in here?" Sayzo asked as he approached my side. I hadn't even heard him enter.

"I'm not hungry!" I snapped.

"My father is waiting for us, so get up and follow me." He looked at me more closely, frowned in disapproval and added. "But wash your face first."

The girl hurried and brought me some water. He waited silently outside the door.

"Let's go, I want to talk to your father too." I said in a confident tone, raising my chin stubbornly. He raised the corner of his mouth in a kind of smile.

"Good evening Sira." The Daimyo greeted me when we entered the dining room and sat down. He sat at the head of a long table filled with delicious smelling food. His pose was relaxed and careless, his fan in his hand. "How are you today?" he asked in his lazy voice.

"I am very bad, my Lord!" I replied.

His eyes narrowed at my disrespectful tone. "Is that so?" He asked slowly.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Leave her be father, she's useless," Sayzo sighed.

"Why are you unhappy?" The old man asked me.

"Because someone thought he could decide my fate and marry me to someone I have never met! I decline your proposal!" I said looking straight at him.

He started to wave his fan up and down, his expression surprised. "Don't you want to be a rich lady endowed with power?" he asked me.

"No I don't! I have someone else I want to marry but you forgot to ask me that; just like you forgot to ask me if I wanted to marry your son. You just decided on your own and took me away without explanations and without my approval. Now I want to go home!" I glared at him, showing him that I was not the kind of girl who would bow to the likes of him.

Sayzo started to laugh like crazy and his father smiled as well. My resolve faltered and I started to tremble in fear.

"I'm afraid that is impossible my darling," He said in a condescending tone you'd use with a particularly stubborn child. "You will marry my son and my grandsons will inherit your power."

No that can't be! I have to think of a way to get out of this! "I'm afraid it's too late my Lord because I'm pregnant," I said in as calm a tone as I could. "This child won't be your grandson." I worried about what would happen next but at least this would gain me some time.

"It doesn't matter whose child it is." The Daimyo said off-handedly but Sayzo didn't agree.

With an angry snarl he jumped to his feet and threw his chair against the wall. "Whose child it is Sira? Uchiha's?" The young man roared as he approached me. I met his gaze with confidence and kept silent. Let him fret about it a little longer as I considered my options at this point.

"I won't marry a woman that carries another man's child!" He warned his father.

The old man remained perfectly calm. "It doesn't matter; in fact it will even be for the best. The child will have the sharingan, and Itachi is a genius…" The Daimyo smiled at his thoughts, seemingly pleased with this 'new' turn of events.

"Whose child it is Sira? Answer me!" Sayzo demanded suspiciously. I think he suspects that I'm lying. I swallowed nervously. So much for that idea, curse my impulsiveness! What do I do now?

"It's my child and I am taking my fiancé home this instant!" Itachi declared as he suddenly appeared in the middle of the room with a sword in his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Itachi's POV**_

Finally I arrived! Breaking in was much easier than I had anticipated. Watching them from the balcony overhead I saw her. She was dressed in a kimono and her hair was beautifully arranged and set with an ivory comb. She looked sophisticated, a true lady. She sat stiffly with her hands on her knees, fingers curled into trembling fists. I bet she was terrified, especially with the Daimyo's son towering over her like a mountain.

"Whose child it is Sira? Answer me!" He demanded, trying to frighten the answer out of her.

I frowned in confusion. What is going on here? But now was not the time to sit around thinking. I had to react quickly. I somersaulted off the balcony and landed in the center of the room, sword in hand. "It's my child and I am taking my fiancé home this instant!" I declared

"Itachi!" She cried out for joy. Her eyes sparkled happily.

"We are going home Sira," I said firmly and grabbed her hand, pulling her beside me. She clung to me tightly, afraid to let go.

"Uchiha you have cross the line!" The Daimyo said strongly.

"What are you doing here?" The young Lord asked me. "You left her in my care remember?"

"I was going to speak with the Hokage about this matter. I did not want to create problems." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I didn't realize you planned to kidnap her."

"She is my future wife," he smiled evilly. "I will take her wherever I please."

"Daimyo-sama, please let us go," Sira pleaded with the old man. "We both love the Land of Fire, will always protect it, and will always help whenever you need us." He seemed to consider her words. "Please my Lord, I love Itachi very much. I won't be able to live without him…" She added in a whisper.

"And what about you?" The old Lord addressed me. "Do you love her?"

Now the moment has come for me to tell the truth and I took a deep breath. "Yes my Lord," I said with confidence as I looked straight at him. "I love her like crazy."

Sira raised her gaze to look into my eyes, tears shined in her eyes. I smiled at her with my eyes. I am a shinobi and no one can see into my heart; no one except for her. She hugged me so tightly that I felt her heart beat against mine.

The room was silent for some time and at last the Daimyo rose slowly to his feet. I braced myself, ready to do anything to protect Sira. "You are a very strong shinobi and a hero," He said calmly as he casually waved his fan. "If you say you'll marry her than let it be."

"Father!" His son roared in disappointment. "I can fight him!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself Sayzo," he scolded his son. "You are strong but believe me you are nothing compared to this Uchiha."

Sayzo didn't look happy to hear that. He looked lustfully at the crying girl in my arms and I knew then that he did have some genuine feeling for her. I bet Sira had caught his attention. He was still absorbing her features but when his eyes met mine, they became pure ice.

I was eager to leave before something changed the goodwill of the Fire Lord. "Thank you Daimyo-sama. We must be on our way." I bowed my head in respect. Sira did the same and we turned to leave.

"Itachi," she stopped me outside of the dining room. "I want to get my dressing gown back." When I nodded she led me by hand back down the hallway. I was happy to feel her cold slender fingers against my palm.

"Why are your hands always so cold?" I wanted to know.

"I don't know. It's always been that way. My granny says it's a sign that my husband will be very handsome," she giggled. I loved the way she laughed, it was such a pleasant sound.

"You may want to change into this as well because I will have to carry you back." I offered her clothes that I had brought with me. Personally I wouldn't have minded seeing her in that dressing gown again, but for her own comfort she might want to be more clothed. She returned to one of the rooms and I waited outside for her change.

When she emerged, my heart skipped a beat. Even dressed in a plain shirt and capri's she was still breathtakingly beautiful. I stared at her in wonder and her cheeks were a soft pink as she lowered her gaze. I turned around and helped her climb onto my back. I could feel her heart beat like crazy against my back. Her touch was light. She was afraid to hold me and I sensed her embarrassment. "Sira, you have to hold on tight or you'll fall off," I gently chided her.

She shyly wrapped her arms around my neck and held on tighter. As we hurried back to the encampment, I couldn't describe all of the feelings I felt. I was happy to see her again, relieved to see her safe, and excited to have her so close to me. When Naruto and Sasuke had told me about Sayzo I was scared and angry. During my journey I feared for the worst; not about what they could do to me for breaking in but for what they may have done to her.

Now she was with me again. I had no problem tracking her and over-coming the Daimyo's guard. I'll have to speak with Tsunade about that. His guard was very weak. Traveling at super speed we reached the camp in about forty minutes. From a distance the camp resembled an anthill as everyone prepared to leave the next morning.

During our journey back, I had succeeded in not thinking too much about her body pressed against me. But when we arrived, she slid down and I felt all of her curves. She has a perfect body and my thoughts started to dwell on that…I shook my head to clear it.

"Sira!" Naruto cried out for joy as he ran towards us. "I'm so glad you're back!"

She ran towards him and hugged him in return. Even though I knew she considered him a brother, I was still a little jealous. She also hugged Sasuke and smiled at him.

"Itachi, the Hokage wishes to speak with you," Kakashi informed me as he approached me.

I nodded and turned back towards Sira. "We'll talk later. Sasuke, keep an eye on her for me."

This time he didn't argue with me about babysitting. Two minutes later I stood before both Hokages.

"How did it go Itachi?" The Fourth asked directly.

"She's with Sasuke now," I replied and then added. "The Daimyo's guard was very weak. It only took me two minutes to take them down. You may want to tell him that."

She nodded. "Is everything settled?"

"For the moment yes. But I must confess that it seemed too easy. I said I'd marry her so now he'll be sure to see if I really do."

"Did you inform Sira?" Minato asked.

"Not yet," I replied.

They both looked at each other and Tsunade nodded. "For now you are dismissed. Be sure to get ready for the long journey ahead."

I nodded but instead of returning to my tent to pack, I went to find Sira. Now that she was back, I didn't want to leave her side ever again. I will not fail her ever again. I found Sira in her tent, resting on her futon. I bet she was tired, and not only physically but also psychologically. I drew closer and silently watched her sleep. I memorized her soft features; her white silky skin and her full pink lips that now were parted. Her long eyelashes rested softly against her pink cheeks, making her look adorable in sleep. I didn't want to wake her up but she must've sensed my presence because she opened her eyes. Her gaze was confused at first. But she quickly brightened and her lips curved into a soft smile. "Itachi, you're here. I thought I'd never see you again…"

I sat down on the futon and she embraced me tightly. I hugged her back and I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore. I had come so close to losing her just now and it made me realize how priceless she was. Screw composure, I wasn't going to hide behind my pride anymore. My heart beat like crazy but she suddenly drew back and looked me in the eye. "Is it true what you said to the Daimyo?"

What did she mean? Her cheeks flushed deeply as she lowered her gaze and whispered in a trembling voice, "It is true…that…you love me?"

I smirked at her innocence and kissed her in response. She didn't object at all. Her lips were warm and gentle. I took out the ivory comb, freeing her long hair and started to caress it. I needed her so very much…too much. I gently brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck. I felt her pulse rise against my lips. The moan that came from her trembling lips sounded like music to my ears. I kissed her ear and whispered, "I love you Sira."

She sniffled as she tried to hold back tears but I saw one escape and run down her cheek. I wiped it away. "I don't want to see you cry anymore."

She took my hand in her own and kissed my fingers. "I'm crying because I'm happy."

I stroked the side of her cheek and then kissed her again, much longer this time. Then I held her next to my heart and her head rested on my shoulder. We held hands, fingers intertwined as I stroked her hair with my other hand.

"Itachi, why did you leave me?"

I immediately tensed. I was afraid she would ask that but she had every right to. "I'm sorry…" I managed to say, glad she wasn't pulling away from me.

"I know you are, otherwise you would not have come after me. But I was so afraid that you were going to let me marry him…I thought that you wanted to get rid of me so badly that you'd let me marry the first guy who was willing." Her tight grip pinched my fingers and I sensed she was still afraid of how close she had come to disappearing altogether.

I buried my face in her hair. My fingers squeezed her shoulder but she didn't mind. I kissed her hair, her face, all of her essence. "I'm so sorry Sira. I was such a coward…" I murmured sorrowfully. "Forgive me…"

She let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around my neck, whispering in my ear. "I love you too much to be angry with you Itachi. You are my heart and no one can live without a heart. I forgive you…"

"Thank you," I sighed in relief. I knew I didn't deserve her forgiveness but was still very grateful that she did.

_**Sira's POV**_

Itachi randomly covered my eyes with his hand. "Sira, I don't have anything to give you." Now he lowered his hand and his eyes stared right into mine. "Only me. But…will you marry me?" His gaze was so candid and open that I frowned in surprise. He took my left hand and kissed my fingers one by one. "Please…" he added fondly

I gulped nervously and my throat felt as dry as the Sahara. I lost all sense of reality because this was a dream come true. My heart forgot how to beat and I blinked a few times to make sure I was seeing this for real. I was afraid this was just a dream or my imagination playing some kind of trick on me.

I saw fear and pain nascent in Itachi's eyes when I stayed silent for too long. I hugged him as hard as I could. "That will make me the happiest girl in the world! I mean yes, yes! I will marry you!"

He sighed with relief and kissed me again, this time as soft and gently as he could. I embedded my fingers in his hair and moaned in response. I couldn't keep my feelings inside me; they screamed my love, my need for him, and how much I loved him…

"You're the only one who matters to me Itachi. And besides that, you do have something important in your life. You have your brother, your village, and your heart." I rested my hand over his heart where I could feel it beating. "That is the best thing you can offer me."

He kissed me again and I was so very happy that he was beginning to do that more often. I was on cloud nine that I didn't even hear Sakura enter the tent. She blushed deeply for walking in on us and apologized as she turned around with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Don't worry Sakura, its ok," I assured her.

The pink-haired girl giggled in response, she was happy for me. Itachi helped me up and stood by my side, my tiny hand rested in his. I held on tight, not wanting to let go either.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you two," Sakura explained.

We both nodded and all three of us went to the Hokage's tent. Seeing shinobi running around us, I was glad that I had packed my things yesterday. Now I didn't need to hurry like the others. We entered Tsunade's tent and I saw Minato there as well. "Welcome back Sira." He greeted with a warm smile.

"Thank you. It's nice to be back." I assured him.

"I think we may have a problem Itachi." Tsunade said directly to the point.

"The only reason that we have Sira back is because the Daimyo fears Itachi, but his son won't forgive this incident," Minato-sama said. I lowered my gaze nervously and flinched as my fingertips brushed against my bruised arm from when Sayzo restrained me earlier. It scared me to think that it wasn't over just yet. Itachi wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders. I couldn't help but feel a little bit better.

"You will have to be very careful from now on Itachi." Tsunade gently warned.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama." I said softly. I felt really guilty about causing trouble for them.

Tsunade shook her head. "No, it's not your fault. But you two may be in danger so I think it's a good idea that you get married as soon as possible. We don't know if or when you'll be able to return home so we must protect you at all costs."

Itachi nodded and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Did he ask me to marry him because of that? Was I…just his next assignment? Would he really marry out of duty? My heart ached as I panicked. I think Itachi sensed how I felt and he reassuringly squeezed my hand as he addressed the Hokage. "I did propose to Sira and she accepted. But I did not do it because of the Daimyo. My proposal was a genuine one. We will marry in two weeks time."

Both of the Hokages smiled happily. "That's great news! Congratulations!"

I hugged Tsunade-sama and Minato proudly shook Itachi's hand as he said how happy he was for us.

Feeling a little self-conscious with all the attention focused on us, I smiled shyly as my blood rose to my cheeks. The news spread quickly through the camp and we were soon surrounded by other well-wishing friends. It was great to have their love and support but it had been a very long day and I was exhausted. Itachi took me back to his tent.

Grabbing me by the waist, he pulled me to his chest and held me tight. I couldn't help but giggle and he smiled down at me. There was such warmth in his eyes. Before he had been so cold but now the ice had melted away to reveal a tender side to him that I had never expected. We stood there, in each others arms for some time. When I tried to pull apart, he protested and murmured in my ear. "Please just a little longer…I want to hold you so I know that you're really here with me."

I knew how he felt; this felt like a dream to me too. I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder. His heartbeat sounded in my ear…and every beat was for me. That brought a smile to my lips. After a while, I had lost track of the time by now, he pulled me back against the side of his futon. "Now we both need to rest, tomorrow will be another long day."

I nodded. He laid down on the futon and closed his eyes. I just stood looking down at him, wondering what I was supposed to do now. Should I leave?

"Aren't you going to sleep?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah I'll go do that right now. So I'll see you later."

He caught my hand as I turned to leave and gently pulled me down beside him. "I meant here, next to me where you belong." At natural as it had felt this morning, I was still a little embarrassed to be lying here in his bed. His gentle touch soothed my nerves as he snuggled closer and kissed my forehead. "Good night, my sweet fiancé."

"Good night Itachi." I savored his name on my tongue and closed my eyes as I felt his warmth envelop me. In the stillness of the night I enjoyed the gentle sound of his breathing.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Oh boy I like this chapter! Everyone, I want you to know that Laharvey125 is my muse and I can't find word to explain how much I appreciate her help! **_

_**Thank you very much; with your help this story is awesome!**_

_**Itachi's POV**_

I woke up well before sunrise and gazed down at Sira. I'd missed her, even in my sleep. Her small hand rested on my chest and her right leg wrapped around my legs. Her long thick hair covered the pillow like a gentle wave. I smiled at how beautiful she looked as she slept, just like a vision. Her shirt had rolled up during the night and exposed her stomach. Her skin was so white and smooth. I touched it gently with my fingertips and they tingled with pleasure. I craved more so I pressed my hand against it and caressed it. My pulse raced because her scent drove me crazy. I wanted to kiss her from head to toe but I knew I shouldn't get carried away.

It felt strange to let these emotions and feelings wash over me. I was used to holding back, restraining what I considered to be weak human emotions. It felt so liberating to embrace them and I felt better for it. Still, there was no reason in getting carried away either. She was too important to me to take advantage of. We had the whole rest of our lives to be together. There was no reason to rush anything.

As I held her sleeping figure in my arms, I asked myself what I had done to deserve her. I carefully brushed her long bangs from her face and she smiled in her sleep. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of her silky skin beneath my fingers. I'll never let her go. Never ever again! She is my life, how could I have been so blind to not realize that earlier? I knew I didn't deserve her forgiveness…I didn't even deserve her…but she was still mine.

At last she stirred and opened her eyes. She blinked innocently at me but then she smiled. "Morning…" she whispered softly.

"Morning," I replied as I kissed her fingers. It was a miracle to have her here with me. How did I get so lucky?

"I dreamt of you Itachi…" she said.

My heart ached as guilt for my past action still overwhelmed me. "I promise I'll never leave you again Sira, even if death is on the line," I promised her.

She looked into my eyes, her gaze clear of any accusation. "I was really hurt when you left me," she confessed. "I wanted to die…"

I kissed her forehead. "Sira…" I whispered sadly but she continued.

"But when I saw you again all of my pain and sorrow disappeared. I was so happy to see you," her entire face lit up and it warmed my heart. "So don't you worry, I'll never let you leave me again."

That's my brave girl!

We heard footsteps approaching and Sasuke entered the tent all causal-like. "Hey love-birds get up. The camp is disbanding and leaving already."

"Sasuke you baka!" She squeaked in horror. "Don't you know you're supposed to knock?"

"How am I supposed to knock on a tent?" He teased.

"You know what I mean!" She snapped at him. "What if I had been naked?"

"Hm, I wouldn't mind seeing that." He chuckled. What a pervert!

"Sasuke watch your tongue!" I warned him. "That's my future wife you're talking about."

"Whatever," He shrugged. "We both know she has a great body. I won't pretend that I haven't noticed."

He smirked. I wanted to get up and to smack that stupid grin off his face. Sira turned deep red, I don't know if it was because of anger or embarrassment.

"Sasuke! Behave yourself!" She scolded him.

"Relax Sira," he quickly assured her with a pleasant smile. "It's nice to see Itachi get worked up over something and show real emotion."

Sira looked at me and started to laugh. "Yes I rather like that too," she admitted with a teasing smile. "Oh by the way Sasuke, would you please bring me my things from my tent? I only have one box."

He nodded and walked outside still smiling with his hands in his pockets.

"Why did you ask him?" I frowned in confusion. "I could have gotten it for you." I said as I stood up to get dressed.

"Sakura is there," was all she said.

I was still terribly confused.

"Oh my, don't tell me you didn't know," She smiled. "She's loved him her entire life."

I caught her in my arms and kissed her shoulder. "What about you? Did you love me for a long time?"

"Well let's see…" She wore a contemplative look. "My favorite person in the beginning was Naruto…"

I kissed her again and she giggled.

"Then I liked Gaara, then Neji…" She continued to tease me. I tickled her so I could hear her laugh which always made me happy to hear. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mumbled in my ear.

"Itachi Uchiha, for a genius you're a little slow…I love you and _only_ you…"

I could tell that she wanted to kiss me so I happily obliged. After several minutes I let her go. She started to comb her hair and I watched her fondly. Now she would be a part of my daily life. To have her constantly by my side would take some getting used to, but the very idea made me happy. Never again would I have to be alone. Never again would I have to suffer on my own. I took the comb from her hand. "Here, let me do it."

She smiled and nodded. Her satiny hair was so long and I couldn't resist embedding my fingers in its luxurious strands. She turned her head to look up at me. I leaned down and kissed her again. I doubt I'll ever get tired of that.

When Sasuke returned with Sira's box, I asked him to find some other clothes for her. He brought some of Sakura's and she shooed us outside the tent so she could change.

"Well this isn't going to work," she grumbled after a minute.

"What's wrong?" I asked through the tent wall.

She stepped outside to show us. The shirt was much too small for her, exposing her beautiful midriff. "It doesn't fit at all."

"Well Sakura is smaller than you," Sasuke said innocently enough but he smiled deviously at the sight of her exposed stomach.

"Sasuke! Stop staring!" She snapped as she punched him in the stomach.

"That hurt!" He yelled back at her.

She stuck her face in his as she smirked. "Good I hope it does!"

I couldn't help but smile, they're my family now. I think I can get used to their clashes. Just then Naruto came around the corner. "Hello guys, are you ready to go?"

"Morning Naruto!" She smiled from ear to ear as she gave him a big hug.

He laughed as he hugged her back. "You're glowing brighter than the sun this morning."

"Yep, I'm just very happy to be with all of you." She replied as she stroked his spiky hair.

"I thought you were happy 'cause you're getting married," he said thoughtfully.

"Also because of this!" She let go of him and spun around, not caring if anyone stared at her. We all watched with wide smiles, her vibrant spirit was catching. When she stopped, her expression had sobered. "Naruto, how are you? I mean with your father…" she asked him with concern in her eyes.

"Everything is cool," He assured her with a smile. "I'm so happy to have him in my life! I can't thank you enough for that."

She smiled and took his hands in hers. "I'm so happy for you little brother." She kissed his cheek. It was nice seeing her like that. She let go of Naruto and came to me. I protectively wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she giggled. "I know I'm acting as ridiculous as a school girl but I can't help it, I'm very happy!"

I couldn't resist and kissed her forehead. Naruto and Sasuke looked at me in amazement. Yes it was very uncharacteristic of me but I no longer cared about propriety. She was my girl and I wanted the whole world to know it.

"Ow!" Naruto cat-called and Sasuke smiled at me, this time his eyes were full of warmth.

_**Sira's POV **_

It was almost midday and I was starving, but we still had a long way to travel before we could stop for the night. The procession was long and compact; protected on all sides by ANBU. In the middle were women and children. There were only a few of them, but still present. I traveled in a carriage with Ino and Sakura. I was excited at the idea of seeing the Leaf Village for real. Looking out the window, I saw that we were traveling through a deep forest. As we passed by a tree, I reached out to grab some fruit that hung from the branches. But Kakashi (who was walking alongside) caught my wrist. "Be careful. This forest is full of dangerous animals."

I pulled back inside the safety of the carriage, my pulse raced in fear. I hope we don't encounter any of those wild animals. I sat in silence with the girls chatted about various girly things. I grew contemplative as I felt a stirring in my heart. I couldn't explain it, but the feeling grew until I could no longer sit still. It was almost as though something was calling me. Normally I could have thought it was my imagination but the feeling was so strong that I had to act on it. I jumped down from the carriage and started to walk off the path.

"Sira, where are you going?" Itachi broke away from his comrades to stop me. He looked worried.

"Nowhere," I replied and then thought better of it. "Could you please come with me for a second? I want to check something out."

He nodded and followed me into the forest and away from the convoy. His hand rested on the small of my back as he stayed by my side. His red eyes darted this way and that, taking in every movement. My eyes were fixed straight ahead, almost as if I was being led.

Then we heard a weak cry nearby which repeated after a moment. Itachi tensed as he pulled a kunai out of his weapons pouch. I sensed someone's presence as I approached the bushes. I parted the leaves only to find a panther cub mewing feebly. Next to him was a dead adult panther, I think it was his mother.

The small creature looked up at me with such sad eyes. I stretched out my hand towards it and the kitten licked my fingers. His green eyes were like nephrite and he also had a small golden crescent moon on his forehead.

"Hey little one," I smiled as I carefully picked him up. He nestled in my arms and purred loudly, his tail swished back and forth. I think he was happy to see me. Itachi looked warily at the panther cub. He probably thought I was insane to be cuddling with a wild animal but thankfully kept his opinion to himself.

"Can I keep him? Please?" I pleaded with him.

He looked down at the dead animal and nodded. Then he knelt down to investigate the body. He examined it carefully, especially her wound. Then he stiffened and his expression hardened. "The wound is fresh and caused by a kunai."

"What does that mean?" I asked worriedly.

"It means that she was killed by a shinobi. We have to alert the others!" He grabbed a hold of my waist and chakra-jumped back towards the convoy. "Don't tell the others," he said close to my ear as we raced back through the forest. "I do not want to spread panic. The ANBU can handle this."

When we reached the others, he dropped me off by the carriage and hurried on to speak with his superiors.

I climbed back inside the carriage and sat the kitten on my lap. After the girls' initial shock, they giggled with delight as they stroked the little fur ball. I thought he (to be honest I didn't know if he isn't really a she, I'm just assuming) was hungry so I asked for some milk to feed him. Ino went out to find some and brought it back in a baby's bottle. The kitty moaned in delight as he happily sucked from the bottle. I scratched his forehead with my fingers. "I'll call you Bagheera, like the panther from The Jungle Book."

Somehow I knew that he liked his new name. I couldn't help but worry about Itachi. Did he really think we were going to be attacked? Then suddenly the carriage screeched to a halt and people were screaming outside. Sakura opened the curtain and our eyes widened at the sight outside. An invisible shield had been cast around the convoy as thousands of kunai sailed through the air and bounced harmlessly off the protective barrier. I had never seen so many kunai used in one attack.

Itachi and the other ANBU easily drove the attackers back. Their leader was shocked. "How did you know?" He roared in disbelief. "Everything was perfectly prepared! Our wave of kunai has never been dodged!"

Itachi restrained the man and pressed a kunai against his throat. "We were prepared as well. One of your men killed a panther, I found it."

Tsunade stormed up to the man and glared fiercely at him. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Kavaki, Leader of the Band of Thirteen." He said proudly.

"If you think the war has weakened us you are mistaken!" She shouted at him. "Now we are even stronger than ever before with many of the finest shinobi the world has ever seen!" She ordered the ANBU to detain them as prisoners to be dealt with when we returned to Konoha. Indeed she was right, our forces were stronger now with Itachi, Minato, Sasuke, and the others among our ranks. The village had both strong and brilliant shinobi.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief now that the crisis had been averted. "That was too easy," Ino bragged. "They should have known they didn't stand a chance against us!"

I kept my mouth shut. They didn't know how close it had been. If I hadn't left the safety of the carriage…if Itachi hadn't realized the impending danger…if that barrier hadn't been cast in time, they could have easily wiped us out in a matter of seconds. I felt a little shaky at how close it had been but Bagheera licked my hand to comfort me.

At the end of the day we set up camp for the night. The entire convey was split into groups of twenty with an ANBU member in charge: obviously Itachi oversaw my group. He didn't want to be apart from me and the feeling was mutual. The two Hokages oversaw the convoy, making sure our defenses were secure in case another attack should come. Itachi assigned night watch shifts between himself, Naruto, and Sasuke; with Itachi going first.

I had wanted to help somehow so I asked Sakura to help me prepare dinner. "You just prepare the vegetables and I'll cook," I said as I gave her the potatoes.

She nodded. We both knew she wasn't so great at cooking.

"Hey Sakura, I have an idea!" I whispered excitedly in her ear. "I can teach you how to cook and in exchange you help with my medical training."

She nodded, her eyes sparkled in delight. While the food was cooking, I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of ear-shot of the others. "I consider you a friend," I started carefully. "And I know that you love Sasuke."

Her cheeks reddened. "I…" She started to say, but couldn't bring herself to admit or deny it.

"Its ok," I assured her. "I wanted to give you some advice." Sakura blinked in surprise, but seemed willing to hear it. "Try to act normal around him, you know, more indifferent. He knows he's hot and uses it to his advantage. Seeing how all the girls react only makes him more arrogant." She was still silent. Maybe she didn't understand what I was saying. "I don't know how else to say it…just be yourself. Oh! And behave like you do with the others, don't make him feel special."

"Thank you, I will try…" She whispered with a faint appreciative smile.

"Trust me, I know how difficult it is to love an Uchiha," I smiled at her as we walked back to finish dinner.

Soon we all sat around the fire with our sleeping bags.The sun had just set and the air was so warm and fresh. Birds chirped and sang throughout the forest. Everyone was tired but now relaxed by the fire. I looked at them and smiled as I realized how happy I am to be with them all.

"Sira-chan, this is so good!" Naruto exclaimed as he ate his third helping of potatoes.

"Hn, it's nothing special," Sasuke said in a bored manner. "But I'm hungry so I'll eat it."

I took the plate from his hand and gave it to Naruto. "Here Naruto, you can eat it. Sasuke doesn't like it."

"Hey give it back!" Sasuke protested as he snatched his plate back from Naruto.

"If you don't like the food I make, then tomorrow you'll be in charge of dinner." I said firmly.

He looked at me like he thought I was crazy. Naruto laughed at him. "In case you prepare something for yourself, don't forget about me, your little brother," he made a face at Sasuke. "I don't want to eat any of Sasuke's food…"

Instead of snapping at Naruto's insult, he approached me and brought his face close to mine. His dark sparkling eyes stared into mine and his lips curled in a delicate smile. So this was how he hoped to change my mind, he was a real playboy in action. Ino and the other girls gasped and giggled as they watched him with delight.

I gently pushed him back as I laughed. "No Sasuke, that trick doesn't work on me!"

Naruto laughed at his failure and I stood up to serve seconds and thirds to those who asked for them. Itachi joined us and held out his plate. I sat beside him and he looked at me tenderly. "I love your cooking. Will you prepare dinner tomorrow as well?"

How could he say that when he hadn't taken a bite of it yet? Then I realized what was going on. I took his plate away and shoved him backward. "No Sasuke! Stop trying!"

Everyone laughed, even Naruto held his sides from laughing so hard. Then the real Itachi came and sat beside me. I gave him the plate full of food. Even though he was tired and sleepy, he still looked so handsome. When he ran a hand through his hair, it took my breath away. That simple gesture was so sexy…he caught my gaze and I reddened and looked away. Oh what was I thinking? I need to get a hold of myself.

"How did you know that I wasn't Itachi?" Sasuke grumbled as he sat up with a scowl, back in his original form.

"I just knew!" I laughed. "You smell different and act differently as well."

Naruto was still laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Sasuke roared at him. "You're gonna help me tomorrow so shut up!"

Naruto stopped laughing and Itachi reminded them that it was their turn to keep watch. They quickly finished eating and left. Itachi looked at me curiously. "What was that all about?"

"Sasuke said he didn't like my cooking so I told him that he could take care of dinner tomorrow," I said resolutely. "Serves him right for running his mouth off and besides this will be good for him. He needs to start trusting his friends, work with them and be part of society. He doesn't have to be alone anymore."

He considered this for a moment as he looked up at the stars in the night sky. I looked as well, it was a beautiful sight. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and said. "Thank you," I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I am so fortunate to have you…" he added and gently kissed my forehead. "Now let's get some sleep kitty."

I liked the affectionate nickname he gave me, it really did make me his in a way. Usually he was so formal with everyone; it was refreshing to see him be so relaxed with me. I remembered my own kitten that lay curled at my feet. Ever since I found him, he had not left my side. I pulled Bagheera onto my lap and lay down on the sleeping bag next to Itachi's warm body.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sira's POV**_

_I knew that I was dreaming but it felt so real. I dreamed about my mother. She stood before me with a smiling face and her arms stretched out towards me. I ran into her arms and hugged her. I told her how much I missed her._

"_Are you ok, my dear?" She asked me._

"_Yes mum but I miss you very much…"I whispered as I hugged her even tighter._

"_I know. I miss you too" she said softly. "Where are you? Are you safe?"_

_I am safe but very far away." I hesitated for a moment. "It may be impossible for me to return home…" My voice died away as I realized what a mess I was in. I really missed her but I also couldn't imagine leaving Itachi now. My heart was torn, either way I would have to leave someone behind. Would I have to make that decision…or would fate end up making it for me?_

_She noticed how sad I looked. "I see that you have found someone who is more important than me Sira," She smiled warmly as she held my hand._

"_I…" I tried to say something, but I couldn't._

_Her smile grew brighter even though her eyes were still a little sad. I think she was very happy for me even though she understood that we would likely remain apart because of it. "It's ok, my dear. I knew this day would come. I don't want you to worry about coming back for me."_

"_What?" I blurted out in a panic. "No, I don't want to lose you!"_

"_It is really alright," she assured me. "Please don't worry about me. I am happy if you are happy. Especially if you have found someone…" She smiled again as she looked into my eyes. _

"_Mum he's the best man in the world. I love him like crazy!" I assured her with a broad grin. Whenever I thought about Itachi, I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. I was so very happy that he wanted to marry me._

"_Sira, be with the person you love and be happy. Don't worry about me." She hugged me again and whispered in my ear. "Knowing that you are safe and happy with the person you love makes me happy as well. Do not worry about coming back…"_

"_Mum, I love you so much…" I mumbled with tears in my eyes._

"_I love you too," she said as she gently kissed the top of my head. "Farewell my sweet child…"_

I woke up with tears in my eyes and rose carefully, trying not to wake Itachi. The sight of his sleeping figure brought a smile to my lips, but right now I wanted to be alone. I took a deep breath and walked into the forest. After walking a ways, but still within sight of the camp, I sat down on the grass and thought about my mother. Was the dream real? I always had a strong connection with her. She seemed to sense me even when I was far away. She could understand my pain and my sorrow even when I didn't tell her anything. Did she really know that I am in love now? I must admit that she was the only one I missed and I often worried about her there worrying about me here…but the dream gave me the closure I so desperately needed. Now I felt relief knowing that she was ok with the fact that I might never find my way home.

I knew she had loved my father deeply. He was her life, but he abandoned us and she suffered like crazy because of it. That's why she'd want me to be with the person I love, because she knows the pain of loss. She only wants me to be happy. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I will miss her very much…

Then I remembered the sketchpad and pencils Sai gave me yesterday, and went back for them. I often draw when I feel sad. I took a seat by the fire pit and looked around for something to draw. Just then Itachi rolled onto his back; he looked so gentle and soft in his sleep. He is so perfect and I want to remember that always so I started to draw him.

The pencil stroked gently across the smooth paper as I sketched a rough outline. At first I despaired that I could ever make it look as good as him. But little by little, one broad stroke here and some shading there and I impressed even myself. This had to be my best drawing ever. Even now as I drew his lips, I wanted to kiss him so badly. Goosebumps crawled up my arms as a delicious shiver went up my spine. I love him so much…

A shadow fell over me and I jumped with a start. I tried to hide my drawing but Sasuke grabbed it from my hand. He turned it this way and that, looking at it from all angles. His expression was thoughtful. "His nose is too big but other than that it looks just like Itachi."

I was very embarrassed. I didn't want anyone to know that I was drawing Itachi in his sleep. "Give it back Sasuke, now!" I hissed.

"You're not bad," he admitted. "I'll tell you what; I'll even let you draw me when we get back to the village."

I tried to snatch the drawing back and he chakra-jumped backward.

"Yeah, keep dreaming!" I growled at him as I raced towards him. He deftly dodged me at every turn. I was right next to him but he still managed to evade me. "I told you to give it back!" I ordered him again, my temper starting to rise.

"Sasuke!" We heard a cold authoritative voice and we both froze in place.

"Oops, someone's in trouble…" I murmured as I smirked at Sasuke.

"Stop being a fool and give back what you took from her," said Itachi as he stood up.

Sasuke kept his cool, as if he hadn't heard the threatening tone in his brother's voice. I reached for the drawing once again but he walked towards Itachi and gave him the drawing. "I think you need to see it as well."

Now my embarrassment was complete. He looked at it quietly and his expression softened. "This…is me?" Itachi asked as he looked at me and then back at the drawing.

"I'm sorry; you were sleeping and I…well…" I mumbled as I turned red as a tomato.

His lips rose in a calm smile. "I didn't know you could draw."

"Well, just a little…" It was a hobby, something I did every once in a while. I approached him and reached out to take the drawing from him. Instead of handing it over, he took my hand and gently kissed my fingertips. His touch was so tender that my knees felt weak. I heard Sasuke chuckle before he left.

I hid the drawing before the others awakened. Then we all ate breakfast together and continued on our journey. Thank God there were no further incidents that day. Bagheera slept on my lap almost all day long. In the evening I saw Sasuke approaching Sakura with that playboy look in his eyes. I knew instantly what he was planning and I caught Sakura's eye, jerked my head in his direction and shook my head. She nodded in turn and was thus warned before he even made the first move. He took her hand and led her away. Two minutes later she returned with a frown.

"He said he'd let me kiss his cheek if I cook in his place!" She said angrily, offended at his offer. She had every right to be.

Ino glared jealously at Sakura but I couldn't help but smile. That was so like him. "And what did you say?"

"I rejected his offer." Sakura said firmly.

Upon hearing this, Ino ran off to find Sasuke. No doubt she would try taking him up on that offer. I doubt she'd have any luck since Sasuke liked her even less than he did Sakura.

"I said I'd help him. All three of us will cook together." Sakura smiled, her eyes sparkled with joy. I was glad that she followed my advice.

I missed Itachi. I knew he was busy carrying his duty but…now that we had stopped for the night I started to search him. After a few minutes I found him talking with Kakashi.

"Itachi, your Tsukuyomi is really something!" Kakashi said as he shook his head in amazement. They must have been talking about the time he stayed in the hospital for weeks after Itachi tortured him.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san." Itachi apologized as he bowed his head.

"No, no, it's ok, I understand why you did it." Hatake assured him. I bet he knew that ordinarily Itachi wouldn't have done that but he had to if he wanted to maintain his villainous reputation. I approached them and greeted Kakashi.

He bowed his head in turn. "Hello there Sira-chan. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I looked at Itachi who wore a small side smile as his gaze softened.

Kakashi could tell that we wanted to be alone. "I better go, I still have some work to do," he said as he scratched the back of his head. We both nodded though we only had eyes for each other. I took his hand and we walked together into the forest. I wanted to be alone with him, away from interruptions and nosy on-lookers.

When we were truly alone, he pulled me into his strong arms and held me close.

"Itachi…" I whispered when he kissed me. I felt so weak that my knees trembled again. I wrapped my hands around his neck so I wouldn't fall. His touch was electric and enticing and I couldn't get enough of it. I moaned when his tongue brushed against my lips. "Oh Itachi stop please…" I pleaded with him. "You're driving me crazy…"

He only smirked and then deepened the kiss. He had never kissed me like this before and I didn't want it to end. But suddenly he stopped and rested his forehead against mine. His grip tightened as he became tense. His dark eyes were unreadable and I worried if I had done something to upset him. "Itachi…" I started to speak but he put a finger on my lips.

"Sira, why did you tell Sayzo that you were pregnant? Are you…really…?"

I knew that he was going to ask that eventually. I bet he had wanted to ask earlier but was either afraid to or was too pre-occupied with traveling to bring it up privately.

"I lied," I said simply. "I thought it would make him change his mind about wanting to marry me." Having him this close to me over-whelmed my senses and I was terribly distracted by his lips that were so very close to mine. "I'm not…pregnant…I even…"

"I knew but I wanted to ask," He gently interrupted me and then sighed in exasperation. "I'm sorry…I bet you think I am too jealous and over-protective."

His gaze was hesitant and wary, almost like he felt a little uncomfortable being so open with me. I could never be angry with him and I smiled as I stroked his cheek. He smiled in turn and kissed me again. As the kiss deepened once again, he pinned me back against a tree. With my back against the hard bark, he leaned into me and cautiously stuck his hand up my shirt as he caressed my waist.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I slipped my hand up his shirt as well and rested it against his stomach. His muscles were firm but also soft under my fingertips. I felt a thrill that begged for more…more of his touch…and more of him…I had never felt this way about a man before but it felt so natural, so very right.

He kissed my ear and then moved down to kiss my neck. I lifted my chin to give him greater access and sighed in pleasure at how incredible it felt to have his lips caress my soft neck. I gasped and felt light-headed as his hand moved higher up, his fingertips moved lightly along my skin. Itachi occupied all of my senses. This felt so good…that's why when Naruto coughed I only heard him the second time.

"Sorry guys," he said sheepishly. "But Baa-chan is asking for you."

I was too embarrassed to look Naruto in the eye but I bet he was as red as I was. I couldn't even look Itachi in the eye.

_**Itachi's POV**_

I didn't know what to do, kill Naruto for interrupting me or thank him before I had made a mistake. This wasn't the right place even if I wanted her so badly. For the first time in my life I had lost control. Her very essence drives me crazy…I need her…

I had been jealous when she told Sayzo she was pregnant. So many times I had wanted to ask her but I was afraid. So many times I wanted to activate my sharingan to inspect her, but that would have been inappropriate. Just thinking that some other man may have touched her bothered me to no end…but she was still too naïve and always blushing…her innocence was intact. I mentally cursed myself for not realizing this sooner.

That's why I wanted to make her mine body and soul. Only mine…she can bare only _my _children. The very thought terrified me though. Where had it come from? I had never wanted children. That is…until I met her. But now my heart leaped at the thought of a little girl with Sira's hair and my eyes.

Looking down at the blushing girl in my arms, I couldn't help but smile. She looked so nice with this shade of red on her cheeks. Naruto was embarrassed as well and that made me smile. Yes it was a little awkward to be caught, but I didn't regret anything. I took her hand and walked back towards the camp followed by Naruto.

Up ahead I heard rough, angry voices and torches waved wildly. Tsunade's crisp voice sounded over them as she silenced them. As we came closer I saw that they were a bunch of old men dressed in yellow from head to toe. Their robes looked ceremonial, were they priests? I frowned; I didn't recognize anyone in this barely-contained mob. What was going on?

She looked relieved when we returned. "Sira, these people accuse you of killing their protector of the forest and say you stole its cub."

Their looks were full of accusation.

"What?" Sira asked warily, clearly terrified by their angry glares. I bet they were talking about the panther.

"His mother was dead when I found it." I addressed them.

"Don't lie!" One of them snapped.

"We're not lying!" Sira protested.

"Your punishment will be severe!" said one of them.

"Take her!" Another cried out as they surged forward

"Wait!" Sira drew back but I was already in position with a kunai in my hand. They suddenly stopped.

"Give us the kitten," one of them said. I bet it was the leader. Sira tensed, I knew she was rather attached to the little animal. But she still walked away and returned with Bagheera in her arms.

"Here…" She tried to hand them the kitten but Bagheera started to growl.

"What…?" One of them cried out in surprise. Another tried to grab the animal from her hand but the little panther jumped to the ground and transformed into an enormous cat surrounded by yellow fire. The panther walked protectively in front of Sira, growling in anger. We all were shocked! But we become even more so upon seeing those old priests kneeling down in front of Sira.

"Forgive us my Lady." The Leader apologized humbly.

"I…" Sira started. I bet she was the most surprised. She approached Bagheera and caressed his fur.

"Calm down Bagheera, its ok." The panther turned his head to look at her and mewed as he transformed to his original kitten form. Sira held the pet in her arms and asked the elders to get up. It was obvious that she wasn't comfortable with them bowing to her.

"I think we should speak in a more appropriate place, don't you?" Tsunade asked, mindful of the crowd of on-lookers that started to gather around. We all nodded, including the old priests.

We withdrew to the Hokage's tent and were assured they could speak openly here. Some tea was brewed and served as we all sat around the table.

"Our panthers are the protectors of this forest," The elder who had introduced himself as Fyrio spoke. "But first they were the protectors of the Great Taisha."

"And who is Taisha?" asked Sira.

"She was Rikudo-sanin's wife." His simple answer drew a united gasp from the rest of us. The Sage of the Six Paths? Could it be true?

"It has been said that she could speak to animals, especially with the nine demons The demons were her pets. Her power was immense because she was a descendant of demons herself. That's why Rikudo-sanin asked the Fire Panther to protect his wife."

I felt nervous, what connection did this have with my Sira?

The old man continued on with his story. "It has been said that a great disaster will befall mankind. With the protection of the Fire Panther, her descendant will defeat it with the power of all nine demons."

Sira turned pale upon hearing his words. He looked at her with a steady gaze and she trembled slightly. "That can't be me," she protested feebly. "I'm not from this world."

"She was also from another world, my lady. This panther is only able to transform into his fire-form in his Master's presence. That's why we know you are her heiress."

"I see," Sira murmured softly as she lowered her gaze. "That must be why I came here." She was quiet for some time and then looked up again. "I will help anyway I can, but I'm not sure…"

"You will know what to do when the time comes," Fyrio assured her. I sensed her panic and held her hand to comfort her. She stopped trembling at once. I was happy and proud that she loved and trusted me.

"What can we do to help her?" The fourth asked as his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "And what kind of menace we must expect?"

The elder shook his head sadly. "Even we don't know that…"

The Hokage's hands curled into tight fists as did mine. I will protect Sira no matter what!

Tsunade invited the elders to have dinner with us but they kindly refused her offer. I took Sira's hand in mine and we walked back to our group's campsite. What I saw there made me blink in wonder. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were cooking together but the smell was awful. Dark smoke billowed out of the giant pot over the fire and spread everywhere. Sira smiled and went to help them. We ate much later because they had to start all over again. Naruto and Sakura felt self-conscious and kept apologizing about the lateness of the meal but my brother was perfectly calm.

"It's all your fault Sasuke!" Naruto glared at him. Sasuke looked at him and I could practically see the electricity spark dangerously between their eyes.

"Calm down you guys." Sira scolded them.

Later when we all turned in for the night, I hugged her tightly and promised her that I would always be there for her.

She smiled gently as her eyes stared to close. "Thank you Itachi, you can't imagine what that means to me…"

I kissed her and we fell asleep in each other's arms. It's strange…and yet perhaps its not…but ever since Sira shared my bed I no longer have nightmares. I was so grateful for her soothing presence. She was my salvation and my everything; so I would do anything to keep her close to me forever.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello! Enjoy the next chapter! _

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I'll never admit that I like Sira. I never will, not even if I'm tortured to death. I can hardly admit it even to myself. I can't like her; she's my brother's girlfriend. That's why I act normal, play it cool (or arrogant as Naruto could call it). I know Sira loves Itachi and he loves her…he deserves some happiness after everything he's been through. She's his only chance for that.

But looking into her eyes sends an electric shock through my body. I admire her strong will, her fearless nature, and her kindness. But I must not think of her; she loves my brother. Her eyes always light up and her smile brightens whenever he's nearby. Her affection for him shows on her face and his as well. The cold and composed shinobi softens beside her with love radiating in his eyes. He's my brother and he deserves to live a good life.

It felt weird returning to the village I left behind years ago and yet my heart beat excitedly in my chest. As the convoy passed through the main gates the first thing I saw was the Hokage Monument that was carved out of the mountainside. Seeing the Hokages faces made me remember Naruto's pranks. What a moron, only once did I tell him that he's my best friend. My pride won't permit me to repeat it, even though I still think he is. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear as he walked with Hinata. I asked him if he knew where my brother was.

"He's with Sira of course, waiting for Baa-chan to find them a house."

"A house?" I asked, confused. I felt like such an idiot as I just stared at him in surprise. Of course they were going to live together; they were going to be married soon. What did I expect? That _I'd_ be living with him? Naruto and I went looking for them and when we found them we could hardly believe our eyes. Itachi and Sira were sitting on a bench. The Daimyo's son sat on a great white horse with twenty armed guards at his command. What was going on? Naruto and I looked nervously at each other.

"Itachi Uchiha!" Sayzo declared in a cold authoritative voice. "You are under arrest for your numerous crimes!"

"What? No!" cried Sira as she grabbed my brother's hand. Itachi burned with rage, his eyes becoming pure ice.

"Your head is wanted in all Five Great Countries. Take him!" The young Lord ordered and two of the soldiers approached Itachi.

"No! Sayzo stop this!" Sira cried out.

Sayzo dismounted his horse and approached her with his hand out-stretched. Itachi grabbed his wrist to stop him. The look in his eye was murderous, and if it had been anyone other than the Daimyo's son I am sure he would have killed him. "Don't touch her!" He hissed through his teeth.

Sayzo smirked cruelly at him. "You have no rights now so hold still Uchiha."

I didn't know what to do. Should I attack or stay out of this?

"I'll get Dad and Baa-chan," Naruto said and then disappeared in the blink of an eye. I hope they'll be here in time to stop this. Being a missing-nin again isn't an option for Itachi. He wants to leave that terrible past behind and give Sira a decent life. As I waited impatiently for Naruto's return, hatred boiled in my chest. This time Sayzo wanted to arrest my brother personally. I wonder why he's going against his father. The Daimyo gave his blessing to Itachi, who was he to object?

Sira stepped in between the two men and stuck her chin out stubbornly, hands on her hips. "If you take him then arrest me as well!" She said in a confident tone as fire blazed in her dark eyes. It was clear that she wasn't going to leave Itachi's side.

"Why?" Sayzo frowned slightly. "You have done nothing wrong." He reached out to touch her chin but she turned her head in disgust. Then it hit me. Sayzo likes Sira! He wants her for himself, not because of his father's ambitions. He looked at her with admiration and lust. She was beautiful and brave; any man would want such a wife. This was dangerous; emotions were running high and the situation seemed ready to explode.

Four soldiers grabbed hold of Itachi and tried to restrain him. Tears welled up in Sira's eyes. I thought she would defend Itachi but to my surprise she turned on her heel and stormed up to Sayzo. She slapped his cheek with stinging force. "You coward!"

Everyone froze as they stared at her in horror. Sayzo was shocked as well but she didn't back down as she glared at him.

"All of you calm down!" Tsunade said firmly as she and the Fourth Hokage walked past me. "Sayzo-sama, you must release Itachi Uchiha." She held out an official-looking document.

"What is this?" Sayzo asked as he took the paper from her hand.

"This is a letter signed by the Kages and Daymio's of the Five Great Countries. It clearly states that they remove all charges against him and recognize his heroic effort in the Fourth Shinobi War. His criminal record has been pardoned so there is no need to arrest him."

Sira sighed with relief just like me and Naruto. Sayzo, on the other hand, trembled with anger. "You doubt my power?" He roared.

"Never my Lord," Tsunade and Minato said resolutely. Everyone was tense, prepared to fight if needed and the young Lord understood that. The two Hokage stood tall, proud, and fearless. Truth and justice was on their side. With the pardon Sayzo had no reason to arrest Itachi.

"Very well then, release him." The words were nearly dragged out of his mouth; his reluctance to withdraw was obvious.

Sira ran into Itachi's arms and hugged him with all her might. She wept for joy as she kissed his eyes, his hair, all of him; not caring that we were watching. My brother's arms wrapped protectively around her waist as he kissed her back. I was incredibly jealous. They love each other so much…

Without a word Sayzo mounted his horse and gave his men the order to fall back. He left without a backwards glance.

_**Sira's POV**_

I had almost lost him. My heart still pounded like crazy. I needed to convince myself that he's really here. I hugged him tighter, hiding my face in his shirt as I breathed in his wonderful scent. His heart beat just as loudly as mine. Had he been scared too? I didn't think Itachi Uchiha was afraid of anything. My tears flowed freely, I couldn't hold them back. When I looked up see Tsunade-sama smiling, I pulled away and bowed deeply. "Thank you so very much Tsunade-sama!" I gushed. "I don't know what to say!"

"There is no need Sira. As Hokage of this village I must protect my people. Itachi is one of our best shinobi," she said confidently. "Minato and I suspected the Daimyo would use his old criminal record to convict him. That is why we had the Kages sign this before the camp dissolved."

"I am eternally grateful to you Hokage-sama," Itachi said as he bowed his head.

"Now that the crisis is over, are you ready to see your new home?" She asked. We nodded and followed her. Naruto and Sasuke joined us, when did they get here? Naruto took my hand and smiled warmly at me. "I'm happy for you big sister."

The house was on the edge of the village. It was plenty big enough with three bedrooms and an attic. It had also a small garden with cherry blossom trees all around the house.

"I think it's perfect for a new family," Tsunade-sama said proudly.

"You're right, thank you." I said as I took Itachi's hand in mine. She smiled at us, said her goodbyes and returned to her duties. There was so much work for her to do now that we were home. Naruto and Sasuke ran around inside as they curiously inspected the house. Then Sakura came with Bagheera. "I think he missed you," she smiled as she handed me the cub.

I caressed his fur and he started purring with delight. Then a great idea popped into my head and I turned towards Itachi. "Once we get settled in I think we should throw a housewarming party!"

He smiled tenderly. "Very well then, if that would make you happy."

I forgot how to breathe as I gazed into those gentle ebony eyes and simply nodded.

"I think Baa-chan picked out a house because of Bagheera," Naruto surmised as he looked around the garden. "Most apartments don't allow pets."

"I disagree," Sasuke smirked deviously at Itachi and I. "I think it had more to do with the fact that they have to revive the clan."

"Sasuke!" Itachi frowned sternly, his deep voice rumbled threateningly. My cheeks burned instantly. To have Itachi's children would be the best thing in the world, but I didn't want to hear Sasuke talk about it.

Later when we were alone in our new house Itachi pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "We're finally alone. I thought they would never leave…" he murmured against my lips.

I embedded my fingers in his hair and gently removed his hair tie, letting it fall loose around his shoulders. "Oh Itachi…" I whispered as I kissed his eyelashes.

"Do we have a bed?" He suddenly asked.

I blinked a few times in surprise. "I don't know actually…if not we'll have to get one tomorrow."

"I have some money from my Akatsuki missions. Kakuzu was a good bookkeeper." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Why did you ask about the bed?" I asked as I turned a deep shade of red.

"I don't want you to sleep on the floor," he smiled but I saw a flirtatious gleam in his eye. Since when did Itachi act like a playboy? I bet he picked it up from his brother, or was it vice versa? A flirting Itachi was dangerous. He makes me lose my head when he's calm but when he looks at me with those eyes…my will instantly disappears. I blinked a few more times, trying to keep my cool.

"Don't worry Kitty; I'll wait until we're married." He said as he tenderly touched my cheek with his fingertips. I closed my eyes and smiled with delight at his gentle touch.

We didn't have a bed after all but we did have a futon similar to the ones we slept on in the encampment. We lay down together and Bagheera curled up at my feet. It was the first night on our new home and I was so excited!

"We'll make this the most beautiful house in Konoha, I promise," Itachi said with smile as he kissed my shoulder. The passion I saw in his eyes sent shivers up my spine.

"Itachi…I love you so much…" I whispered tenderly, unable to hold back my feelings.

"No I love you more." He assured me. Then he gently held my face in his hands so he could look directly into my eyes. His gaze was worried but also confident. "Sira…"He started softly.

"Yes Itachi?"

"There is something important that I want to ask you. I've been thinking about it for some time." I nodded and he continued. "If you ever get the chance to return to your world will you…" his voice broke and he rested his forehead against mine. He looked anxious, even afraid to finish the sentence.

"You are my world," I murmured as I gently stroked his hair. "I promise that I will never leave your side. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if I did find a way to go back, I wouldn't do it."

He sighed in relief and hugged me tightly as he kissed my hair. His hands trembled slightly, only then did I realize how worried he had been about this. Did he really think I would leave him behind? Maybe I should tell him about my dream.

"The only person I missed was my mom and yesterday I dreamed about her. She told me to stay with the person I love and to be happy. She knows that my heart is here so to not worry about going back for her."

Itachi considered this for a moment. "She sounds like a wise woman. I regret that I can't meet her."

"Me too," I said as I yawned sleepily. "She…would have liked you…"

The fact that he wanted to wait until our marriage to consummate our love touched my heart and made me smile. His respect for my comfort meant so much to me. I'm not too naïve to know that he wants me. I can see it in his eyes and in his every move. But part of me was afraid because it brought up terrible memories of my first experience with my captor. Yes Itachi was very different but I was still a little nervous. I love Itachi so much and I'm sure everything will be fine. I relaxed and closed my eyes as I fell asleep.

_**Itachi's POV**_

In the early morning Sira shifted in my arms, scooting closer to me. She arched her back, her body deliciously pressed up against mine. She was fast asleep so I doubt she knew what effect this simple gesture had on me. My heart leaped into my throat and I swallowed nervously. The temptation to have her right here, right now was terribly strong. I quickly rolled over and tried to distract myself from her closeness and gentle scent. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and lifted her leg to rest it over mine. I bolted out of bed, waking her up instantly. She blinked in confusion and asked what was wrong. I couldn't look her in the eye and I'm sure my face was red.

"Nothing, I just remembered there is something I have to do," I quickly said. I was ashamed that I almost lost control again. Her body was wonderful which always sent my perfect control straight to hell. I grabbed my clothes and hurried out of the room, leaving her alone and confused. I hated myself for doing that but I respect her too much. I had given her my word that I would wait. Suddenly two weeks seemed a very long time…

I went to ANBU Headquarters and checked everything. I passed the day working like crazy, trying to forget about the girl who was waiting for me at home. In our new home! The fact that someone was waiting for me, a girl who loves me, in a house that's our own, made my heart beat faster. Suddenly I felt guilty for running away and wanted to return home. Just the thought of her waiting for me…

I quickly finished my business and went home. As I stood in the doorway, my hand on the latch, my heart pounded in my chest. I was on the threshold of something incredible, something I definitely didn't deserve but would be forever grateful for. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and stepped inside. "I'm home."

So many emotions washed over me: joy, happiness, warmth, all in one. Sira came around the corner, smiled and ran towards me. The very sight of her made my heart stop. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her slender body pressed against mine once again. "Welcome home darling," she murmured as she kissed me.

I hugged her tightly in return; her wet hair tickled my nose. She must have come out of the shower. Her scent was intoxicating so I inhaled it once more. She pulled away, took my hand, and led me into the kitchen. I was surprised to see a table with six chairs; a few roses were set in a vase in the center of the table. There were also some flowers in the windows as well. I smelled food and turned to see dinner cooking on the stove in pots and pans that hadn't been there the night before.

"How is this possible?" I asked in amazement. "This room was bare yesterday."

"They were early wedding presents from some friends," she explained. "Ino gave us flowers; Sakura's parents gave us a wardrobe and this table."

"I came home early because I wanted to go shopping with you," I interrupted.

She smiled at the idea and clapped her hand with delight. "Sounds great! But let's eat first so wash your hands and have a seat."

I nodded and went to wash my hands in the bathroom. It was an amazing feeling to come home to find your lovely girl cooking for you. I also washed my face and looked into the mirror. The man staring back at me was almost unrecognizable. He was happy, eyes shining with pride and a grateful smile on his lips. I haven't seen that reflection in years…long before I left Konoha. I vaguely remembered what home felt like…with loved ones who cared about me. But this felt so much better. I looked down to see different kinds of soap and other girly things scattered throughout the bathroom. I didn't mind at all, I could see her gentle hand in every detail and that made me happy.

Dinner was incredible. I've had her food before of course but this time it seemed even tastier. Never in my life have I eaten vegetables with such relish. This was cooked especially for me and that made it special. As we ate together, she told me how she had spent the day arranging the house. Energy radiated from her as she talked on and on. I was content to listen, just pleased to see how happy she was. She was excited about our new place too. After dinner I smiled and thanked her for the delicious meal. She smiled back and started to gather the dirty dishes when I rested my hand on hers. "Let me do this," I said with warm smile. "I'll wash the dishes while you freshen up before we go out."

"But you don't have to," she protested.

"And neither do you," I gently teased as I took the plate from her hand. "Please I insist. I want to do this for you."

She nodded with a smile, kissed my cheek and left the room. I filled the sink with sudsy water and set about scrubbing the dishes. I was just finishing up when she returned. She wore the same little black dress she had worn when we first met. Her black boots hugged her long legs, showing them off to perfection. My heart raced at this beautiful vision. "Kitty you'll only wear dresses like that when you're with me ok?" I teased playfully.

She nodded with a wink. What a fox! I took her hand and we walked through the village. She caught everyone's attention, especially those of the men. I was proud and happy she was mine. I wrapped my arm protectively around her waist, showing everyone that she belongs to me.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Itachi's POV**_

It was nice to see Sira so happy. She had a child-like enthusiasm about her. I never would have thought that shopping with her would give me such pleasure. But then again this was a special kind of shopping; we were getting things for our new home. We purchased furniture such as couches, dressers, carpets, linens, and other things that would create a homey atmosphere. The most important thing was to find our perfect bed. She stopped me when she saw one in a shop window.

"Let's see that one!" She exclaimed eagerly as she pulled me through the door.

"I like this one," I suggested as I pointed to a medium-sized bed. It looked snug and cozy.

She shook her head. "No Itachi, I want a big one. I'm tired of futons, I'm much prefer a king-size bed."

She took my hand and led me to a huge bed; the frame and headboard were made out of solid oak. It looked majestic with its beautiful dark chocolate color. She clapped her hands in delight. The eager shopkeeper noticed and started telling us the fine qualities of her choice. It was a remarkable sales pitch, but hardly necessary. Once Sira had seen it, it would have been impossible to talk her out of it.

"Can we buy this one?" She asked as she pleaded with her eyes. I liked the bed as well and since the expense wasn't an issue I agreed. She brightened and kissed my cheek. Making her happy made me happy as well.

"How soon can you deliver it?" She asked as I paid the old man.

"The day after tomorrow."

She shook her head. "No, that won't work." She said firmly. "We need it by tomorrow."

"But…" The shopkeeper protested.

"Please?" She whispered, her eyes pleaded adorably. She was impossible to resist and the old man nodded.

I discovered many new things about her from our time spent together in the shops. Besides the fact that she loves king-sized beds, she absolutely loves animals. She wanted to have an aquarium with fish for our living room so we found a medium-sized tank with an assortment of fish and scheduled to have them delivered tomorrow as well. What surprised me the most was that she didn't like sweets. I thought all women loved sweets, it was a natural assumption. I learned this when I wanted to buy her some sweet candy floss. She wriggled her nose and said I could eat it by myself.

"What kind of food do you like then?" I asked her.

"I like vegetables. I love red fish with rice and curry sauceAnd what about you? What do you like?" She asked in return.

"I like sweets and…"

"You like sweets?" She asked, wide-eyed with shock.

I nodded. "Yes, I like dangos very much."

"Then let's buy some!" She said with a smile and led me towards a candy shop. A warm comfortable feeling washed over me. Holding her hand, having her beside me, and doing ordinary things like that made me feel alive and whole again. We bought dangos for the two of us, though she requested hers to not be very sweet.

"You don't have to if you don't like them," I said.

"I'll keep you company. I can't let you eat alone," she said with a wink. "Let's eat these at home."

When we returned home, she led me into the garden where we sat under the tree on a blanket. I held her close, cuddling her from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder. I loved how she felt in my arms.

"I'm very good at baking cakes," she randomly said. "I don't mind eating one piece so why don't I bake us a cake tomorrow?" She asked with a smile. I smiled in turn and nodded as I nibbled on my dango. "What other food do you like?" She went on. "I can cook just about anything."

I could tell how much she wanted to please me and that made me happy. "I love sushi."

"Seriously? I love it too!" She said happily as she ate one dango and then offered me a taste. As I leaned forward to take a bite, she suddenly took a bite out of one of mine. She giggled at my surprised expression. "They're even tastier because they're yours."

I laughed as well. After we finished our treats, we lay down side by side and looked up at the night sky. Never before have I seen the stars shine so brilliantly. She sighed softly with a gentle smile. "I like watching the stars and listening to the sound of nature's music."

She reached out with her fingertips and stroked my hair. This moment was precious for both of us, lying together watching the stars in silence. I grabbed her hand, intertwined my fingers with hers and rested it against my heart. Bagheera approached us and curled up on my stomach. We were a family and my heart beat with joy.

_**Sira's POV **_

We enjoyed our time under the stars but after a long day of shopping I soon fell asleep. When I woke up the following morning, I was lying on the futon. Itachi must have carried me inside. I sat up and sleepily rubbed my eyes. Then I noticed Itachi kneeling before me with a cup of tea. I blinked in confusion but took the cup from his hands. "Good morning Itachi, thanks."

"It's nothing. I didn't want to wake you but I did hope to have some tea with you." He had another cup in his hands. He smiled as he took a sip.

"Mmm it's so good!" I said after a few sips. "I didn't know you could make tea."

"Its not so extraordinary," He sat beside me on the futon. "I lived alone for a long time; I'm used to taking care of myself."

I felt sorry for him but he looked at me with such a warm smile that I felt better. When I finished my tea, he took the cup from me. "Now let's get to work arranging our house just the way you want."

"Don't you have work today?" I asked curiously.

"I've already done that Sira. I just came home." I blinked in surprise. "I did the early morning shift from four to nine in the morning," he explained. So when he came to see me he had just returned from work? "It is not my usual shift but I wanted to help you with our new place."

Just then our things started to arrive from the shops. I loved the things for our bedroom so I wanted to prepare that room first. "We should ask Naruto and Sasuke to help move the furnishings," I proposed but he shook his head. My face fell. "I'm not _that_ strong…" I whined but he just smiled as he summoned a few shadow clones. I was surprised; I had nearly forgotten that he's a shinobi.

"We've got it covered," he said with a playful wink.

I laughed and showed the Itachis where to put the bed. "I didn't think you had enough chakra to make so many clones," I confessed.

"After you revived me, my illness disappeared so now I have a lot of chakra."

"I'm glad to hear it," I said with a smile. Then I left to get the sheets. When I came back I accidentally stubbed my toes on the wardrobe. I cried out and dropped the sheets as I grabbed my left foot. Suddenly Itachi was beside me with fear and concern in his eyes.

"I'm ok," I reassured him. "Sorry to worry you but I'm so clumsy sometimes."

He knelt before me and carefully held my injured foot as he inspected it. Of course it was fine after a few seconds but I appreciated his gesture. I felt so important and silly at the same time. Even with the help of his clones, we didn't finish it all. So we decided to break for the day and start making dinner. As I started preparing the meal I remembered my promise to make cake. I decided to make a lemon cake; it's my quickest recipe and my favorite kind. Itachi wanted to help as well. It was nice doing everything together; I couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear. It was incredible to see Itachi so happy; his face glowed with a tender smile and gentle eyes. And to think he was this happy because of me.

"You can prepare the vegetables and wash the rice," I proposed to him. He nodded and set about his task. _This man is perfect,_ I decided as I watched how skillfully he managed his work. I was so distracted by him that I absolutely forgot about the cake. I smelled something strange and cried out in horror when I realized what was wrong. I quickly opened the oven and looked inside. It was ruined; the top had an ugly dark crust. I pulled it out and set it on the counter. I fell to my knees and cried into my hands. This was supposed to be a special treat for us and now I've ruined it.

"Don't worry about it," Itachi said soothingly as he knelt beside me and took my hand in his. "I'm sure Bagheera would like it. He needs a cake as well; after all he's our pet."

"But I wanted it to be perfect for you," I sobbed on his shoulder as he held me closer.

"We can bake another one; the world won't end because of this. Come on Kitty, don't worry. I'll help you too." He smiled at me and I nodded as I sniffled slightly. He helped me to my feet and we pulled out the ingredients to start all over. As he beat the eggs I dipped my finger in the flour bowl and put some on his nose. He stiffened in surprise and I giggled. Then he put his hand in the flour and wiped it on my cheek.

"Hey!" I protested as I grabbed a fistful of flour and threw it in his hair. He didn't hesitate long as he snatched the bowl and dumped all the flour on my head. I was covered in a white cloud and I stood there in complete shock. He laughed until he saw that I grabbed the bowl of sugar and he took off running down the hall. I chased after him and tossed it at him. We laughed so hard that we fell down and held our aching sides. We were covered in flour and sugar, the floor was absolutely filthy.

"Someone will have to clean this up," I hinted as I gently elbowed him in the side.

"Ordinarily I would but I have a meeting with Tsunade-sama tonight that I must prepare for," he replied with a gentle kiss.

"Alright I'll do it and finish dinner."

We looked at each other and smiled. Then it hit me. "I've never heard you laugh before now. You look amazing with a smile on your face."

"You look even better covered in flour," he teased as he started to tickle me. "Come on, I'll help you finish the cake first."

We finished without anymore interruptions and I cleaned up the kitchen and living room while he took a shower. Then I passed him in the hallway after he had just come out of the shower. His hair was wet and water glistened slightly on his skin. He wore a towel wrapped low around his hips. He looked like a Greek God; tall, dark, and handsome. I had never seen so much skin and I modestly turned away as I blushed furiously. Unexpectedly, he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His soft breath tickled my ear. "It's your turn to shower now," he whispered as he gently turned my chin so he could look me in the eye.

It was so quiet that I could hear water dripping from his hair, practically echoing in my ears. His ebony eyes hypnotized me, drawing me in. I closed my eyes and pulled away, leaving him alone. I felt a little embarrassed but I knew he hadn't meant to. After I showered and freshened up, we ate dinner and tried the cake. I had one piece and he said it was delicious as he helped himself to more than one slice. Then he had to leave for his meeting so I washed up the dinner dishes.

Then I went into the living room and sat on the couch with a book as I waited for him to return. It was nice and quiet and I looked up from my book at our living room. There was an aquarium in the corner and the fish swam lazily around. This room looked so homey with my favorite flowers in a few vases around the room.

Itachi returned about an hour later and I suggested we play a game of cards before we turn in for the night. We sat on the floor on cushy pillows with Bagheera curled up nearby. He fell asleep and purred happily. "Here are the rules," I explained as I pulled out a jar with paper strips I had prepared earlier. "When you lose, grab a paper and answer the question written on it."

I lost the first game and he looked at me as his lips curled into a cunning smile. I pulled out a slip of paper and read it aloud. "What is your favorite color?" I smiled. "It's red."

I continued to lose round after round and answering all sorts of questions; some ordinary and others more personal. When I got to the question asking about the first kiss I blushed. "Why do you always win?" I asked indignantly. "That's not fair! You could let me win at least once!"

"I want to know everything about you," he said in his defense. "You know everything about me according to Inoichi-san and that's not fair either," he pointed out.

I pouted unsatisfactorily. "My first kiss was with my neighbor Michael when I was thirteen. Now you have to answer this one too."

He wore a sly side smile. "Mine was with Hana Inozuka when I was twelve."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed in horror. I curled my fingers into tight fists as jealously over-whelmed me.

"Ah so you don't know everything after all," he teased mischievously. "But not to worry, it was just a passing crush, nothing more."

He looked pleased with himself, probably happy to see me jealous. I had to get a drink of water to cool down so I got up and went to the kitchen. After a refreshing drink, I saw a spider crawl across the tablecloth and I freaked out. "Itachi! Get rid of it!"

He ran into the room and wildly looked about. "What? Where?"

"Right there!" I squeaked as I pointed at the terrible creature as if it were the devil himself. "Kill it!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"That ugly spider is going to ruin my new tablecloth!"

He carefully picked up the spider and held it up. "You're afraid of this?" He asked in disbelief. I gulped and nodded nervously. He walked away to throw it outside. When he returned he hugged me tightly. "I'll always protect you kitty. It was just an insect. Don't tell me you're afraid of mice too," he teased.

I shook my head. "No, only of spiders and wasps. When I was a kid I found a huge black spider in my bed when I was home alone. I'm also allergic to wasps. I swell up and look as ugly as a frog whenever I get stung," I said sadly.

He smirked. "You can't be ugly; you're the cutest little cat on Earth," he assured me as he kissed my eyes. I giggled and hugged him tightly.

Then he yawned and I realized just how late it was. "Why don't we go to bed?"

He nodded. "Yes I agree. It's been a long day."

Our new bed was so big and comfortable that I slept like a baby. The next day we continued arranging the house. By nighttime everything was almost done and Itachi went to work for a couple of hours. I was in the middle of brushing Bagheera when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Sasuke standing outside with a bored expression on his face and his hands causally in his pockets.

"Oh Sasuke, it's nice to see you. Won't you come in?" I offered politely. He nodded silently and stepped inside. "Let's sit in the kitchen. Would you like some cake? I wonder if you have as big a sweet tooth as Itachi."

He calmly sat at the table as I cut him a slice. He took the offered plate and silently stared at me as he ate it.

"Well?" I prompted. He remained quiet as he took another bite. "Do you like it?"

He shrugged. "It's ok, nothing special.'

I pouted. "Why are you so cruel Sasuke? It's delicious! Itachi and I made it together yesterday. You don't have to be so grumpy all the time. Life is great so have some fun! I know; why don't you take Sakura to the movies?"

"Never!" He snapped as his temper suddenly flared up.

"Calm down, calm down; I was just joking," I assured him as I prepared some tea. "Here, have something to drink while you wait for Itachi to get home. It's really good, try it," I encouraged as I gave him a cup and sat beside him. "I think he'll be back soon. If not I'll tell him you stopped by."

"Actually," he said slowly. "I already knew he wasn't home. I came to see you."

I blinked in surprise and started to cough as I choked on my tea. "Oh I see, you wanted to know how he's doing. He's fine, trying to move on from the past and even smiles often." I paused when I realized that he was looking at me strangely. I had never seen him look like that before and didn't know what to make of it.

"I'm sorry Sasuke; I know you must miss spending time with him. But you know you can visit whenever you want, maybe you should even live next door to us," I hurriedly said, feeling guilty. "You probably think I've stolen him away from you. Please forgive me," I apologized as I rested my hand over his. He held very still, not a single word passed through his lips. "I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy, trust me!"

He continued to stare at me with a mysterious glint in his eyes. I didn't know what else to say. Then suddenly he pulled me into his strong arms. He kissed me hungrily with a passion I had never seen in him before. He embraced me tighter and I turned my head so his lips rested against my cheek instead. He paused but didn't let go of me just yet. I was so shocked that I remained still as a statue. He whispered my name in my ear in a breathy tone that gave me chills.

_**Sasuke's POV **_

I came to see Sira, I had known from the beginning that Itachi wouldn't be home. It was hard for me to see the two of them together and I still couldn't wrap my mind around the idea of them being a couple. I had to make sense of my feelings for her, unsure how much longer I could successfully hold them back. I watched silently as she talked on and on as she served me cake and tea. She was happy and looked so beautiful even in a plain shirt and skirt. As I looked around kitchen, I knew this was their home. The one they would raise their family in one day. It was in this moment that I realized they were going to get married. Granted I have always known that, but it hadn't felt real until now.

She was so innocent and naïve for apologizing about "stealing" my brother away from me. It wasn't that at all but I couldn't say anything. I looked her over, absorbing her slender features and her shining eyes…

I stiffened when she rested her hand over mine as she promised to make my brother happy. _No Sira, don't touch me_…I thought as I stopped breathing and my heart jumped into my throat. I couldn't resist anymore and pulled her into my arms. Then I kissed those cherry lips like I did in my dreams. Her lips were so soft and sweet. I moaned with delight as I deepened the kiss by forcing my tongue into her mouth.

She turned aside but didn't pull away from me altogether. I didn't want to let go either and held her close as I murmured her name in her ear. I didn't know what to do next. I felt confused and a little ashamed but I didn't let go. I wanted to feel her, inhale her soft scent and to kiss those soft lips once again. Now she must know that I love her; more than I have ever loved before. I do care for my brother's happiness but I deserve a chance for happiness as well. She was the kind of girl you'd risk everything for.

Suddenly she pulled away and slapped me hard across the face. She was furious but still very shocked.

"I will pretend this _never_ happened," she said in a cold voice. "You are my future brother-in-law and I love your brother."

We stood there silently, the atmosphere was terribly tense. I was very disappointed and my pride was wounded by her blunt rejection. What should I do now? Then she blinked for a moment as if an idea had just come to her. She smiled as she giggled in relief. "Oh I get it, this was a joke right?"

I nodded weakly as my heart raced like crazy. This wasn't really what I'd hoped for but it was better than slinking away like a dog with his tail between his legs. "Yeah that's right," I smirked. "I wanted to see if you truly loved my brother and you passed. Not every girl can resist my charm. You must really love him then," I said in a playboy manner.

She sighed in relief and kissed my cheek. "I'm too old for you anyway Sasuke. You're seventeen and I'm twenty-one. But thank you, it's a strange way to give your blessing but since you're his only family I won't complain." Then she brightened again. "Hey, I have a great idea Sasuke."

_**Itachi's POV**_

"I'm home!" I said as I stepped through the main door. I still wasn't used to the idea of coming home to someone who was expecting me, but I loved it. I felt warmth in my heart as I thought about my future wife who was waiting for me. I walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Sasuke sitting at the table eating cake.

I took the plate from him. "This is my cake Sasuke, you've had enough." He looked confused so I smiled and added. "I'm glad to see you bro, you should visit more often."

Then Sira entered the room with some flowers in her hand. She stopped to give me a kiss. "Welcome home sweetie, how was your day? Are you tired? We have some fish if you're hungry," she said as she wrapped the flowers in paper and tied it with a satin ribbon.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I noticed she was formally dressed.

"Sasuke and I are going to visit your mother's grave. You should come too."

I frowned. "No."

"Ok," she shrugged. "You can stay home instead if you like."

"You're not going either!" I snapped as I grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her towards me. "I forbid it!"

Her eyes widened in surprise at first but then narrowed angrily. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can. You can't go there, do you hear me?" I hissed as I glared and squeezed her shoulders till my knuckles turned white. She gasped in pain. When I realized this I let go immediately. I took a step back as I felt ashamed to have hurt her. But I can't let her go. I just can't. My mother's tomb is off limits, it was too hard for me to remember her…

"But why Itachi?" She tried to ask but I cut her off.

"This discussion is over Sira," I said firmly.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran out of the room.

"You idiot!" Sasuke growled as he grabbed my shoulder. "What was that for?"

"You stay out of the Sasuke," I warned as I pulled away.

"She did nothing wrong," he insisted. "She just wanted to visit mother's grave."

I could see that he was hurt as well but I shook my head sadly. "You don't understand…" I whispered with a heavy heart.

"I really do and so does Sira." He waited for my response but I remained silent. There was nothing left to say. "Fine, then be a jerk about it," he said sarcastically as he left the room, leaving me alone with my personal demons.

The next day Sira and I avoided each other. We didn't even speak. I knew she was angry with me but I couldn't bring myself to apologize. She should have asked me first. Didn't she know how much I suffer over my mother's death? I don't have the right to visit her grave. I didn't feel any better at work so I kept losing my temper from time to time.

Minato noticed this and chuckled. "Problems in paradise?" I didn't answer so he continued. "I remember my early days with Kushina. She was angry when I ruined her new sheets by drawing some plans on them for work. Now I would buy hundreds of new sheets if only I could see her again…"

For the first time I saw pain in the Fourth's eyes. He missed his wife. I felt so awful that I could hardly breathe. Mine was alive and still at home, even if she was angry with me.

"Go Itachi. Don't worry I'll cover for you," he whispered. "Life is too short to harbor grudges, make peace while you can."

I bowed respectfully and hurried home. Once inside I looked around for her. She was sitting on the sofa reading a book while petting Bagheera who curled up on her lap. When she saw me she snapped her book shut and walked away. My heart broke to see her leave but like an idiot I let her walk away. I was too tongue-tied, why was it so hard to apologize?

I was starving; maybe it would be best to eat first. When I went to the kitchen I saw a plate of food sitting out for me, only one. So she wasn't going to eat with me either. I knew I'd really crossed the line yesterday with my temper but how do I apologize? I ate in silence and she only came in to wash a few dishes. After dinner I tried to read as well but couldn't finish a sentence. My thoughts kept returning to Sira. How could I make peace? Curse my stubborn Uchiha pride.

It was twilight when I decided to go for a walk. Walking helped me think and I had to come up with some way to apologize, some way to make up for this disaster. After a while I realized that I didn't need to invent something creative, a direct and honest approach would be best.

So I quickly returned home and looked for her. But I couldn't find her and my heart started to beat loudly. She wasn't home. Did she…did she leave me? I felt like such an arrogant fool, I should have told her why I couldn't visit mother's grave. I should have explained my reasons but instead I was an abusive bully about it. Now I've driven away the one person I truly cared about. My knees felt weak and I collapsed onto the couch as I cursed my bad temper and general stupidity.

I sat alone for some time until I heard the door creak open behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Sira enter the room with Bagheera in her arms. Both of them were dressed entirely in green with flowery crowns on their heads.

I stared wide-eyed. What a bizarre sight, what was going on?

"Sunny, we're afraid of the dark," she said demurely. "Would you mind shining for us?"

They looked so hilarious that I couldn't help laughing. The panther cub mewed as he struggled to break free. Sira put him down and laughed along with me as she fell into my arms. I kissed her and we both apologized at the same time.

"I can't stay angry anymore," she whispered against my lips. "I don't want to fight with you Itachi."

"I'm sorry too," I murmured as I hugged her tightly. "I didn't mean to lose my temper and hurt you." I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. "Do you think…we could visit my parent's grave tomorrow?"

She smiled and nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sira's POV**_

The next morning Itachi, Sasuke, and I entered the cemetery. The air around us was warm and relaxing. Birds sang from the treetops and the sun shone brightly overhead, its rays warming us. It was almost as if the sun consoled us and gave us strength to keep walking. The two men on either side of me were silent, not even a whisper was heard. I sensed they were both tense. I knew this was hard for them so I gently held their hands. Both of them squeezed my hands in a vain attempt to calm down. We continued walking through the cemetery as we passed several other tombstones.

Finally we reached the place where the Uchiha clan was buried. I stopped and stared as my breath caught in my throat. There were so many tombstones…I had no idea the clan had been so large. I felt their hands start to tremble so I took a deep breath as I gathered my courage. I had to be strong for their sake. I led the way and knelt down before Mikoto Uchiha's tombstone.

"Good morning Mikoto-sama," I greeted as I placed my flowers by the stone. Itachi and Sasuke stood still behind me. "Your sons are here as well…they're both ok and together again. I know you loved them and they love you too…" my voice broke as tears started to flow from my eyes. If this was hard for me I can only imagine how they felt. "I regret that I can't meet you and ask about Itachi's childhood. I bet he was as sweet as Sasuke." I smiled as I wiped my tears away. "You see, Itachi and I are getting married soon. I wanted you to know that. I promise I will do my best to make him happy. I love him very much and I love Sasuke as a brother so you can count on me to help him too."

I looked over my shoulder and smiled up at them. The pain in their eyes was so deep that my heart ached. They were holding back tears that so desperately wanted to come out. I looked back at her grave. "Thank you Mikoto-sama, for bringing two such wonderful men into the world. I'm so very grateful for them. I think you'll want to be with your sons so I'll leave for now." I bowed my head and stood up. Neither one of them could look me in the eye but I reached out to squeeze their hands again. "I will wait by the entrance, take your time."

They both nodded and knelt by the grave as they placed their own bouquets next to mine. I waited patiently by the entrance for what felt like hours. I bet they were suffering but I was proud that they were willing to come. I hope they make a habit out of it. Sasuke approached after a long while, his eyes were red and his face terribly pale. I didn't say a word but pulled him into a tight hug. His arms wrapped around my shoulders as he squeezed me back. I patted his back reassuringly. I felt his shaky breath on my neck as he tried to pull himself together.

"It'll be ok Sasuke," I whispered as he hugged me even tighter. I could hardly breathe but I didn't care. He needed comfort right now.

"Thank you Sira," he whispered in my ear. "Take care of Itachi now; he needs you more than I do." Then he pulled back and kissed my forehead before turning to leave.

I stared after him, wondering what he meant about taking care of Itachi _now_. And what was keeping him anyway? Then I realized what he must have meant and ran back into the cemetery. I ran as fast as I could and saw him hunched over on the ground, trembling from head to foot. I knelt beside him and hugged him as hard as I could. "Itachi…" my voice was hoarse as I looked into his eyes. What I saw scared me to death. His hollow gaze broke my heart as I could see his soul breaking, his pain and grief had so tight a grip on him that he didn't breathe.

"Itachi please," I whispered in despair as I gently shook his shoulders. "I love you and I need you…please don't hide yourself from me…" He was terribly still as he stared blankly at me. Then I saw tears well up in his eyes. "Cry Itachi cry," I pleaded. "I won't think less of you for it," I assured him. "You have to let out the pain you've held onto for so many years. I'll be here no matter what. You don't have to suffer alone anymore, I'm here now."

His porcelain mask finally cracked as his expression contorted with grief. He threw his arms around me and cried. His breath was warm on my neck as his tears soaked my shoulder. I gently stroked his hair as he sobbed and I held him close. After a while I felt stiff from being on my knees for so long but I didn't let go. Itachi needed me right now. So I stifled a tired yawn and continued to hold him in my arms.

Then the next thing I knew we were lying in bed. I blinked in surprise as I saw Itachi sleeping peacefully beside me. When did we get home? I could see the sun setting through the window. Where had the day gone? Maybe Sasuke came back to check on us and found us fast asleep? That must be it because I doubt Itachi had been in any shape to carry me back. I mentally thanked Sasuke if this had been the case. I gently shook Itachi awake. He blinked at me, his expression was still very sad.

"Why do you love me Sira?" He whispered ever so softly as he furrowed his brow. "Why aren't you afraid of me or of these hands covered in blood?" He asked in disgust as he held up his hands.

I took his hands and rested them over my beating heart. Then I raised his left one and kissed his long fingers. "Itachi I love your hands. Especially when you hold me close. These hands comfort and support me when I need it. They warm, calm, and protect me. I love it when you touch my face with these hands and how warm they feel when you hold my cold hands. But it's not just your hands that I love. I love every part of you as well," I said as I reached out to hug him.

He tried to pull away at first but I stubbornly held on. Finally he hugged me back. "I know I don't deserve you but I love you Sira," he whispered. "And I'll never let you go. I want you always by my side."

I nodded and leaned in to kiss him. I felt bad that he suffered but he needed to leave this nightmare behind him. I know he'll never forget but I hope his heartache won't be so terrible from now on. This was a step he needed to take, the reality that needed to be accepted. Since it was night already we just stayed in bed. He drifted back to sleep with our fingers still intertwined. His deep calming breath relaxed me as it matched mine and I too fell asleep.

After a rough couple of days, Itachi finally returned to his sweet self. But it was obvious to all that he was now a changed man. His spirits seemed lighter now and his emotions were less reserved. I think part of him had been freed when he accepted his grief.

Our house was the best in Konoha and that is because it is our house. And the presence of a certain dark haired man makes it even better. Having him with me everyday makes me the happiest girl in the universe. And now that everything was settled, we decided to throw our house-warming party the following weekend. I was considering a menu when Sakura paid me an unexpected visit. "Hello Sakura," I said as I opened the door wider. "Come in."

She hadn't seen our house yet so I insisted on giving her a tour. She thought it looked absolutely amazing and I grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks, but I get the feeling you came here for a different reason."

She fidgeted a little. "Actually…I wanted to ask if you still wanted to teach me…"

"Cooking?" I guessed and she nodded. I took her by the hand and led her back downstairs. "Let's get started. I was about to cook dinner so why don't you help me?"

"Uchiha-san won't object?" she asked shyly.

"Nope, he's the best fiancé in the world."

After looking through my cookbooks I decided to make one of my mom's favorite recipes: rice-stuffed peppers. It would be delicious and easy for her first lesson. I gave her an apron as I pulled out the ingredients. "First of all Sakura, you need to rinse the peppers and then peel the carrots and onions. You'll have to use a lot of onions, trust me."

The carrots were easy to work with but she scrunched up her face like an old woman as she tried not to cry when handling the onions. She peeled five medium onions and four carrots. Then she watched as I took one of the peppers, cut off the top, and carefully scooped out the seeds. "Now do this with all of the peppers," I instructed. She nodded as she picked up the next pepper. She worked so hard and carefully.

"Next you'll have to wash the rice and let it rest in boiling water for about thirty minutes with the pot covered."

She silently nodded again, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Sakura relax, it will be fine." She blinked a few times and then nodded. I sighed and continued on. "Now you have to cut the meat into small pieces and cook it. Then you have to crush the onion, grate the carrot and add that to your meat until it's fully cooked."

She did as she was told and stayed by the pan as the meat and vegetables cooked and stirred continuously. "Let it fry," I added. "Only stir when needed."

"I know but I'm so nervous!"

I smiled and patted her hand reassuringly which seemed to calm her a little. After she finished that, we added curry salt, black pepper, and lots of crushed parsley. Then we drained the water from the rice and mixed it all together.

"Now fill the peppers with this teaspoon but not all the way to the top. Leave some space, about this much," I demonstrated. "Because the rice will swell during the final cooking."

I did the first one for an example and she did the rest. Then we put them in a clay pot, sprinkled some of the boiled water over the peppers and put it in the oven for an hour.

As it cooked, we sat at the table and drank some tea. We talked about Sasuke though I didn't mention his joke from before. I still don't understand why he chose to give his blessing in that way. But I don't want to make an issue out of it since he's my brother-in-law. Not to mention I think it would hurt Itachi if he found out. He loves his brother very much and wants him to be happy. Sakura was so eager to talk about Sasuke that I decided to help her win him over somehow.

Just then Itachi entered the kitchen. "I'm home," he said as he bent down to kiss me. I loved this new routine. He kissed me in the morning before work and every evening when he returned. This is what we agreed to do after our fight. And no matter what happens, or how angry we might be then, we'll keep doing this. We will also talk out our problems before losing our tempers, that's the plan anyway. Sakura was happy for us as she smiled.

"I'm teaching Sakura how to cook," I explained when he noticed her. She turned red as a beet.

"That's nice," he said with a nod. "I'll take a shower before dinner if that is alright."

I nodded and he left to go upstairs. Sakura still looked embarrassed and I clapped my hands excitedly as a great idea popped into my head. "I know! Let's invite Naruto and Sasuke over for dinner too!"

"No please!" She protested.

"It'll be great, trust me," I assured her. "We've got plenty for everyone."

An hour later everyone was seated around the table eating the stuffed peppers Sakura had made. Everyone was pleased with the food and said how delicious it was.

"It's really good," Sasuke admitted. Naruto nodded excitedly as he helped himself to third helpings.

I looked at Sakura and smiled cunningly. "Well you see; I'm not the one who cooked tonight." The two boys stopped and stared at Itachi. He shook his head silently so they looked warily at their teammate. "That's right," I confirmed. "Sakura cooked dinner so you should thank her instead."

"What?" Naruto and Sasuke cried out in unison. Itachi only smirked.

"Actually Sira helped a lot," Sakura blushed. "I couldn't have done it without her."

"No Sakura, I only supervised," I gently contradicted. "You did a great job."

"Its great Sakura-chan, don't you think so too Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked angry for some reason as he narrowed his eyes at Sakura. "I only said that to please Sira. As a matter of fact I think this food tastes awful! I've never had anything so bad in my entire life! You are a terrible cook Sakura!" He snapped as he stood up and towered over her. She shrank back in her chair as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Stop it Sasuke!" I growled as I jumped to my feet, my fists trembled angrily. "Apologize to her right now!"

"Hn," he scowled at me as if I had tricked him. Which I had but he was clearly over-reacting.

"Stop hurting Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he rose from his chair as well.

"Why do you always act like an absolutely arrogant and egotistical brat?" I yelled at him. "Grow up already; the world doesn't revolve around your big ego! So stop hurting those who care about you. You said you liked it so admit it!"

"Whatever," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"That's enough Sasuke," Itachi murmured darkly as he remained seated. Despite his calm demeanor his eyes revealed his rising temper. "Apologize now."

"But Itachi!" Sasuke protested. Itachi said nothing more but continued to stare at him with flames in his eyes. This was the big brother in action. Sasuke was silent for a few seconds. We all waited for what he'd do next. Then he turned back towards Sakura. "Sorry Sakura," he mumbled.

Sakura didn't know what to say and looked to me for help. "I don't know about you," I suggested off-handedly. "But I wouldn't forgive him unless he took me to a movie…I'm just saying…"

Itachi looked at me as the right corner of his mouth curved into a sly smile. Team Seven stared at me in disbelief.

"So it's settled then," I said triumphantly. "Sasuke will take Sakura to the movies and Naruto why don't you invite Hinata to join you? Have a nice time!" I said as I ushered them out of the kitchen, down the hall, and out the front door despite their protests and excuses.

I clapped my hands satisfactorily and returned to the kitchen where Itachi was gathering up the dishes. "Something tells me you had that planned out from the very beginning," he grinned.

"More or less," I winked as I helped him. Then he filled the sink with warm sudsy water and started scrubbing. "Let me do it," I protested. "You washed yesterday's dishes."

He shook his head. "Let's do them together."

I smiled and kissed him. "You're the best Itachi."

He smiled back and gave me a tight hug. "Thank you for what you're doing for my brother. I know he can be a pain in the butt sometimes but still…"

"He's your brother and mine from now on too. I want him to be happy," I said as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I am so fortunate to have you," he said and he held me close for a while as we forgot about the dishes. I feel so safe in his arms. I know I have nothing to fear as long as he is near. He kissed my forehead as he pulled away. "Let's finish cleaning up."

After the dishes were washed, dried, put away and the table washed, Itachi reached out to take my hands in his. They trembled slightly. Why? Was he worried about something? "Kitty you'll have to sleep alone tonight. I have a mission," he explained softly, his gaze was concerned. "I'll be back in two days. Lock the doors and don't let any strangers in ok?"

I nodded. Of course he'd be a little worried. This would be the first time I was left alone for so long. The first time apart, I knew I'd have to get used to it since he worked in ANBU. But my heart started to pound in my chest as I felt nervous. Still I didn't want him to worry more than he had to so I smiled. "I'll go prepare your things for you," I offered.

He nodded as he stroked my cheek with his slender fingers.

_**Itachi's POV **_

Something was wrong. I could sense it in my heart, an unspoken fear under my skin. Ever since I left Sira at home, my heart wasn't in its place. Earlier I had asked Naruto and Sasuke to keep an eye on her but now they were at the cinema. Of course the village was protected with security detail and I personally had set traps and protective seals around the house…but even so I sensed that something was wrong.

The atmosphere was heavy and dark despite the nightfall. I thought about her as my team set out on its mission. I want her so much…just a few days to go. I can wait a few days. But I worried about Sayzo. What would his next move be? I'm certain he wouldn't give up on Sira so easily. His pride wouldn't permit it.

Minato had assigned me to this mission but I wanted to go for my own personal reasons. The mission was to retrieve some ancient scrolls about Rikudo-sanin's wife Taisha from some small country. Minato remembered as a child about some records kept in a village hidden in the cliffs. I chakra-jumped easily from branch to branch until I heard a roar.

"Captain! Something is following us!" One of my men cried out in horror.

"I know." I said as I sensed its approach. We stopped and looked around. I activated my sharingan to investigate the area. I sensed a powerful kind of energy that was familiar but couldn't quite recognize it. From the branches overhead dropped a huge black cat, a panther. Bagheera? My intuition screamed in alarm.

"Stop! Don't attack!" I ordered with a firm voice. The panther roared and bit my right hand. I flinched at the pain. "What's wrong Bagheera? Where's Sira?" I asked with my heart in my throat.

He tugged on my hand as he backed up, his way of encouraging me to follow him. Something must be wrong!

"Continue without me," I ordered my men as I jumped onto the panther's back. I knew I shouldn't abandon the mission but this was an emergency. Besides, I trust my men to succeed without my help. We flew like the wind but for me time seemed to stand still. _Please be ok Sira_, I prayed with all my heart. _Please be ok._

Bagheera stopped and sniffed the air. When he caught the scent he resumed his run.

"Let me go!" I heard a familiar voice scream up ahead. It was Sira's. Bagheera sensed her too and ran even faster. She continued to scream until I heard a thud after which she was strangely silent. Her captor must've knocked her unconscious to shut her up. I don't care who he is, he will suffer in the most painful way I can imagine! No one dares to hurt my woman!

I was grateful for Bagheera coming to warn me. If it hadn't been for him…I didn't even want to think what would have happened. There were two of them and Sira was slung over one of their shoulders. When we got closer I silently leaped from Bagheera's back. He didn't even notice me until my kunai was pressed against his neck. "Release her now!" I ordered harshly. The second one tried to use a water jutsu on me. Fools! They don't know that with the sharingan I am capable of almost every jutsu known on Earth. I easily dodged by creating a wall of earth between us. In his misstep, he tripped over a tripwire set up by general security which activated a wave of kunai that showered down all around him.

He managed to dodge them and tried to run away. Bagheera pounced on him and roared in his terrified face. Good job Bagheera! I knocked the first unconscious while the second fainted from sheer terror**. **Then I stripped away their face masks and was surprised to recognize them as part of the Daimyo's personal guard. That bastard Sayzo! I knew he had to be behind this.

It started to rain gently as I pulled Sira into my arms. She looked so pale and helpless as I tried to wake her up. Her eyelashes trembled and she slowly opened her eyes. When she recognized me, her face brightened and her lips curved into a soft smile. "I knew you'd come to save me Itachi."

"I always will Sira," I assured her as I lost myself in those eyes that have saved me countless times. "I love you more than anything in this world."

A thin stream of blood trickled down her forehead and I felt hatred boil inside of me. I quickly wiped it away. Then I took a strand of her hair, gently twirled it around my fingertip and brought it to my lips. Everything in her called out to me. I wanted to wrap myself around her. I wanted to possess her, protect her, and know every part of her, every inch of her soul. I needed her like fresh air. I held this fragile body in my arms, never wanting to let go. "Let's go home kitty."

She nodded and I carried her over to the panther. She reached out to stroke his fur. "Thank you Bagheera," she said and I thanked him as well.

_I can't wait anymore! _I firmly decided as I looked down at the girl in my arms.

_**Sira's POV**_

I dreamt of Itachi…again! I think I'll forever dream of him. I stretched in our feather bed and relaxed under the blankets. My head still ached a little from yesterday. When Itachi brought me home he cleaned my head wound with such tenderness and carried me up to bed for the night and kissed me gently.

Oh how I wanted him to stay with me…even though I knew he needed to report to Tsunade what had happened. Bagheera jumped onto the bed and curled up beside me. I hugged him close and fell asleep.

Now as I looked out the window I realized it was probably afternoon by now. But that made sense; it had been close to dawn when we returned home. Then I noticed Itachi kneeling by the bedside with a white rose in his hand. He smiled, the edges of his mouth curved delicately. He was sinfully beautiful…no man should have such handsome eyes…

I took the rose and sniffed its exquisite scent. Then I tried to climb out of bed when he caught my leg and lifted my foot into the air. My heart nearly burst out of my chest when he kissed my toes. His touch was so soft and sent pleasant tingles throughout my body. I started to tremble with desire, my cheeks flushed deep red. "Itachi…" I whispered.

"Mmm," he looked at me passionately. "Even your toes are perfect. So small and delicate…"

His amorous eyes made me feel so light-headed that I almost fainted. But he let go and caught my face in his hands as he hypnotized me with his ebony eyes. "Let's get married today," he murmured. "We have Tsunade's permission."

Oh God his voice was like velvet and sent shivers up my spine. I couldn't say anything because of all the emotions that surged through my chest but I managed a weak nod. Then I hugged him with all the strength I possessed. I didn't want to wait another day to declare my love for him to the entire world.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sira's POV**_

Itachi regrettably had to leave to make the arrangements but Bagheera stayed close to my side. Itachi wanted me to keep our sudden elopement a secret but did say I could tell our close friends so they could come along as well. My heart raced as I went looking for Team Seven.

It's said that the wedding day is the happiest day in a girl's life. And I'm sure it will be but right now I was nervous, tense, confused, and unsure. I wanted it to be a day to remember but what if I mess it up or ruin it somehow? Knowing my luck I probably would. I remember when my cousin got married. She was so nervous and pale that I laughed at her. "What are you so scared of?" I had teased. "You're marrying the man of your dreams right? You should be grinning from ear to ear!" Now I regretted it because I finally understood how she felt. I was so nervous that I couldn't eat.

As I walked I wondered about the wedding dress. Itachi said he'd take care of the details but would he remember that? After all he wasn't going to wear it. Ever since childhood I had imagined a long perfect dress. It would have been ivory The tulle on the skirt would be as delicate as fairy wings and sparkle like drops of dew. And of course I'd wear a tiara and look just like a princess.

But that dream seemed childish, especially since I doubt I would find a dress like that in this world. What do girls here wear for their wedding day? Whatever it is, I'll wear it. I want to marry Itachi so much and look like the perfect bride. Now we didn't have to wait any longer to be husband and wife. I don't know about him but the wait was beginning to get to me.

I found Sasuke and the others in the training grounds. "Hi guys!" I called out to them as I approached and looked as serious as I could. "I need to tell you something very important!"

Naruto looked worried but I quickly reassured him. "Relax Naruto, its something good." I smiled brightly at their curiosity. "Itachi and I are getting married tonight."

Sakura and Naruto cheered and hugged me. Sasuke's reaction was strange as he only smirked.

"Aren't you happy for us Sasuke?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm just trying to figure out what happened to make my brother change his mind," He answered smoothly and I flinched at his suspicion.

"Well…I was kidnapped yesterday. I went to do some shopping last night when they grabbed me. And silly me, I left Bagheera at home. I think he must have sensed something was wrong because he went looking for Itachi. He saved me and recognized them as Sayzo's men." I felt so embarrassed. They had captured me so easily…

"What?" All three of them screamed. Sasuke's fists trembled with anger. Naruto said he'd make Sayzo pay, even if he was the Daimyo's son.

"Relax you guys," I shushed them. "So now you know why the sooner we get married the better. We're leaving for Kawagura Town in less than an hour and will get married there. No one else knows, just you three," I whispered conspiratorially.

"And you couldn't find a more appropriate place to tell us this?" Sasuke bellowed.

"Wow, you actually yelled at me?" I asked in surprise. He grabbed my hand and led me back towards the house. "Relax Sasuke," I said as I pulled my hand away and he turned towards me. "Itachi's clones are protecting this area from intruders. We're safe here in the open."

He frowned. "He doesn't have enough chakra to make that many clones."

"He does now, trust me," I assured him. The others approached us. "This must be kept a secret," I reminded them. "But I want you all to be there for wedding because you're practically family. And Naruto you need to calm down. Sayzo has huge power and influence. You can't go against him and he absolutely can't know what we're planning. So quickly come along with me and we'll leave soon."

_**Itachi's POV **_

I don't know why I didn't think of moving up the date sooner. Now I was going to marry the most wonderful girl in the world. It was going to be a simple ceremony with only a few guests: Team Seven, Hinata Hyuga and Minato. Tsunade regrettably couldn't come. "At least one Hokage should stay in the village," she explained and we understood.

We all traveled to Kawagura because it's a nearby resort town for vacationers. They had everything we would need for a quick wedding. Their motto is if the client pays, the client gets. I had sent a message a little while ago to warn the hotel ahead of time and when we arrived they were ready and waiting for us. The guests were directed to wait in the ceremony room while Sira and I were led into separate rooms to dress in our wedding clothes. The whole time I envisioned how beautiful Sira would look dressed in an elaborate white kimono. My wedding clothes did not take as much time to put on so I entered the ceremony room before she did. Naruto and Sasuke greeted me. Naruto's face glowed with happiness. Sasuke wore his usual bored expression but I could tell he was a little nervous.

I wish that our parents could have been here, and Sira's mom as well. I know how important she is to Sira. But we were both without parents to give us strength. We had only my brother and our friends.

Then Sira entered the room. My heart raced like crazy at how beautiful and delicate she looked dressed in white. My pure and innocent bride. Her hair was collected on top of her head and set with an ivory comb but two strands curled down around her face. Her cheeks were a sensational shade of red and her pink lips trembled slightly. Tears of joy sparkled like diamonds in the corner of her eyes. I wanted to wipe them away with my lips. I had eyes only for her as she gazed deep into mine. We were guided to the front of the room where the ceremony started. I don't even remember the words; it was all like a dream.

At the ceremony's end I leaned in to kiss the woman who was now _my wife. _Her lips were even softer and sweeter than usual. I just couldn't stop kissing her. I felt light-headed and my hands on her waist were shaking in anticipation for later…when we would be completely alone. She instinctively leaned into me. I could feel the increasing rhythm of her heartbeat and the warmth of her silky skin. Our friends cheered wildly, reminding me that we weren't alone yet. I broke the kiss and gazed into her shining eyes. She smiled happily at me.

"Well Mrs. Uchiha, shall we go?" I asked as I tried the taste of her new name on my tongue. It was as it should be, she's now my wife! I carried her in my arms and walked out of the room. Before we left for our suite our friends congratulated us with tears in their eyes. Even the Fourth's eyes were misty with tears. He shook my hand first before giving me a hug instead as he wished us luck. Sira received flowers from her friends and cried tears of happiness, her clear tears started to ruin her perfect make-up. She was embarrassed until I assured her how beautiful she still looked.

My brother was terribly tense, almost like being here was torture for him. I approached him and he turned to look me in the eye. "Congratulations," He said as he shook my hand. "I wish you happiness from now on."

"Thank you little brother," I smiled. "I hope one day you too will find the woman of your dreams."

He forced out a weak smile. "Thanks but I don't think I ever will."

_Why would he think that?_ I asked myself but he smiled and repeated his congratulations. "Be happy Itachi," he said. Then he approached Sira and pulled her in for a hug. "Congratulations sis! I hope my stubborn brother will make you happy."

"Of course he will Sasuke. He already does," she said as she kissed his cheek and smiled. Naruto cried as his happiness for his sister over-whelmed him. He hugged her tightly. "Congrats sis! I wish you all the happiness in the world!"

"No I want to leave some happiness for all of you too," Sira objected with a smile. Our friends continued to shower us with well wishes and congratulations until they left.

We went upstairs to our suite and I pulled her into my arms once the door closed behind us. "Finally we're alone!" I whispered as my lips tickled her ear. She smelled incredible and I was on the edge of losing control once again.

"Give me a minute ok?" She asked as she pulled away. I nodded and went out onto the balcony to cool down. This is our wedding night! I was excited but also afraid that I would hurt her in my eagerness. I want her so much…I took a few deep breaths in a vain attempt to regain composure. _Itachi calm down, damn it!_ I scolded myself but that didn't help. I curled my hands into fists, and then released and curled once again a couple of times in a row, it didn't help either.

"Itachi…" I heard her whisper behind me as the door slide open. Suddenly I was afraid to turn around. But not wanting her to think I was ignoring her, I slowly turned around. She looked like a vision. Her long hair rested freely against her back and she wore a silky white nightdress with spaghetti straps. It delicately fit her body and showed her curves to perfection. And even better the fabric was almost transparent! My breath caught in my throat and my knees felt weak. She wrung her hands nervously as she hung her head. I couldn't hold back any long so I pulled her into my arms.

"Kitty, I promise I will be gentle. I won't hurt you, I never could…"

"I know…I trust you…" she whispered and raised her eyes to look into mine. I could see how embarrassed she was.

I led her back inside and had her sit beside me on the bed. She was very tense. I think she was remembering the time she was nearly raped. It was a terrible memory I hoped to help her overcome as I showed her how beautiful sex was meant to be. I kissed her closed eyes; her eyelashes trembled under my lips. Then I kissed her cheeks. After that I continued with a series of soft kisses on her chin and neck. "I love you, I love you…" I whispered after every kiss. She started to relax and lean into me. So I stepped things up as I gently laid her back against the pillows. I knelt over her as I pressed my hand against her waist. Her back arched under my gentle touch as I caressed her silky skin through the thin fabric. My fingertips tingled with pleasure as I touched her inch by inch. When I heard a moan from her parted lips, my ego screamed in delight. I kissed her lips hungrily this time as my tongue explored her sweet mouth.

Then she touched my chest which sent shivers throughout my entire body. Her slender fingers were surprising warm and so gentle…does she know what her touch does to me? I moaned this time as her fingers continued to run along my chest. I kissed her even harder and she responded just as passionately as she pulled me down on top of her.

I wanted to be sure she was really ready so I caressed her bare shoulder with my fingertips lazily drawing circles. I gently kissed the tip of her shoulder as I carefully lowered the right strap. She trembled a little and I stopped. But she rested her small hand on mine and whispered. "Don't worry Itachi. I love you so very much and I'm ready…"

I pulled the second strap down and she didn't start. Instead she smiled at me, her cheeks reddened modestly but her eyes glowed amorously.

_Now she's ready_, I thought as I kissed her lips that begged me to explore them and kiss them until I go insane.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Everyone had decided to spend the night in Kawagura Town. They wanted to celebrate and toast the happy couple (even though Itachi and Sira wouldn't be there to hear it). I declined the offer and walked down the lonely streets feeling hollow and broken. All I could think about was Itachi and Sira…alone in their room. They're a married couple now and have every right to act like one. I wasn't a child; I knew what they were doing in their room. It's their wedding night. They're making love! _Damn it! _I cursed as I kicked a stone with my foot. The stone flew away but the pain remained.

_Why dammit? Why did I have to fall in love with my brother's wife? Why is life so unfair?_ I asked myself as I kicked at another stone. I continued to walk with my hands in my pockets and kicked at every stone along the road. Now that I had my brother back I can't spend time with him like I had hoped to. _He's married now…she is his wife…_Thoughts of him kissing her cherry lips, her vision blurred with passion, and him lying on top of her as he undressed her rolled through my mind over and over. My fingers wanted to touch her, the necessity so acute that I gathered my hands into fists in a weak attempt to calm them.

I thought about how I felt when she told us that she had been kidnapped. My hatred was so strong I wanted to go and kill Sayzo right then and there. I cursed Itachi for not doing that already. I am not afraid of the Daimyo's son. I would've killed him in the most cruel way imaginable. The only thing that stopped me was when she told Naruto that it wasn't necessary to seek revenge. She was right; getting married should solve the problem.

All during the marriage ceremony I felt like a coward and a monster. He was so happy because he was marrying the girl of his dreams. But why did she have to be the girl of my dreams too? _Dammit! _I cursed for the millionth time. When he wished that I would find the perfect girl I barely managed a false smile. Thank Kami-sama I restrained myself and didn't tell him that I had already met her, but just lost her to him. I could hold back the words, but it was harder to appear happy. I think he suspected my mood was amiss then.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. With every gulp of air I felt an aching pain in my chest that I couldn't alleviate. The pain ate away at me, destroying my heart. I stopped and leaned against a nearby tree. I rested my head against the bark and took even deeper breaths but the pain didn't go away. It started in my chest and traveled up my throat until I could barely breathe. I gasped for air.

I've never felt such pain before. I'd been wounded in combat countless times with Itachi and Naruto during the war, but this pain wasn't the same. This didn't even feel as terrible as the pain I felt when I found my beloved brother towering over the corpses of our parents. This was a whole new kind. I closed my eyes and begged this heartache to go away when I heard a familiar voice.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" It was Sakura and her voice was full of concern.

I knew she had a crush on me but I'm not interested in her. Girls like her are boring. They only want me for my good looks and my sharingan. No one ever tried to look into my heart, my soul…only Sira has…only she understands me…

Sakura is only a friend. She is always apologizing when she doesn't need to. Sira makes me apologize when I should. Sakura wants my attention and I want Sira's attention…so many differences between them. I smirked as I pretended to be my usual self and looked at the pink-haired kunoichi. She was still worried and her eyes were so soft. Does she always look at me that way?

"What are you doing here Sakura?" I drawled in a bored manner. "Babies have an early bedtime."

I remember how happy she had been during our "date" at the cinema. Naruto and Hinata were both as pink as Sakura's hair. We had watched a boring movie while eating pop corn and ice cream. Sakura loves ice cream. Why did I suddenly remember that? I had also hurt her feelings then by making fun of her hair. "Why is your hair so pink? It's such a babyish color." I don't know why I'm always trying to hurt her feelings. She really does care for me. But right now I hurt so badly that for once I wanted someone else to feel as terrible as I did.

I suddenly pulled Sakura into my arms and kissed her. She was completely shocked and trembled in my arms. I kept kissing her and eventually forced my tongue into her mouth to explore it further. She shyly wrapped her arms around my neck and her fingers embedded in my short hair.

She leaned into me and her trembling body grew hot against mine. Her lips were soft but not as soft as Sira's…her body was sweet but it felt different…this wasn't Sira so I pulled away. She stood there staring at me wide-eyed as she gasped for air. She was confused at my "sudden" indifference and her cheeks were almost as pink as her hair.

"Sasuke…" she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes and they blurred with devastating pain. I smirked satisfactorily as I looked off to the side. Now she felt my pain. If Sira ever found out about this I'm sure she'd be hurt. She'd be angry and probably scream at me. But she isn't here…she's with my perfect brother losing her virginity. Even I knew she was pure. _You are so fortunate Itachi_…I thought miserably.

"Why Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly. I had almost forgotten about her. She stood before me looking so heartbroken and vulnerable. I took a step closer and smirked again as I gazed into her eyes. "Sakura," I whispered in as sexy a tone as I could manage. "You may sleep in my room tonight…"

Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she squeaked in surprise. I wrapped a strand of her soft hair around my index finger and gently pulled her closer. "Though I'm sure you know I didn't mean sleep in the literal sense," I whispered in a voice dripping with devious temptation. "In fact…we won't be sleeping at all…"

She pulled back and slapped me hard across the face. The sound echoed like thunder. I was shocked! I thought for sure that she'd accept. "I thought you loved me," I said in surprise as I pressed a hand against my throbbing cheek.

"I do Sasuke," she said. I smirked and for some reason that made her angrier. "You've always known that I love you and yet you treat me like dirt! You're always looking down on me, humiliating and making fun of me! And even though I love you I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Whatever," I shrugged as I turned to walk away. I felt better knowing that I wasn't the only one suffering.

"Do I look so cheap?" She screamed after me. "Did you really think I'd sleep with you if you asked me on the spot?"

I kept walking away but I heard her charging towards me. I easily jumped to the side just before she slammed her fist into the ground. It cracked the ground where I had just been standing. The damage was worse than Tsunade's. Sakura must be furious. She came at me again and again but I dodged her attacks with my hands in my pockets.

"You're too weak for me," I said cruelly. "Good night Sakura."

Then I jumped up and disappeared into the night. I left behind the girl who loved me crying with a broken heart.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Itachi's POV**_

As always I woke up first. Sira was sleeping sweetly in my arms. I smiled contently as I remembered last night. She was finally mine heart, body, and soul in every sense of the word. I gently stroked her cheek and she smiled in her sleep as she gently pressed her body into mine. She wanted to be closer to me and that made me happy. I leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Her eyelashes trembled and she slowly opened her eyes. They lit up as bright as the stars in the heavens. She smiled. "Good morning Itachi."

I smiled back. She caressed my face with her soft fingertips and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Well, well Mrs. Uchiha. I see you've become more courageous and not so shy," I whispered against her lips. She giggled and embedded her fingers in my hair. I started to kiss her hungrily, showing my possessiveness of her on every millimeter of her. She was mine and I was hers. No one can stop me now. She was so sweet that I couldn't keep my hands off of her. She was my wife, the girl of my dreams, and I will never get enough of her. To the rest of the world I was a genius and a legend. But here in the stillness of the morning light I was only a man and a husband. I allowed myself to enjoy the moment and to be who I truly am with the only woman who gave me confidence to do so. Soon I lost control and we made love again.

Afterward she giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you Itachi. I want to spend the whole day right here in your arms."

"I'm sorry Kitty but we must return to Konoha today," I said as I kissed her hair. "We'll get something to eat and then leave ok?"

"Ok," she agreed as she lazily arched her back and yawned widely like a little cat.

For a moment I was sad. "I'm really sorry we didn't have the ideal wedding. We didn't even have a feast or celebration," I whispered sadly. I felt terrible that we had to settle for a quick elopement with only a few friends to witness it. She deserved much more than that.

"Don't worry Itachi, it was perfect," she assured me. "The most important thing is that we're married now. We can throw a celebration with a feast during our housewarming party. It will be a continuation of our wedding," she promised as she kissed my nose.

Oh how I love when she kisses me…I smiled as I kissed her forehead. "I don't know what I did to be blessed with you…you are my everything Sira."

"So I'm an Uchiha now too right?" I nodded and she smiled. "Sira Uchiha…I like the sound of that."

I smiled as I was pleased to see how happy she was to have my name, even if it was covered in pain and blood. I sat up and stretched. "I'll have some breakfast brought up for us."

She sat up and pulled the blankets up modestly to cover herself. "Itachi I want to get dressed. Could you...?" She said as her cheeks grew pink.

"You want me to turn around?" I teased her as I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto my lap. She giggled as I kissed her. "What is the point of that?" I asked curiously. "Last night I saw every part of you, my sweet wife."

She squeaked in embarrassment as she pulled away with downcast eyes. I was afraid that I had hurt her tender feelings but she looked up at me with a smile. "I know that you pervert," she teased back. "But turn around anyway!"

I smiled and turned around because I wanted to respect her wishes. I placed the order for breakfast and it arrived just after she was done freshening up. We ate our late breakfast together and drank tea. I still took every opportunity to kiss her. My heart raced like crazy whenever I saw her. From now on she belongs to me. Her brilliant smile was for me alone and because of that I am the happiest man on Earth.

We arrived in Konoha that evening. I accompanied my wife home and then I went to report to the Hokage. On my way back I saw Sakura crying in Naruto's arms as they sat on a nearby bench. I approached them.

"Good evening Itachi-san," Naruto greeted me politely but Sakura said nothing as she continued to sob on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Sakura?" I asked but she only cried harder. Since she wouldn't reply my inquiring gaze returned to Naruto.

"I don't know what happened," he confessed. "She's been like this since last night. She won't tell me what happened."

"Please tell us Sakura," I gently encouraged her as I dropped down to one knee. She turned her head to look at me. Her blood-shot eyes were full of pain. She must have cried all through the night. I felt sorry for her; after all she was my wife's friend and my brother's teammate. Likewise I respect her and consider her a sister. I wanted to help her so I activated my sharingan to search through her memories. Her brow furrowed curiously, did she know what I was doing? What I discovered filled my chest with boiling rage. Sasuke how could you?

Without even saying goodbye, I chakra-jumped and went in search of my brother. He has done some pretty stupid things before but now he has crossed the line! As his older brother it was my duty to straighten him out. After looking all over town I found him at my house. He was standing in the kitchen talking with Sira. They looked up at my quick approach and were surprised to see me angry. I said nothing but punched Sasuke in the face so hard that I slammed him right through the table.

Sira gasped in complete shock but my brother just laid there causally with a bloody nose and smirked. He must know why I'm angry at him but he still had the nerve to look terribly smug about it. Helplessly Sira looked from me to him and back at me. I took a step closer and towered over him with my fists shaking. I was going to wipe that smirk off his face and teach him a lesson!

Sira jumped in the way and held her arms out to stop me. "Itachi what has gotten into you?"

"Sira please get out of the way," I said in a firm voice. "This has nothing to do with you. I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah Sira," Sasuke surprisingly agreed as he stood up and wiped his nose. He shook the blood off his hand as he continued to smirk. "I can't have a woman protect me."

She didn't move and her eyes never left my face. "I know about the time when you beat him up when he was twelve. I can't let you do that again."

"I promise I won't," I said softly as I realized that I was beginning to scare her. "But he needs to be taught a lesson."

"For what?" She asked innocently.

I pointed at him over her shoulder. "Ask him what he did to Sakura."

She looked over her shoulder at Sasuke and he chuckled arrogantly. "So she told you about how bad I was?" He asked with a devilish glint in his eyes.

I shook my head. "No, she didn't tell me anything. I found out for myself with the sharingan."

"What have you done Sasuke?" Sira asked worriedly as she turned to face him. He didn't reply at first but his expression was warm and a little embarrassed. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him firmly. "What did you do?" She hissed.

He pulled away from her and scowled off to the side. "I asked her to sleep with me and she refused. Nothing happened so it's not a big deal."

"But you did not ask her out of love," I emphasized. "You did it just to be cruel, to raise her hopes before you crushed them."

He neither confirmed nor denied this. My wife curled her fingers into fists and she started to tremble with anger as her face went a blotchy red color. I have never seen her so angry before. Usually she's sweet, gentle, and a little clumsy sometimes in an endearing way. She looked completely different now. Her chest rose and fell as her temper grew. Her eyes shot daggers at Sasuke. She was furious!

"You…did…_what?_" She asked through clenched teeth as she struggled to keep her temper in check. Sasuke wisely kept his mouth shut as he swallowed nervously. Why is he worried now? "You're such a jerk Sasuke! I can't believe you did that!"

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "I don't love her," he replied coolly.

"That's no reason to treat her like that you bastard!" She screamed in his face. "If I had been her I would've_ killed _you!"

Then we were both surprised when she punched him hard in the stomach and then in the face. He fell back onto the table with a painful grunt. "You're strong for a non-shinobi woman," he admitted.

She pointed in the direction of the door. "Now go and apologize to Sakura! You are forbidden to come back until she forgives you. So get up and go! Oh and I almost forgot, you owe us a new table too," she said in a cold voice.

"Sasuke you should know that we're only trying to help you." I started to explain.

He smirked as he stood up. "You both need to stop pretending that you care about me. You now have each other and don't need me anymore. Not that it matters, I'm used to being alone."

Sira slapped him across the face.

"Stop being an egoist! How many times do I have to tell you that? Even though we're married, you're our only family and we love you. But even still I can't forgive you for what you did to Sakura! She is my friend and I care for her too. But even if she were a total stranger what you did was completely unacceptable! I hate those who take advantage of a girl's feelings for their own sick pleasure!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He was amazed and obviously hurt by her words. It would appear that Sira's words had a greater effect on him than my fist had.

"And I want that table by tomorrow!" She stated as she turned on her heels and stormed out of the room.

Sasuke and I stared after her for a couple of seconds. My gaze returned to my brother. He looked completely devastated.

"You should go now," I said softly. "Sakura is very hurt and I don't know how you'll ever convince her to forgive you. I cannot help you with this."

"I know," he said quietly as he walked away without looking back. "I don't need your help to fix this."

After the front door closed, Sira returned to the kitchen looking ever so tired. "Are you alright?" I asked as I pulled her into my arms. "And I'm sorry I lost my temper again. I must work on controlling it better."

She shook her head. "I lost mine too so don't worry about it." She sighed as she rested her head against my shoulder. "Do you think I overdid it? I mean…" her voice trembled with regret.

"No, you did well," I assured her. "It would have been worse if I had kept hitting him. You were right to say the things you did and I hope he'll understand and make the right decision. And even though I love my brother, I can't close my eyes at his actions. He really crossed the line this time."

She nodded as she sighed again. "Let's clean up this mess Itachi. Work always helps me calm down."

But even afterward, she was quiet and sad. I think she was still worried about Sasuke and Sakura. Later she asked me to find Sakura to help her plan out the party. I think it was just an excuse to be there for her friend. I found the pink-headed kunoichi at the training grounds. She was hitting the ground with unimaginable strength as her sorrow gave way to rage. Obviously Sasuke had not spoken with her yet. _What is that brat waiting for?_ I thought crossly but pushed aside my frustration as she turned to see my approach. "Good evening Sakura," I said kindly. "If you are not too busy Sira would like your help planning our housewarming party."

Sakura frowned in surprise. She still didn't know that we knew her secret. I felt a little guilty to have used the sharingan to invade her privacy but it had been done with the best intentions. First of all, she was our friend. We didn't want to see her get hurt. And second she was part of the village and an important shinobi. I never would have suspected my brother to be the source of her pain. I feel responsible for him because it's my fault he acts this way. As his older brother I was supposed to help and protect him. And what did I do? I played the sadistic villain role in an attempt to fuel his hatred to make him stronger. He was stronger, but it also made arrogant, cold, and antisocial.

"Ok, I'll help her," Sakura replied as my thoughts returned to the present. I nodded and she followed me back to the house.

_**Sira's POV**_

I am so very angry with Sasuke! How could he do that to Sakura? Was he really that coldhearted? I hope this is only a passing thing and that he'll apologize to Sakura. When she arrived I pretended not to know what had happened. She'll tell me herself if she wants me to know, I won't force it out of her. I smiled brightly as I hugged her. Itachi wanted to go for a little walk so Sakura and I sat in the living room and planned out a menu. Originally I had wanted Hinata to be part of this planning process but I figured that if Sakura wanted to tell me, she would prefer to do it when we're alone like this.

"So I was thinking of making two cakes, one chocolate and one vanilla," I said as I scribbled down some notes. "Do you think that will be enough?"

She opened her mouth to reply when we heard a cold authoritative knock on the door. We frowned at each other and I stood up to answer the door. What I saw on the doorstop frightened me and I leaned against the door to keep from fainting. Sayzo towered over me with a cool expression but he didn't come alone. With him was an old man in official robes and a young girl who greatly resembled Sayzo. Were they related?

She was petite with long black hair and deep blue eyes. Her round face was pale and delicate as porcelain with cherry lips. She blinked with long eyelashes like a fan against her cheeks. She wore a violet kimono with rich embroidery; the silk looked very smooth and expensive.

All three stared expectantly at me so I gathered my courage and bowed politely. "How may I help Sayzo-sama?"

"Is Itachi home?" He asked coldly though there was warmth in his eyes as he gazed down at me that made me uncomfortable.

"No he is currently out," I said simply. They didn't move at all and I sensed they were determined to wait for him. So I stepped aside. "You are welcome to wait inside. He should be back soon."

They followed me to the living room where Sakura was petting Bagheera. His fur bristled as he growled. I gently patted his head. "It's all right," I whispered so only he could hear. "Just keep an eye on them for me." Then I straightened and addressed them. "Please have a seat while Sakura and I prepare some tea."

Sakura bowed respectfully to them as she followed me down the hall into the kitchen. "Who are they?"

"Sayzo is the long haired man and I don't know who his companions are," I said shakily as I set the teapot on the stove to boil.

She frowned. "Sayzo? Isn't that the Daimyo's son who wants to marry you?" I nodded mutely and she looked confused. "What is he doing here then?"

I sighed heavily as I rested a trembling hand over my eyes. I was so scared. "I don't know Sakura. I just hope that Itachi returns soon…" I wished with all my heart that he was here now, right beside me.

She gave me a reassuring hug. "Don't worry Sira. I'll protect you."

I gave her a weak smile as I hugged her back. "Thanks Sakura."

We made green tea and fortunately there was some cake in the fridge. It wasn't one that I had made; Itachi must have bought it from the store. We served that along with the tea. Everyone ate and drank silently; the atmosphere was very stifled and awkward. The young lady sat beside Sakura and I. We watched her in amazement as she moved gracefully. She elegantly held her cup and sipped delicately. She had a royal bearing about her. "Thank you," she whispered. "The tea is very good indeed."

"Thank you miss…" I trailed off uncertainly.

"This is my sister Amaya," Sayzo acknowledged and she bowed her head with a slight movement.

"It's nice to meet you Amaya-sama," I smiled gently. "I'm Sira and this is my friend Sakura. She's a strong and brave kunoichi who is apprenticed to the Hokage."

Sakura flushed with pride at my words and I heard the door open. "I'm home!" Itachi called out from down the hall. "I hope you're making dinner because I'm starving."

"How scandalous it is for them to live together without being married," the old man muttered under his breath to Amaya. I politely chose to ignore his cruel words.

Just then Itachi and Sasuke entered the room. When they saw the procession sitting on the couch, they tensed. I discreetly waved them down as I hoped to avoid any unnecessary confrontations. I didn't want things to get worse. They took the cue and relaxed a little. Sakura bowed her head and looked away. Poor girl…

"Good evening Uchiha-san," the old man spoke up. "I am Hakio, part of the Daimyo's personal council. I am pleased to see you alive and well."

Itachi bowed his head in greeting but said nothing.

"I am here on official business," Hakio said smoothly. "Are you at all familiar with the agreement between your father and the Daimyo?"

My heart jumped into my throat and my hands curled into fists as I tried to calm down. What was he talking about? By the blank look on Itachi's face he didn't know either.

Hakio gestured towards the girl. "This is Amaya-sama. She is the Daimyo's daughter…and your fiancé as well."

"What?" Sasuke, Sakura, and I cried out in surprise.

Itachi kept his cool. "That is impossible," he quietly challenged.

Hakio pulled out an official-looking paper from a folder and handed it to Itachi. He took it from him and silently read it over as Hakio explained aloud.

"Your father and the Daimyo arranged this betrothal when Amaya-sama was born. This document clearly states that you will marry her when she turns eighteen. And now that she has you must honor this contract."

Itachi continued to read, his expression remained cool and indifferent. I started to worry. Was this not a trick but the real deal? No, surely not. Itachi never would have married me if he had been promised to another. But why didn't he deny it then? How could he be so calm about this?

"Itachi-san, don't you remember me?" The young lady asked in a shy voice.

He looked up at her, his gaze vacant at first. Then a light sparked in his eyes as he did remember. "I was your bodyguard when I was eleven."

She brightened and smiled. "Yes. I have always admired your courage and nobility. As the head of your clan surely you need a wife who is qualified to support you in your leadership role. My education has been most extensive in these matters and I will do my best to make you happy."

Itachi said nothing to this and my heart started to pound in my chest. Surely this was just Sayzo's latest scheme to separate us. But this girl…she looked up at Itachi with pure adoration. He was a true gentleman and a very handsome one. He has a strong masculine air about him that women can't help but admire. And those eyes? Those perfect ebony eyes that overwhelm your senses…of course she loved him. Who wouldn't?

I was jealous as I looked at Amaya. She was so petite and so perfect. She had a dignified and refined air about her. She is a true lady…nothing like me.

Itachi at last spoke as he handed Hakio the paper back. "I am afraid there is a mistake. I cannot possibly be engaged to Amaya-sama."

Hakio frowned. "You deny the validity of this document?" He challenged.

"I do indeed," Itachi said as he casually folded his arms across his chest. "My father did arrange a marriage for me in my youth…but it was not to her. I was betrothed to Kaya Uchiha. My father had a policy of arranging marriages exclusively within the clan in order to keep the blood line pure."

The room went deathly silent and Itachi gently smirked as he reached for my hand. I gave it to him and he pulled me to my feet. He carefully spun me around so my back was to him and he wrapped his arms low around my waist. I leaned into him, feeling safe and secure in his arms. "And besides I am already married to Sira which would invalidate the agreement even if it had been real."

The three aristocrats gasped. Amaya looked disappointed and Sayzo actually jumped to his feet. "That is impossible! Your wedding is in three days time!" He protested vehemently. "I asked the Hokage myself!"

Itachi shook his head. "We are married and the union has already been consummated."

I blushed deeply at this. Did everyone here really need to know that?

"I am sorry your visit has been in vain," Itachi continued smoothly.

Sayzo looked furious but kept his mouth shut. Hakio quickly changed tactics. "If you cannot marry then your brother can legally do so in your place."

I was shocked. Of course they were embarrassed to be caught in their lie. But were they really going to pull Sasuke into this farce just to save face? "Sasuke is seventeen, he's too young to marry," I protested politely. "And besides he is betrothed to Sakura."

Everyone was surprised at this. The fake fiancé stared at me, not believing her ears. Sasuke remained calm as he approached her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Amaya-chan. You're cute but this pink-haired girl is my fiancée. I won't marry anyone but her."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sira's POV**_

Having nothing more to say, Sayzo and his entourage made their excuses and left shortly afterward. I was so tempted to slam the door behind them and very nearly did. Instead I calmly closed the door and then kicked it as I cursed.

"Why does Sayzo always try to ruin my life? Damn him!"

"It's beginning to annoy me too," Sasuke growled as he defiantly folded his arms across his chest. "Now he thinks he can make me marry that animated doll. All looks and no personality."

"You keep quiet!" I hissed as I pointed at him. "I haven't forgiven you yet!"

"I'm sorry Sira but I have to go now," Sakura said quietly. "I'll see you later."

She turned to walk away but Sasuke grabbed her hand to stop her. "I need to speak with you."

She tried to free her hand but he didn't let go. She glared at him. "I don't want to Sasuke."

"Sakura please," he whispered. This is the first time I've ever heard Sasuke speak so softly. I took Itachi's hand and we made to leave the room but Sasuke shook his head. "Please stay you two."

We both nodded and sat down on the sofa. He looked directly at Sakura and spoke bluntly.

"You are important to me Sakura and I'm really sorry that I hurt you. There is no excusing what I did. I was a real bastard."

She nodded as her eyes glowed with anger. Meanwhile Itachi and I stared at Sasuke in amazement. This was the first time he acknowledged that he cared for someone that wasn't his brother.

"I know there isn't really anything I can do to make it up to you," he confessed to her. "But you can ask anything of me and I'll do it."

I held Itachi's hand as I was touched by Sasuke's words. Maybe he's maturing after all.

"Anything I want?" Sakura asked curiously and he nodded. "Are you sure about that Sasuke?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Even if I asked you to marry me?"

Sasuke started at this but then unexpectedly nodded.

She laughed at his reluctance. "Relax I wasn't going to ask that. I don't want to marry you anyway. I'll have to think about your offer so give me a day okay?"

Sasuke flinched and nodded again. I bet his pride was hurt that she didn't want to marry him. Yep, it was a hard blow to his pride indeed.

"Why so disappointed?" She gently teased. "I know that you don't want to marry me either. You only said that earlier to save your neck. I kept my mouth shut because of Sira, remember that."

Yes Sakura had changed, almost as if she had grown up overnight. Her look was fierce, proud, and independent. She's a strong girl and I hope that Sasuke will understand that now.

Suddenly a masked ANBU man appeared in the middle of the room. He dropped respectfully to one knee as he addressed Itachi and I. "Good evening. The Hokage requests the two of you immediately." With that said he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Itachi stood up. "Let's go," he said as he offered me his hand. I took it as I nodded.

"You two be good until we come back," I teased as I winked at Sasuke and Sakura.

_**Itachi's POV**_

I easily transported myself and Sira to the Hokage's office in the blink of an eye. Waiting for us was the Fourth and Fifth Hokage as well as both Nara men.

"I think you know them Sira-chan but this is Shikamaru Nara and his father Shikaku." Tsunade quickly introduced.

She nodded. "I know Tsunade-sama. I respect them both," She smiled as she bowed her head at the two jonins. "It's very nice to meet you."

They smiled and nodded back silently. We were invited to sit down. The Fifth rested her chin on her interlaced fingers. "I'm sorry to disturb you two. I had hoped to give you more time, especially since you just got married. But…the situation has become dire."

"It's ok Tsunade-sama. I'd be happy to be of help to you," my wife replied and I nodded as well.

"We have studied attentively the report you wrote for me at the camp, when the war ended and found it very interesting."But now I want to show you something that is top secret. Understand that what you are about to see is not to be discussed outside this room, are we clear?"

We both nodded. She stood up and gestured for us to follow her. "I need your evaluation on this situation for it's beyond my understanding," she confessed as she opened a secret panel on the west wall that led into a small room. "This is my personal lab," she explained as we walked inside to see the walls covered with shelves full of bottles and other instruments. "As a doctor in training I'm sure you understand the purpose of this room Sira-chan."

My wife nodded. Tsunade led us to the back and unlocked another door. In this new room was a black wolf trapped inside a cage. It was restrained with metal chains and it thrashed around angrily, barred its teeth and growled angrily. The bloodlust was evident in its livid eyes, more so than a normal wild animal. But by far the strangest thing was the fact that the animal was covered in black flames.

"Is that Amaterasu?" I asked in confusion as I started to approach it.

"Stop!" Sira cried out hysterically as she grabbed my hand. She paled as she stared wide-eyed at the creature. I could feel her hand shaking. Was she afraid of it? No…it seemed more than that. It was almost as if…she knew what it was and _that_ was the reason for her terror. "That isn't Amaterasu, its demonic fire! It'll kill you if you touch it!"

I stared at her in surprise but Minato confirmed it. "Indeed anyone who has come in contact with this animal has died. It's too dangerous to set it free. We've tried everything to extinguish the flames, but it's no use," he said with a sad voice. "We didn't recognize the flames as demonic but that does explain things. Its power is supernatural, very similar to those of the tailed beasts. That didn't make sense to us since all of the tailed beasts have been sealed away."

"This isn't one of the nine," my wife said softly as she approached the animal. It growled and narrowed its eyes at her contemptuously.

"Don't Sira!" I protested but she raised her hand to reassure me. It was then that I saw the look in her eye. Gone was the earlier panic and dread. Now she was wholly focused on it, her gaze determined and wise. I had the distinct feeling that only she knew what must be done concerning the monster.

She put her hands together and red fire erupted from her palms. This startled all of us but she acted like this was perfectly natural. Now that I thought about it, this was often the case. According to Inoichi's report she had lived a normal life in her world. She had been completely unaware of her demon heritage and powers. And while she acted normal most of the time, every now and again she did incredible things that seemed second nature to her.

She hurled the fire at the animal, the red flames now intertwined with the black as it howled and flailed around just before it dissolved into a pile of dust. Her expression was calm and her eyes still narrowed at the place where it had stood just seconds before. "It didn't belong in this world and therefore had to be destroyed," she said in an emotionless tone. We were all silent as we stared in awe. Her power never ceased to amaze us. She turned towards Tsunade. "Was this the only one found?"

She nodded and Sira seemed relieved to hear this.

"It seems that you're the only one capable of killing it," Shikamaru said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Then he reached into his shinobi vest and pulled out a document "I think you should read this," he said as he handed it to her.

She started to read it. She was so focused on it that she didn't hear Tsunade inviting us to return to her office. I gently guided her by the arm back to the office as she kept reading. Then she sat down at the table with Shikamaru by her side. She asked for paper and a pen which he supplied. She wrote down some notes as she spoke quietly with him. They seemed on the same page as they occasionally nodded back and forth. I couldn't hear what they were talking about and I couldn't help but feel left out.

"They seem to share a connection," His father smiled and both of the Hokages nodded. Should I be jealous? No way, not over this Nara kid, never! Finally they held up a paper to show us a family tree. We gathered around as she explained it to us. "This is Rikudo-sanin and his wife Taisha," she pointed at the very top of the chart. "Their two children inherited his power. The eldest inherited his eyes and powerful chakra while the younger inherited his strong will and physical energy. They're your ancestors Itachi as well as those of the rest of the village. Their descendants were the Uchiha and Senju clans. Though strangely enough none of you, other than Madara, ever had the rinnegan. According to Shikamaru's information Rikudo-sanin also had a daughter that no one knew about. It's said that his wife died in childbirth and after that the child disappeared. My guess is that she was sent to another world." She turned towards Shikamaru. "What was her name again?"

He looked at the document again. "Hn…wait…here it is. Her name was Yashira."

Sira suddenly dropped her pen as she squeaked in surprise.

"What's wrong Sira?" Tsunade asked.

"My granny…her name is Yashira," she said softly as she lowered her gaze. "Could it be the same person?" No one answered though I'm sure that such was the case. "If it is, then that must mean…" She snatched the document from his hand and placed it on the table before her. Then her palm glowed again with her red fire. She rested her hand on the paper and then pulled away. The document didn't burn but big black foreign words written in cursive appeared at the bottom of the document. "Can you read it?"

The Nara kid nodded and wrote something fast on their note paper. "It's a prediction: When great disaster befalls the world, only my bloodlines reunited will save it from destruction."

"Two bloodlines?" Minato asked.

Sira nodded. "Itachi is descended from his eldest son and I'm from his daughter…that must be what it means about two bloodlines being reunited." Then her face fell and she turned as white as the paper in her hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I rested my hand on hers.

She slowly looked at me with tears brimming in her eyes. "Then this means…that we're from the same family…"

I stiffened in surprise. Of course that's what it meant. So did that mean that our union was immoral because we're related? No that can't be! I don't want to lose her! I collected my hand into a fist angrily.

"Don't worry Sira," Tsunade reassured her. "Your blood is still fresh…so to speak. The Uchiha's blood has changed many times throughout history. You are the third generation but Itachi is maybe one hundred or more. They are no longer similar so your union is pure." Sira and I both sighed with relief. She smiled up at me and I gently leaned down to kiss her.

"But how is it possible that they're from the same family?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously. "They look the same age and yet they're supposed to be divided by several hundred years?"

His father shrugged. "Perhaps time flows differently in her world than ours. Anything is possible."

Shikamaru nodded and Sira continued to read the document. "This new writing also says that Rikudo-sanin hid his daughter far away from here in order to protect her. But it doesn't say from whom."

Then her eyes widened in surprise and once again my heart raced. How many more surprises would there be? My nerves were beginning to tear into pieces. "I remember my granny telling me a story about a man who had black fire dogs…" her brow furrowed with frustration. "But I don't remember his name."

"It's alright," Shikamaru reassured her. "You'll remember in time."

She stood up and threw her arms around my neck, squeezing tightly. "Itachi…" her trembling voice shook with fear and it broke my heart.

I hugged her back. "It's ok Sira. Don't worry, we're here for you," I said as I stroked her hair and she calmed down.

"By the way Sira-chan," Shikamaru addressed her. "Do you know what your IQ is?"

He was trying to change the subject, a very wise idea at this point. _Thank you!_ I said with my eyes.

She pulled away and turned towards him. "I've never taken an IQ test before so…I don't really know," she said thoughtfully.

"Would you mind taking a test? I would like to know your IQ since you seem pretty smart," he replied.

She smirked at him. "You want to know if my IQ is equal to yours so I can take your place and you can lazily watch the clouds? No way Shika!" She laughed. "I want to be a doctor. Your place is next to the Hokage, but I'll help you if you need it."

"Oh crap you caught me," he scratched his head as he smiled sheepishly. "Your IQ is high indeed."

"By the way Tsunade-sama, where are the tailed beasts?" Sira asked.

"Well you see, we know that in order for you to protect the world you'll need them all so we asked the other villages to let us keep them here for a while. Killer B is here as well and will spend some time with Naruto. It's also a great opportunity for them to practice."

We all nodded in agreement. That was indeed a good solution to our situation. Then an ANBU member landed on the windowsill and addressed the Hokage. "I have an urgent letter from the Raikage!"

He handed her the letter and she started to read. The look in her eye hardened as her face twisted into an angry scowl. She growled as she slammed her fist into the table, shattering it into tiny bits. "Dammit!" She cursed. "Someone managed to steal the Kohaku no Johel from his office! That's the second tool that's been stolen this week!" We all gasped. That was one of the tools that belonged to Rikudo-sanin, the vessel that can seal anyone or anything inside it. Who needed it bad enough to steal it? She rested a weary hand over her eyes as she struggled to control her temper. "This is terrible in more ways than one. In exchange for the tailed beasts residing here, the other four countries were given a legendary tool in order to both protect them and to maintain the balance of power. It was meant to be a gesture to promote equality in all five countries. Itachi!" She addressed me and I snapped to attention.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" I said as I approached her now ruined desk.

"You are to assemble a task force with Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and another person of your choice. You must protect our tool Benihisago at all costs!"

I bowed and turned to leave when Sira stepped forward. "Excuse me Tsunade-sama but I have an idea," she said and then turned towards Minato. "You are a Master of Seals because of your wife being an Uzumaki.**] **You should create a seal that will contain my fire so it can be used by someone other than myself. That way if I'm not here, others will be able to release the seal and destroy those fire dogs. I have no doubt that you will encounter more such beasts. It should work on other things as well. I'm sure the Raikage's office was well protected when the theft occurred. Only someone with greater power than the Raikage would be capable of that.

The two Hokages considered this for a moment and then nodded. "Good idea Sira," Tsunade praised her and turned towards Minato. "Have the seal prepared by tonight. Until then, Itachi take Sira with you as well. I don't think I need to tell you to protect her even at the cost of your life?" Her voice cut like steel but she was right.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let her leave the village?" Minato asked. "Especially given the new circumstances?"

Sira lifted her chin defiantly. Her eyes glowed with fierce determination. She looked amazing and flat out intimidating. "I may not be a shinobi but I'm still a part of this village. I'm not weak; I am a direct descendant of a demon and the strongest shinobi on Earth. Don't underestimate me!" He cracked a proud smile and nodded. She eased up a bit and smiled back. "Besides once you create the seal, you won't need me to kill those creatures for you. I'm sure Itachi and the boys will protect me just fine."

"I wonder what kind of kids those two will have…" Shikaku said thoughtfully. "Their abilities are amazing. I have a feeling we'll have another prodigy in a couple of years."

He smiled at my wife who turned red as a tomato. The Fourth only nodded in agreement.

"Tsunade-sama, can we take Sakura with us?" asked Sira.

She thought about it for a while and then nodded. "Yes she would be good for this mission as well. Just be careful. In order for someone to both steal and use the five tools, he must have an incredible amount of power. For no ordinary person could use them for long before succumbing to death."

We all knew that and understood the seriousness of the situation. Sira and I bowed and were dismissed to return home. Sasuke was waiting for us with Bagheera but it seemed that Sakura had left.

"Get ready, we're leaving on an S-ranked mission," I said as I tossed a pillow at him.

He caught it and looked at me in surprise. "The two of us?"

I shook my head. "No. Sira, Sakura, Naruto, and Neji will accompany us as well. So get up and get ready. Inform the others about the mission and to report to the Hokage's office in half an hour."

He nodded and rose as he put the pillow back on the sofa. He went out the door and I went upstairs to find Sira packing our things for the mission. I approached her side and kissed her cheek.

The panther cub leaped up onto the bed. "Will you come with us too Bagheera?" She asked as she scratched behind his ear. He purred and mewed in response.

I also invited Ten-Ten the Weapons Master to be part of the mission. She's an excellent shinobi and a mission of this importance requires the very best. Soon we all met in the Hokage's office as she briefed the others on the mission. "This tool is very important so you have to protect it no matter what. Naruto, try to be responsible and listen to Itachi. Don't pull impulsive stunts on your own. If you ever want to be Hokage in the future, you must learn to listen and to think of your teammates' safety first. Itachi Uchiha is in charge with Neji in second command.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" We all nodded and said in unison.

"And remember," she said firmly. "Sira isn't a shinobi so help her if she needs it. The tool is located in the west; the coordinates have been entrusted to Itachi and Neji. Sira must stay here to help Minato with the seal." She handed me a summoning scroll. "Use this to summon her at exactly 10:30pm."

"Yes Tsunade-sama," I bowed. Still I was a little reluctant to leave Sira behind.

I think Minato noticed this so he said. "Don't worry Itachi, I'm well prepared."

"That's all, you are dismissed!" Tsunade said authoritatively.

I made a hand sign and my team and I disappeared to the front gates of the village. Neji and I took inventory of supplies and arranged a travel formation before leaving. We reached our destination in an hour without any problems.

"Ten Ten secure the area," I ordered. The young kunoichi nodded and set about her task. The others gathered around waiting for new orders. "Neji will take the first watch; use your Byakugan to inspect the area and report if you see anything out of place. I will take your place at midnight and then it will be Sasuke's turn at four in the morning."

They both nodded. Our eyes are our weapon, that's why we need to be careful not to overuse them. I need my team to be at the peak of perfection in case the enemy attacks suddenly. Their lives are in my hands so I must take care of them. "Sakura and Naruto, you two prepare the camp and secure the supplies. I'll go and check out the Benihisago with Sasuke."

Everyone nodded and went to work. The tool was sealed within a cave. The seal was intact and with a quick glance with my sharingan I saw that it remained in its place. Sasuke used his sharingan to scan the area. Together we set a genjutsu on the ground that will alert us of any disturbance, change of wind or temperature. We didn't know how the enemy works so we must be prepared for any possible method.

When we returned to the camp, we saw the tents prepared and a fire burning in the center of the settlement. We would need a fire for warmth and for cooking, but it could also compromise our location. "Sasuke set up a genjutsu to cover our presence here." I instructed. He nodded and did as he was told.

"What time is it?" Naruto grumbled when we joined the rest of the group who sat around the fire. "I miss Sira and really look forward to one of her meals."

"It's almost time," I said as I took the scroll from my pocket. I knelt down and opened it on the ground. When it was exactly 10:30pm, I made the necessary hand seals and Sira and Bagheera appeared before us.

"Did you miss me?" She gently teased as she approached me.

There was something different about her. Her eyes glowed green. "Sira, your eyes…" I whispered in surprise. She frowned. "What wrong?"

"Your eyes are glowing like…well…the way a cat's do in the night."

She blinked in surprise. "They are? Well I guess that makes sense seeing as how I'm related to cats." She looked all around with her enhanced vision. "It's almost like your Sharingan in some ways. I can see really far away. My instincts are sharper as well." Then she stiffened as her eyes narrowed to our left. "I can sense that we have a guest."

"She's right!" Neji confirmed as he looked with his Byakugan. "I see an incredible amount of energy approaching with great speed!

"Prepare for an attack!" I informed the others. "We must protect the treasure at all costs!"

"Yes sir!" They said in unison.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Itachi's POV**_

I was prepared for battle with kunai in hand and sharingan activated. I had two important tasks: first was to protect my wife and second to protect the treasure. I must protect them both! I gestured silently to my team to get into battle formation. They nodded as they slipped into position, weapons at the ready. All we could now was wait.

Ten Ten's traps went off, signalling the enemy's arrival. A shiver ran up my spine as we heard unearthly guttural growls echo all around us. Sira was startled and Bagheera shifted into his fire form as he stood protectively in front of her. Then suddenly from the trees dropped a couple of fire wolves. Their eyes glowed red and poisonous-looking saliva dripped down from the corners of their mouths, scorching the grass beneath their claws. My heart dropped into my stomach. We weren't expecting them and the scrolls sealed with Sira's fire were in Konoha with Minato. We were at a great disadvantage.

One of them sniffed the air and looked right at my wife, as if her scent stood out from the rest of us. It charged at her and Bagheera reacted immediately by jumping on its back, and snapped its neck with his powerful jaws. It crumbled into ash just like the one Sira had destroyed back in Lady Tsunade's laboratory.

"Don't come in contact with the fire!" I warned my team. "It will kill you! Distract them until Sira can destroy them. Only she is capable of killing them."

I led the charge, using Amaterasu to create a ring around the wolves closest to me. All around me my team fought back. Sira moved quickly, disintegrating wolf after wolf. Sasuke hit one with his blade that charged at Sira. His attack was useless and it continued its charge. She was momentarily distracted by another one so she didn't see its approach. My heart dropped in horror but she noticed just in time, killing it instantly in a wave of red fire. Sasuke, as well as the rest of my team, stared at her in shock at how easily she killed these monsters that the rest of us couldn't even scratch.

"What?" She asked Naruto curiously but the blonde closed his gaping mouth and shook his head. Just then a wolf dropped down from another tree, its jaws bared at Sakura. The young kunoichi didn't see it and Sira and I were too far away to help her. Sasuke noticed and chakra-leaped to her defence. It turned towards him and bit hard into his shoulder. He grimaced in pain but refused to cry out. Sira finally reached them and killed the creature. Sasuke collapsed onto the ground as flames burned on his shoulder and started to spread down his arm. I'm sure the pain was intense as he panted heavily.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered tearfully at his side.

"Sasuke don't move!" My wife ordered as she cut her hand and rubbed her blood over his ruined sleeve, effectively extinguishing the flames. The injury beneath was a terrible sight, amidst the blood the skin was black and charred. Sakura covered her mouth in horror; even Sasuke had to look away. "Sakura hand me a syringe!" Sira said firmly, keeping a cool head about her in the midst of crisis like a true doctor.

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded and gave her one from her medical pouch. Sira filled it with some of her blood and injected it directly into his shoulder. Within a matter of seconds the dreadful injury disappeared. All of us sighed in relief but we didn't have time to dwell on this, the wolves were continuing their attack. Sasuke thanked her and went back to work, helping the others force them back. Bagheera mewed at Sira and her ears twitched as she looked around. "Sasuke, can I please borrow your katana?" She asked as she raced towards him.

He looked confused at first but then nodded and gave it to her. She held it firmly in her hand, activated fire in her other hand and gently ran it along the blade. Now the entire sword was encased in red flame.

"Be careful!" I called out to her as I sent another wolf back into the trees. She nodded and jumped onto Bagheera's back. He leaped over the line of protection we provided and charged straight into danger. I panicked and cried after her.

"Don't worry!" She called back. "I've got this covered!" She used the sword to kill the wolves now. Her moves were fast and graceful; every hit was accurate and precise. Bagheera captured them and then she'd kill them. They moved so quickly that it seemed like the entire forest floor was alight in red flame. Within a matter of minutes she had killed all of them, the ground now littered with ash. Everyone cheered at our victory as she back-flipped off Bagheera's back. The look in her eye was fierce as she suddenly grabbed a fistful of air and pointed her sword straight ahead. Her eyes glowed beautifully in the dark.

"Sira?" I asked hesitantly. "What are you-?"

Just then something appeared in her hands…or came into view is more like it. It was a woman with long green hair and green eyes. She had olive skin, thin lips, and a green dot on her forehead. She was dressed in a green tank top with spaghetti straps and a very short black skirt. I stared in surprise. Where did she come from and when? Had she been here this whole time? How come none of us had sensed her?

"You…" the woman narrowed her eyes contemptuously at Sira. "You are able to see me?" Sira smirked and nodded. Sasuke and I stood behind her. The others cautiously kept their distance, waiting for further instruction.

The strange woman narrowed her eyes keenly at Sasuke's exposed shoulder. "I smell my wolf on you…" she said slowly. "You were bitten…but then you should be dead. The poisonous bite has no antidote."

Sasuke smirked. "A little bite isn't going to kill me. Who are you and who sent you? Answer me!"

The corners of her mouth lifted in a sadistic grin.

"Hn, I've come to take the tool and no one will stop me. I don't have to answer your questions, pretty boy." She pulled back and jumped onto a nearby tree branch. "Usually my pets can do that for me but something has delayed their return so I've come to check on them." She looked around silently, her brow furrowed in frustration. I bet she was wondering where they were and why there were so many piles of ash in the middle of the forest.

Just then a lone fire wolf burst through the bushes, charging straight at Sira. She easily reversed the blade, spearing it from behind her. Her reflexes were incredible. The wolf's cry of pain was cut short as it exploded into dust.

"Impossible!" The woman cried out in disbelief. Then her eyes widened as she realized that each pile of ash was a single wolf. "W-Who are you?" She stammered. "Only Taisha was able to kill them…"

Sira narrowed her eyes at the woman, her stance proud and brave as any elite shinobi.

The woman seemed to see Sira in a new light, as we all did. "You strongly resemble her too…almost as if you were…" she shook her head. "No, that's impossible. We killed her…and yet…" She held her hand out towards Sira as sharp claws shot towards her. They moved at such speed that even with our sharingan Sasuke and I weren't able to intervene fast enough. The claws sliced off Sira's right sleeve, exposing a birthmark on her shoulder.

The woman screamed in agony as she went deathly pale. "You should be dead! I killed you with my own hands when you were an infant! But that mark…" she was clearly horrified as she stared at Sira. "The Master should know about this!" She made a hand sign and faded into thin air.

All of us looked around warily but Sira assured us that she had gone for good. I summoned one of my genjutsu crows and gave it my battle report. It flew back towards Konoha at incredible speed; the Hokage had to be informed of what happened here. Sira looked tired and her hand trembled slightly as she returned Sasuke's katana to him in its original form. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she leaned back against me. "I'm alright," she assured me. "Just a little tired is all."

I carried her in my arms back to the campfire and the others followed and sat down. We were all silent, each thinking their own thoughts. Naruto broke the silence first. "Well Sira-chan…its looks like she's afraid of you."

Sira nodded numbly, her gaze lowered. She looked sad about something.

"So that woman was alive during the time Taisha was," I concluded. "So how old is she then?" I asked Sira.

She was quiet for a time. "She's not human Itachi…" was her soft reply and my eyes widened in shock. She leaned her head against my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and tenderly kissed her forehead. Then she hugged me around the neck and trembled in my arms. I was worried. Fighting fire wolves didn't frighten her but this woman did? "I'm scared," she whispered against my neck. "Who is her master and why did they want to kill my Granny? If what she said is true…then that means an innocent child was killed in Granny's place."

It was a terrible thought but it must be true.

"Does that mean they know about the prophesy and wanted to destroy any chance of interference?"

"What prophesy?" Sasuke frowned as he looked at both of us quizzically.

"The one about me saving the world," she said simply.

He remained silent and thoughtful. He looked at the others but they didn't look at all surprised by her "sudden" declaration. "It looks like everyone but me knew about this," he stated glumly as he stared at the ground.

"Sasuke," she started as she reached out towards him comfortingly.

"Don't worry," he flinched away from her gentle touch. "I understand if you don't trust me."

She hugged him around the neck. "Silly Sasuke…I trusted you with my life today so how can you say that? We'll talk about this at home ok?" His eyes softened warmly and he nodded.

"I'm sure they will think twice before coming here again," I said. "But there are still tools out there. Now that we know the fire wolves are stealing the tools we should warn them."

"Minato has sent ahead a few scrolls with my fire to help the other countries protect their tools," Sira assured me.

Just then my genjutsu crow landed on my shoulder and dropped a note onto my lap. It faded away as I released the jutsu and unfolded the message. "It seems that the Hokage wants us to bring the tool back with us. They'll seal it inside the village instead where more security can protect it."

"So we're going home then?" Naruto asked eagerly and I nodded. His face lit up excitedly and I smiled in turn. I wanted to return home as well. The others prepared for departure as I took Naruto and Sira to the cave. I deactivated the seal and turned towards them. "Only you and Naruto can seal it into this scroll for travel. You have enough chakra to handle Benihisago."

She smiled as she took the scroll from my hand and together she and Naruto sealed it away. Then as a team we returned home and reported to the Hokage immediately.

"Good job all of you!" She praised with a bright smile. "Now go home to rest. You're all dismissed except for Itachi and Sira," she said authoritatively. Sasuke looked reluctant to leave but Sira told him to wait for us at our house. After everyone had left, we answered the Hokage's remaining questions. After twenty minutes we were allowed to leave.

Once home, we found Sasuke in the kitchen. "I'm starving," he growled as he rummaged through our fridge.

She smiled at him and quickly prepared toast and tea. Then together we told him everything we knew about Sira and her heritage.

Sasuke was taken back by it, just as I had initially been. "I never would have thought that we're from the same family," he said thoughtfully. We nodded and for a time all of us were quietly pondering our own thoughts.

"It's very late," Sira reminded us. "You're welcome to spend the night Sasuke. I'll prepare a bed for you in one of our guest rooms."

"Thanks," he nodded as she left the room.

"Sasuke," I said as I clapped a hand on his knee. "I'll need your help protecting Sira. She's not only important to us because of family ties but because the world needs her. We must protect her at all costs."

He looked determined as he nodded. "You can count on me brother." Just then Sira called for him and he stood up and left. After a few minutes she returned to the kitchen and gathered the dishes and put them the sink. She reached for the dish soap but I took her hand and pulled her away. "Leave them; we'll clean them tomorrow. We should get some rest."

She nodded as she yawned widely. She was as exhausted as was I. That battle had taken a lot out of me. In our room she sat on the bed as she started to undress. My heart raced and suddenly I felt a burst of energy as I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

She giggled. "I thought you were tired," she teased but I smirked as I started to kiss along her shoulder. "I will never be tired of you kitty," I whispered as I turned her to face me. I kissed her slowly, enjoying her taste and her warmth. Her chest rose and fell as her breathing grew heavier. I gently pushed her onto her back and knelt over her.

She gasped with pleasure as I rested my hand on the collar of her shirt, my fingers grasping the ribbons that tied it together. "Besides, these are practically _begging_ me to untie them," I whispered seductively as I nibbled on her earlobe. I felt her body tremble under mine. I love how my touch sends shivers down her spine.

"Oh Itachi…" she said breathlessly as I slowly loosened them, inch by inch. Her breathing grew heavier and she closed her eyes in pleasure. "Itachi…I can't even describe how much I love you…"

"I know," I assured her with a smile. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a passionate kiss. The night was ours so I took the opportunity to show her all of my love.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I woke up late the next morning and looked around in confusion. This wasn't my apartment…then I remembered that I had spent the night at my brother's house. I stretched as I lay on the soft feather bed. This was even nicer than mine back home. I should really get something like this. Then I smelt something delicious coming from the kitchen and I quickly got out of bed. I wasn't about to miss one of Sira's home-cooked meals. I shaved, took a quick shower, and dressed before entering the kitchen. Sira was humming a little song but stopped when she saw me. She smiled brightly. "Good morning Sasuke! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did thanks. Where is Itachi?"

"Have a seat," she said as she started to set the table. "Itachi is at work being the high and mighty ANBU captain that he is," she giggled as she took a seat across from me. "This is really nice, now I don't have to eat alone."

As we ate breakfast I looked at her in amazement. Her cheeks glowed as she radiated happiness. This girl…no this woman started whistling as she cut up the food on her plate.

"What's the deal Sira?" I asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"You're shining as bright as the sun itself. How come?"

"Well…you see…" she started to mumble as she blushed modestly.

"Is my brother to blame?" I teased and she reddened even more as she lowered her gaze. My smile faded as I realized what had happened. Those two…I felt jealous again at their love and their ability to express it. Just then we heard a knock at the door and I went to answer it. Sakura was standing on the doorstop, completely surprised to see me here.

"Come in, Sira's in the kitchen," I said as I turned on my heel. She followed me silently, not saying a single word.

Sira smiled and gave her a hug. "Sakura it's so nice to see you! So have you decided what to ask Sasuke for? He owes you after all so don't go easy on him," she said deviously as she poured her a cup of tea.

I narrowed my eyes at Sakura. I wish I had never said that now. I think I rushed that apology. I did it for Sira and Itachi's sake. Yes Sakura is a good friend but nothing more. And what about what I said to Sayzo? With any luck he's forgotten all about me and my promise to marry Sakura…but what if he hasn't? I shuddered at the thought.

"I have thought a lot about it but still haven't decided anything," she admitted. "But I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday," she said as she bowed her head gratefully.

"You're welcome," I said. "So that means-"

"He saved you as any comrade on the battlefield would," Sira interrupted me. "That doesn't make up for what he did. And since you can't decide, I'll do so for you."

Sakura and I look stared at her in surprise. I gulped nervously. This woman always has such crazy ideas…what will she think of now?

She pointed straight at me. "You will obey Sakura for one month! To do this effectively you will have to stay at her place."

I swallowed nervously and opened my mouth to protest. Sakura spoke first. "Really Sira, there's no need for that."

"Don't worry," Sira cheerfully assured her. "This time he will be a complete gentleman. Isn't that right Sasuke?" She said seriously as she narrowed her eyes fiercely at me.

I nodded. "I promise."

Kami-sama only knows what Sakura will ask of me. I'm too afraid to even think about it. I just hope I'll survive. Sira led Sakura out of the room for a moment and then just Sakura returned. "Ok Sasuke," she said as she rested her hands on her hips. "Here's your first order."

I lifted my chin stubbornly. Whatever she asks I won't give her the satisfaction of seeing my reaction.

"You have to dye your hair pink."

So much for composure. I stared at her wide-eyed and as still as a statue. "What?" I asked hoarsely.

"You heard me. You will dye your hair pink."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I screamed at her but she nodded with a mischievous grin.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Sasuke's POV**_

The sound of shattered glass brought me back to reality. I lowered my eyes to see my fist covered in blood but I didn't feel the pain yet. I looked away, not wanting to see my reflection in the remaining pieces of glass. The bathroom door flew open and Sira ran to my side. She went very pale when she saw my bloody hand and the ruined remains of her mirror.

"Sasuke…" She whispered as she wet a cloth and cleaned the blood off my hand. Her warm fingers against mine made me feel a little better but I was ashamed to see her cry over me.

"I look like a girl," I said miserably.

"Oh stop it," she shushed me. "You look so cute I could hug and tickle you," she smiled teasingly.

"Exactly!" I growled. "I'm a man and a shinobi! I'm not supposed to be cute!"

"Sira, I'm home!" Itachi called out as he closed the front door. He must have finished work for the day then.

My pulse raced as his footsteps came closer and closer. I tried to close the door but Sira stopped me. "He'll see you like this sooner or later," she smiled gently and made me sit down on the side of the bathtub. She knelt in front of me as she started to disinfect my wound. It wasn't anything serious, just a scratch really, but I was happy that she was taking care of me. When she wasn't looking I admired her beautiful face, even the messy way she pulled her hair back.

"We're in here Itachi!" She called out as she stood up. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to brace myself for my brother's reaction.

Itachi greeted Sakura in the hallway just before he entered the bathroom. He stopped abruptly in the doorway, eyes wide in shock. He blinked a few times as if to make sure that what he saw was real. "SASUKE?" He cried out loudly. It's the first time I've ever seen him so shocked.

"Don't…you…dare…" I growled at him but he continued to stare at me.

He shook his head in disbelief, pointed at me, and shouted again. "YOUR HAIR IS PINK!"

"I know you idiot," I grumbled. Did he really think I wasn't aware of the fact that my superb ebony hair was now as pink as a cherry blossom? The girls had tried to dye it initially but I was so sick of their laughing that I shooed them out and finished the job myself. Those two…how could I have let myself be talked into this? I should have resisted to my dying breath.

"Hm well, it'll take some time to get used to it," Itachi said as he coughed a little. He was desperately trying not to laugh. He looked to Sira for help but she was in the middle of cleaning up the shards of glass that littered the floor.

"It's just temporary. There's _no way_ I'd _ever_ do this permanently!" I hissed through my teeth, trying in vain to hold back my anger and frustration.

"Uchiha men are supposed to be sexy and mysterious…you've failed at both," he said sternly, brow furrowed seriously. Then the corners of his mouth twitched and he burst out laughing. Oh the humiliation! It cut so very deep! I've never been so embarrassed in my life! Sira started to laugh too and couldn't stop. I collected my hands into fists and shouted at them to shout laughing at me. But it did no good, they laughed so hard that they held their sides. Sira actually fell down and rolled on the floor with tears of mirth streaming down her face.

She settled down at the sight of my devastated face. "S-sorry Sa-suke…" she managed through her remaining giggles. She stood up and grabbed Itachi's hand as she left. It was blissfully silent for a couple of seconds before Itachi cracked up again. I've never heard my brother laugh so hard before.

"What are you looking at?" I barked at the pink-haired boy staring back at me from the broken mirror. Oh my, how is anyone going to take me seriously after this? I went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. If this was their reaction, what will the others do? Am I going to have to kill everyone who sees me? Of course not but I was furious and embarrassed. How could my own family tease me so? They're supposed to support me! I wanted to escape but I was reluctant to go outside at the same time. Pink hair…for an entire month…how am I going to survive?

"Oh Sasuke, why is your hair so pink? It's such a babyish colour," Sakura smirked as she entered the kitchen.

"Shut up," I groaned as I looked away. Wait a minute…that's what I told her when we went to the cinema. I can't believe she still remembered that. Looks like she missed the joke…so did that mean her feelings had been hurt? Oh forget it, why do I care? By months end we'll go back to normal as friends and comrades. I'm only doing this for Itachi and Sira's sake. I don't care if Sakura ever forgives me. But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I glared at her but she remained calm. I waited for her to laugh, for taunts or some other degrading reaction. Nothing. She just stood there with her arms folded across her chest. "Let's go home; you can cook dinner tonight," she said firmly.

_Damn woman! Curse you!_ I thought angrily as I kicked the chair across the room.

Sira groaned as she caught it before it crashed into the wall. "First my table, then my mirror, and now my chair…seriously Sasuke, you've got to control your temper. You hot-blooded Uchihas…" she scolded as she clucked her tongue scoldingly. Then she drew close and lightly tousled my hair. I involuntarily closed my eyes in delight, carried away by the tenderness of her touch. I almost lost control again. The temptation to grab her and kiss her was too great. Her soft fingers embedded in my hair caused my vision to blur with passion. The scenes in my head…I almost moaned as I imagined her in my arms…kissing me…pressed up against me…

"Your hair is so soft, Sasuke," her voice brought me back to the present. "You look great, trust me."

I scowled and started to grumble about troublesome women and how unfair the world was. Sakura wanted to leave so I had no choice but to follow her. I walked silently with my hands in my pockets and stared straight at the ground as I ignored the comments around me from passerby. We stopped by my apartment first so I could pack up a couple of things to bring with me, then we went to her apartment. It was much smaller than mine.

"You'll sleep in the living room," she said as she tossed me a couch pillow. I kept quiet and started to "make" my bed. It irritated me to no end that I was going to have to follow her orders! For an entire month dammit!" She's forcing me to cook dinner. Me, the one who never follows orders and never cooks, is supposed to make her dinner.

She did have to help me in the end; I'm pretty hopeless in the kitchen. Somehow we managed to make something edible and we ate in silence. Towards the end Sakura coughed and gave me a strange look. Clearly she wanted to say something but I didn't care to listen so I stood up to leave.

"Wait Sasuke," she reached to grab my wrist. "I'd like to give you some advice."

"I don't need your advice so relax," I smirked as I shook her off.

Suddenly she jumped to her feet as she slammed her hands on the table top. "Be careful how you look at Sira because sooner or later Itachi is going to figure out that you're in love with his wife!"

My eyes widened and my heart jumped into my throat. How did she know that? I've never told anyone my feelings. Even Sira didn't know that I loved her so how did Sakura find out?

She narrowed her eyes at me and I forced out a laugh as I shook my head. "What are you talking about? You're crazy."

"Don't lie to me!" She snapped so severely that it wiped the smirk off my face. "I know you Sasuke better than you think. I know that you love Sira."

The silence stretched out between us and she clearly wasn't going to back down. I narrowed my eyes back at her contemptuously. "What does it matter to you anyway? It's none of your business."

She suddenly looked sad. "That's all you've got to say? Have you no shame? No sense of decency? Are you really saying that you're going to try and steal her away from Itachi?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I scoffed as I gathered up my dishes. I hadn't finished eating but now my appetite was ruined. "Of course I'm not going to do that," I said as I dumped my dishes in the sink. She had another thing coming if she thought I was going to wash them.

She made a face. "So you're content to ogle Sira from the shadows for the rest of your life? You deserve better than that."

"And how do you know what I deserve?" I asked sarcastically as I rounded on her. "Why do you care what I do?"

She didn't flinch away but looked at me sympathetically. "Because you're my friend Sasuke, that's why." My temper defused slightly at her soft answer. Her gaze lowered modestly. "I only want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted."

I smirked as I stepped closer. "You're lying Sakura, you've wanted more than that."

She hesitated for a moment and surprisingly pressed a hand against my chest and gently pushed me back to an appropriate distance. She looked at me with the most serious and heartfelt look I've ever seen.

"Even when I loved you, I would have been happy for you if you had found someone else. You deserve the best girl in the world and once Sira could have been that for you. But she's taken now so you have to let her go."

I hated to admit that she was right so I didn't say anything at all. She sighed sadly and turned away from me as she quietly left the room. I was left standing there like a fool and my temper flared up again. I raised my fist to punch the wall when she called out from the hallway. "Break my wall and I'll break you."

I lowered my trembling fist as I scowled in her direction. That night I didn't sleep a wink; her words kept running through my mind. What did she mean when she said "When I loved you?" Why the past tense? That silly Sakura…but even so I was amazed at how she understood my feelings. No one's ever done that, except for Sira. So I tossed and turned all through the night trying in vain to fall asleep. And when I finally did, Sakura woke me up an hour later. I glared darkly at her with my blood-shot eyes but it had no effect on her. She politely said that she had to go to work at the hospital and wanted my help. I was tempted to tell her off but the thought of Sira losing her temper again made me reconsider.

When we arrived, she asked me to retrieve the medication for the day. I entered the nurse's room and all the girls stared at me wide-eyed. I felt like a fool.

"He's so cute!" One of them whispered and all of the girls started to giggle. I hate it when girls act so silly. I grabbed the medicine but as I turned to leave the girls surrounded me. They smiled, giggled like hyenas, and touched my hair, trying to capture my attention. Dammit! I hate this!

"Do you all have nothing to do?" Sakura's cold voice cut through the squabble. She stood there with her hands on her hips and a stern look in her eyes. The girls blushed with shame and quickly dispersed. The room was empty within a matter of seconds.

"Thanks," I mumbled. She simply nodded, not saying a word about it for which I was very grateful. All day long I was amazed at what she does for a living. Not only was she skilful at her professional, but compassionate and understanding towards her patients. She could understand their fears and worries and easily soothed their nerves. She was an excellent doctor and well respected by staff and patient alike.

She worked so hard that she had forgotten about lunch altogether. I didn't quite have her stamina though. "I'm hungry, Sakura," I said as I tapped her shoulder. "You should eat too."

She wiped sweat from her brow and wore a tired smile as she nodded. "Sorry, that happens sometimes. I get so carried away that I forget to eat."

I rolled my eyes and gently pushed her towards the door. Once outside we went to Ichiraku's.

"Is that you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in surprise as he pointed at me. I can't believe it, for a while there I had forgotten that my hair was pink. And how could I ever forget that Ichiraku's is Naruto's favourite place to eat? But even worse he wasn't alone. Team Guy and Team Kurenai were with him.

"Moron," I grumbled.

"That's definitely Sasuke! Cherry Blossom Sasuke too!" He ruffled my hair as he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he fell down and rolled on the ground. Naturally the others laughed along with him, even shy Hinata laughed. I couldn't stand it and instinctively made a few hand seals, covering my entire body with electricity. They stopped laughing immediately and started to draw back in horror.

"Chido-"

"Stop it!" Sakura snapped and I obeyed, even though I didn't want to. I have to follow her orders.

"You're all lucky I'm in a forgiving mood today," I smirked at them.

Just then the Fourth and Fifth Hokage and Shizune entered the ramen shop. "Sakura, why did you need a clone?" Tsunade asked.

I bristled; this day was going from bad to worse. Might as well get it over with, so I turned around to face them. Besides with her being the Hokage she was bound to be polite anyway.

Tsunade stared at me. "S-sasuke Uchiha?"

My shoulders slumped. Oh no, not the Hokage too! The others started to laugh but she shut them up with an icy stare. _Thank Kami-sama_…I sighed with relief but then Tsunade touched my hair. Why does everyone want to touch it?

Her mouth twitched as she struggled to hold back her laughter. "Forgive me, Sasuke but-"

She at last burst out laughing followed by everyone else. My hands curled into trembling fists as I reddened with shame. My cool reputation was now completely shattered! I'll never live this down! Never!

"Hey Sasuke!" Kiba crowed. "I could lend you one of Hana's dresses!"

"You wanna die?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Alright that's enough!" Sakura shouted over the noise. "What's so funny about pink hair? Got any problems with mine too?" She glared scathingly at each in turn as her fist glowed with power. Man was she ever scary! All of them gulped and shook their heads. "Good," Sakura said smugly as she sat back down to eat. "I've got a lot of work to do today and I'd like to eat in peace."

I frowned at Sakura as she ate. What was that all about just now? She protected me; stuck up for me…it was strange but felt good at the same time. I've been avoiding her as much as I reasonably can since yesterday. We haven't talked about anything that wasn't work related either. And yet in spite of that, she recognized my discomfort and came to my rescue. _Thank you, Sakura_; I gratefully thought the words I couldn't bring myself to say.

"Well Team Seven, it's good to have you back!" Tsunade smiled at us. This time her smile was happy and warm. The rest of our comrades smiled as well. Happiness and pride swelled in my chest. Even though I'd never admit it, it felt good to be home.

"Yeah it's good to have you back, Sasuke," Naruto grinned from ear to ear as he clapped me on the shoulder. The others nodded in agreement. Were they really happy? After all I've done? After all those years Naruto and Sakura suffered because of me? I lowered my gaze thoughtfully. I've been so used to caring only about myself that I've never stopped to think about the heartache I caused my team-mates…my friends…I looked at Sakura and she wore a small side smile. I owe her for those lonely years too. So in reality my pink hair was just a small payment of that debt. We all ate and every now and again Naruto would look at me funny and snicker. But everything time Sakura raised her fist; he'd stop and look down at his bowl of ramen.

"Baka! Haven't you ever seen pink hair before?" She said sarcastically with a scowl.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," he struggled to hold back his laughter. "But he looks so funny!"

"Keep running your mouth and I'll dye your hair too!" I warned him as I activated my sharingan. That shut him up for good. I turned towards Sakura. "Are you finished yet?"

She nodded and took out her wallet. I stopped her and paid for the three of us. Naruto cheered and thumped me on the back. "You know, I wouldn't have to pay for you if you weren't so poor," I teased with a smirk. "How can the Hokage's own son be such a bum?"

Then he tried to give me a hard time about my money coming from my Akatsuki days but I tuned him out. I'm used to his loud mouth.

Sakura stood up. "Its time for us to return to the hospital, Sasuke," she reminded me.

I nodded.

"See you, Naruto," I said. I saw how happy he and Sakura were. They really were happy that I was back. When we arrived at the hospital, a nurse approached Sakura and whispered something in her ear. Sakura turned deathly pale and ran to the second floor. I followed after her and into a room with an elderly male patient. He looked very pale and weak, lying feebly on his hospital bed. His face lit up when he saw Sakura approaching and tears welled up in his eyes. "Haruno-san…you're here…" He whispered hoarsely as if his voice was just as weak as the rest of him.

"How are you today, Teshiko-san?" She asked softly as she pulled up a chair beside him and held his trembling hands gently in hers. Tears shined in the corners of her eyes. Why was she crying? What's going on here?

"I'm doing better now that you're here," his cracked lips managed a sad smile. He was silent for a time and Sakura waited anxiously for him to speak. "I'm dying, Haruno-san," he said softly.

"Don't say that!" She protested and squeezed his hand.

He shook his head wryly. "You're a kind girl but there's no need to cry over an old man like me." Tears glistened down her cheeks as she wept. He reached out to wipe away a tear. "Thank you for coming…and for all that you've done for me...I want you to be happy, my dear. I hope you'll one day find a young man who will make all of your dreams come true…"

"Oh Teshiko-san," she whispered as her voice caught in her throat.

He smiled kindly at her as his eyes slid closed. His hand against her cheek dropped down to his side. She bowed her head as she continued to cry silently and her shoulders trembled. The scene moved me. I know that Sakura has a kind heart but as a doctor she must become stronger. Loosing patients isn't easy but its part of the profession. For every person you save, you lose one too. I pitied her though and without a word I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She needed comfort right now and even though I wasn't a softie, I couldn't stand to see her cry.

She turned to cry into my shoulder and her fingers grasped my shirt as she gave way to her grief. Her tears soaked my shirt but I silently held her close. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I've never done anything like this before but Sakura was my friend. She has helped me so many times before and now it was my turn to help her. I raised my hand but was reluctant to move any further. Collecting my courage, I gently patted her back in an attempt to comfort her. It felt foreign to me but it seemed to help her. Her cries softened as she sniffled slightly into my shoulder.

"Thank you, Sasuke…" she whispered but didn't raise her head. She took a few deep breaths and looked up at me with blood-shot eyes.

After that day I saw Sakura in a different light. She was strong but had a kind heart. The days seemed to fly by as I continued to help her work at the hospital and with chores around the house. Oh man, she worked liked crazy: double-shifts at the hospital and medical paperwork at night. And yet in spite of that she still managed to find time to train, participate in missions, and train interns at the hospital (one of which was Sira).

One day I was admiring Sira as she examined a wound and wrote down her observations. I was attracted to her like a magnet and drew closer. Just then Sakura grabbed my hand and led me away. "No time for dawdling Sasuke, we've got work to do," she said cheerfully and then bowed her head. "Good afternoon Itachi," she said respectfully.

I started for a moment. When did he get here? I hadn't even noticed him before now. He smiled and greeted Sakura kindly in return. Then he turned towards his wife who was excited to see him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned in to kiss her. I watched enviously as his hands slid down her sides to rest low on her hips. So intimate and proof that she belonged to him…Sira started to tell him about her day and he nodded as he listened with a silly smile. Those two…I felt my heart ache and my blood boiled.

Sakura pulled me into her office and shut the door. She let go of my hand and approached her desk to pull out more blasted paperwork. Is there no end to the tediousness of it? "Sakura, why did you-?"

"I did you a favour, Sasuke. Itachi would have done worse if he had caught you staring at her like that," she said firmly and I scowled at her. So she noticed again huh? It's becoming harder to hide my feelings.

I waited in the office until Itachi and Sira left, then Sakura asked me to help wrap bandages on patients. It sounded easy enough at first but some of the patients gave me a hard time. One of them was a seven year old boy. I held his hand still as he struggled and squealed, insisting that it hurt.

"It'll hurt worse if you keep struggling!" I snapped at him and he started to cry.

"Sasuke, please be more careful!" She scolded from across the room. She was currently in the middle of bandaging another patient. "You have to be sensitive and careful to not cause further pain."

The old lady smiled kindly and thanked her. Sakura smiled back at her and then turned to help me. Resting her hands over mine she slowly moved my hands to show me how to bandage firmly but gently. Her fingers were warm and gentle, like everything she did was from the heart. I smirked and pulled away to try it again on my own. It took a while before she considered it satisfactory. It was times like this when my patience was tested to the limit.

That night we went to my brother's house to help Sira with party preparations. Sira glowed like a beautiful shining star. She was excited for this party that would celebrate their marriage and she wanted it to be perfect. I couldn't take my eyes off of her…then I happened to look at Sakura. She looked heartbroken for some reason. When our eyes met her cheeks flushed and she turned around. Those vivid turquoise eyes had been full of pain….she was suffering because of me again. The air between us tensed and I decided that we should leave. I rose and grabbed her hand as I excused us and this time led her away.

"What's wrong with you anyway, Sakura?" I grumbled when we reached her apartment.

She yanked her hand away. I didn't realize that I had still been holding it. "No Sasuke!" She snapped. "What's wrong with you?"

I blinked in confusion and then rolled my eyes. I didn't need another lecture from her about propriety towards my sister-in-law. Once again it wasn't any of her business. "I'm gonna take a shower," I grumbled as I turned to leave.

Her hand rested on my shoulder and she gently turned me around so I could look her in the eyes. This time she looked more sympathetic. "Don't hide from me Sasuke. I know its hard…believe me, I really do."

I pulled my hand away with a growl. "And how do you know that?" I asked sarcastically.

"I know what its like to love someone who doesn't love you back." She looked down at the floor and whispered. "It was hard loving you. You were always there and at the same time so very far away. I knew I'd never have you but that didn't stop me from loving you. All I could do was admire you from a distance. It was like you were on top of a mountain that I couldn't reach."

I've always known that she loved me but hearing the depths of her affection made my heart ache sympathetically. It would seem that she feels what I feel right now and has experienced the same heartache that comes with unreciprocated love. I was speechless, unable to comfort her like she was trying to do for me right now. My tongue felt heavy in my mouth as I felt awkward and embarrassed. Is there no way I can alleviate her pain without accepting her feelings for me? Anxious to flee I turned on my heel towards the kitchen. "I'll start making dinner."

"No," she said as she grabbed my shoulder to stop me. "You go and take your shower. You've earned it after all the work you've helped me with today."

I had hardly done anything today. She had her own busy workload and also wasted so much time fixing my mistakes too. She deserved to shower first but once again she was thinking of me. She's always doing that, putting the needs of others before her own.

For the next two weeks I noticed that her "orders" were nothing more than requests for help with easy assignments. She wasn't taking advantage of her unique position as my boss. She was unique…anyone else would have been more vengeful but Sakura…she was fair and noble. I growled, cursing my own weakness. Since when did I think so highly of her?

One day we went to the Ninja Academy. Sakura had volunteered this particular day to instruct the younger students. When she entered the classroom, the kids gathered around her and cried out happily. They were so excited to see her. I went unnoticed and sat down on the bench closest to the window, staring out in boredom. I remembered my days here in the Academy; those detailed lessons, those gruelling training exercises, even the time Naruto and I had accidentally "kissed." That memory made me smile.

Then I watched Sakura patiently lecture about first aid and the basics of medical ninjutsu. Before they had been so loud but now they listened silently with avid eyes. Then the reality hit me, they admired her! They hung on her every word. When the lesson came to an end and the bell rang, no one moved from their desks until she reminded them that it was time for lunch. I stood up, wanting to get away from here as soon as possible so I could train but no such luck. Most of the kids approached her to ask all kinds of questions. She was attentive to each one, even if a kid was particularly annoying. She always smiled, patted their heads affectionately, and answered each question. When the last one finally left, I approached her.

"Why do you waste your time with those brats?"

She shook her head wryly as if I was stupid for not knowing.

"We were once little kids too with big dreams. We are who we are because of caring teachers and mentors. I just want to return the favour."

I frowned at her. I've never seen this side of Sakura before. I'm starting to wonder if I've ever really known her. How could I be so clueless about her when she knows everything about me? Not only does she know the feelings hidden in my heart but also that I don't like my rice too boiled and hate beetroot with a vengeance. I hate to admit that I'm beginning to change my opinion of her as I continued to learn things about her. I didn't know that she adores kids or that there was actually a time when she hated her pink hair. She must have been strong to overcome that and accept it for what it was.

One morning, about three weeks into my "servitude" I got out of the shower and was drying my hair off when Sakura accidentally walked into me. She must have been in a hurry and had forgotten to knock. She crashed into me and accidentally knocked me down, landing on me hard. She turned red as a tomato as she jumped off, spewing apologies.

"Relax Sakura!" I laughed as I grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. "You're a doctor after all. You've seen naked men countless times, I'm sure."

She glared at me. "They were patients and not a naked Sasuke Uchiha in my apartment!"

"It was your wish to have me here remember?" I teased her. Why did it please me to tease her so? I don't know but her reaction always made me feel good. I pulled her up against my chest and enjoyed how she managed to go an even deeper shade of red. I continued to stare at her with a satisfied smirk on my lips. She trembled in my arms as she was embarrassed to the limit. Her body wasn't heavy at all…on the contrary she was light and soft…and also very warm…

"Let me go!" She screamed as she pulled away and punched me hard in the chest.

She knocked the wind out of me and I gasped for air. "Why'd you hit me so hard, Sakura?" I grumbled.

"You shameless womanizer!" She screamed as she ran out of the bathroom and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

"What did you call me?" I challenged in the stillness of the room but she didn't reply.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Sira's POV **_

At last the day of our house warming/ wedding celebration had arrived! I was so excited and happy that I grinned from ear to ear all day long. Everything was prepared and the invitations had been sent out a few days ago. I clapped my hands in delight when Sakura and I finished decorating the cakes. It had been the last thing on my checklist to complete for the party. If I had baked them sooner Itachi would have eaten them.

I took a quick shower and changed into my party clothes: a short violet halter-top dress and a fancy pair of sandals. I styled my hair elegantly and once I finished I insisted on helping Sakura, Ten Ten, and Hinata with their new dresses and make-up. It was a surprise for them.

"I could never wear this!" Hinata blushed fiercely as she looked at her dress. It was just like mine only black. All of the girls had the same dress, I had them specially made. Thank God Itachi has money though I don't expect him to finance all of my purchases. I'd like to earn some money too in the future.

"Just because you're kunoichi doesn't mean that you can't look feminine!" I gently teased. The next several minutes were beautiful chaos as I helped them get ready for the party. In the end the girls looked amazing with light make-up and in their dresses that hugged their figures delicately. I could tell that they were pleased with how they looked, even if still a little embarrassed.

We put the finishing touches on the decorations when the doorbell rang. The guests had arrived! I took a deep breath to calm down and opened the door. Itachi stood in the doorway with a huge bouquet of red roses. My cheeks flushed with delight as I took them and sniffed their sweet scent. "They're beautiful! Thank you," I said as I pulled him in for a tender kiss. "Welcome home, my love."

Then I saw that he had brought company with him. I recognized them as two of his colleagues from ANBU and Inoichi-san. I welcomed them and invited them inside. Over the next several minutes our guests started to arrive. Sasuke came with Naruto, then Team Guy and Hinata's team-mates too. The last guests were the two Hokages and Shikamaru. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and whispered, "Sorry Sira-chan but after they heard about the party they wanted to come too."

"Who wanted to come?" I asked curiously. He gestured for his team-mates to step forward. They looked wide-eyed at the splendor of the party, eager to join in. I smiled kindly and invited them in as long as Choji wouldn't eat all of the food. They laughed and he nodded.

Later on Itachi and I moved our guests to the middle of our garden where the refreshments and tables and chairs were set up. It was a party under a starlit sky, it was beautiful. Itachi and I sat down to eat; he had a generous helping of cake. Then Tsunade approached us.

"I have a gift for you. Please open it," she said as she handed us a box. I looked at Itachi; he smiled and nodded his head. We each took an end of the ribbon and pulled it together. The crowd cheered and clapped. It made me happy to have our friends here with us, supporting us and the start of our new lives as husband and wife. Once the ribbon was removed, we opened the box to find a black porcelain tea set with hand-painted cherry blossoms. I gasped as I gently held the chawan and admired the delicate work. It was amazing… "Thank you," I whispered reverently.

Itachi leaned in closer to look at it. He frowned slightly, his ebony eyes narrowed keenly. "It looks familiar…" he murmured thoughtfully.

"It should, it was your mother's," Tsunade said bluntly. Itachi and I stared at her wide-eyed.

"How is that possible?" Itachi asked incredulously.

"It was your mother's tea set until she gave it to Kushina. But now its time that it belongs to you. Minato and I thought this would be a good wedding present."

I felt tears nascent in my eyes and a lump in my throat. Feelings of gratitude over-whelmed me; Itachi was silent but I knew he was very touched by the gesture. Then our other friends stepped forward with their gifts which I will always treasure and save for our children. Because this is the beginning of our life story, the newest chapter in the Uchiha legacy.

Then I suggested a couple of games we could play and Tsunade had an eager gleam in her eye.

"Where's Minato?" She asked and like magic he suddenly appeared at her side. She smirked as she filled a shot glass with sake. "From now until tomorrow you are in charge." We all stared at her wide-eyed. She leaned in close to him and whispered. "Maybe an extra day too, just in case you know?"

He looked exasperated. "Really Lady Tsunade…surely you won't…"

"Don't question your Hokage!" She said firmly as she glared at him.

He stopped mid-sentence and bowed his head respectfully. "As you wish then, Tsunade-hime."

Now we were scared…this meant…poor Sakura…It wasn't long before Tsunade-sama was absolutely drunk. Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled deviously as she giggled from time to time. She reached out to hug Naruto, or rather hung onto him. "It's so nice to have you back Minato…having a Hokage in reserve helps a lot…"

"Wake up you old Baa-chan! It's me, Naruto!" He cried out as he grew red in embarrassment. The crowd wanted to laugh at her mistake, myself included, but she was our Hokage. We loved her so no one dared.

Thankfully Tsunade hadn't lost her temper yet. She smiled sweetly as she whispered close to his red face. "Oh really? Is…that you Naruto? You look so much like your father…" Then she let go of him and clapped her hands in delight as she cried out. "Let's play! As your Hokage I order you to play cards with me!"

The crowd stared at her, not believing their ears. They played for almost two hours. Despite Naruto's attempts to lose on purpose, she still lost nearly every time and all of her money, including her favorite pen.

"Dammit Naruto!" She cursed him. "Pour me some more sake!"

"Baa-chan you've lost everything so why don't you call it a night and give up already?" Naruto asked with a sheepish smile in an effort to back out gracefully but she refused.

"No I won't! We play on!"

His face crumpled as he nearly burst into tears. Poor Naruto…it was obvious that he was tired of playing.

"How about we raise the stakes on this round?" She said slyly.

"With what? You've got nothing left to gamble with!" He protested.

"What about the position of Hokage?" She smiled cunningly at him, knowing his weakness. Everyone knew how badly he wanted to be Hokage one day...this could be his chance!

Surprisingly he shook his head with a bright smile. "Thank you but no. I will become Hokage based on my own merits."

"So you don't want to play anymore?" She glared fiercely at him as she slowly rose with her fists glowing green.

Naruto turned pale as he swallowed nervously. "No it's not that! It's just…"

"Good then get me some more sake and we'll keep playing!"

"You don't need anymore sake Baa-chan!" He snapped and then his eyes widened fearfully and he jumped back as she punched our table. The table was reduced to splinters and everything on it was destroyed. I started to panic and Sasuke hurried into the house.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I need to find Sakura or the party will be ruined. I think she's the only one who can calm our Hokage down. I asked Itachi where I could find her and he told me she was still in the kitchen. She was helping Sira by serving the guests. When I entered the kitchen I saw a girl dressed in a short black dress searching for something up in the cupboards. Her head was concealed by the cupboard door. She had on a pair of black sandals that laced up her long legs. The dress hugged her body impeccably, showing off her soft curves to perfection. I wanted to met this girl, she seemed pretty interesting…then she closed the cupboard door and I saw pink locks and a pair of familiar vivid green eyes looked right at me.

"Sakura..?" I mumbled in shock. She looked amazing! Her long eyelashes trembled and her cheeks nicely reddened with embarrassment. She had make-up on her face! I've never seen Sakura WITH MAKE-UP, just like I've never seen Sakura wearing such an elegant dress. She looked like a completely different person…like a different woman altogether. Why did my heart suddenly pound in my chest and why did my blood start to run faster in my veins? I didn't know.

But now wasn't the time for this. "Sakura, Tsunade is drunk!" My voice cut like steel, ruining the moment.

She blinked a few times, then her eyes closed and took a deep breath. "Sasuke, I will need your help carrying her home."

I nodded and followed her outside. We found Tsunade angrily demanding another bottle of sake. Sakura approached her; I swear I saw flames in her eyes as her fists turned green with chakra. "Tsunade-sama! It's time for you to leave!"

Tsunade looked at her like she was crazy. "No! I'm having fun and besides Minato's in charge. Can't I take a break for once?"

Sakura grabbed a hold of her shoulder and ordered me to grab the other one. I nodded and did so. Tsunade tried to shake us off. "You kids think you can manage…"

Sakura injected a red serum into her neck and Tsunade suddenly went limp, her head rested on my shoulder. She was fast asleep, still mumbling about taking breaks and her right to relax. Sakura apologized on her behalf and together we carried her home, laying her carefully on the bed.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Sakura whispered as we went to sit down on the balcony, admiring the stars.

"You're welcome; now let's go back to the party."

She shook her head. "You go; I'll stay here and look after her."

I frowned. "You don't need to stay here. She can sleep by herself," I mumbled displeased. "Come back with me."

"She has nightmares when she's drunk so I can't leave her…" she bowed her head sadly.

"Does she usually get drunk?" I asked.

"Not very often, the last time was when Jiraiya-sama died," her voice faltered as her gaze lowered. "It was a hard time for her and Naruto too…he suffered a lot…"

My heart ached for some reason. Then I said what I thought I'd never hear myself ever admitting aloud, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for him…"

Those words had a strange effect on her. She was startled as she stared at me. I was too embarrassed by her reaction to say anything else. Then her lips curved into a warm smile as she took my hand. "You're here now; that's all that matters. Let's go back, I'll ask Shizune-sama to watch her."

We really had a lot of fun at the party. The food was delicious and the fact that our friends were there made it even better. We ate cake and other kinds of treats all made by Sira. Seriously I don't think anyone can cook better than she can. Itachi doesn't know how lucky he is. I ate so many slices of cake that Sira remarked that my sweet tooth must be as big as Itachi's. "You're more like your brother than I thought," she smiled.

She looked amazing but her eyes were only for my brother. She always wanted to be with him, touching his hair, being in his arms, sneaking secret kisses…I was happy for them but I was also terribly jealous. So much so that it was beginning to ruin my good mood.

Sakura approached my side and whispered softly. "They really love each other a lot."

All I could manage was a weak nod. She gently took my hand and led me outside to the back garden where we could be alone. There she released my hand and looked me directly in the eyes. "I've loved you my entire life Sasuke. You were the light of my life, just seeing you made me so very happy. But also knowing that you weren't interested in me hurt deeply."

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I looked into her shining eyes. Only later did I realize that they had been filled with tears.

She cracked a sad smile and shook her head. "Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault that I loved you." I frowned, why was she talking in the past tense again? Then she cheered up a little. "But I kept telling myself over and over that we'd never be together. It took some time but now I only see you as a friend."

My temper flared at her words. "Only as a friend? Do you really expect me to believe that?" I knew she was trying to make me feel better but denying her feelings for me was taking it too far.

She nodded seriously. "Yes Sasuke. I know that you'll never love me and accepting that has made me stronger." Her look was fierce and determined but her hands curled into slightly trembling fists. "It's the same with you and Sira. She will never love you back and you know it!"

I angrily grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "I don't care! I will _always_ love her!" I snapped.

It felt strange to voice my feelings for my sister-in-law. Sakura looked hurt, very hurt, but she clenched her teeth and growled. "Fine you stubborn Uchiha. I was just trying to help you but it's obvious that you don't want to listen! You can go back to your apartment tonight, consider our deal over!"

She turned on her heel to leave but I stood in her way. "We only have a week left so I'm going to stay," I said firmly. "I will honor my word."

"Fine!" She said sarcastically as she shoved me aside and stormed away.

I was angry and said the most hurtful thing I could think of. "So I guess this means that you didn't love me after all. If you had you never would have given up on me!"

She growled and chakra-leaped to the nearest tree and disappeared. This time I didn't follow after her. She was angry but so was I. I don't believe her when she says that she doesn't love me anymore. But what if she had meant it? That bothered me a lot, though I didn't know why.

Over the next few days I continued to help her but we never talked about anything that wasn't work related. Whenever we were at her place, it seemed empty and cold. I missed seeing her smile, the way her eyes would light up whenever she got excited about something…but I couldn't bring myself to apologize. I didn't do anything wrong so why should I have to?

Then one day we were asked to report to the Hokage's office. Tsunade was back to normal, and she apologized again for her behavior at the party. She was ashamed to have "ruined" it but we all assured her that she hadn't. She had also bought Sira a new table and replaced everything else she'd broken in her drunken rage. Sira had accepted her apology graciously and thanked her for her kindness. "We're only human after all and make mistakes. Please don't worry about it."

Now in the office, she greeted us with a gentle smile. "Sasuke thank you for helping Sakura that night."

I only nodded. Just then Team Guy and Team Kurenai entered the office too. "As you all know, a couple of weeks ago two relics of the Sage of Six Paths have been stolen. There are only three remaining. One is still in our possession and the other two are in the Sand and Rain Villages." We all nodded and she showed us some scrolls. "These are scrolls that contain Sira's fire. They alone are effective against the fire wolves that are trying to steal the tools. Thanks to our brave shinobi, their efforts to steal our treasure has been thwarted. But other villages are still at risk. So here are the missions: Team Seven will go to the Sand Village to help Gaara protect their tool. Team Guy will go to the Rain Village to do the same for the tool hidden there. Team Kurenai will be on surveillance and keep track of the enemy's movements. Take these scrolls and use them only in cases of emergency. Be careful handling them; they're very dangerous, even to us."

"In addition to their assignment, Team Kurenai will serve as back-up to either team. Use these scrolls to summon them." She gave us other scrolls, and then she turned towards Team Kurenai with another set of scrolls. "Thanks to the Fourth Hokage, we're able to use different kinds of seals. This one is directly connected to your brain so you can alert us in seconds. Activate it before you leave the village."

They nodded.

"Kakashi and Might Guy are waiting for you all at the main gates. I will also send Itachi and Shikamaru for additional surveillance. They too will be at your disposal if you need them."

"Itachi too?" I asked in unison with Naruto. We were both worried about Sira's safety.

"Not to worry," she said as if she'd read our minds. "I'll have an ANBU team protect Sira." Then her look turned fierce and cold as steel. "This is an unusual and dangerous situation so be careful out there. Our future depends on your success…failure is NOT an option! You are all dismissed!"

"Yes!" We all replied and turned to leave. At the main gate we saw Might Guy waiting for us. He smiled his brightest smile that was annoying to everyone, even to his own team. Except for Rock Lee, he smiled back just as eagerly. He was excited to have an S-Ranked mission. Then he noticed my hair and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I see you have found a new way to show the power of youth…maybe should I do the same?"

"No way!" His team screamed. Ten Ten and Neji shook their heads in exasperation and sighed at the same time. They were so alike, even reacting the same way to their teammate's nonsense. They understood each other without exchanging words. I wish that I had someone who understood me like that…someone like…I sighed as I looked away. I was jealous of those two.

Sakura had proposed a truce so we could talk during our mission and I'd agreed. But it hadn't changed much yet. Why was she still avoiding me? Why was she still upset? My thoughts were a total mess and I couldn't make sense out of any of them. I shook my head to clear my mind and asked Naruto. "Where's Kakashi? He's late, hasn't he changed that bad habit after all these years?"

He and Sakura groaned and shook their heads.

"Hn," I smirked. Then a poof of smoke erupted behind us.

"Yo!" Kakashi smiled as he waved at us. "Is my old team ready?"

"We've _been_ ready Kakashi, just waiting for you as always." I replied without adding Sensei, but he approached me and patted my head.

"Call me Kakashi-sensei. I will always be your Sensei and besides I'm older than you. Don't you have any respect for your elders? Hm, I must speak with your brother about that…."

"Ok, ok Kakashi-sensei." I growled at him as I glared. "Happy now?"

He nodded as he chuckled. Part of me was happy that he still considered me his student. That meant he didn't renounce me and still considered me a close comrade. It was suddenly hard to breathe…why? Why was I touched by these silly and unimportant things? Being with them again….this….made me happy!

The Teams went their separate ways and on the way to Sunagakure we reminisced about our genin days and Naruto's stupid pranks. It was fun to tease him about the idiot he used to be. He scowled darkly at me as he mumbled. Even though he was grown up and was now a fine shinobi, he was still the same silly Naruto that wanted to surpass me. Sakura smiled warmly at us, like she was happy to see us together again. Were there happy tears in her eyes…or was it just my imagination?

The guard at Sunagakure's Main Gate greeted us warmly and an escort was waiting for us. "Welcome to Sunagakure," he said kindly, dressed in diplomatic robes. "The Kazekage is waiting for you in his office. Please follow me."

Once inside Gaara's office, Naruto rushed to greet him and shook his hand eagerly. He was happy to see his friend again. The composed Gaara smiled kindly at his friend's enthusiasm. "It's great to see you again, Gaara!" Naruto said happily. "Look, Sasuke's with us too!"

He nodded in greeting to the rest of us and his calm gaze rested on me. "So you've returned to your village, Uchiha. I hope that from now on you will use your perfect skills to serve your village."

I gathered my hands into fists as I struggled to maintain my cool. Sakura sensed my simmering temper and rested a hand on my shoulder. Strangely enough her soft gesture calmed me down. Why was her hand so warm? And besides it's not like Gaara had meant to be insulting. He did say my skills were perfect and that soothed my pride for the moment.

Naruto grinned as he slapped me on the back. "Yeah I'm glad Sasuke's with us again. Now Team Seven is back in action!" Then he turned back towards Gaara. "Well show us where we're staying so we can eat already! I hope you have ramen here in Sunagakure."

Just then we heard a knock at the door. Gaara turned around to frown at it. "How very strange, I had asked that we not be disturbed."

Then Temari entered the room followed by a man. "This is Kayto, a samurai sent by our allies from the Iron Country," she gestured toward him and he bowed respectfully. "He is renowned in his country both for his skills and his recent acceptance into the Order of the Phoenix."

"I am here to be of service to you Kazakage-sama," his deep voice murmured. He was very tall and dressed in black knee-length armor that perfectly fit his body. Strapped to his hips were a Katana and the Wakizashi. His posture was rigid and up-right. He had long black hair pulled back into a high ponytail and his face was framed by long bangs. He had a firm quadrate chin and a pair of thin lips. His eyes were dark, almost as dark as mine. Sakura stared at him with wide-eyes…she admired him. Even Temari seemed a little partial to him as well. What the hell is going on around here? I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised. Girls go crazy over mysteriously handsome bad boys.

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Sakura asked in awe and he nodded as he turned to look at her.

Naruto didn't know what that meant and truthfully I didn't either. I was smart enough to keep my mouth shut but Naruto had no such discretion. He blinked in confusion as he scratched the back of his head. "Hey Sakura, what's the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Baka!" She snapped at him. "It's the Order that only the best samurai enters when he proves his superior fighting skill by defeating a thousand enemies!"

"A thousand enemies?" He mumbled wide-eyed. I will admit that was impressive but not aloud of course.

The samurai approached and held Sakura's hand in his long fingers. "Excuse me, but are you Sakura Haruno?"

"Y..yes…" Sakura stuttered as her cheeks flushed pink as her hair.

"It is an honor to meet you in person," he smiled broadly. "You saved my brother's life during the war for which I deeply thank you!" He bowed and kissed her fingers. I didn't know Sakura could turn even redder. She was flattered and started to mumble something about her duty to help people.

"Sakura, come here." I barked and grabbed her hand to yank her away. Why on earth I did that?

"Sasuke? What are you…?" She resisted and shook me off. She looked apologetically at Kayto. "I'm sorry about that he…"

He laughed heartily. "Don't worry, I understand. If I had a sister as cute as you I would protect you too. Your brother is doing what brothers do."

I blinked in surprise. "What makes you think I'm her brother?"

"Because your hair is pink like hers."

"But…" I started but Gaara coughed and we remembered why we were here. I smirked at the samurai but he remained calm and collected. Gaara explained that we would go to the place where the tool was sealed right after dinner.

We all ate with the Kazekage. He considered Naruto his friend and wanted to eat with us. That samurai was there as well, flirting with Sakura the whole time. His attention never left her and he told her all kinds of stories. She listened intently and nodded like a silly school girl as she blushed prettily. Why was she flattered by his attention? I growled, continued eating, and looked away. Besides what do I have to worry about? She loves me and only me…but why was I suddenly unsure of that?

After Gaara showed us where the tool was located, we secured the seal and set up traps all around it. It was a cold night and the wind chilled us to the bone. We sought shelter in a nearby cave but it wasn't much better. It was still freezing but at least the wind wasn't an issue anymore.

Sometime after midnight I awoke to hear Sakura's teeth chattering as she trembled from the cold. I frowned at her; she was going to keep me awake making noise like that. Then my heart softened at the sight of her curled up and shivering. She seemed so weak and helpless. Not interested in leaving the warmth of my cot, I reached out and slowly pulled hers next to mine. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. I don't know why I did that, maybe because she was my friend and needed help. Then again I'd _never_ do this to Naruto…so why to her..?

Sensing my body heat she snuggled closer, pressing her body against mine in an effort to warm up. I'm not sure if she was asleep but I didn't care. Her trembling started to subside and I realized just how soft her body is…how old is she? Seventeen…almost eighteen like me, I think. But why the crap do I care? She isn't a little girl anymore, the kind that blushes and flirts naively with strange men. She's a woman now and doesn't she know what a man wants from a woman? I'm sure this Kayto is no exception. I saw how his eyes wandered as he observed her soft curves. I noticed the way his eyes lit up as he looked at her lips and her flat chest. Then I realized that I was wrong; her chest wasn't flat at all. Her breasts were round and firm against my chest…just perfect for a man's hand to…

I blushed and looked away as I tried to redirect my thoughts. It must be her closeness that's messing with my mind. I am a man of flesh and blood after all. Yes, that must be it. I don't feel anything for her, she's just a friend.

By now she had stopped shivering and yawned as she wrapped her arm around my waist. I looked down at her soft face, her long eyelashes rested gently against her cheeks. She really was something…in her own way. I admire her strong will, independent spirit, and the way she helps everyone…_Stop it Sasuke! You're starting to lose it!_ I mentally scolded myself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Unfortunately her hair was right under my nose. It smelled like jasmine and fresh rain. The scent was intoxicating and I took another lungful purely for pleasure. I'll have to tell her tomorrow to use less shampoo or she'll be spotted by any shinobi with a good sense of smell.

I closed my eyes as I started to fall back asleep, trying hard not to pay attention to this soft body next to mine. She's still the same troublesome Sakura who's loved me since childhood. The one who's looked up to me and admired me…

_She admires Kayto now… _A voice whispered inside my head. _Shut up! _I yelled back at "myself" but the thought deeply disturbed me. Even if I don't love her, she belongs to me. I am the only one she can admire and love. That's the way it was and always will be. With that thought I fell asleep but had nightmares of Sakura in Kayto's arms.

Early the next morning, I awakened when Sakura stirred in her sleep. Panicking I let go and moved my cot away. I hoped no one had seen us sleeping together, especially Sakura! Later Kakashi woke us up for breakfast. Then we made preparations for the attack which could come at any moment. As the day progressed I realized that Sakura hadn't looked at me even once…why does that make me worry?


	25. Chapter 25

_**Sira's POV**_

Now I know how celebrities in my world feel. It took a while to adjust to having bodyguards. It was hard to not feel self-conscious when nearly every move I made was observed by two ANBU men. I know it's just their job but it was probably terribly boring for them, so I tried to make them feel at home.

"You are too kind but please don't trouble yourself," one wearing a bird mask said kindly when I offered to make them dinner. "We can't be distracted from our work so please just pretend that we're not here."

I tried to do that but it was hard. I really missed Itachi. I missed his sexy smile, his ebony eyes, his rich scent, and his deep voice. I also missed Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura but I didn't complain. They were on important missions, they're shinobi after all and being gone for long periods of time is normal. I would have to get used to that.

I had hoped Itachi would take me with him, but he said it was too dangerous. While I missed them, I didn't feel lonely. I continued to help at the hospital daily and was glad to be of use. I continued to train even if Sakura wasn't there to instruct me. Shizune-sama was also a brilliant doctor and was happy to teach me as well.

This morning I looked at my reflection in the bedroom mirror and smiled sadly. Bagheera was feeling bad since the early morning, thought I don't know the reason, so I'll let him rest today. The poor animal was mewing sweetly and holding my clothes with his teeth.

"What's wrong Bagheera? I have to go to work but you will stay home today. You get some rest now." I patted him but he still didn't let go of me. His eyes were so sad that it was breaking my heart. This was weird, so I rose and got outside closing him in my room, then told the ANBU to get ready to go. I gave him some medicine earlier and hoped he will be fine, thus I am not a veterinary but I often helped animals at home. He will sleep and be fine soon. I got dressed in the privacy of the bathroom (with ANBU waiting outside the door of course) and went to the hospital with them following behind at an appropriate distance. It was a little embarrassing to be escorted but it couldn't be helped. I had nearly arrived at the hospital when a little girl ran towards me like crazy. She was scared and pale. "Sira! Come quick!"

One of the ANBU stood in her way but I stepped around him. "Its ok, it's only a little girl."

He nodded and withdrew, but his hand still rested on his kunai.

I dropped to one knee as the terrified girl ran into my arms. I gently shushed her as I held her close. "What's wrong little one?"

"Please hurry!" The girl cried out in desperation. "There's a woman in the woods that's hurt. She needs help!" She took my hand and pulled me back towards the main gates. Now wasn't the time to hesitate so I let her lead me into woods just outside the village. My bodyguards followed me like shadows. I was determined to help as best I could; I am a doctor after all. We walked a long time before reaching a clearing. It was dark from the dense foliage overhead and cold because the area was deprived of sunlight. A woman lay still on the ground and I ran towards her. I stood over her as I realized just how familiar she looked. She had very long red hair that spread out on the ground around her. Wait a minute…she looked like…Kushina Uzumaki! This was Naruto's mother!

I looked around and saw that the girl had disappeared. Where was she? It didn't matter now; I knelt down next to Kushina and checked her pulse. She was dead…but then again that made sense. What didn't make sense was what she was doing here and in such good condition. Something about this made me feel uneasy.

"Is she dead?" One of the ANBU asked behind me.

I nodded. "Has been for some time." So what should I do now? I couldn't help but think about Naruto. He missed his mother so much…he'd never had the opportunity to meet her…only in his dreams…I decided right then to save her. I still have seven lives left. "I'm going to resurrect her so please don't interfere," I said firmly.

They both shook their heads. "No, you can't risk your own life Sira-sama," one of them said as he tried to pull me away.

I gently pushed his hand away. "That's an order! Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Captain Itachi will kill us!" The second one worried aloud.

I smirked. "No he won't, I'll explain everything."

I took out my surgical knife and cut both of my palms, reopening the old scars. I did the same to her hands; I knew what I was doing since I've done this before. I opened her mouth and started to transfer my vital energy into her body. The two ANBU silently watched as they stood guard. At last Kushina coughed as she gasped for air. I sighed in relief as I wearily wiped sweat from my brow. I trembled as I struggled to catch my breath. The process really takes a lot out of me.

I turned to tell the ANBU of the success when a dark shadow suddenly appeared behind the one of them. Before I could warn him he suddenly collapsed; unconscious or dead I didn't know for sure. My vision blurred and my body was still very weak. I tried to get up but I couldn't and fell back down. I watched helplessly as the second ANBU fell to the ground, hitting the ground with a thunderous noise. Now the shadow turned towards me and I grasped the knife tightly in my hand. I had to defend myself and Kushina! She was still just waking up. But who was I kidding? I was too exhausted because my energy was completely spent. The shadow reached out its hand towards me just before I fainted

When I later awakened, I slowly opened my eyes and blinked to adjust my vision. Where was I? This place didn't look familiar at all. I was inside some grand room that was richly furnished. I was lying on an enormous feather bed with white silk sheets. Then I realized with horror that I was wearing a silky negligee that was the same color as the sheets. Now I was worried. What's going on? Who changed my clothes and where am I? Then I noticed that I wasn't alone. A man slept with his back to me …a naked man! Who was he? But what did that matter? I have to get out of here before he wakes up! I tried to get up but my hands were tied to the headboard with a silk rope that was knotted tightly around my wrists. Now I started to panic as I struggled to break free.

"So you're finally awake," I heard a soft whisper as the man stirred awake. He slowly rolled around and propped himself up on one elbow. It was Sayzo and he wore a warm, satisfied smile.

I paled at first and then grew angry. "Why am I here?"

"You're going to spend the rest of your life here…in my bed," he calmly replied.

I gasped. "You're crazy! I'm married and…"

He smirked. "I'm not going to marry you; you've lost your chance. You are here only as my concubine." My eyes widened in horror. Was he that despite to have me? He continued on in a low voice. "I must say I'm disappointed that you lied to me about your power."

I blinked in confusion. What was he talking about?

He smirked. "You revived that Uzumaki woman, remember?"

I gasped as I realized how foolish I'd been. How could I have fallen for something so obvious? I had been blinded by my desire to help Naruto and Minato. I wanted to give them back the woman they cared about. I had only meant to help. What a lousy trick!

"You monster! Why did you kill those ANBU? Itachi will punish you and…"

"No he won't, I assure you," He said confidently. Why was he so certain of that? He drew closer and started to caress my cheek. I pulled away but he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. His lips were so very close to mine and his breath was warm on my face. "You are mine now Sira…nothing will ever separate us again."

I tried to push him away but he pulled my legs under him as he climbed on top of me. His strong naked body pressed hard against mine. I thrashed violently underneath him. "No! Leave me alone, you bastard!" I yelled at him.

He grabbed my chin to hold me still and whispered seductively in my ear. "Don't worry…I know how to make a woman _scream_ with pleasure…"

"Never!" I protested. "I love Itachi!"

He shook his head and continued. "But Itachi isn't here. Now if you don't stop talking about him I'll have to shut you up," he said as he kissed me. The kiss was so hard and deep that I felt the taste of blood in my mouth. As he kissed me his hand started to explore my body. _No! No!_ I screamed inside my head. Then he brushed my hair aside to kiss my neck as his fingers caressed my stomach through the silky fabric. Thank God he didn't tear my clothes off but I knew it was only a matter of time. Considering the brute he is, I was surprised by his tender touch. He may be a good lover but he wasn't Itachi. He wasn't the man I love and he wasn't the man I wanted to be the father of my children. I gathered my strength and tried to force him back. It was no use and he chuckled as he looked at me. He looked sexy with his long black hair loose about his shoulders and down his back. But I wasn't attracted to him; his eyes were blue and not ebony…he wasn't Itachi.

"Let go of me or you'll regret it!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

He smirked as he started to undress me. "I won't hold back anymore so relax and enjoy yourself. You'll feel good, I promise…"

He was so sure of himself and I hated him for that, among soooo many other things!

"I don't think so!" I smirked as I activated my red fire. The rope burnt and dissolved into dust within seconds.

He stopped and stared at me. "What..? How did you..?" He mumbled and trailed off.

"You picked the wrong girl to seduce Sayzo!" I punched him back with my fist and jumped out of bed. Glaring at him I activated my fire again and raised my hand menacingly. "If you touch me again I'll kill you!"

This time he didn't moved but continued to stare fearfully at me. "Who are you… or rather_ what _are you?" he asked me.

"I am Sira Uchiha!" I snapped. "Now let me go or I swear you'll regret the day you brought me here!"

He rose from the bed and looked incredulously at me. "Who are you?" He murmured in awe.

Ignoring him I looked around for my clothes, but there was no sign of them. I started to back up towards the door and Sayzo started his approach. I shot red flame at a nearby table and shoved it towards him. He leaped out of the way and I ran towards the door. It didn't delay him long enough so I hurled more fire at the door to weaken it and ran straight into it. It hit the ground with a crash. I ran off down the dark corridor. I didn't care where I went, anywhere was better than with Sayzo. He called after me but I raced on, turning down one hallway, up a flight of stairs and down another before turning into a different corridor. Soon I couldn't hear his voice anymore so I think I've lost him for now.

I stopped to catch my breath as I leaned heavily against the wall. I was very tired and needed to rest for a few minutes. Feeling exposed here in the hallway, I opened a nearby door and stepped inside. It was cold and too dark to see anything. I activated my flame and raised my hand to act as a torch. I looked around at the sparsely furnished room. There was only a small bed with a chair. I looked around the room hoping to find something I could use as a weapon in case Sayzo found me. I couldn't find anything.

I would just have to take my chances and hope he didn't find me here. I was too tired to think anymore so I lay down on the bed and tried to relax. It was impossible though, I was tense, hungry, scared, and worried. _Oh Itachi, why does this always seem to happen whenever you leave for a mission? _I thought in exasperation as I cracked a side smile. _But I'll get out of here before you even know that I'm gone so you won't have to worry._

I took a few deep breaths to try to calm down. It was silent but I sharpened my hearing, still very cautious. That's why I was so startled when the door suddenly cracked open and a dark figure entered the room. I hadn't heard the approach and even now this stranger's footsteps were deathly silent. It wasn't Sayzo, it was much taller…I didn't know whether that was good news or not. It opened it's eyes, they glowed blood red in the darkness and it's cold glance sent shivers down my spine. He turned on the light and I saw that it was an old man with long white hair, his ears were long and pointed at the ends, and his skin was so pale it seemed to glow.

He took a step in my direction and I scrambled back against the wall. He looked down patronizingly. "You poor little girl…so far from home," his deep voice said soothingly. "There are so many things you don't understand. You have so much power and so little understanding of how to use it. Only I understand you, my dear. Let me guide you to your true destiny."

I frowned at him. He seemed friendly enough but something about him made me uneasy. "How could you do that? You don't know anything about me."

His lips curled into a twisted smile that revealed a pair of white sharp fangs. "Yes I do Sira, because I am the one who summoned you to this world." My eyes widened in shock and I gasped. He smirked gently and stretched his hand out towards me; his fingers were claw-like. "Let me open your eyes to what your true purpose is."

"No!" I shook my head fearfully. My instincts told me to reject him, even if my head didn't understand why.

He didn't seem at all surprised by my response. He sighed and pulled his hand back. "Perhaps I was expecting too much to think I could turn you, after all our history has been one seeped in hatred. The only difference now is that you haven't even begun to realize your full power. You are weak against me in your current state."

He was so confident and calm at the same time. He smiled sadistically as he shot some kind of dark energy at me. I tried to use my quick reflexes to dodge it but I wasn't fast enough. It struck me hard in the chest and instantly I was rendered unconscious.

_**Itachi's POV**_

The summer air around me was so hot and heavy that my sweat-drenched clothes stuck to my skin. My heart leaped at the sight of the village up ahead and I increased my pace as I continued to chakra-leap from tree to tree. Finally I was home! Sira wasn't there but I didn't expect her to be. She was at the hospital training to be a doctor. I was glad that she was busy doing something she loved. I wouldn't have liked her to be sitting around the house with nothing to do.

I was starving so I went into the kitchen and looked through the fridge. There was some rice with curry sauce left over. It was one of my wife's favourite foods. I put some on the stove on low heat so it could warm up while I took a quick shower. It was ready to eat when I came back. It was delicious but it would have been more enjoyable to have eaten it with Sira. I missed her a lot and couldn't wait to see her and hold her in my arms again.

After lunch I went to the Hokage to give my mission report. When I was dismissed I went to the hospital to surprise Sira. I didn't want to wait any longer to see her. As I approached the main desk the head nurse looked worried. "How is Sira feeling today?"

I frowned at her. "You would know better than I would." She looked confused and my heart dropped into my stomach. "You mean she isn't here?"

The nurse nodded. "She never came in this morning. It's unusual since she never misses work and is always here on time. So I naturally assumed that…"

I panicked and turned on my heel to leave. I went back home but it was still empty. I found Bagheera closed in our room, the animal looked sick and was hardly moving. What is wrong here? The panther mewed like it was trying to tell me something. My heart was beating like crazy, where is my wife? And why Bagheera is home in such a state when he always was with her protecting her? I started to look around the village but no one had seen her. Desperate, I went to ask the Hokage if she knew anything.

"What do you mean she's missing" Tsunade asked as her face grew pale. "Isn't she at the hospital?"

I shook my head. "No, they said she didn't come in today."

Tsunade immediately organized a search team but by nightfall Sira was still missing. I was really beginning to worry now. Tsunade was starting to get frustrated. "Dammit! Naruto isn't here and he's the best sensor we've got. Call Killer Bee! In his Kyuubi form he should be able to sense her too." She sent Shizune out to find him.

I collapsed into a chair and pressed a hand against my aching forehead. _Where are you, Sira?_ I cried out in my mind. _Are you safe? Are you alright?_

Minato rested a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't fear the worst just yet, Itachi. She's strong; she will be ok and we'll find her before you know it," he assured me.

I hoped with all my heart that he was right. But he was right about Sira's strength. I knew she was capable of taking care of herself in the meantime.

Just then Shizune returned with Killer Bee and Tsunade asked him to try to sense Sira. He shrugged. "I'm not as good as Naruto but I'll give it a shot." He shifted into his Kyuubi form and concentrated. I waited as I held my breath and my heart beat like crazy. He opened his eyes. "I sense an unusual amount of chakra twenty minutes west of the village."

He led the way and we followed closely after him. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. What if she had returned to her world? No, that can't be, she'd never do that. She promised! I was certain that I was worried over nothing so I tried to calm down. Suddenly Minato stopped and stared up ahead. We all stopped to look at him in confusion. "I know that chakra!" He said as he moved once again.

Up ahead there was a clearing where a woman with very long red hair stood. "Minato!" She cried out for joy as she ran towards him.

"K-kushina?" He asked in disbelief.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry happy tears. "It's really you!"

He blinked in confusion for a moment and then hugged her back as he kissed her. It was a touching reunion, only spoiled by my bitterness. I was happy for his miraculous reunion with his wife, but where was _my_ wife?

"Where is Naruto?" She asked him.

"He's on a mission to Sunagakure," he explained. "He should be back in a couple of days."

She looked confused. "You sent a baby on a mission?"

I frowned. What was she talking about? Minato patiently explained, "Kushina, it seems that someone has revived you but you only remember the things that happened before your death. Naruto is seventeen now." She stared at him in wonder and he continued on. "I died shortly after you had but was revived during the Fourth Shinobi War. Itachi's wife gave me one of her lives."

"Are you absolutely certain that this is your wife?" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

He nodded. "This is definitely her, but Kushina how are you alive now?"

She looked off into the distance. "I remember…a young woman calling for me. She said that my family needed me. Then she took my hand and I woke up, so to speak."

I rushed to her side. "What did the girl look like? Do you remember?"

She nodded. "She was very beautiful with long brown hair and glowing green eyes."

We all gasped, that was Sira for sure.

"Where is she now?" I asked desperately.

She looked apologetic. "I don't know. I'm sorry but I was very weak when I awakened." There was rustling in the bushes nearby and she turned to look. "Wait a minute, there she is!"

I turned to see Sira hurrying towards me with a smile on her face. "Oh Itachi! You're back!" She looked so happy to see me. Then she suddenly stopped, flinched and brushed something off her face. "Stupid spider web," she mumbled before smiling at me again.

Spider web? Something about her indifferent reaction troubled me and I activated my sharingan. I attempted to hypnotize her and her eyes glazed over as she fell under my spell. Growling, I threw a kunai at her. She dodged it only to be struck in the shoulder by the one hidden in its shadow.

"What did you do that for?" She started to cry pitifully but I wasn't going to fall for it.

"What's gotten into you, Itachi?" Tsunade-sama demanded.

Ignoring her, I charged forward and punched the impostor in the stomach so hard that she screamed painfully and gasped for air. My comrades stared at me, speechless with horror. I grabbed the impostor's collar and raised her up so that her feet dangled off the ground. I glared at her fiercely. "You are not my wife! First of all she's terrified of spiders and second she's immune to my sharingan! Where is my wife? ANSWER ME!"

"Sira's" face twisted into a cruel smile just before it shifted to reveal the green-haired woman who had controlled the fire wolves before. "I didn't know you knew your wife so well. I must admit I'm surprised that you saw through my disguise. But it doesn't matter," she smirked. "You will never see her again…alive that is."

Her words shattered my slender thread of hope. Sira is now in the hands of the unknown villain who sought her death and the destruction of our world? Angrily I threw her back so hard that she smashed through a couple of trees. It was enough to kill an ordinary person but she stood up, shook herself off and laughed hysterically at me.

"Minato! Capture her! We'll interrogate her later!" Tsunade ordered and he obeyed. Instantly he appeared at her side and sealed her hands behind her back. He passed her off to an ANBU that had just appeared at his request. His summoning seals were quite useful.

"By the way, there were two ANBU with the girl when she brought me back," Kushina said. "They were disposed of over there," she pointed to the north and we hurried over there. We found the bodies sprawled out, just dumped into an empty ditch.

"Those were Sira's bodyguards!" Tsunade exclaimed. She jumped down to check their pulses. She sighed with relief. "One of them is still alive but barely!" Her hands glowed green with chakra as she attempted to save him. Then she paled as she started to panic. "It's no use! He's starting to fade away!"

"Tsunade-sama use this!" Shizuna jumped down to hand her a syringe. "This is filled with Sira's blood, it should heal him!"

Tsunade nodded and then proceeded to use it. The blood's effect was instantaneous as the gaping wound started to slowly close. He coughed a couple of times and Tsunade pulled his mask off so he could breathe easier. "They have her…i-it was…a t-trap…" he whispered just before he fainted.

Tsunade gathered him in her strong arms and stood up. "He will survive and we'll question him more when he wakes up." Her sorrowful gaze dropped down to the other ANBU. "Minato, please bring him back to the village. He deserves a proper burial."

I turned away as I worried. This was even worse than I could have imagined. Two elite ANBU that I had personally selected to protect my wife had been defeated and left at death's door. And my wife…my poor sweet wife…where was she now? Would I ever see her again? The thought of losing her terrified me. I didn't want to be alone…not again…I don't think I could bear the emptiness of solitude once again…

Kushina's gentle touch on my shoulder brought my thoughts back to the present. "So it was your wife that saved me?" I managed a weak nod. She smiled sadly as she patted my hand. "Then I will also do everything to find her," she assured me.

I cracked a side smile at her kindness. With such hope in her eyes how could I even think of giving up hope as well?


	26. Chapter 26

_**Sira's POV**_

As I stirred awake, I shivered from the chill in the air. My head hurt like hell, just like the rest of my body. I opened my eyes to see how dark the room was. It was just like that time…when I was kidnapped back home…I was lying on silk sheets again. This must be Sayzo's room but I couldn't see him anywhere. I tried to get up but my hands were tied again. I tried to burn the ropes again but it didn't work. I bet the white-haired man was behind that. I sighed and closed my eyes again. I was alone…I refused to give them the satisfaction of yelling for help. Besides it was a waste of time too, it's not like anyone I know would hear me.

"Itachi…Itachi…I wish you were here…" I whispered sadly. Warm liquid dripped down my cheeks as I cried. I started to cry harder but silently. I didn't want to attract attention to myself. Eventually I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up later, I felt someone stroking my hair and I smiled. "Itachi…you're here…" I whispered. Then I hesitated as I realized that despite the warm and tender touch, it was an unfamiliar one.

"You have to forget him Sira because you will never see him again."

I frowned as I recognized that arrogant voice. "Why are you here Sayzo?"

He chuckled. "That's a strange question; you know why I'm here."

I refused to open my eyes. I couldn't bear to see his smug face right now. "I don't care so get lost!"

"No," he said calmly and then he untied my hands.

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at him. "Why did you untie me?"

"I have nothing to worry about because you can't escape from this room," he said as he took my hand in his.

I glared at him. "You make me sick!" I screamed at him. Then suddenly I did feel sick. I curled up and covered my mouth with my hand as I gagged. I looked at him in despair. He looked worried and quickly showed me where the bathroom was. Once instead I threw up in the toilet a couple of times. Afterwards I trembled as I broke into a cold sweat. What's wrong with me? Was it because of the stress of what's happened or the fact that I haven't eaten for a long time?

When I returned to the bedroom, I noticed my reflection in a nearby mirror on the wall. What I saw terrified me. I was deathly pale and my eyes red as a vampire's. I felt dizzy and started to faint. Sayzo caught me just before I hit the floor. He carefully carried me back to bed and tucked me in. Then he left the room and locked the door behind him, keeping me prisoner once again. It was pointless though; I didn't have the energy or strength to attempt another escape right now. I drifted off to sleep again. Some time later I was gently awakened by a dark-haired woman. She bowed respectfully and asked me to undress.

"Why?" I asked nervously. Who was she and why was she here?

"She's a doctor," Sayzo explained as he turned to leave the room. "Just do what she says."

A doctor? Was he worried about me?

The doctor gave me a standard physical exam and asked questions. At the end, I dressed again as she closed up her medical bag. "Congratulations, my dear," she said cheerfully. "You're pregnant."

I stared at her as I rested a hand against my flat and queasy stomach. This is what I've always wanted, to carry Itachi's child…but this isn't where I wanted to hear that. Itachi should be here with me, hearing the news too. I know how much he wanted to be a father. He would have been ecstatic…

"I know your husband will be very happy," the doctor said with a smile. "He was so worried about you that he's paying me twice my normal rate!"

I furrowed my brow for a moment. What was she talking about? She went on to talk about how scared he was for me when he asked for her help and I stiffened. She thought Sayzo was my husband? "Please don't tell him!" I exclaimed as I grabbed her hand. She looked at me like I was crazy so I forced a smile and said. "I will tell him myself." Yes it was a complete lie. If Sayzo knew it would make him angry. I still remember how furious he was when I pretended to be pregnant. I couldn't imagine what he'd do now that it was real. I had better keep this a secret for now. "It'll be a surprise," I said. Now that she was convinced, she nodded.

When she left, I remained seated on the bed, feeling over-whelmed. Why was I here? Who was that strange man? I'm willing to bet he wasn't human but a demon of some kind. By the way where is he now? And how did Sayzo find me again? Just then he entered the room and sat beside me.

"So what's wrong? Are you feeling any better?" His voice trembled and looked worried. He tried to hold my hand but I pulled away.

"It's just the flu," I lied. "Please go, I want to sleep."

"You need to eat first," he insisted. "I'll bring you some food and then you can rest." He stood up to leave.

"Wait a minute!" I called after him and he turned around to face me. "Where did that demon go?"

He looked confused. "What demon?"

"The one with long white hair and fangs! He's somewhere around here."

Sayzo looked even more confused. "I don't know what you're talking about. There's no demon here. You must be imagining things. We're all alone here, it's just the two of us. This place is my secret retreat, far away from Konoha and tightly secured. You won't ever escape from it."

He looked confident but I know what I saw last night. That wasn't a dream! When he left he locked the door behind him again. For someone who thinks it's impossible for me to escape, he certainly wasn't taking any chances.

Just then I felt a cold dread wash over me that made my hair stand up on end. "You poor little thing…" the demon's voice whispered through the room. "You're frightened and all alone…"

Then he appeared in front of me out of thin air. "It's you!" I cried out. He smirked gently at me. I jumped to my feet and charged him. He didn't move out of the way as my fist aimed for his stomach. To my surprise it went right through him. I tried a few more times but never managed to touch him.

"Save your strength," he chuckled grimly. "I am just a projection. The time hasn't come yet for you to be sacrificed for the great Krulion's revival."

My eyes widened at his words and I slowly sank down to the floor. I trembled as I bowed my head. I can't die here. I'm not worried about myself but for the life that grew inside me. A huge lump formed in my throat so that I couldn't breathe. My heart ached painfully and my head grew dizzy again.

"That's right," he said as he grinned, showing those awful fangs. "Be afraid because nothing can save you now…not even your husband. Sayzo wouldn't believe you, that idiot thinks you're here for his own selfish reasons."

I gathered my strength and stood up to face him. I raised my chin proudly and collected my hands into fists. "I am NOT afraid of you! I will find a way to escape! And if you think my husband will stop looking for me, then you're mistaken! He will search every inch of this world until he finds me! Then he will make you suffer!"

He laughed at me, like I was a silly dreamer. He again assured me that escape was useless because this place had a demon seal on it. No one of demon blood could leave unless he wished it so. Still laughing he disappeared, leaving me all alone. I went to lie down on the bed, feeling so very tired again. I desperately wanted to cry but stubbornly refused to. I will be strong for the sake of Itachi and our child. I'm going to find a way out…no matter what!"

_**Itachi's POV**_

I was desperate and depressed. My wife has been missing for almost three weeks! I ate little and slept even less. All I did was search for her, desperate for even the smallest lead. Every available Shinobi helped me look but we were getting nowhere. Tsunade asked the other countries but no one seemed to know anything. It was like she had simply vanished…disappeared from our world…I couldn't accept that but without any leads I was beginning to lose hope of ever finding her.

After my latest failed search, I went home to take a quick shower and change. Bagheera was still sick and even Tsunade couldn't understand why. He continued to sleep a lot and eat only a half of his usual meal. Just looking at him made my blood boiling, it was evident someone poisoned him to get my wife. But who and why?

I took a quick shower and just as I was preparing to leave again, someone knocked at the door. I opened it to see Kushina; she entered with a warm smile. She was dressed in a black shirt, a Konoha Flak Jacket, and a pair of blue Capri. Her flaming red hair seemed to glow with energy, just like her. "Come, let me cook you dinner."

"Thank you but…"

She pressed a finger against my lips to silence me. "I don't want to hear a word. Just come with me, dattebane!" She then entered the kitchen and started to prepare a meal. I offered to help but she insisted I sit and wait. When it was finished she served me, insisting that I eat as much as I wanted. I was very hungry and the food was delicious. I thanked her afterward and stood up to leave when she patted my hand. "I know it's very hard for you Itachi," she whispered. "But you have to take care of yourself."

"The meal was delicious, thank you," I said to divert the conversation. "But I have to go."

She grabbed a hold of my shoulders and made me sit back down. "I wasn't talking about the food. You haven't slept either. You're not taking care of yourself and your wife wouldn't be happy if you were to die of sleep deprivation or starvation. Now that you've eaten, you must rest."

I closed my eyes as I imagined my wife's warm smile. Yes I was exhausted but I couldn't rest until I found her. "I can't…not as long as she's still out there."

"You're going to sleep!" She said firmly. "So stop the excuses and go to bed! Will you go to your room or do I have to kick you up there myself?"

I blinked in surprise. Would she really do that?

Then she softened. "Your mother was my friend. I remember you as a kid; you were polite but far too serious. Let me help you Itachi," she said as she hugged me. It felt nice and I closed my eyes. This was almost like a hug from my own mother. "We'll find Sira. I owe her after all for reviving Minato and I."

"She is the best," I said with a small smile. "She loves Naruto very much and thinks of him as her brother."

"I'm happy my son has such good friends. Now don't try to distract me, dattebane! Go upstairs and get some sleep!"

I smiled and nodded, turning to go up the stairs. I could feel her eyes bore into my back as she watched me. I threw myself onto the bed, determined to nap only until I heard her leave. Unfortunately I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

In my dreams I heard Sira whisper my name…_Itachi! Itachi!_

_I turned to see her. She smiled as she ran into my arms. I held her close and breathed in her subtle scent. "I've missed you so much!" I said with relief. "Where are you? Tell me and I'll find you! Even if you're in another world!"_

_She kissed my forehead. "I've missed you too, you can't even imagine just how much. I don't know where I am. All I know is that I'm inside some mansion that has a demon seal on it so I can't leave. Sayzo is here but there's another…some demon who wants to kill me!" She looked around nervously and then over her shoulder. "I have to go now, but please hurry I'm…"_

_She started to fade away and I hugged her even tighter, desperate to hold onto her but she disappeared._

"Sira! Sira don't leave me!" I cried out in despair as my hand shot out into the air. The abrupt motion startled me awake and I realized that I was in our bedroom. It had only been a dream. I took the pillow beside me and breathed in her sweet lingering scent. My heart broke as I wept. Then I thought more about the dream. Maybe it wasn't just a dream…but a message for me! If so then who wanted to kill her? Was it because of the prophecy? What kind of mansion has a demon seal on it? That didn't matter just yet because now I had my first real lead: Sayzo. Why didn't I think of it before? I still remembered how hungrily he looked at her and I curled my hands into trembling fists. If he dares harm her or touch her I will slit his throat! I stood up to leave. I had to tell Tsunade about the dream! I'll need her help.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Dammit! Kayto never left Sakura's side. It made me sick to hear his numerous compliments on her beauty or her cooking. He seemed to use any excuse just to talk to her. And that silly Sakura? She giggled and blushed like a brainless school girl. Today she even offered to help him cook the dinner. I bet she's doing that just to please him, damn woman! I excused myself though I hardly think they noticed. I walked away with my hands shoved into my pockets, cursing the stupidity of girls.

"Hey Sasuke, do you have a minute?" Naruto asked as he appeared next to me.

I ignored him. I was more concerned with other things, or rather a certain samurai, to reply. "Curse you, Kayto!" I growled as I kicked at a stone. Naruto stared at me with wide eyes. What a moron, he was so calm and even happy to be here in Sunagakure. The Kazekage is his friend and the entire nation revered him for saving their leader. On the other hand they looked at me suspiciously because I had been a traitorous missing-nin. Naruto stood up for me, protecting me even though I insisted I didn't need him. And because of that they didn't bother me because of their great respect for Naruto. I guess there are some advantages to being his friend…

"Hey Sasuke, did you hear me?" Naruto raised his voice. I grunted and refused to acknowledge him further. He grinned and rested his hands behind his head as he asked me to follow him. I decided to but only because I had nothing better to do at present. We went up to a cliff with an impressive view but where an icy wind mercilessly chilled us to the bone.

"Why'd you take me all the way up here?" I snapped. "Are you trying to freeze me to death? C'mon let's find someplace warmer."

"Hmmm…you're jealous Sasuke," he said as I turned to leave.

That stopped me in my tracks. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Kayto and Sakura. You're jealous of all the attention he gives her."

"Shut up, you moron. Since when do you know how I feel?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're my best friend Sasuke. I always know how you feel…even now," he said uncharacteristically serious. "Let me give you some advice. If you don't do something, Sakura will marry Kayto and go with him to the Iron Country."

His words sent a chill down my spine. Since when did Naruto become so wise? "So all this time you've just been pretending to be an idiot? In reality you're Mister Smarty-Pants?" I smirked deviously and turned to leave.

He caught me by the shoulder. "I know that you like Sakura," he whispered. "But every girl wants to be loved, admired, and one day marry and have a family."

"That's ridiculous, she's a shinobi!" I replied.

Naruto shook his head sadly as if to say 'you are so stupid sometimes.' "Yes, Sakura is a shinobi. But she is also a girl. She's waited for you for too long and has nearly given up on you altogether. Kayto can give her everything you keep refusing to give. Look at it from Sakura's perspective: he's handsome, strong…"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at him, not wanting to hear anymore of Kayto's qualities. Naruto smiled knowingly and patted my shoulder. "Why are you doing this?" I asked softly, intrigued in spite of myself.

"Because I'm your friend," he smiled wider. "And that's what friends do."

Then he disappeared, leaving me alone with my thoughts. _Do I really like Sakura?_ I angrily asked myself. _Is that why I hate Kayto for singling her out?_ Different thoughts ran through my mind as I walked back, not really paying attention to where I went. We'd been in Sunagakure for a long time because no one had attacked yet. So until something happened we had our orders to stay and help the Kazekage in the meantime. I wasn't happy about that but the others didn't object. Naruto could spend time with Gaara, Kakashi now had time to re-read his Icha-Icha books, and Sakura could spend more time with that arrogant samurai.

Why should I care if she wants to waste her time with him? I sure don't. I tried to convince myself of that but I don't think I'm succeeding. I kept walking to try and calm my nerves and my racing heart. What's wrong with me? I looked down at the ground as I walked, kicking at every stone in sight. Curse these feelings! Life sure was easier when I was all that mattered. And yet…part of me was grateful for my friends and comrades, even if sometimes they were frustrating.

Nearby I heard a familiar giggle and looked up to see Sakura and Kayto together. _What a surprise,_ I thought sarcastically. But wait a minute…I stopped and observed them. They were standing close together…much too close together. He gently stroked her cheek as he said something that I couldn't hear. She giggled again and blushed prettily. She looked at him with stars in her eyes… just like how she used to look at me. I felt terribly betrayed by that. How dare she? I was frozen in place as I watched on with mixed emotions surging through my chest. Then he raised his other hand so that he tenderly held her face in his hands. He leaned in, intent on kissing her, and she closed her eyes as she leaned into him. I snapped into action and intervened. I had to stop that kiss! He didn't deserve it! I pulled Sakura into my arms and held her tightly.

"Sasuke!" She protested. "What's wrong with you?"

I ignored her as I glared fiercely at him. "What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

He straightened and maintained his cool. "I love Sakura and ask your permission to court her."

What? Is he crazy? "NO!" was my short cold reply. Sakura was embarrassed to the limit but strangely kept quiet and was terribly still in my arms. "We're here on a mission," I reminded him. "That is our only goal at present. There's no place for such familiarity!"

Kayto shook his head. "You misunderstand me then for my intentions are pure. I had hoped that as her brother you'd…"

"I'm not her brother dammit!" I yelled at him. He should know that now since my hair wasn't pink anymore. Thank Kami-sama that Sakura helped me dye it black last week. I let go of her and took her hand. I tried to lead her away but she pulled her hand away.

"Exactly Sasuke, you're not my brother," she said firmly. "The deal ended a week ago so there's no need for you to pretend that you care about me." Her glance was cold and even worse…indifferent. Where was the familiar sparkle? The one that belonged to me and only me? She looked at both of us and then chakra-leaped away in an eastern direction, leaving us alone in complete silence.

Kayto sighed as he looked sad. "I know she's your comrade and your friend, Uchiha. And while I respect that I see her differently than you do. She's more than a talented medical shinobi; she's compassionate, beautiful, and thoughtful."

I continued to glare at him. "You think I don't already know that? Don't talk down to me like I'm a child!"

He narrowed his eyes keenly. "That's right, you're no child and neither is she. So you should know that I intend to ask for her hand in marriage."

"You can ask but I already know she'd never say yes!" I smirked before chakra-leaping away. I was angry. He wants to marry her? Never! She belongs to me! Always has and always will!

Just then a siren rang through the air and I heard cries and screams of general panic. I turned towards the action and came across several teams of shinobi preparing for combat. I asked one of them what was wrong. "We're under attack! The enemy has been spotted in the east!"

My eyes widened as my heart pounded fearfully in my chest. "Sakura…" I whispered hoarsely as I realized that east had been the direction Sakura had gone just minutes before. I turned on my heel and ran to find the troublesome girl who has haunted my dreams recently.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Sira's POV**_

Sayzo punched the bed's headboard with his fist as he roared like a wild animal. I lay still beneath him as silent tears ran down my face. But my tears didn't move him this time. He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me forcefully. "Stop thinking about Uchiha when you make love to me!" He yelled; his face red with anger. His fingernails dug into my shoulders but I didn't feel the pain. I was too distraught to notice as my heart broke. How much more of this can I endure?

"I'm not making love to you!" I screamed back at him as I sobbed aloud. "You're raping me and that's different!"

I shoved him back and rolled onto my side as I curled up and cried harder. I was disgusted with myself for not fighting him till my dying breath. If I hadn't been pregnant I would have. But even so I can't take it anymore. Being here every day with Sayzo was my worst nightmare. His passionate touch sickened me even more than the morning sickness did. _Oh Itachi,_ I thought miserably. _How will I ever look you in the eye now?_

Sayzo was silent for a moment as I cried into my pillow. "I love you Sira," he began as he tried to wrap his arm around me.

I scooted away from him and yanked the sheets up to cover myself. "I don't believe you!" I snapped as hatred boiled in my chest. "If you did you wouldn't do this to me!" How many times have I tried to escape? How long have I been imprisoned here? I've lost count of the days now. The mansion was like a labyrinth with numerous hallways that looped around and led nowhere. The walls were too strong and the windows too thick to break…I wanted to go home so badly, be with Itachi and all our friends. I missed them so much. I never wanted to see Sayzo ever again. I wanted to forget his lustful kisses and his passionate caresses. I wanted Itachi…I needed him…_Itachi, where are you?_ I thought with despair. _What is taking you so long?_

Sayzo started to stroke my hair and I shuddered at his touch. "I…I love you Sira. I really do…" He whispered gently.

"You only care about yourself," I said harshly. "Do you even know what love is?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I don't," he admitted in a quiet and vulnerable tone. His frankness surprised me so I risked a look at him over my shoulder. He sat up and hung his head sadly. Then he looked at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen, so full of pain. He sighed. "My father is always busy running the country, insisting that I spend all of my time with my studies. My mother loves my younger brother; he was the favourite of both my parents."

I considered this for a moment. I'd never stopped to think about his past, probably because the present was more than I could bear. So despite his nobility, wealth, and power he'd had a terrible childhood? I wasn't expecting that. Somehow I figured he'd been a spoiled brat from the very beginning. Now I felt a little sorry for him. While I didn't really care to hear the details, I figured that as long as I kept him talking, he'd keep his hands to himself for a few minutes. "What was your brother like?" I asked.

"He was perfect in their eyes; handsome and talented in everything he did. Things came so easily to him. He was the light of their life. I was the black sheep and nothing like him. Everything I did I had to work hard for. My parents resented me for being the firstborn. If it wasn't for me, their perfect son would have been the heir."

I could hear pain in every word, a pain that had festered all these years. His hands curled into fists as he drew a shaky breath. "No one cared about me…except my brother. The person I had every reason to hate…loved me. I cared about him too. He was the only friend I had in the world."

He trembled as he reached out for my hand and squeezed it. "Now you're the only one I care about," he said as he tried to kiss me.

I pulled away and quickly changed the subject. "Where is your brother now?"

The question visibly disturbed him and he lowered his gaze. "He died ten years ago saving my life. Ever since then my mother has refused to speak to me." He was silent for a moment as he was caught up in the terrible memory.

"Even now…my dreams are haunted by the sight of him plummeting off the cliff. I had been too close to the edge and started to fall. He pulled me to safety and fell in the process. My always perfect brother…he had no idea that I was trying to commit suicide. It would have been better for everyone else. I wouldn't be missed and he'd become the heir in my place… Why?" He asked softly as his voice cracked with emotion. "Why did he save me?" He bowed his head as tears started to fall.

As much as I hated him…in that moment I felt sorry for him. "Sayzo…I…I'm really sorry," I whispered remorsefully.

He raised his head and wore a small grateful smile. He caught a hold of my hands and brought them to his lips. He tenderly kissed them. "Please stay with me Sira. You're all I have now…please don't leave me."

I grimaced and looked away. I pitied him…but that doesn't give him the right to imprison me. Noticing my sadness, he sighed and let go. "Do you really love Uchiha that much?"

I nodded silently. He sighed again and rose from the bed. He retrieved a robe from the back of a chair and slipped into it. His back was to me as he firmly said, "You have to forget him because you'll never see him again."

I sat up in bed, keeping myself covered. "I don't believe I could…even if I wanted to," I admitted. "I love him with all of my heart. I love everything about him. He is always in my dreams…he's like the very air I breathe. I…I can't even explain these feelings. They run so deep that I could never forget him. I have no doubt that he will come for me." I know I risked incurring his wrath but I had to say it. I still had hope.

Sayzo considered me for a moment, his expression thoughtful as he looked me over. I felt self-conscious and vulnerable even though I was covered. "And will he want you back…after all that's happened between us?"

His quiet voice pierced my soul as I started to tear up again. I lowered my head shamefully as tears ran down my cheeks. I've done a lot of crying these last couple of weeks and yet there are always more. I hadn't even thought about how Itachi would react but I'm sure that Sayzo was right. Itachi would never want me now that Sayzo has bedded me, even if it had been against my will or even if I carried his child. Would he even believe it was his? No one knew that I was expecting before I was kidnapped…not even me. Now Sayzo has ruined everything…my life, my hopes for the future, and even my innocence. Memories of the first time Sayzo had me started to creep back into my mind. I forcefully squashed them down. I refuse to remember that night because if I did I would lose my mind. Some things…should always be forgotten. I spoke barely above a whisper. "Please let me go. I'll never return to Itachi…I can't now."

He drew close and reached out to stroke my hair. I flinched at his gentle touch. "No," he whispered. "You will remain here with me."

I trembled as I pulled away from him. I felt terrible as my heartache over-whelmed me. Before I had hope of rescue…now even that was denied me. This was the worst I've ever felt. I quickly dressed and reddened with embarrassment as he watched me. I hated his roving eyes that ran over my skin; I hated that satisfied smirk on his face, I HATE HIM!

Suddenly my stomach ached as another wave of nausea hit me. Curse this morning sickness! As if I didn't already have enough to deal with! I ran to the bathroom and dropped to my knees before the toilet. Sayzo stood by the door as he watched me throw up. This wasn't the first time he's seen me be sick. Eventually he'll understand what's happened to me. No one has the flu for this long. I couldn't look at him and hoped that'd he give me some privacy. No such luck, he didn't leave. I pushed myself up to stand.

"When were you going to tell me that I'm going to be a father?" He asked me seriously as he stood in my way.

I stared at him and started to mumble something incomprehensible. He cried out for joy as he pulled me into his arms and twirled me around the room. He thought this child was his? Well it did make sense and it was better than him discovering that it was really Itachi's. Still I was afraid of what would happen if he ever did.

Ever since that day, he treated me like a Queen. He was more sensitive to my needs, attentive, and brought me the best food. I did eat quite a bit and was surprised at how round my stomach grew. This was faster than a normal pregnancy…perhaps it had to do with my demon ancestry? Sayzo couldn't be prouder and it was hard for me to pretend alongside him. Whenever he was away, I would whisper to my child as I stroked my swelled stomach. I would tell it about its father and promised that no matter what, everything would be fine.

Somewhere deep inside me I still hoped that Itachi would accept me back…me and our child. But first he had to find me. He should after that dream I sent him. Hopefully he won't think it was just his imagination. I hoped with all my heart he understood…just as I hoped for his forgiveness for what's happened in his absence.

One day while Sayzo and I were eating lunch in the dining room, the Daimyo suddenly entered the room. He casually sat down at the table. I was surprised to see him but Sayzo was less so. Did that mean this visit was planned? The Daimyo wore a satisfied smile as he looked down at my round stomach. "She's pregnant! You did well Sayzo," he praised his son.

"Thank you Father," Sayzo said proudly as he rested a hand on my thigh and gently squeezed it. I flinched at his familiarity. Despite the number of times he touched me I still haven't gotten used to it. And I hope I never will.

Then the door opened once again and to my horror the white-haired demon entered the room. His gaze drifted down to my stomach as he smiled sadistically. I instinctively covered my stomach with my hands but his smile grew wider. "It is a good thing that your pregnancy is only taking half the time. Your child has acquired a soul. Now you are ready."

I trembled with fear and Sayzo noticed. He took my hand and pulled me close. He asked his father what was going on and who the stranger was. Both men were silent and the demon made his approach. His claw-like fingers reached out towards me and I fainted.

When I came to my senses I found myself in a candlelit room, lying on a round table with my wrists and ankles bound tightly. The candles were along the table's edge, flickering as they cast eerie shadows on the walls. Just then the door opened and all three of them entered the room. Sayzo panicked when he saw me lying there. He ran to my side and tried to untie me but he couldn't. I hated being so useless, like a coward who's given up. But I couldn't do anything; I had no energy and my body felt heavy as iron.

"What's going on here Father?" Sayzo demanded. "What are you doing to Sira? Who is that stranger?"

The Daimyo opened his fan and started to wave it lazily. "This is Isido. He will help me resurrect your brother."

Sayzo blinked in confusion. "But Maryo is dead!"

"Yes he is," he agreed. "But with her child we'll be able to revive him. He take its life force and give it to your brother instead."

My eyes widened. His tone was casual like he was talking about the weather and not about murdering my child…Itachi's child. Sayzo was equally horrified. His father frowned disapprovingly at him. "You should be happy. You killed him but now there is a way to bring him back."

"You want to kill my child?" Sayzo asked in disbelief.

"You can have as many children as you want afterwards," he said off-handedly. "I only need one for my purposes so stop complaining."

Sayzo grabbed him by the collar as he shouted in his face. "So that was your plan from the very beginning? That's why you wanted me to capture her while her husband was away! If I had known that I would _never_ have taken her! Never! I won't let you hurt her! Release her! Now!"

His father shoved him back. "As your Father and your Lord you will show me the respect due my position! You were always so stupid. This is a rare opportunity to have your brother with us again. Don't you understand that?"

"I don't think my brother would want to be revived through my child's death! Release her now!"

Ignoring his temper, the demon approached me. He started to read aloud some kind of chant in a strange tongue as he walked around the table. I watched him fearfully. What was he going to do to me? Then he took a knife and cut one of my palms. I screamed in agony. Why was I so weak? Why did I have to be here? Why was I powerless to save my child? Was it because of his chant? With my blood he started to write some symbols on my stomach. Now I was really terrified. I knew it would be pointless to beg him to release me but I wasn't ready to give up yet. I gathered what was left of my strength as I struggled to break free but the rope was just too strong.

"Save your strength," Isido scoffed. "This is rope is used to secure demons. You'll never break free."

I activated my red flame adding strength to it as I fuelled it. Seeing my desperation, Sayzo leaped into action. He drew his sword from his scabbard and held it against the demon's neck. "Release her now or I'll kill you!"

"You can't kill me child, you're far too weak." he cackled. "Now stay back and let me finish the Sacrifice Ceremony."

His fist glowed with power and he struck Sayzo with such force that he hit the wall and slumped down to the floor. I continued to add to my power until my entire body was covered in flames. The table underneath me started to grow warm.

"It's a metal table, you'll only hurt yourself," Isido said in a disapproving tone.

I ignored him as I gave it my all. Then the fire erupted with a burst of power which blew me off the table. The shock wave shot through the room, blowing everyone back against the wall. Sayzo was unconscious, the Daimyo moaned softly in the corner, and the demon was nowhere to be seen. I stood on my feet and ran towards what was left of the door. I really hoped the baby wasn't hurt. As I ran, I passed several guards in the corridor. Surprisingly they weren't interested in me. No doubt they were worried about what had happened to the Daimyo and his son. They were worried about something else too. Itachi had been sighted at five kilometres and closing. He was coming for me! That gave me the energy to press on despite my condition. _Itachi!_ I thought for joy. _Wait for me! I'm coming!_

_**Itachi's POV**_

After I had had the dream, I went to straight to see the Daimyo. He wasn't there so I had to wait for an entire week until he returned. In the meantime I had inspected the palace with my Sharingan, searching for traces of my wife's unique chakra. She wasn't here but then again I didn't really expect her to be. It would have been too easy and would have been foolishness on their part to bother hiding her here. Even after the Daimyo's return I still had to wait a few more days until he had time to receive me. Eventually I was summoned to his private office.

"Itachi Uchiha, it's always a pleasure to see you," he said with a friendly smile.

_As evidence by the fact that you've been avoiding me,_ I thought grudgingly but kept my mouth shut as I forced a respectful bow.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" He asked as he sat in a luxurious armchair. He gestured for me to sit as well but I remained standing.

"I wanted to see your son concerning an important matter," I said in as even a tone as I could muster. "Could you please tell me where I may find him?"

He shrugged as he waved his fan lazily. "I don't know where he is. He comes and goes as he pleases." Then he talked about other things, carefully avoiding the subject of his son's location. I endured as much small chat as I could. I was wasting time here, especially when I knew that he was lying. It was revealed by his smugness. At last I made my excuses to leave and he smiled. "Give my best wishes to your beautiful wife."

I paused for a moment. Was he just playing with me or trying to dispel my suspicions about his potential involvement in her disappearance? Honestly I didn't know how to reply so I simply bowed my head and walked away with my fists trembling. It was another dead end and I wasn't any closer to finding Sira. Just as I was on my way out, I heard someone quietly whisper my name. I stopped and looked around. I turned to see a young servant girl gesture for me to come closer. I approached her and she pulled me into the empty room. "Forgive my forwardness, Itachi-san," she bowed respectfully. "I am Naoru, I served your wife when she was here."

"Do you know where she is?" I asked eagerly.

She shushed me as she looked around nervously. "I don't know for sure but Sayzo-sama is in the Grain Country. He has a private mansion there. I had heard about your wife's disappearance and am certain my master is behind it. After all he is very taken with her," she blushed as she lowered her gaze.

I thanked her and pressed a few coins into her hand to reward her. With this new information I returned to Konoha to prepare for the long journey. Tsunade insisted that I take a team along but I refused since this was a matter of personal business. I had thought that had settled the matter but waiting for me at the main gates were the Hokage, Neji and Shikamaru.

I frowned at them. "What is this all about?" I asked even though I already knew.

"With all due respect Itachi-san, this matter is far from personal," Shikamaru said gently as he tried to convince me. "She isn't just your wife, but a friend and a member of this village. She is also important for her role in saving the world.

"I know that! I can handle this on my own!" I said strongly. "Do you doubt my abilities?"

"Of course not," Neji said respectfully. "But help should always be welcomed."

"You will take them with you," Tsunade said firmly. I tried to protest but she cut me off. "That's an order Uchiha!"

That settled the matter. I could hardly go against a direct order from the Hokage. So the three of us left together. It was quite a journey to the Land of Grain. It's a neutral country in the middle of the Five Great Countries. It's small, secretive, and prosperous; too insignificant to have been any use during the war.

The mansion was indeed well guarded…even invisible to the naked eye. Neji's byakugan came in handy this time as he determined its location. We were nearly there and I increased my pace. I hoped like crazy that Naoro's suspicions were true. My heart pounded in my chest as each step brought me closer to my destination. I hoped to find my wife safe and unharmed. When this is ordeal is over and she is safely home, I promise to never leave her alone ever again! _My sweet wife…I love and miss you so much…_I thought as my heart ached longingly for her. I wasn't complete without her. The one who took her will pay with his life! No one dares hurt my wife. I don't care if he's the Daimyo's son. He will pay!

As we were drawing close we heard an explosion. We looked at each other worriedly as we raced on. Bypassing the traps and various seals placed on the mansion, we hurried inside. There was a commotion upstairs and we charged after it. We burst into a ruined room with scorched walls and found the Daimyo lying unconscious on the ground surrounded by his guards who were also unconscious. I looked around the room, trying to figure out what had happened here. Then I recognized an ivory comb just by the door. It was Sira's! She was here! I was sure about that now. I bent down to pick up the comb, squeezing it in the palm of my hand. This was solid proof that she was here.

"Sira!" I screamed but no one replied. Was I too late? Where was she? The Damiyo groaned as he awakened. I turned towards him and grabbed him by the collar. Screw protocol! He's going to tell me the truth this time!

"Where is my wife?" I demanded.

He blinked and looked around. He looked devastated to find only us here. "That stupid son of mine," he cursed under his breath. "He's ruined my plans and taken her away! Now even I don't know where they are. Oh what will I do now?" He started to cry.

I didn't know why but didn't care either. I let him go and turned towards Neji and Shikamaru. "We're too late," I said regretfully. "She was here but now is gone. AGAIN!" I screamed as my heart broke, shattering into pieces.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I easily jumped from branch to branch as I worried about Sakura. I hoped she was alright…she _needs_ to be alright! I sensed her powerful chakra and I ignored Naruto's screams at my back about Kakashi's orders. Where did he come from? It doesn't matter; I don't have time for him now! My fear for her safety gave me strength to increase my speed as I left him behind. Up ahead I saw Sakura surrounded by fire wolves. She was exhausted as she continually dodged their attacks while trying to avoid their flames. There were too many coming in too fast for her to keep up.

"Sakura!" I cried out as I landed beside her. She started in surprise and looked at me. My heart ached to see how frightened she was. Her lips whispered my name as tears sprang to her eyes. In her momentary distraction a wolf came in close, its mouth opened wide to bite her leg.

"Don't you dare!" I hissed as I drew my katana, charged it with Chidori, and blasted the wolf back. He screamed in agony but was still alive. Then I remembered Sira's scroll in my weapon's pouch. I looked at Sakura who was busy attacking, or rather dodging, the wolves continued attack. "Distract them for a minute, Sakura! I need to break the seal on the scroll to summon Sira's fire!"

She nodded and pulled out a few kunai from her pouch. She proudly raised her chin and jumped into the air as she let out a battle cry. She threw down a wave of kunai at the beasts, effectively distracting them from me. _That's my girl!_ I thought proudly; and yes, she is mine! I admired how her body moved gracefully with no unnecessary movement. She was tense with concentration but also collected and attentive, well aware that any misstep on her part could cost her life.

I activated the red fire and covered my blade in flames like Sira did last time. I smirked with satisfaction and asked Sakura to watch my back as I attacked. I hacked and slashed at the wolves as I scattered the ashes all around in my haste to destroy them. The other shinobi finally arrived to help us, including Naruto. "Hey Sasuke, those are…!"

I cut him off. "Yes, I know you idiot! Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Not that I needed his help…but yes I wanted to feel like a team again. And besides Sakura needed us, she's a girl after all. I smiled at the absurdity of my thoughts. I've never worried about anyone except for me and my brother. But lately it seems like the number of people I care about is increasing. First it was Sira, then Naruto, and now Sakura…I'm becoming too sentimental.

Naruto transformed into his demon form and attacked the two wolves who charged at Sakura. I looked at him and we both nodded. We stood back to back as we fought together like the old days. We effectively covered our weak spots as we attacked and defended in perfect unity. I grew more confident as I cut down one beast and turned to kill another. Sakura only threw kunai and suddenly she had run out. Sensing her sudden exposure, three wolves lunged at her with great speed. They moved too quickly to be dodged and they landed on her hard. My heart caught in my throat as one of them sank his teeth into her shoulder, poisonous venom dripped from its jaws…a fatal bite. She screamed in excruciating pain.

"SAKURA!" I screamed as I leaped to her side. With a swipe of my blade I reduced all three to ashes. She remained on the ground, breathing heavily. Her clothes were covered in flames and blood trickled from her shoulder wound. Precious blood that was carrying away her life force…

I panicked as I knelt beside her. My hands trembled as I pulled her shaking body on my lap. She tried to pull away. "No Sasuke!" Her hoarse voice croaked out. "The flames…" she whispered as my hands started to burn as well.

The pain was terrible but I refused to let go. "Hush Sakura, everything will be fine. I promise!"

She protested as she looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm already done for. Don't throw away your life trying to save mine," she said in a noble voice. Curse her calmness! She couldn't give up so easily! Her look was full of sadness but I also recognized her tender look…the one she'd given me throughout our childhood…the one full of adoration and love. She struggled to break free but I refused to let go. At last she gave up trying as her energy had run out. "I don't want you to die Sasuke…

"I'm not letting you go," I said stubbornly as I grit my teeth against the rising pain.

She sighed. "Please forgive for everything…I…I…love you and a-always will. Farewell…" She closed her eyes as she fainted. Her pulse grew weaker and weaker, her breathing grew fainter. Tears appeared in the corner of my eyes as I realized that I was going to lose her if I didn't do something fast! The flames were beginning to spread and I tore her ruined clothes off, throwing them aside. My blistered fingers ached but I stripped off my shirt to cover her up.

"Naruto! Naruto!" I yelled in despair for my friend's help. He appeared by my side. Seeing Sakura's condition, he panicked as he knelt down. I didn't waste time explaining what had happened. I looked at him hopefully. "Do you still have Sira's blood in your scroll? The one Tsunade gave us for emergencies?"

I sighed with relief when he nodded and quickly administered it to her. Now I had to take care of myself. I concentrated hard as I took the ultimate risk. I sucked the flames off the same way I remove Amaterasu. It worked but the power was more than I could contain. It racked my body with such excruciating pain. My heart nearly forgot how to beat as I struggled to breathe. All of that power was too much for me to handle and I had to release it through a fireball jutsu. I made sure to aim it at the biggest collection of wolves.

My breath was ragged and I felt terribly weak. My arms were raw and terribly scarred. Naruto administered some of Sira's blood to me as well, curing my hideous injuries almost instantly. "What about Sakura?" I asked worried.

She lay still despite of the blood that had healed her scarred skin and wounded shoulder. I panicked. Did it not work? Had we been too late in saving her? Then her eyelashes twitched and she opened her emerald eyes and looked at us.

"Oh Sakura!" I whispered with relief as I pulled her into my arms, embedding my fingers in her soft hair. I felt her breath on my neck as her pulse increased. "Thank Kami-sama you're ok!" I said as I looked into her eyes. Then I did the most unexpected thing ever. I kissed her forehead and cheeks as my fingers sank deeper into her hair. It felt so good that it amazed me but I refused to let go. I was relieved that she was alright.

Naruto stared at me with wide eyes and I smirked gently at him. He grinned from ear to ear and then did something even stupider than I had. He hugged us both as he cried tears of joy. "It's so good to have you both in my life again! I'm so glad you're both ok! I can't lose either of you."

I was too caught up in the moment to say a word. But I'm very glad I didn't or else I would have ruined it. This was a special moment for them…oh who am I kidding? It was special for me too, even if it was a little childish.

"Are you ok Sakura?" A familiar voice asked. It was Kayto and he knelt beside her. She reddened considerably as she replied that she was. She tried to cover up in my shirt but it wasn't really long enough. Thinking fast I asked Naruto for his jacket. He readily gave it and I slipped it around her shoulders. I rose, still holding her in my arms. I refused to let go, afraid that I'd lose her. Since when was she so important to me? I guess…she always had been but I was too stubborn to recognize my feelings…let alone admit them. I had been too consumed with my plans for revenge; a revenge that didn't end as I had expected. If it hadn't been for Sira my brother would still be dead and Sakura would have died too…I looked down at her as I gently squeezed her shoulder. I needed to convince myself that she was really here. I had come so close to losing her…just knowing that sent shivers down my spine and made my pulse increase.

"Sasuke?" She asked softly as she looked up at me. There was still a faint blush on her cheeks, her gaze inquisitive.

Kayto reached out to carry her. "I'll take it from here."

I stiffened at this as I narrowed my eyes at him. He'd do more than that, he'd propose to her and take her away to his remote country. I'd never see her again! "I'll take care of her myself, after all _I'm_ her team mate," I said coldly as I turned away and left. I'd trust Naruto to give Gaara the battle report; he could handle that. My priority right now was Sakura's wellbeing.

She lowered her gaze. I think she was a little embarrassed about her confession back when she thought she was going to die. She was very quiet as I carried her back into the city. It was just as well because I didn't really know what to say either. She at last spoke as we returned to our living quarters. "My room is back that way," she protested.

"You'll stay in mine so I can keep an eye on you." I stated.

"There's no need for that!" She squeaked as she blushed.

"You're not really in the position to refuse," I smirked as I carried her inside my room.

I carefully laid her on the bed and tucked her in. "Get some rest and I'll find you something to eat."

"You don't have to do all this for me," she protested again.

I paused and looked down at her. "Is it that you don't want my help? Or that you prefer Kayto's?" She blushed as she looked away. I waited for her answer with bated breath but she never said a word. "Very well then, I'll be back soon with the food," I said softly.

She was still awake when I returned and she ate in silence as she avoided looking at me. I frowned at that. Why the sudden discomfort? Was she regretting her words now but was too embarrassed to say so? I really hoped that wasn't the case. She spoke only to thank me for the meal and told me of her intention to rest. I sat in an armchair and silently watched her drift off to sleep. I thought about what had happened today. I still can't believe she had nearly kissed Kayto or that I had almost lost her. She may be safe now but I might still lose her to him. That still didn't sit well with me at all. She rolled over onto her side and moaned softly. The sound sent sweet chills up my spine and I closed my eyes in an attempt to collect myself.

"Sasuke…" she whispered with her eyes still closed. Was she dreaming about me? I hope she was. I won't let that silly Samurai have her. I felt a strange sense of satisfaction to have her sleep in my bed…I rose and approached her side. I continued to watch her sleep but eventually couldn't help myself as I gently touched her cheek. Her skin was so soft and warm…

"Sasuke?" She asked as she stirred awake. She opened her beautiful green eyes and blinked up at me sleepily.

I leaned down and kissed her; this time of my own accord and desire. She stiffened but didn't pull away as I continued to kiss her softly. Her lips were so sweet and tender that I felt dizzy. I embedded my fingers in her hair as I massaged her scalp. She was mine and I needed her right here, right now. I forced my tongue into her mouth and she responded back passionately as my hand caressed her waist. I broke the kiss only to place a row of soft kisses along her neck where her pulse beat against my lips. I smirked in satisfaction at the pleasure I gave her…the pleasure only _I_ could give her.

Her hands rested against my chest and I lost control at her intimate touch. I moaned as I whispered her name. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and gently pulled it so that she arched her neck, exposing it as much as possible. I hungrily tasted it, her skin tasted sweeter than I ever would have imagined. She gasped; her breathy tone excited me so much that I quickly removed her shirt.

I paused briefly when I noticed the color of her bra. "Pink? Somehow that doesn't surprise me," I smirked and then leaned down to kiss her again.

She pressed her fingers against my lips to stop me. "Wait Sasuke," she said nervously as she looked me in the eye. She was quiet for a moment and then said. "Please tell me this isn't another trick…"

I could see in her eyes how much she wanted this…but only if it was real. She truly did love me. I felt like such a despicable jerk for hurting her back then. I chuckled as I gently lowered her hand and kissed her. "Come now Sakura. You know what's in my heart…you should know that I'm completely serious."

She looked at me thoughtfully and then nodded with a smile. Then she suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me with a passion I never knew she had. That was more like it! I stripped off my shirt and tossed it on the floor. I took her in my arms and kissed her back just as passionately. Then a thought occurred to me so I broke the kiss again and looked her in the eye. "Stop flirting with Kayto," I said in my most serious tone. "You're mine!"

"Sasuke…" she mumbled but I wasn't backing down. She wore a side smile. "Alright, I'll love you only you Sasuke. Even if…" She started to say but I interrupted her with a kiss.

"I love you Sakura," I whispered into her mouth. "Don't ever forget that but you must understand that I'm a very possessive man."

She giggled as she nodded. She kissed me back as she caressed my cheek; her touch was so delicate and gentle. I took her hand and rested it against my chest. I was delighted to see her cheeks flush so delicately. She climbed into my lap as she whispered. "I'll bet I'm even more possessive than you," she gently teased. "I love you Sasuke."

Those four little words made my heart soar and my passion grow. I wasted no time in making love to her. The room echoed with her screams and moans which made my ego fly through the roof.

The next morning I awakened to hear her whisper softly in my ear. "Good morning."

I opened my eyes to find Sakura lying beside me with her left leg draped over my stomach. I smirked when I saw that she was wearing one of my t-shirts. I immediately placed a hand on her leg and softly caressed it as I kissed her sweet lips.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her between kisses. She moaned with pleasure and replied that it had been the best night ever. I rolled on top of her. "This is where you belong," I murmured against her neck. "From now on, every morning you have to wake up next to me."

She giggled. "I like that idea," she replied as she kissed my nose. Her simple gesture made me happy so I kissed her nose in return as I stroked her hair. Sakura's giggle sent sweet chills throughout my entire body. Who knew I would ever feel this way? My heart was so light and full of gratitude, appreciation, and love for my comrade…my friend…my lover. I didn't want to let her leave the warmth of my bed but we still had a job to do. The safety of Sunagakure was depending on us.

We were in the middle of eating breakfast when there was a knock at the door. It was Naruto. Thank Kami-sama he didn't say anything when he saw Sakura wearing only my t-shirt with dishevelled hair and her neck red from my kisses. He sat down on the couch and smiled at her.

"Morning Sakura-chan. I'm glad to see that you're ok." He turned his attention towards me. "We've received orders to stay for another week in case they get attacked again."

I nodded. "That's fine."

I figured the silence afterward would give him the hint to leave. He looked at each of us in turn as he grinned from ear to ear. Oh brother did he finally figure it out?

"I'm so happy for you guys! Seriously it's about time you two hooked up!" I glared at him while she blushed modestly. Naruto laughed as he stood up. "Sorry but I couldn't resist saying it. I'll leave you two alone now." He paused at the doorway and looked over his shoulder. "Sakura-chan…I think you'd better tell a certain Samurai what's happened. He's been looking for you since five in the morning. He's really worried about you."

I got up and angrily shoved him out the door. Way to kill the mood there Naruto by mentioned that guy. I turned back to sit down at the table and picked at my breakfast. Now my appetite was ruined. Sakura looked at me sadly. I didn't like it at all so I forced a little side smile to reassure her. I grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her into my lap. This is where she belonged, in my arms so very close to me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered. "Sasuke, you know that I'll have to tell him sooner or later."

I grudgingly nodded. I didn't like the idea but it had to be done. "I'll get dressed and come with you."

She shook her head. "No I have to do this myself."

"No!" I said firmly.

"Sasuke," she said in exasperation and I gulped as she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Ok but don't take longer than five minutes!" I regretted that I had to accept the idea of her going alone. The problem wasn't that I didn't trust her…I didn't trust him. I didn't like the idea of her being alone with him. I've seen the hungry way he looks at her, was she too naïve to notice how much he wanted her? I kissed her again before letting her go. She returned five minutes later. She looked a little sad but smiled at me as she crawled into my lap again. I think she likes it as much as I do. "So how did it go?" I asked warily.

"He was very disappointed," she said softly. "But he understands and respects my decision. He wishes us happiness, isn't that sweet of him?"

I smirked. "Hm, complimenting other men are we?" I asked as I started to tickle her. Her laughter was like music to my ears.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Sira's POV**_

The view of the forest from my window was beautiful marred only by the bars on my window. Still I tried to look past that. I rested a hand on my swelled stomach. I felt so huge and uncomfortable. Being on my feet for too long made my feet ache and sitting down for too long made my back ache. There was no peace except in sleep where I dreamed of Itachi. Oh how I missed his gentle touch, how his ebony eyes made me melt, and the taste of his sweet lips…it hurt to think I'd never experience any of that again.

Just then the door opened behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "How are you feeling, my dear?" Sayzo asked kindly as he approached me from behind me and tried to slip his arms around me.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me!" I screamed as I pulled away from him. We were at his other mansion, one that even his Father didn't know about. We were far away from the Fire Country and I had no hope of being rescued now. I still can't believe how close I had been to freedom. The memory of it continued to haunt me as it played over and over inside my head. Itachi was almost there when Sayzo seized me from behind and carried me away down another hallway. I caught a glimpse of Itachi running as he headed for the room I had just escaped from. I reached out a hand towards him but Sayzo clapped a hand over my mouth to silence me. Oh Itachi, you were so close…if only I...

I hated myself for being so weak. But after my desperate blast of fire and the after-effects of the demon's spell, I was completely drained. I know that Sayzo meant to protect me but he was being selfish. He took me away again without asking what it was that I wanted. I don't know why that should surprise me though. He's been like that since the day we first met.

"Why do you still think about Uchiha?" He asked in surprise. "Do you think he'll want you in your present condition?" He looked down at my round stomach.

I bowed my head and bit my tongue to keep from telling him that it was Itachi's child. It was too risky but he was right. Itachi would probably think it was Sayzo's child too. Oh what am I going to do now? I sat down on the bed as I suddenly felt exhausted. "Stop pretending to care about me. You knew all along, didn't you?" I calmly accused him. "You knew all about that demon from the very beginning. You've just been messing with my head all this time." I said with my head bowed. I was so very tired, unable to scream at him again.

"I knew nothing of this!" He protested as he slammed a fist on the table. "That was the first time I've ever seen that creature, I swear! You have to believe me Sira."

He came closer but I held up a hand to stop his approachI glared at him and hissed through my teeth. "Don't you dare come near me! Ever again!"

He wanted to say something but after looking at my determined face he closed his mouth and bowed his head. Then he left the room, leaving me alone to cry in despair. I lay curled up on the bed as I cried into the pillow and hugged it close. My heart was breaking, even more than before. After I had cried for a few hours, I was thoroughly exhausted and fell asleep. I found no rest in sleep though. I had nightmares of Itachi glaring at me with such a condemning gaze as he told me that he never wanted to see me again. And the way he looked at my swelled stomach with such disgust broke my heart. I woke up crying again with my fist clenching the sheets.

Unsurprisingly Sayzo was lying next to me in bed, gently stroking my long hair. He looked sympathetic but I pulled away, not wanting to feel his touch.

Suddenly an explosion blew up the door and half the wall. I screamed in terror and Sayzo protectively pulled me close to him. In the former doorway appeared the white-haired demon with a cruel smirk on his face. "Did you really think I wouldn't find you? I'm sorry to disappoint you but I will find you wherever you go…for my eyes see through all worlds."

"Stay back!" Sayzo said bravely. "You can't have her!"

The demon ignored him and flew directly towards me, sending a wave of energy that knocked Sayzo across the room. The demon grabbed me by the neck and raised me into the air. I clawed at his hands as I gasped for air. He looked at me with a cold smile. "No, this is not how you'll die. I have other plans for you!"

_**Itachi's POV**_

I returned to Konoha feeling even more depressed than when I had left. This was even worse because I had been so very close. We tried to follow her tracks but none were left behind. Where could she possibly have gone? That stupid Sayzo, I swear I'll kill him when I find him! When I went in to make my report, my expression said it all. Tsunade sighed and shook her head wearily. Minato patted my shoulder and assured me that everything would be fine and that we'd find her soon. How can he think that? It's been three and a half months now, I should have found her long before now. I felt like such a failure.

Tsunade took a seat at her desk and rested her head in her hands. "The interrogation of that ANBU guard hasn't given us any new information. He recognized Sayzo but that's all."

"What about that woman who pretended to be my wife?" I asked. "Surely she had more information?"

She shook her head. "We didn't get any information out of her; she resisted all of our interrogation methods, even Inoichi-san's. She managed to escape just after you left for the Grain Country. I'm sorry."

The room was filled with silence. What more was there to be said? All of our leads had failed and what could we try now that we haven't tried before? The situation was bleak indeed. Then Minato proposed something unexpected. "Itachi I think its time I teach you my Flying Thunder God Technique."

Tsunade and I both stared at him. I frowned. "Is that even possible?"

He nodded. "That way when you find Sira you'll be able to transport her here in the blink of an eye."

I considered it for a few seconds. So the technique could be taught? I liked the idea and nodded. So did Tsunade-sama, and hope seemed to flood back into the room. There was purpose again; we didn't have to give up just yet. She dismissed me and I followed the 4th Hokage to the training grounds. I'm certain this technique will be most difficult to learn but this would help me not go insane with worry over my wife. When we reached the sixth training area, Minato asked me to activate my Sharingan. I did as I was told. He showed me all of the seals used for that technique. I must admit the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans were amazing. To manage and merge two such different techniques with vastly different uses and difficulties was most impressive. To anyone else this would have impossible to learn but the seals were quite easy to copy with my dojutsu.

"Watch carefully Itachi," Minato warned me. "I'll demonstrate it now."

He was standing by my side and then suddenly he was on the other side of the courtyard. It had happened faster than the blink of an eye. His movements were too fast for my Sharingan to follow. He demonstrated the unique technique again and I tried harder to follow his every move. Man was he ever fast! I was amazed and complimented him on his ability. He bowed his head modestly and asked me to give it a try.

It was easy to repeat the complicated hand seals but my body wasn't prepared for such speed. I tried it but didn't go any faster than my usual speed and distance. I took a deep breath to hold back my frustration. I didn't expect it to be an instant success, but I had thought I would perform better than that. I tried again but nothing changed. Minato approached and patted me on the back.

"You've got the general idea. You should be able to handle it by yourself now. I must go for I have other things to do. Being a Reserve Hokage is also a hard job." He smiled and disappeared in the blink of an eye. I spent the rest of the day trying to build up speed and distance. Every time I experienced that flicker of darkness while teleporting I would see Sira's tear-streaked face; her sad eyes and her hand outstretched as if she was crying and calling out for me.

I trained for three days in a row, not stopping for food or rest. I felt like a zombie with my sanity starting to slip away. Even with all of that practice I still had not perfected the technique. Every time I failed I would lose my temper and fire blast something. I thought this practice would help to distract me but all it did was remind me of what a failure I was. I should have saved Sira by now, why haven't I? Why was she so impossible to find? I pushed myself to the limit but still didn't achieve success. What was I doing wrong?

Minato found me still at the training ground on the fourth day. He quietly observed me for a few minutes and then approached me. "You don't have to push yourself over the edge. Even though you're a prodigy no one is able to learn this technique that fast."

"I've never considered myself a prodigy," I protested. "It was my clan who considered me a genius; I in turn never thought that."

"You are an excellent Shinobi, Itachi," he contradicted. "But you have to understand that no one else has mastered this technique except for me."

"So you're saying that it is impossible? That I have been wasting my time?" I asked, my voice began to rise hysterically.

He shook his head. "No, this jutsu requires precise chakra control and immense stamina. You are capable of both of those. I know that you can do this but it will take time to master its complexities. You don't have to kill yourself trying to learn it. This is a difficult technique and your body needs to adjust to it. You also have to be completely focused on it. I know you are very worried about Sira but perhaps you should instead consider the thought that success will help save her.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out as I attempted to regain composure. "Thank you Minato," I bowed respectfully. "Your advice is most sound. You are a great Shinobi and an excellent Reserve Hokage."

He smiled and showed me the technique again. I watched very closely, paying attention to every detail. Then I banished all thought of Sira from my mind and concentrated on the task at hand. After ten failed attempts I finally succeeded on the eleventh try. I did it! It felt incredibly amazing to break the rules of space and time. My body felt lighter and I felt more confident. Minato saw my proud smile and nodded. "I always believed you could do it. Now you must go home and rest otherwise I will sent Kushina after you!" He threatened with a twinkle in his eye.

I hurried home, trying the technique a few times along the way. I kept getting better and better with each try. My heart leaped for joy. This will definitely help save Sira. I wouldn't have to worry about planning an escape. All I would have to do is touch her and we'd reach safety within seconds. I wonder where she is now…oh I missed her so much. I felt like such a mess without her, my every thought was about her. I've let her down; I was supposed to protect her.

As I entered the house, it felt cold and dreary. It just felt empty without her…my life was empty without her. I didn't feel like cooking so I ate whatever I could find in the fridge. I collapsed onto the couch for a quick nap, just in case Minato really would send Kushina over to check on me. Of course I slept longer than I had meant to and I stirred awake the following morning. I felt much better so I took a long shower to wash away the sweat, dirt, and grime after training for so long. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went upstairs to get dressed.

I paused outside the bedroom door, standing still as a statue. I half hoped that by some miracle she would be inside. I sighed as I rested my head against the door. Then I heard something stirring inside and threw the door open. Bagheera was in his fire form, sniffing our bed. Perking up, he knocked me to the ground as he pounced on me. Thankfully his flames didn't burn me as he licked my face in an eager greeting.

"I'm glad to see you too Bagheera, especially in such excellent health." I patted his head. He mewed and jumped back onto the bed again. He sniffed Sira's pillow and roared at me. Could it be? "Have you picked up on her scent?" I asked in surprise as I jumped to my feet.

He bowed his head as if to say yes. I quickly raced to the closet to dress in my ANBU Captain Uniform. I secured my chest armour and arm guards, strapped my sword to my back and my weapons pouches around my waist and right thigh. Bagheera growled impatiently at the window. "I'm sorry, my friend," I said with a side smile. "But I must be ready for whatever lies ahead."

I climbed onto his back and he leaped out the window and raced through the streets towards the Main Gates. He seemed to know what direction he was heading in; his ability to detect her scent was most impressive. That must be why he was poisoned before, for I know that he would have protected Sira at any cost. His speed was incredible as the landscape sped past us at an astonishing rate. We stopped only to eat and drink a few minutes. I sent a crow to the Hokage to inform her of my actions, as well as to ask Minato to place a seal in the hospital in case Sira required immediate medical attention when I find her. Then we set out again.

I had no idea where Bagheera was taking me; I no longer recognized my surroundings. He however knew exactly where he was going, his eyes narrowed in determination. We eventually reached a desert with a giant mountain in the center. It looked more like a volcano, how strange, I wasn't aware that volcanoes were in this part of the wilderness. Bagheera roared as he charged at the red mountain, as if to tell me that she was inside that. As we got closer I leaped off his back as I activated my sharingan.

I quickly located the entrance and we quietly snuck inside. It was like a dark cave with walls of petrified red lava. What was this place? It had an unearthly feel to it, mystical and forbidden, and it made my skin crawl. I inspected the area with my Sharingan and found two chakra signatures. One was completely off the scale, even more powerful than a jinchuriki. I felt a cold sense of dread wash over me. What in this world is capable of such immense power? The second chakra signature was very familiar to me…my heart nearly jumped out of my chest as I realized that it was my wife's. Then I hesitated, why did it feel so weak? More like a flickering ember than the blazing fire I was familiar with? Bagheera growled softly and I rested a hand on his head to silence him. Together we carefully made our way deeper into the cave as I honed in on those signals. The path was steep and narrow, but also brighter the further we walked until all around us was bathed in red light.

As we drew closer I realized something. The large chakra signature was growing stronger while Sira's had all but gone out. What did that mean? As we turned down another path, I heard a deep voice that seemed to echo off the walls. It has such power and authority to its timbre. Who was that? I followed the voice until we reached a precipice that overlooked a large circular room with glowing runes along the walls. I crouched down. Bagheera growled again and I placed a finger over my lips and shook my head. Then I silently observed. I couldn't just run in without assessing the situation first.

There was a large circular table with symbols written along the edges and burning candles. The Daimyo and long white-haired man stood around it. There were a few guards in the background and Sayzo was lying unconsciously in the corner. What was going on around here? All of their attention was directed at the table. Then I realized that there was something else on the table. My eyes widened, my blood ran cold, and my breath caught in my throat. I felt on the edge of fainting.

Sira was tied down to the table with a kunai plunged deep into her chest. Her skin was white as porcelain as her blood dripped onto the symbols on the table. She was dying! My panic turned to anger and I almost leaped to her rescue when I noticed something else was different about her. Her stomach was enlarged…my heart leaped into my throat. Was…was she pregnant? I was completely shocked. When did this happen? For a moment I was excited. Could it be that we were expecting? Then I narrowed my eyes shrewdly at Sayzo. Or was he responsible for this? I roused myself from my suspicions. What did it matter who the father was? Sira needed my help right now.

Bagheera snarled as he lunged down to engage the guards. I jumped down onto the table while blasting the surrounding area with my fire-style jutsu. The flames dispersed quickly throughout the room. I didn't need to worry about harming Bagheera with it, in his flame form it only added to his lethalness. Terrified screams filled the room and then faded as they ran away. I cut the ropes that strapped Sira to the table, carefully removed the kunai, and held her close. She lay limp in my arms. I quickly pressed two fingers against the side of her neck but felt no pulse. Even my Sharingan could no longer detect her chakra signature. I stared at her as all color drained from my face. "Sira?" I gently shook her but she remained still. "Sira! Wake up!" I cried out in despair. She didn't move at all.

Then I heard a sinister chuckle echo through the room. As the smoke cleared, the white-haired man stood still as if nothing had happened. His smile was cold and scary as he revealed his sharp, pointed fangs. This was no regular man. "So you have come Uchiha," he murmured. "I must admit you amaze me. I never thought you would find her but as you can see you are too late." He smirked down at her. "She is dead."

"No!" I screamed at him. "That's impossible!"

He considered me for a moment with his calculating gaze. "She is dead," he repeated. "And now you will die for interrupting the sacred ritual!"

He raised his hand and it started to glow as he gathered incredible energy.

"No!" A desperate voice cracked with emotion. It was Sira's. I looked down at her in utter amazement. Her eyes were open and color was returning to her face. She pressed her palms together and quickly created a shield that surrounded us just before a wave of demonical energy smashed into us.

"Oh Sira!" I gushed with relief.

She hugged me close as she cried into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Itachi. I've lost our baby. He's dead!"

So the child was mine after all. I hugged her back as I buried my face into the side of her neck. Tears of my own started to run down my face as my heart broke along with her's. I didn't know what to say, how can I console her when we've both lost what we wanted most? There is no comfort at a time like this. Our poor little child, his life ended before it could even begin. Is that the fate he was meant to have? Surely not. Anger and hatred started to boil in my chest. That man is the one to blame. He is responsible. Sira's cries subsided as she fell unconscious and the shield dissolved. I carefully laid her down and lunged at him with a battle cry on my lips as I drew my sword. He easily dodged my attacks as a smirk never left his face. Then Bagheera sank his teeth into his arm. This distracted him long enough for me to pierce through his heart with my blade. He didn't flinch or cry out, instead he only grinned. "You can't kill me child," he whispered. "For I am immortal."

He raised his injured arm and threw Bagheera aside. Then he blasted me back with another wave of energy. I slammed into the wall, cracking my head so hard that I nearly blacked out. He summoned more energy but this time directed it at my wife. I panicked. What was he doing? He was going to kill her, but why? Doesn't he need her for the rest of the ritual?

"NO!" I cried out as I raced towards her. But the energy surged past me, moving at the speed of light. If only I had remembered to place a seal on her beforehand, then I could have used Minato's technique. It was a grievous oversight and one that will cost her life. It was almost as if time slowed down. Her eyelids fluttered as she laid still…the blast of energy crackled and sizzled with deathly power; I forgot how to breathe and my heart forgot how to beat. It can't end like this! I can't lose her now! Not this way! Now when I've just found her!

The wave of energy exploded into the wall, filling the room with smoke that burned my eyes and lungs. I coughed as I struggled to catch my breath. "Sira!" I cried out as I continued to make my way towards her. As I got closer the smoke began to dissipate and I was surprised to see that Sayzo that flung his body across her. He had taken the blow for her. His clothes were scorched, his skin cracked and bleeding. I knew in a moment that this was not an injury he would survive from. He gingerly raised his head and gently kissed her nose as she stirred awake. "Forgive me Sira," he whispered as blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. "I love you…be happy." And with that said his head rested against her shoulder as he died.

Sira blinked in confusion at him and I knelt down to remove Sayzo. Bagheera came close and whimpered as he licked her forehead. I wrapped an arm around his neck and hugged Sira close as I placed a seal on her forearm and his neck. Now it was time to put my training to use. Could I transport us all? I can't afford to fail; my family's life depends on it. The demon snarled as he charged at us but we flickered out of sight.

We arrived at a safe spot I had previously marked along the way, a shaded forest glade by a cool stream. It was about twenty-five miles from the village but much farther away from that strange white-haired man. We should be safe for the moment. I kissed her forehead as I continued to hold her close. "Are you alright?" I whispered softly. Bagheera nuzzled her cheek comfortingly as he purred.

"Itachi I…" she looked down at her stomach as she tenderly stroked it and started to cry again. My heart broke to see her like that. Even more so because we've lost our baby, the baby we both wanted very much. As devastated as I was, her pain must be even worse. I can't even imagine. I hugged her even tighter and then was startled to feel something kick my stomach…then again it happened. I focused my Sharingan on her womb and find two distinct chakra signatures within.

My face lit up. "Sira! We have twins and they're alive!"

She stared at me in disbelief. "But I died twice…I don't understand…"

Then the idea hit me. "Since they're your children they must have nine lives like you."

I pressed her hand on the center of her stomach until she felt a kick as well. She wore a small smile. "Can you stand?" I asked, my arms were beginning to ache but I didn't want to admit it. She lowered her gaze and nodded. I carefully set her on her feet. She leaned heavily on my arm as she gasped with pain. "What's wrong?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her to support her.

Water trickled down from between her legs. She turned pale and whispered. "My water just broke. I think I…"

Oh my! This isn't the proper place for her to give birth! Besides I didn't know anything about delivering babies. Hopefully Minato had followed my instructions and placed a seal at the hospital. I had to take a chance. I grabbed a hold of Bagheera again as I transported us all to the hospital. I gathered Sira in my arms as she suffered through a contraction. "Find Tsunade-sama! My wife is going into labor!" I ordered a nearby nurse who looked at us like she'd seen a ghost. She nodded and hurried away.

This was a very useful technique. I will have to thank Minato again later. We had to wait and I paced up and down the hallway. Every time a contraction started, she'd whimper with pain and grab a hold of my arm and squeeze it painfully. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she took deep breaths. I kissed her forehead. "It'll be alright, my dear," I assured her. "Help is on its way."

In five minutes time, help had arrived. Tsunade, Shizune, and Kushina gasped when they saw Sira's condition. Thankfully they didn't say anything and quickly took her into the delivery room. I made to follow after them but all three women glared at me so fiercely that I gulped nervously. Minato patted me on the back and smiled as he reassured me that everything would be fine now that she was home.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"We're finally home!" Naruto cheered as we entered through Konoha's front gates. We all had missed home. We had only been gone for a few months but it had felt more like years. I very much wanted to see my brother, Sira, even the Hokage I'll admit that I am a different person now. I looked at Sakura with a smile as I took her hand and gently squeezed it. She blushed so beautifully as her eyes shone with love.

"Yo guys, see you later!" Kakashi raised his hand in farewell and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I'm going to see Dad," Naruto said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I've missed him a lot!"

Sakura and I smiled and nodded. Once he left I pulled her into my arms. "You're going to your place to pack your things. I'll see you at my place at eight o'clock," I said as I kissed her nose. We had agreed earlier to live together. Hopefully in the future we can get a house together next to my brother. Living with Sakura should be fun; it would be nice to not be alone anymore. I smirked as I remembered her passionate kisses, the feel of her skin against mine, her delicious scent that surrounded me…yes; I think I'm going to enjoy having her around. She's my girl, perfectly suited to my personality and needs. I never would have believed it before, but I'm glad she's part of my life now.

We parted ways and I returned to my apartment. It smelled stuffy so I opened the windows to let some air in. I took a long shower and freshened up. Then I went to my brother's house only to find it empty. That was strange for late afternoon. They should have been home from work by now. Where could they be? I activated my sharingan in hopes of tracking their chakra signatures and went in search of them. I ran into my team-mates in the center of the village.

"Dad is nowhere to be found!" Naruto whined.

"Shizune-Senpai as well," Sakura said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well Itachi and Sira aren't home either," I added.

Sakura looked worried. "I think we should check at the hospital."

We all nodded and went together. There we found the Fourth Hokage with Itachi who was pale as he paced back and forth wringing his hands nervously. **"**Sasuke!" My brother cried out as he hugged me tightly. I was surprised to feel how tense he was.

"Is something wrong Dad?" Naruto asked after hugging his Father.

"Well you see," Minato said awkwardly. "A lot has happened since you left…"

"Where's Sira?" The three of us asked in unison.

Suddenly an agonizing scream ripped through the air followed soon by another one. Itachi's head jerked in the direction of the operating room. Then I realized that we were in the maternity wing of the hospital. "This is...?" I asked and he nodded. Oh my!

"Is she hurt?" Naruto asked as he grew pale.

"Why can't we enter?" I asked but Minato and Itachi both shook their heads.

"We've been here so many hours that I've lost count," Itachi confessed with a whisper. "I hope they'll finish soon…"

"Finish what? What's wrong with Sira?" I demanded.

He opened his mouth to reply when we heard an infant cry. Itachi's eyes widened and he lunged for the door. He just cracked it open when we heard Tsunade's booming voice. "If you open that door you'll regret it for the rest of your life Itachi Uchiha!"

He reluctantly drew back, letting the door close with a dejected air. Shoulders slumped he trudged back towards us. What's wrong with him? He's never been this emotional before. I repeated my questions but he ignored me as he collapsed into a chair. He held his head in his hands and remained absolutely still. We just stood there like fools completely in the dark. Why were we here? Why was Itachi behaving so erratically? Why were we hearing infant cries? Were they all helping someone deliver their baby? Even Sira? Was she practiced enough as a doctor to do that? Just then the door opened. Shizune carried a crying bundle in her arms. Itachi bolted upright and nearly fainted from the head rush. He quickly recovered and approached her with arms out-stretched. She handed him the wriggling bundle. "Congratulations Itachi," she said excitedly. "You have twin boys."

"What?" Naruto, Sakura, and I burst out. How was this even possible? We'd only been gone for four months! Sira wasn't expecting when we left! This couldn't possibly be their children! And yet there was no mistake in Itachi's demeanour. Gone was the nervous wreak as he held that little baby delicately in his arms. His face shone, his smile was warm, and had a sparkle in his eyes. The most amazing thing was a rolling tear from the corner of his left eye. "Hello there little one," he whispered as he gently touched his son's forehead. We gathered around him and looked over his shoulder. The red, wrinkled up infant looked absolutely adorable and there was no mistaking the resemblance. This was Itachi's son.

"It's amazing Itachi," a red-haired woman said as she carried over the second baby. "They look exactly like you did when you were a baby."

He kissed the second baby's forehead. I narrowed my eyes shrewdly at the woman. There was something familiar about her. "Naruto, don't you think she looks like…" I trailed off meaningfully.

Naruto didn't reply. He looked wide-eyed at the red-haired woman. "M-mother?" He whispered.

She turned to look at him in surprise. Then she smiled at him and nodded. She handed me the baby and then pulled him into her arms in a tight embrace. "Welcome home sweetie. You can't even imagine how long I've waited to see you!"

Naruto stood there, not moving and mumbling something about this being impossible.

"Sira revived me," she explained as she tenderly stroked his hair. "So yes its really me. You look so much like your father, Naruto."

Her smile became warm and Naruto hugged her back as he buried his face into her shoulder.

"I'm so happy for him," Sakura whispered to me as she looked at me with shining eyes. I only nodded and my nephew started to cry in my arms. I felt happy as I gazed down at the little baby in my arms. He was the beginning of the Uchiha's future, a good one too. He did look exactly like my brother. Itachi looked so much like our father. I think he would've been happy to see his grandsons…I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I didn't want to feel sad today, not when there was so much to be happy about.

I tried to rock him soothingly but it had no effect on him. He only screamed harder and it was frustrating. What was I doing wrong? Sakura smiled and asked to hold him. Strangely the moment I passed him over, he stopped crying and fell fast asleep. She smiled proudly and gently rocked him from side to side.

"No fair!" I protested. "I did the same thing! Why didn't it work?" She didn't answer as she gazed down fondly at him. I drew close and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I suppose all women have a special touch."

She smiled. "I don't know about that."

"I do," I teased as I gently nibbled on her earlobe. She giggled and blushed prettily.

"How is my wife?" Itachi asked with concern in his voice.

"Don't worry, she will be just fine," Tsunade assured us as she joined the group. "She saw the kids just before she fell asleep. She's weak from blood loss; apparently she's lost even more than you reported before. But with a lot of rest she'll be as good as new."

"May I see her still?" He persisted as he took a step closer.

She considered him for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, we have much to talk about. Come with me."

Itachi handed me the eldest son and followed the Fifth Hokage into the recovery room.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Itachi's POV**_

I took a seat beside Sira and gently took her hand in mine. I looked at her, absorbing her slender features. She was pale and seemed so small and weak in her sleep. My heart ached with pain. Tsunade put her hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at her. "Will she be alright?" I asked Tsunade with concern in my voice.

She hesitated for a moment. "Physically she will be in a few days…but as for her psychological state…" She sighed. "I can't say. Based on the physical evidence she's been sexually abused numerous times. That is hard for a woman to recover from."

I felt a lump form in my throat that made it hard to breathe. I had known deep inside that Sayzo must've raped her…but hearing it confirmed hurt a lot. I felt numb, like nothing else mattered right now as Tsunade's words echoed inside my mind. Even worse I could just imagine Sayzo forcing himself on her…pressing her into the bed as she begged him to stop…

"Itachi? Itachi!" Hokage raised her voice as she shook my shoulder to get my attention. I turned my devastated eyes up to look at her. She looked sympathetic. "You must be strong, Itachi; for her, yourself, and especially for your kids. They need you. Trust me on this. She'll never forget what's happened and knowing how much she loves you, this must be a living hell for her. Only you can help her. Not to help her forget, but to forgive herself and leave it in the past."

I nodded and my other hand curled into a tight fist. I will be there for her! No matter what!

"Now you ought to go home and prepare a room for the kids since I imagine this was a surprise, even for you," She smiled cunningly.

"But how is this even possible?" I blurted out the question that had been on my mind ever since I found out she was pregnant. "I mean four and a half months…"

She shrugged. "It must be connected to her demon heritage is my guess. That must be why the babies have developed faster. Theoretically it's possible for they are fully developed, but this is the first time I've ever seen something like this before. But trust me, they are your children." I was embarrassed by her critical gaze that studied my reaction.

"I never had any doubts about that!" I said defensively.

She nodded and turned away. "Go home then and prepare the house. If all goes well she can go home in two days time."

I rejoined the others waiting in the hallway. Team Seven was taking turns holding the twins. Naruto and Sakura laughed at the fact that every time Sasuke held one, the baby would instantly burst into tears. "It's not fair!" Sasuke pouted when Naruto took the baby from him.

"Don't take it so personally, Sasuke," Sakura said kindly.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "You can't help it if you're so ugly that it terrifies them."

Sasuke glared fiercely at him but all three looked up at me as I approached. I looked down at the twins and cracked a side smile as I gently tousled their soft ebony hair. "I need to get some things for these little ones."

"Let me help," Kushina eagerly offered. "No offence Itachi, but you have no idea what you'll need."

I bowed my head respectfully. "Thank you Kushina. I would greatly appreciate your help."

"What about the twins?" Naruto asked as the baby in his arms started to cry.

"They will need to stay here with their mother," Shizune said as she took the baby from his arms and re-swaddled it.

"Now who's the ugly one?" Sasuke smirked at him and Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

And with that Kushina and I left to do some shopping. I must admit I felt relieved that Kushina offered to help. I have no idea what to buy and in what amount. She saw to it that we had everything we would need: including an incredible amount of diapers, baby clothes, a large crib for them to share, and lots of other things I was seeing for the first time. It seemed like far more than they needed but she assured me that these were just the bare essentials so I didn't complain. Team Seven came by later to help me install some of things. Sakura was of great help but occasionally Sasuke and Naruto's bickering caused trouble. "You're doing it wrong!" Naruto snapped at Sasuke as they tried to assemble the crib. "This piece goes that way."

"No it doesn't," Sasuke protested. "It's too short if you turn it around."

"It's what the instructions say." Naruto frowned.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and then groaned. "That's because you've got the directions upside down, you idiot!"

"Cool it in there, you two!" Sakura threatened them and then smiled serenely at me. "Congratulations Itachi, you must be very happy."

I nodded in reply. My feelings were too mixed up for me to come up with the right response. I was very happy to be a father and to have Sira back at last. But at the same time I was worried. How will Sira feel about it? During the rescue she seemed a little uneasy around me, what was the reason for that? After two days Sira and the twins were ready to come home. Tsunade warned me that Sira was experiencing anxiety in regards to me. "Give her some space; let her adjust to you again." I looked crushed by that and she placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "She just needs some time to get back into the normal routine. Things will get better soon, you'll see."

Many of our friends stopped by the house to congratulate us; many of them brought gifts as well. There was so much love and affection in Sira's eyes whenever she looked at the twins. She was a natural mother, I couldn't have asked for better for my children. My heart raced whenever I saw the three of them together. It made me feel prouder than I ever have before.

The twins' room was next to our bedroom and I had a futon prepared for her there as well. I thought it would be a good idea for her to be closer to the kids as well as to give her more time to get used to me again. It was hard to admit it but she was afraid of me. Whenever it was just the two of us, she would avoid my eyes and tremble. My heart was broken and bleeding but I never said a word. I clenched my teeth as I cursed Sayzo for doing this to her. Yes he saved her in the end, but that didn't excuse his past actions. I shook my head as I tried to banish the thoughts of them together.

Could it be that she blames me for her suffering? That she secretly despises me for breaking the one promise I ever made her? The promise to protect and cherish her? I couldn't have failed her worse than I have now. Is that why she couldn't bear to be near me? I couldn't make any sense out of it. It was beginning to be too much even for me.

We did begin to develop a routine of sorts, but it was an unfulfilling one. I would eat in the morning, go to work, and come home at night to find them all fast asleep. I would sneak into their room and silently watch them all sleeping peacefully. I would kiss their cheeks and then go to sleep in my big, cold, and empty bed only to stare up at the ceiling for most of the night until the sun rose.

There was always food in the fridge but I always ate alone. Bagheera slept on the floor next to her futon, watching over them day and night. So by day I kept my distance and by night I'd tiptoe into their room to watch them sleep. Sira seemed restless as she fidgeted in her sleep. She trembled slightly as her eyelashes twitched. Her beautiful skin was becoming red and raw in certain spots. Was she feeling ill? I very much wanted to touch her but I was afraid that I would scare her.

In the crib beside her, the twins were sleeping softly. My heart almost stopped as pride swelled within my chest. They were my kids…so sweet and perfect. I had never imagined that having children would bring me such happiness. Children had never been part of my life plan…neither was marriage. I planned to die to give Sasuke purpose in his life and to atone for my crime. But now as I watched these two little infants sleep, it filled my heart with such joy.

They looked so much like Sasuke did as a baby, and since we both look a lot alike that's why Kushina thought they looked just like me. I was proud to hear that…look like me…my sons. I felt dizzy with delight as one of them stirred awake, blinked his dark eyes sleepily and looked right at me. I bent down, resting an arm on the guardrail of the crib while reaching down to tenderly stroke his cheek. His skin felt warm and soft under my fingertips. He smelled like milk and something else…something fresh and calm…Then the most amazing thing happened; he smiled at me. I know infants at this age aren't supposed to smile but this one did. I smiled back him and his eyelids grew heavy as he fell back to sleep.

I drew back and turned to look at Sira as she continued to sleep. She started in her sleep again. I slowly lifted my hand and carefully touched her forehead. "Itachi…" she whispered softly as she shivered. "Forgive me…"

I stiffened and withdrew my hand. Why would she say that? What did I need to forgive her for? Especially when the fault was mine for failing to protect her in the first place? For the next couple of days we continued to avoid each other. We'd look after the kids together but whenever our eyes met we would suddenly look away nervously. Oh how I wanted to hug her, kiss her, and say how much I loved her. But I was afraid of her rejection…afraid that she wouldn't forgive me…it hurt so much…

One day I decided to go the training area after work. I had to blow off some steam; the pressure of holding back was going to make me crack soon if I didn't find some release. I blew huge fireballs, blasting them in every direction. I ran through all the jutsu I knew, forcing them out with tremendous power. The land changed drastically around me, the grass burned with great chunks of land blown away forming craters. The destruction was never ending. I had to let go of this pain and wearing myself out seemed a good idea. Only then could I forget the pain that was beginning to destroy me inside. I let out a battle cry that in reality was a scream of pain. I've lost everything I had. It was selfishness on my part to want a family when I knew that I didn't deserve one. How could I possibly keep such a wonderful wife?

I had worked so hard to overcome my insecurities. I allowed myself to feel for her and even opened up my heart to accept and embrace her feelings for me in turn. She was precious to me and I failed to protect her. I failed the person I loved more than anything else in this world. Oh how she must hate me! All of this happened because of my incompetence.

The next blow destroyed a tree, setting it aflame. I didn't even move as a branch fell and landed on my shoulder. I wasn't careful and left myself vulnerable to other cuts, scraps, and bruises. I didn't care about the pain, it wasn't worse than what I felt on the inside. Perhaps this way I could pay the price for my failure through my own pain and suffering. Eventually I ran out of energy and returned home, not feeling any better than I did when I started. What a waste of time.

Bagheera perked up when I entered the house, his nose was sensitive to the stench of blood on my clothes and skin. He whimpered softly as he licked my hand.

"I'm ok Bagheera," I assured him. "Don't worry about me." I patted his head. We had grown closer over the months without Sira as I took care of him instead. Caring for him was the only thing that had kept me sane in this quiet house during those lonely months. His invaluable help in finding Sira now made him an irreplaceable member of our family.

Suddenly I heard a gasp. I turned to see my wife looking at me with wide eyes and her hands over her mouth. She was scared. I bowed my head as I looked away, my heart ached painfully. She was still so afraid of me.

"You're hurt…" She whispered.

At first I didn't know what she meant and then I understood. "It's nothing. I've been hurt worse," I sighed as I walked to the bathroom.

She followed after me and spoke in a soft, trembling voice. "I can help…if you don't mind."

I paused for a moment and looked at her over my shoulder. She looked nervous but her expression was also concerned for me. I nodded slowly, unable to speak. The emotions were still too sharp and painful for me. I sat down on the toilet seat as she set about cleaning and bandaging my wounds. It felt so good to feel her tender fingers on my rough skin. Her touch was so light and gentle. She gently removed my ruined sleeve and applied some antibacterial crème to each wound. She was so accurate in her care and beautiful at the same time. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her like that all day without letting go. Her tender smell enveloped my senses but I remained silent. I was afraid of her accusations…of my own guilt…

Still the moment required something to be said. "Thank you," I started, my tongue felt thick and heavy in my mouth. "Where are…?"

"The twins are alright," she assured me. "They've gone to bed for the night."

She still wouldn't look me in the eye and I remained silent for the rest of the treatment. I thanked her again as she packed up her medical kit. She only nodded and turned away, leaving me on my own once again. I sighed wearily and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. It was lonely but right now I was too tired to really care. I just wanted to eat and go to bed. Just before turning in for the night I entered the bathroom to brush my teeth and I found Sira was sitting in the bathtub. She looked like a vision with her soft pink skin shining with water drops. But something wasn't right. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying for some time. She had a rough scrubber in her hands as she furiously scrubbed them, like she was determined to expel something off her skin. Was she washing her hands because she had touched me? I felt like a kunai had just pierced my already broken heart. I sighed and she must've heard me for she gasped and stared at me. There was so much pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I should've knocked…" I started but she only cried harder. "You shouldn't have touched me if it only causes you pain." I can't believe I had to say that, but her devastation made me suffer even more.

She blinked in confusion and then mumbled. "Do you really think this is because of you?"

I knelt beside the tub. I wanted to touch her face but was reluctant. She was right here and yet so far away…so my hand stopped in mid-air.

"I'm so sorry," we both whispered in unison.

This surprised us both and for a moment we both stared into each others eyes. Then she lowered her gaze and sighed. "Itachi, I know that you don't want me anymore," she began.

"That's not true!" I protested. "That couldn't be father from the truth!"

She still wouldn't look at me. Did she not believe me? "I feel so filthy and bad. Itachi…Sayzo…well he…he…"

I knew what she was going to tell me but I didn't stop her. I needed to hear it, even if it was painful for both of us.

She gulped and bowed her head in shame as she continued. "He raped me. I tried to resist him…I really did. Please forgive me…if only I was stronger…or a better fighter or…" Tears started to fall from her eyes like a cascading waterfall. "I will…understand if you never want to see me again. I've tried to wash myself clean from his touch. If I could I would even change my skin, my every essence! But please Itachi, don't hold this against the twins…they're innocent." She continued to sob and then started to cry her heart out. It was tearing my heart apart. "It is my fault," she whispered. "Not their's…"

"_Your_ fault?" I couldn't believe my ears. "Do you mean to tell me that you think it's your fault that you were kidnapped, raped, and killed? Your fault?" I raised my voice in disbelief.

"Then why else would you go out of your way to avoid me?" She countered as she reddened.

"I thought you were angry at me!" I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "Don't you know how miserable I feel that I didn't save you in time? That it took me four months to find you? You died for heaven's sake, our kids almost died, and you tell me that this is your fault?" She didn't know what to say about that so I continued on.

"I'm the one who promised to protect you, no matter what, and then failed. I almost lost you and our sons because I wasn't there to protect you. Do you know how many times I've cursed myself? I was afraid that you would accuse me, blame me, and hate me for failing you. My weakness was unforgivable." I started to cry out of desperation.

She raised her head and looked at me with her eyes shining with tears. "Never forgive you? It's you who should forgive me Itachi. I'm the one who's dirty…" She started to scrub her red, raw hands again. This time I took the scrubber out of her hands.

She pulled away when I tried to touch her cheek. It made my heart ache all the more. I withdrew my hand and stared at the floor. "Don't say that it's your fault. The fault is mine. I'm not worthy to have you and the kids." I said as my tears continued to fall.

"No it's not your fault Itachi…" she murmured. "I could never blame you. I love you so much that it hurts. Especially now that I know I'm not worthy of your love…"

Her words hurt so much. How could she possibly forgive me when I cannot? She opened her mouth to speak again. "Hush…" I gently shushed her as I collected my remaining courage and wiped her tears away with my fingertips. She startled a little but I continued to caress her cheeks as I looked deep into her eyes. I wanted very much to kiss her right now but do I have any right to do that? I remembered Tsunade's words. She was right; my wife was suffering worse than I was. Did she actually believe that I never wanted to see her again? That I would really hold this against her?

"I love you Sira," I whispered as I leaned in close. "I'll never let you go…never…"

I looked down at her round, red lips and was suddenly determined to give it a try even if I was still a little afraid that she'd turn away. But I had to show her that my love for her was as strong as it's ever been. As my lips drew closer she closed her eyes and held perfectly still. Tears rippled from her eyelashes. I took a deep breath as I lightly pressed my lips against hers. The first touch reminded me of our first kiss, as gentle and soft as the wing of a butterfly. Her lips trembled beneath mine and were even softer than before as it mixed with her salty tears. I kissed her upper lip and my heart jumped when I felt her first shy move towards me, her fingers pressed against the side of my neck. She let me continue to kiss her and started to respond shyly in turn.

I felt even more sure of myself and kissed her deeper, my tongue inspected her sweet mouth. She gasped at first at my intensity and then groaned softly as she wrapped her arms tentatively around my neck. My heart beat faster at her touch and feeling brave, I pulled her up to stand and wrapped a towel around her. Then I carried her upstairs directly to our bedroom. Her cheeks reddened but she didn't protest as I carefully lay her down on our bed. I lay beside her and stroked her cheek. She still looked a little scared but for once hope sparkled in her eyes. I kissed her again and then moved up to kiss her eyes, drying her tears with my lips. Then I kissed her nose, her cheeks…"I love you Sira," I whispered. "More than you will ever know."

She rolled onto her side and hugged me with all of her might. I hugged her back just as tightly. "Oh Itachi," she sighed with relief. "My feelings towards you are the same…no I daresay I love you even more. So if you're willing to accept me back…"

I interrupted her with a passionate kiss. "Don't say another word. You are my wife and always will be."

She smiled warmly. It was her first smile since she returned home. It made me so happy to see it again. "Itachi I…I don't even know what to say," She whispered. "My heart feels so full right now. I was afraid that you would reject me, our life together, and even our kids…" I kissed her again but she was determined to continue. "But now…do you really forgive me and accept me?"

"How can I deny my own essence?" I murmured against her lips. "The three of you are my life. This was not your fault so stop saying that it is. But if it makes you feel better I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me."

Her brow furrowed for a moment. "But I don't need to forgive you."

"And neither I do need to forgive you," I smirked gently as I brushed her bangs from her face. "But I will if it brings you peace of mind."

She giggled softly and nodded. Then she hugged me again, her body so deliciously close to mine.

"My kids are so lucky to have you as their mother," I whispered in her ear. "I couldn't have chosen a better one for them."

"Do you really mean that?" She asked worriedly as she buried her face into my shoulder.

"Of course I do," I said.

She looked up to stroke my cheek ever so tenderly. "They look just like you, you know. They're just as amazing too."

I chuckled softly as I stroked her long, wet, and tangled hair. "Have you picked out names for them yet?"

She shook her head. "I wanted to wait until we could pick them together."

"Then how about I name the oldest and you name the youngest?" I suggested.

She nodded and leaned her head against my chest. "I was thinking Taichi."

"I think Tanoshi is also a good name," I said.

She nodded. "It means joy, I like that."

I tenderly caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes with a pleasant smile. She started to speak but I closed her lips with a kiss. By now the hour was very late so the kiss was sweet and lingering. She soon fell to sleep in my arms. I loved how she felt in my arms, her closeness started to fill the hole in my heart. I'm sure it'll still be hard for her sometimes to adjust; Sayzo had left some lasting scars on her psyche. But now she was no longer in the dark when it came to my feelings for her. That should help to lessen the heartache.

I had nearly drifted off to sleep myself when one of the twins started to cry. Sira stirred a little in her sleep. His brother soon joined in his cry and they both wailed. She groaned as she looked over her shoulder.

"Let me handle it," I told her as she tried to sit up. "Unless you think they're hungry…"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I fed them both an hour ago so I think they're still full. You should only have to change their diapers."

I nodded as I climbed out of bed. I was almost to the door when Sira called my name. I turned to see her sitting up in bed, the towel still wrapped around her modestly. She smiled widely at me. "I'm so glad to have you in my life."

Those simple words made my heart light and warm. "Same here, my love," I whispered back.

The next few days were the happiest in my life. Sira and I reconnected as we expressed our love and appreciation for each other. We continued to have friends stop over to congratulation us. Team Seven was over the most often, Sasuke especially. He was determined to get the twins to like him. He figured if they saw him often they would adjust to him. Sure enough they did and then he could hold them without a single tear shed. He was a proud uncle who enjoying carrying his nephews in his arms all day long.

"Stop it Sasuke!" Sira protested once. "Or else they'll always want to be held and I'll never get them to sleep on their own."

Of course he never paid any attention to her words. He was lost in his own little world as he held them close with a silly smile and babbled nonsense to them. He looked so silly but I was the same too. Whenever I held my sons, I would talk to them as if they could understand me. I'm certain that on some level they did. Their eyes looked so very much like mine. Even Sasuke noticed their keen, insightful gaze. Perhaps they understood more than we thought they did.

I was very happy for my brother and Sakura. I often saw her dreamy look whenever Sasuke held my sons. Perhaps she longed for children of their own? I never would have thought they'd end up together but perhaps Sasuke is too much like me. In the beginning I had tried to hide my growing feelings for Sira by attempting to drive her away with harsh words and actions. Had that been the case for my brother as well? Uchiha men tend to be independent and reserved; to be in love is in direct contradiction to that. For to love is to be dependent and open; exposing your heart, body, and mind to the one you love is the height of vulnerability. But with it comes even greater strength and fulfilment.

Tsunade and Minato insisted that I take leave from work. So now I had time to help Sira bathe, dress, and care for our children. But the most pleasant moments were when she fed them. It was amazing how it bonded them together while she provided them vital nourishment at the same time. I could only watch as my heart was filled with joy.

Three month laterfrom the day I found Sira passed as weeks filled with precious moments and joy, everything seemed to change back to normal. I couldn't be happier even if I would like too. Having my growing family next to me was like a dream becoming true. One afternoon I was called to the Hokage's office. We had to discuss what to do in the aftermath of Sira's disappearance. It was Tsunade's opinion that with Sayzo dead, nothing could really be done. The Daimyo was too powerful to take on with just my testimony alone. I insisted that something had to be done. I wasn't going to sit by and wait for someone else to come and harm my family. "I won't let it happen again! This is far from over!" I insisted vehemently.

"A shinobi must keep a cool head in times of uncertainty," Minato gently scolded as he waved me down. "We understand your concern Itachi. There are things we can do in the meantime to protect your family."

Then suddenly one of my ANBU appeared in the center of the room and dropped down to one knee. "I have urgent news Tsunade-hime! This morning the Sashi Village has been entirely destroyed!"

We all gasped in surprise. Tsunade jumped to her feet and slammed her fist into the table. "Impossible!"

The ANBU's head remained bowed. "The Five Countries call for an emergency meeting in the Rain Country tomorrow at 5:00pm."

"I will be there!" Tsunade said with a firm nod. The ANBU member disappeared in a poof of smoke. We were all speechless. Who could have done that? Who is capable of such power? And why that particular village? The Sashi Village was a large civilian village, without their own shinobi force. Who would want to destroy them? Tsunade slowly sat back down. She thoughtfully placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her interlaced fingers. "This is most unusual," she confessed to herself. She thought for a few minutes longer and then looked at my brother. "Sasuke, you will assemble a team and inspect the matter further." She noticed me about to speak and firmly shook her head. "No Itachi, you are to stay home until I give you permission to leave. Your family needs you and you know it!"

She looked at me with a fiercely determined gaze as she waited for my response. I'll bet she could read my thoughts. I wanted to join Sasuke and find the culprit. I'm willing to bet that this is related to the man with the long white hair. He still has unfinished business with her. I can't fail this time; no one will hurt my family again!

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You will not leave the village, Itachi. Do I make myself clear?" She purred threateningly.

I bowed my head. "Yes Hokage-sama."


	31. Chapter 31

_**Sira's POV**_

The light outside the window was warm and calm. The wind lazily danced through the tree branches, gently swaying the birds. I smiled at the view from the window and then looked down to watch my children sleeping silently in their crib. I'm calmer and much more at ease because of Itachi. If it hadn't been for his love and support I would have gone crazy after all that's happened to me. I've never been a cry baby or weak but everything Sayzo put me through had shattered my soul's peace. Now the trauma was behind me…for the most part. But thanks to Itachi, I'm confident that I'll be back to my old self in no time.

I gently touched my one of my son's forehead as his breathing was deep and steady. My heart swelled with pride within my chest. They're so amazing and I still can't believe they are mine. I'm so very happy. Just then the door opened and Itachi entered silently. I hugged him tightly and he embraced me in turn. Something was wrong though, he was terribly tense in my arms.

"What's wrong Itachi?" I asked as I pulled back to look into his eyes.

He shook his head. "There is nothing wrong," he whispered as he caressed my cheek. "Don't worry about it." I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt warm, comfortable, and protected in his strong arms. I looked up at his face again. His expression was too contemplative, like something was bothering him. He felt my gaze and smiled down at me as he once again reassured me that everything was fine. But I didn't believe him.

"You don't have to worry about my reaction, Itachi," I started. "You can tell me if there's a problem. I can handle it."

He shook his head and kissed my forehead. "It's my duty to protect my family. I promise I won't let you down again."

I know he takes his duty seriously and his loyalty to his family is strong…but why say it at a moment like this? He gathered one hand into a fist as he looked fiercely determined. I took that fist into my hand and gently kissed his fingers. He started for a moment and then hugged me tighter. Was he scared of losing me again? Something's happened that much is certain, but why isn't he telling me? Why does he insist on enduring it alone? I know he worries about me but still…I wish to share the pain with him. I don't like to see him suffer. Then an idea hit me.

"Is it because of me? Did something happen?" He shook his head and I asked again. "Did I do something wrong?"

He smiled and said everything was fine. But it was lie; did he really think I didn't know that? I looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. Oh how I love this man, my husband…he was trying so hard to be strong but those expressive ebony eyes revealed his devastation. I took his hand and led him out of the room to our own. I will do my best to help Itachi because seeing him sad makes me sad as well.

He pulled away to remove his ANBU armour. He's the handsomest man in the world and I still can't believe that he's my husband and the father of my children. The most amazing thing of all is that he really loves me. He stood proud and tall as he unbuttoned his shirt. His body was slender and perfect; the color black suits him best.

"Here, let me help you," I offered as I touched his shirt. He grabbed my wrist to stop me, an instinctive reaction. I gasped slightly in surprise and then bowed my head in shame. We haven't been intimate since I returned. I think both of us were afraid of my trauma resurfacing…he sighed and started to push me away. Instead I pressed my body into his, wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Itachi…"

He held perfectly still for a moment. My heart pound in my ears as I breathlessly waited for his response. Then his fingers gently touched my spine and I felt sweet chills run along it. His touch was always soft despite his strength. It was so warm and delicate…I took his hand and led him towards our bed.

He hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure about this?" He asked in a trembling voice.

I only nodded; a lump had formed in my throat. I was nervous about this as well but I love him so much. I need him even if I'm still a little afraid. I sat on the bed and he looked down at me with shining eyes, so full of love. He knelt before me, his dark eyes gazing into mine. I lost my breath when I saw the passion burning in his eyes. I touched his cheek, feeling his soft warm skin just before I kissed him. He kissed me back with such gentleness that I almost lost consciousness. His fast fingers started to unbutton my shirt. His hand at my breast startled me for a moment as the memory of Sayzo's lustful eagerness sprang to mind. Itachi's devastated and worried expression brought me back to reality. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. Sayzo isn't going to stand between us any longer.

With trembling fingers I unbuttoned the rest of my shirt, remaining in just my bra. He smiled in turn as he lean in again. His hand gently made circles along my spine, sending electricity throughout my entire body. I moaned with delight and pressed myself harder into him. I want to feel him next to me, to once again experience his passionate touch and re-dedicate myself to him. He slowly rose and leaned over me. I crossed my legs around his waist. He looked down at me with such passion. "You are mine Sira," he whispered. "Only mine and I love you so much…"

I took a deep breath and pulled him on top of me. To feel his skin against mine was like heaven. I arched my back and moaned his name in his ear. He steadily grew more passionate and my chest rose heavily under his eager lips. His hot breath gave me shivers as he became part of my very essence. The connection between us is unlike anything I've ever experienced before. We are truly one in every sense. This is the man I want and need like air. I was hungry for his touch. I loosened the tie that kept his hair back and deepened my fingers in his long and soft hair.

I turned red when I touched his chest, feeling his firm muscles beneath his silky skin.

"Why do you still blush?" He asked and laughed as I grew redder. I opened my mouth to answer but he closed my lips with a kiss. He deepened the kiss and over-whelmed me with his desire. I forgot what I was going to say and responded back just as passionately.

I woke up the next morning to find Itachi curled up next to me. He faced me as if he had been looking at me before he fell asleep. Our sons were quiet so I assumed they were still sleeping. This was the first time they had ever slept through the night. How extraordinary for children so young. My mom once said that I slept through the night early on as a baby too. Perhaps the same thing was happening now.

"Why are you so handsome Itachi?" I whispered softly. "I think you're even more beautiful than me…" I touched his face; his nose, his chin, his lips…he's so perfect! He suddenly grabbed my hand. His eyes were still closed. "I'm glad that my wife loves me so very much, but I'm sad she thinks I'm a woman," he said dryly. Then he pressed my hand against his bare chest. "I think this chest belongs to a man," he gently teased as he opened his eyes. They twinkled with mischief.

I giggled and started to tickle him. He laughed as he tickled me back. I shrieked with laughter and we wrestled a little as we kept tickling each other. Then I came to rest on top of him and looked deep into his shining eyes.

"It's not my fault that you're beautiful. But I love you the way you are and I won't let anyone else have you. You're doomed to spend the rest of your life with me!" I said in a mock solemnity.

He smiled as he tenderly kissed my palm. "Hmm…I can live with that kind of curse. By all means keep me entranced in your spell." He said as he pulled me in for a lingering kiss.

Just then Tanoshi started to cry and his brother started to as well. I gave Itachi one last kiss before climbing out of bed. I quickly threw some clothes on before going to attend to them. As I approached their crib I heard a strange rumbling sound outside. It sounded like thunder, only three times as loud. I looked out the window and was surprised to find it clear of clouds. Where was the sound coming from then?

"Something isn't right," Itachi said from our room. I took the boys from their crib and brought them into our room. They whimpered softly and I re-swaddled them. Itachi, now dressed, stood outside on the balcony to look around. I stayed in the room until I heard something and hurried outside.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Get inside and watch the kids!" He said firmly as he turned me around and gently pushed me back towards the bedroom.

I started to protest but he looked determined so I closed my mouth. He wasn't to be questioned when he's in a mood like this. I walked back towards our room when a huge white figure appeared in the sky. I screamed and covered my mouth in horror when I recognized it as the white-haired demon! But this time his image stretched across the sky, no doubt seen all over Konoha.

"Give me Sira Uchiha and her children or else I will destroy your country like I did Sashi Village. You have until midnight to make a decision. I will be waiting at the Sacred Fire Shrine for your answer." His authoritative voice echoed like thunder, turning my heart to ice. He made a sign with his hands and huge mountains in the distance were suddenly carried away within seconds.

What power! His threat made my heart drop into my stomach. Feeling weak, I collapsed. Itachi caught me before I hit the ground. He hugged me tightly without saying a word. I cried on his shoulder for a few minutes as my heart broke. Why is this happening?

"Not my kids!" I sobbed into his shirt. "I won't let him take my kids!"

"Of course we won't!" He said firmly. "And we won't hand you over either! I'll protect you!"

But was the preservation of my life worth sacrificing an entire country? I knew Itachi would protect me…but would everyone feel the same when their own lives are at risk?

"Oh Itachi…" I cried harder, feeling so weak and useless. Why me? Why my kids? I don't want anything to happen to them. I was so scared that I fainted in his arms.

"_The time has come Sira." A soft voice whispered in my head._

_I slowly opened my eyes to see the reflection of my soul. I was in the same clearing that I had been in when I first learned that I was half demon. The young girl looked just like me and smiled warmly. "You have to protect this world. It is your destiny."_

_Such words should have empowered me but I felt like crying instead. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I just remained speechless on my knees. _

_She looked sympathetically at me. "I know what you're thinking. Why me? Why do I have to do this?" My eyes were wide as saucers. She sat down beside me and took her hand in mine. "Only you can do this and you know it. But perhaps if you knew the story of our family you would find the courage to rise to the task at hand." _

_I waited expectantly._

"_Long ago when the world was young, there once lived a princess named Taisha. She was very beautiful, shining like a star. When she sang, it seemed like the whole world stopped to hear her sweet melody. Every creature loved her, both the light and dark side. For you see she was half demon as well. Her father was Tishirito the fire demon and her mother was a daughter of Izanami. Crulion, the hell demon, was secretly in love with Taisha. He asked for her hand in marriage but he didn't know that she was already engaged to Rikudo."_

_I gasped as I recognized the name. _

"_I see you remember," she said proudly. "Man was a new race at the time and Crulion hated them. He was furious when he learned that she was to marry one of those despicable mortals. He sent nine demons to kill him and destroy the world of men. But curiously the demons grew attached to Taisha and were unwilling to kill Rikudo because she loved him. So Taisha and Rikudo together sealed the nine demons, making Rikudo the first jinchuriki. They married and lived happily but Crulion didn't give up. He kidnapped Taisha when she was pregnant with your grandmother. She awakened her demonical powers and sent him to hell. As he was absorbed by hell's vortex, he swore to return and destroy her family as well as the world. His hatred was too much to completely seal away and she knew that one day he might break free. She knew that her children could stop him, especially with the two powerful bloodlines combined. She sealed her remaining power in her daughter which is why the demon wanted your blood to revive Crulion. He wanted to absorb your power to add to his own in hopes of gaining an advantage over you. But it will all be in vain for you will also have the power of the nine demons. You must be prepared to control them for their power is nearly as great as your own."_

_I nodded as I swallowed nervously. How will I ever going to be able to control them when I have yet to master my own power? "Who is Isido?" I asked curiously. "What role does he play in all of this?"_

"_He is a demon as well and has been preparing for Crulion's return all this time. He is also the one who tried to kill your grandmother. To protect her, Taisha created a clone of the baby with her remaining power. Even something as simple as that exhausted her and in her weakened state, she was easily killed along with it. And now it is time to fulfil your destiny. You must or your family will be destroyed along with the world."_

_I listened with my heart in my throat. Her words left a sour taste in my mouth. But I know that she's right, that this has been my destiny all along…and I will have to be strong even if I'm afraid. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. An image of all the people I care __about came to mind. I have to protect them…I _want_ to protect them! And I can! It's my destiny and I won't give up!_

Then I suddenly woke up to find myself lying in bed all alone. I sat up and looked around. Where is Itachi? I went to the kid's room to find them sleeping soundly in their crib. I looked throughout the house but there was no sign of Itachi! Where could he be? I returned to the kid's room and summoned Naruto with a summoning scroll he had given me before.

He blinked in surprise until he realized where he was. "What's up Sira? Is something wrong?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"I need your help Naruto," I said. "Please find Sakura and Sasuke. You have to protect my children because Itachi needs my help. I don't have time to explain so just…"

He rested a hand on mine and looked me right in the eye. "It's all right Sira-chan. Don't worry, we'll take care of them." Then he smiled at my sons before looking back at me. "I'll be right back."

I waited anxiously for their return. When they did, I kissed my sons' foreheads in parting. "Please take good care of them."

"Don't worry, we'll protect them no matter what," Sasuke said determinedly with that Uchiha stubbornness Itachi shows from time to time.

I smiled at him. "I know you will. Thank you all."

They only nodded and I left the room. Bagheera followed after me and once outside he shifted into his fire form. I climbed onto his back. "Find Itachi," I instructed in his ear. He roared as he took off. We went as fast as the wind and left Konoha far behind us. Then up ahead I recognized Itachi with a few others. Minato, Kushina, Shikamaru, and Neji had accompanied him. They leaped from branch to branch as they hurried on their way to the shrine.

"Itachi!" I called after him. He stopped and turned to stare incredulously at me.

"What are you doing here Sira-chan?" Minato asked.

"Return home now!" Itachi's voice cut like steel.

"No I won't!" I said stubbornly as I climbed off of Bagheera's back. "It's me he wants."

"Which is exactly why you can't come," he said firmly as his eyes narrowed.

"The village decided to protect you and the children. We would rather die than give you all up," Shikamaru interpreted.

I shook my head and started to protest when Itachi squeezed my shoulders. "Go home and protect our children. This is my fight! This time I won't fail you."

Oh that stubborn Uchiha pride. I looked at him sadly. "Why didn't you tell where you were going?"

His hard expression started to soften. "I didn't want you to worry," he whispered as he tenderly kissed my forehead.

"This is my destiny remember?" I gently chided. "_Our_ destiny. Only the strength of the two bloodlines will be enough to stop him."

He blinked in surprise and I smiled at him.

"Yes, only _we_ can do this. I can't let you do this on your own. I'll be by your side no matter what!"

He still hesitated but then nodded. "Very well.

"Ah such a tender moment," a hoarse voice echoed patronizingly. The scene around us melted away. I held tightly onto Itachi for fear that he would disappear as well. He held on just as tightly as he assured me that he wouldn't leave me. All faded away except for us. What happened to the others?

"This will be your grave. Prepare to die!" The cold voice boomed again as a ball of fire was hurled at us.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Itachi's POV**_

The light from the explosion was so bright that it nearly blinded me. I grabbed hold of my wife and barely managed to pull her to safety as the explosive wave thundered past us. I easily jumped to a far tree and slipped into a defensive position, determined to protect her at any cost. She grabbed hold of my shoulder firmly. "You don't have to protect me," she said as she pulled away. "We'll have to work together to defeat him." I hesitated for a moment. Part of me knew she was right but my instincts told me to protect her. After all, she's my gentle, little wife and it's my duty as her husband.

I assured her that everything would be alright. I'm determined to protect my family this time! No one will ever again hurt a person I cherish.

It grew foggy and hard to see. The air was cold and icy, so dense that it was hard to breath. What kind of fog is this? Sira pressed into my back, her arms wrapped around my chest. I rested my hand over hers. I opened my mouth to try to reassure her but she spoke first.

"It's time."

I frowned at her strange choice of words. I looked over my shoulder to see her eyes narrow up ahead, as if she saw something. Just then the illusion around us vanished and we were standing in the middle of the same cave I had rescued Sira from. I activated my Sharingan and looked around cautiously, taking in every detail. This was definitely the same cave and yet…something was different about it. There was a foul smell in the air that made my hair curl. It was the scent of death and burned flesh. Sira coughed and pressed a hand against her nose.

"What is that smell?" She gasped.

"Corpses," I said flatly.

She stared at me incredulously. "What? Where?"

I pointed up ahead, towards an exit. Taking her hand, I carefully led her away. What a truly awful sight awaited us as we crossed the threshold. In the large room were countless bodies of varying ages just discarded and abandoned. Sira gasped in surprise and I heard her choke back tears. But no tears came to my eyes. Death is a common sight for Shinobi and sadly I have become accustomed to it. I knelt down beside the body of a young child and examined it closely. I frowned. How very unusual…and ghastly. I've never seen anything like it. This was no normal death. I examined a few more; each one had died in a similar fashion.

"What happened to them?" Sira asked softly, her voice trembling slightly.

"I'm not entirely sure," I confessed in a whisper. "But it's like their souls were ripped away…in terrible agony."

She squeaked in horror. I turned away and approached her.

"Why would he do this?" She asked as she clung to me, her eyes shining with distraught tears. I sensed that she wasn't afraid for her own safety, but feeling remorse for the lives lost. I didn't know what to say, especially when her expression suddenly grew furious. "He stole my life and those of our children…it's possible he did the same to these poor people. All just to increase his own power. What a monster!" She hissed angrily.

The ground shook beneath us, and then a thunderous sound erupted from its depths.

"So…you have come at last…" The voice sounded snake-like. I couldn't help but shudder as it reminded me of Orochimaru's snake-like slur.

Before us appeared a cloud of smoke. I stood before Sira protectively as the smoke began to dissipate. In the center was a flicker of a shadow that slowly solidified into a strange creature. It was humanoid in shape, but far too tall to be a regular man. He looked similar to Isido except that he had a pair of long, thin horns on either side of his head. His eyes were blood red which stood out in deadly contrast to his long white hair. His skin was even paler than porcelain, almost transparent. He dressed in red and had a scythe strapped to his back. His expression was calm but animosity gleamed from his scarlet eyes.

"Where are our friends?" Sira demanded. "What did you do to them?"

"Oh don't worry," he said dismissively. "They've been taken care of." He took a step towards us and Sira threw a ball of fire at him with a battle cry. He didn't raise his weapon to defend himself but easily side-stepped it. His hair and robes whipped around as her attack exploded against the wall behind him. He smirked arrogantly.

"A frontal attack without fear or hesitation…so very much like Taisha," he looked her over from head to toe with pleasure that infuriated me. "You really are her descendant."

She raised her chin stubbornly.

"But unlike her I'm here to kill you. I won't simply seal you away like she did." She stood firm but I noticed her fingertips trembled slightly. My heart went out to her; she was afraid but didn't want him to know.

"Such big words for such a small girl," he said cruelly.

He reached for his scythe. I pulled out several explosive kunai and threw them. He shifted into a shadow-like state and then faded from view altogether just as the kunai struck the ground and exploded. I looked around with my Sharingan, taking in every detail of our surroundings but saw no trace of him. A sadistic chuckle echoed throughout the room and we looked around trying to find the source. We stood absolutely still, every nerve stood on edge as we waited for his next move.

"You disappoint me. Didn't I tell you to bring your little brats along too?" His deep voice purred as he suddenly reappeared five meters away from Sira.

"Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to bring them?" She snapped at him as her fists now trembled with anger. Now she became the fierce warrior I've come to admire. She jumped to attack him again but he dissolved once more into shadow. She pushed off against the wall and gracefully back-flipped onto the ground. She looked all around, her teeth clenched angrily. "Show yourself and fight!"

Then again we heard Crulion's voice.

"Isido! Find the children and kill them. They must not live, do you understand?"

"Yes, my Master," Isido's voice purred reverently. I whirled around to see him bow respectfully towards the right. How long has he been standing there? How did I not detect him earlier? A shiver of fear ran down my spine as I realized that perhaps my Sharingan would be of little use against such demonic power.

"You leave them alone!" Sira screamed as she charged towards Isido at lightening speed. I followed after her, eager to stop him as well. Next to my wife, my sons are my life. I won't let anything happen to them either. But he disappeared just as suddenly as he had appeared. She growled in frustration and punched the ground with destructive force that rivalled Sakura's. Then she looked at me over her shoulder. "We have to hurry Itachi. Team Seven can stall Isido but they won't last long against someone like him."

I nodded firmly.

"That is the trouble with you mortals," Crulion said off-handedly as he reappeared. "You are always thinking of others, even protecting them at your own expense. Is your life really so worthless that you'd throw it away just to save someone else?"

Sira rose slowly and glowered at him. "As opposed to your complete disregard of life?"

His mouth twisted into an evil smile.

"I am all that matters. All life is meant to benefit and enhance my own; that is their purpose. Your mortal weakness of compassion and self-sacrifice will only limit your power. That is why my victory is inevitable."

"You'll never win!" Sira said firmly as she charged towards him. "You've stolen my lives, my children's and countless others just to revive yourself. I will avenge them!" He easily side-stepped and faded into shadow again. Over and over he appeared and disappeared; she kept pressing the attack, so eager to land a hit on him. As yet he didn't attack directly; he was just toying with her. I stood still and tried to decipher a pattern in his movements. If I could find one it would be possible to detect where he would appear next. As yet I couldn't find one; his speed was dizzying and his positions completely random.

"I didn't even have to search for you," he continued to taunt her. "I knew you would come to me. All I had to do was threaten to destroy that insignificant village and you'd come in a heartbeat. That's just one of many mortal weaknesses; after all you could never forgive yourself if you were responsible for their deaths." He disappeared and reappeared behind her. His eyes wandered over her womanly figure. "You really are such a sweet and sensitive creature…just like beautiful Taisha."

His brazen gaze that took in her soft features infuriated me. Losing my cool, I activated Amaterasu but it only passed right through him. I had forgotten that he was a demon.

He looked at me smugly and pointed at me. "This battle does not concern you mortal," he scolded. An invisible power hit me with great force, slamming me into the far wall. I cracked my head against the rocky surface and nearly blacked out.

Sira helped me stand up and glared at Crulion. "I won't let you hurt him or my family just because my great-grandmother refused to marry you!"

"That's the reason?" I asked in surprise. I couldn't believe that such a small matter could result in this current chaos. She nodded and he didn't deny it.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else. This will end here and now with your death!" her voice rang with authority.

He narrowed his eyes menacingly and I realized that now he meant business. He made a few hand signs with his clawed hands. They were signs that I've never seen before and were impossible to copy with my Sharingan. The ground trembled as if he was summoning energy from below. Instinctively I pulled Sira into my arms and jumped back a seemingly safe distance.

I saw a flash of green approach from behind and I was blown away from Sira by a massive ball of crackling energy. I landed on my feet, kunai in hand as the green-haired woman attacked. "Give it up Uchiha!" She sneered. "You're just going to fail all over again. You are nothing compared to us!"

She stood between me and Sira, I can't have that! "I don't have time to play with you!" I said firmly as I summoned a wall of water to keep her back.

Sira attacked Crulion with red fire and huge balls of energy. Since when was she capable of that? I suppose in extraordinary situations you learn to use your power faster. She was fearless, strong, and brave. I was proud of her and admired her agility as she easily side-stepped each attack. Crulion hurled lightening at Sira, making the atmosphere tense with electrical tension. I felt my hair stand on end and my heart almost stopped when I couldn't see my wife. But she leaped to the side, avoiding the attack, and I started breathing again.

I know her sense of responsibility gives her strength. Her "weakness" as Crulion calls it will only empower her. She cares about our family, our friends, the village, and the world. She can do this. We have to win, no matter what! We couldn't forget that every second here is one less by our children's side. We have to save them! I trust my brother and his team mates, they are excellent Shinobi, but they will be no match against demons. My poor little kids, ever since conception they've been in continual danger. I wasn't there to protect them and Crulion stole two of their lives, now he intends to finish them off. I won't let him! I will protect my family and this world!

First I have to help Sira but the demoness blocked my every attempt. "Where do you think you're going?" She taunted. "Stay out of the way like a good little boy." I refused to let her rile my temper, losing my head would cost me any slight advantage I might have. I soon realized that she had only grown stronger since our last encounter. Even using clones had little effect and she pressed the advantage by getting closer. Now we were in hand-to-hand combat. My Sharingan bore into her eyes but surprisingly proved ineffective. She sneered. "I'm immune to your Sharingan now."

I frowned as I twisted to avoid her fist. "How is that possible?"

"My Master gave each of us a small amount of your wife's blood," she smirked triumphantly. So that's why they needed her blood! What a dirty trick!

Just then the demon scored a hit on Sira's side. She screamed in agony and collapsed. The demon towered over her as he removed his scythe with deadly grace. "How much longer are you going to hold back? Or is this all the power you have?" He raised his palm and created a ball of energy. She struggled to move but there was no way she'd get out of the way in time. I have to stop him! I shoved the green-haired demoness back with explosive power and lunged towards Sira. I pulled her into my arms and his attack hammered into my back. It burned with such searing pain that I grunted involuntarily and collapsed on top of her.

She blinked in surprise at first before she realized what had happened. "Itachi! Are you alright?" She gasped as tears shined in her eyes.

I managed a half smile. "I would take worse for you."

"Look out!" She cried as she grabbed hold of me and twisted around. She took the blow this time. She cried out in pain as the force of it threw us back against the wall.

"Sira no!" I tried to pull her behind me. But she held firm, holding me close instead. She panted softly, her face composed except for the pain reflected in her eyes. Crulion threw another wave of energy at us and this time Bagheera jumped in the way. The poor creature yowled in pain and collapsed. Sira reached out to stroke his fur sympathetically as she whispered her thanks. His purr in response was feeble at best. She tried to stand up but her knees buckled and she fell back down. I tried to stand up as well but wasn't able to.

Sira looked at me worriedly and down at the panther. Then she looked at the demons who grinned satisfactorily, confident in their victory over us. Then her expression went from worry to fiercely determined. Her eyes lit up with battle fervour and she slowly pushed herself up to stand. She flinched often as each movement caused her pain. But she clenched her teeth and pushed past it. She was pale, cut up, and drenched with sweat but in that moment she never looked stronger.

Her eyes started to glow green and her body radiated a red aura with green along the edges. "No one hurts my family!" She hissed through her teeth. "No one!"

I can't let her face them alone! I tried again to stand up, summoning every last bit of strength I had left. It was no good, my strength was completely spent. She rested a hand on my shoulder. "Stay Itachi," she whispered under her breath. "Conserve your energy and be ready on my signal." I nodded reluctantly. She was right; I was in no condition to fight.

She raised her hand, summoning an incredible ball of energy and hurled it at Crulion. Even with his great speed, he couldn't avoid its lightening fast approach. He hit the wall hard and slumped down to the ground. A thin line of blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away with a smirk as he stood up. "Now you have become more serious Sira. I like that."

She summoned another one and walked elegantly towards him. I frowned for a moment. She seems different. I've seen the glowing green eyes before but this time they shined even brighter as she radiated pure power. Her ears…her ears grew pointy and her fingers elongated. On closer inspection I realized that she had grown claws similar to the demons. What was happening to her and what bearing would it have on the battle to come? She charged right at him, throwing balls of fire and energy while avoiding his attacks in turn. They moved at such incredible speed that it was almost like a deadly dance.

The demoness slipped into shadow and came at me from the right with a maniacal grin. She knew I was completely defenceless. Although wounded, Bagheera drew closer to me and within seconds we were enclosed in a ball of ethereal flame. None of her attacks could penetrate it. Bagheera panted as his great head gently bobbed up and down. He looked exhausted. I pulled out some emergency medical supplies from a pouch on my belt and set about cleaning his wound. Not only did it help alleviate his pain but it kept me from worrying about Sira. I have to trust that she can handle this on her own…for now…just this once…

Then I heard Sira cry out in pain and I whipped around to see her fall. Her left sleeve was torn and her arm was covered in blood. She clutched it to her side and her breathing was ragged.

Crulion on the other hand was unruffled, calm, and smug with superiority. "You think you can defeat me in this weak stage? Don't make me laugh! After I kill you two and your children, I will destroy all of mankind! Such despicable creatures have no place in this world!" He screamed as he hurled a wave of energy at her.

By some miracle she rolled to avoid it and rose on trembling legs. She stubbornly held her chin up.

"I won't give up! I _will _defeat you…no matter what!" She took a deep breath and crossed her hands over her chest. "Shukaku! As your mistress I command you to come before me!" she called out with such authority.

The very atmosphere started to vibrate and radiate with power. Then the one-tailed beast appeared in the form of spiritual aura. He bowed submissively before her.

"I need your help. Please lend me your power," she asked respectfully as she rested a hand on top of his head.

"Yes Mistress," he replied. Then he dissolved into pure energy which she quickly absorbed. Crulion cursed them angrily and tried to prevent the merging of power. But it was all in vain, his power suddenly had no effect on her. The process continued as she summoned each tailed beast, one by one, and absorbed their power. When it came time for the eighth and ninth, I was afraid that she wouldn't be able to summon them. But they came when called, agreed like the rest and humbly submitted themselves to her will.

She closed her eyes after the last transfer of power, taking a moment to adjust. I cannot even imagine such strength and the amount of discipline it must take to maintain it. Then she opened her eyes and narrowed them determinedly at Crulion. Now the battle has truly begun.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I sat by the window and watched people pass by. They were so calm, so casual…did they not know that Itachi and Sira were fighting to protect us all? Their happiness smacked of ingratitude to me. The night air cooled the hot summer heat, making it bearable at last. But despite the pleasantness of it, something wasn't right. I could feel it in my very essence.

One of the twins squeaked softly and I turned to see them still sleeping. I smiled warmly at them. They're handsome in their sleep, curled up like little kittens. I smiled even wider when I realized that made perfect sense since their mother was some kind of fire-cat after all. I drew closer and rested my arms on the crib rail. Sakura came by my side and looked affectionately at them. She loved them very much too. But there was something tenderer in her gaze than before and she turned a delicate shade of pink when I reached for her hand. I smirked gently. "Still blushing? Then tonight I'll make you turn positively red," I murmured seductively as I nibbled on her soft earlobe.

"Sasuke!" She scolded but giggled as she instinctively leaned into me.

Naruto, meanwhile, was in the middle of telling some funny story that we had long since stopped listening to. The stories always started out fine but the longer he goes the more he exaggerates. But at least he was entertaining to watch as his hands moved around energetically as he spoke. Then suddenly he stopped mid-sentence and stared at nothing. His hand slowly rested on the seal imprinted on his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

He remained still for a few seconds longer and then smiled at her. "Nothing's wrong." Then he continued on with his story. It seemed to allay Sakura's fears but I still suspected that something was wrong. When he finished telling the story, he asked her to get some snacks from the kitchen. When she left he approached me and whispered softly. "Do you feel it Sasuke?" I nodded solemnly. So he also sensed the tension on this peaceful night. It was like something hid in the shadows; watching, waiting, and planning… "Kurama just left," he continued on.

I stared at him incredulously and grabbed him by the collar. What nonsense was he talking about? "What do you mean he's gone? If he were you'd be dead by now!"

He shook his head as he continued in a hushed tone. "Sira has summoned all nine demons and absorbed their spiritual energy. I only have a small part of his chakra, his remaining link to my soul. So we can't rely on his help if something happens." He smiled sheepishly.

That's not good. I took a deep breath to calm down. He quickly assured me that everything would be fine because he has lots of chakra of his own. "And besides we've got an Uchiha genius. With our powers combined we're totally awesome."

I smirked and nodded. I activated my Sharingan and he went into Sage Mode. I inspected every corner of the room with my sensitive eyes while he searched mentally. An icy wind slipped through the window, chilling us to the bone. We looked over our shoulders and saw nothing. Still my heart raced impossibly fast. Something was about to happen. But where? When?

"Get down!" Sakura screamed as she pushed us down and shoved the crib to the other side of the room. Had she lost her mind? I opened my mouth to protest when she was suddenly hit by a ball of pure energy, right where the crib had just been, and she was took the full force of it.

"Sakura!" We screamed in unison.

Time painfully slowed down as my heart pounded in my ears. All I could see was Sakura slowly falling onto the floor. She hit it hard and remained motionless, like a broken bloody puppet. I flew to her side and pulled her into my arms. How did she know where the attack was coming from? How did she react in time? It didn't make sense but her quick thinking had saved the twins.

Naruto was in the corner with the crying babies in his arms. Thank Kami-sama he remembered our objective. My attachment to Sakura had blinded me for a moment. Perhaps for the first time in my life, I was happy to have a friend and comrade who understood me without words. He knew that I would help Sakura so he focused on the kids.

"I must admit that for mere humans you react pretty quickly." A voice whispered softly. Then a shadow solidified into the form of an old man with long white hair. "But still…in a few minutes it will all be over and you will be dead." He grinned evilly, showing off his sharp white fangs. A demon!

"You wish!" Naruto said sarcastically as he knelt beside me.

Sakura stirred awake at the sound of their cries. With trembling arms she pulled them into her arms. "I'll take care of them," she assured us. "Don't worry about me," she said when she saw how concerned I still was. "I'm a medical shinobi. I know what I'm doing."

We both nodded and Naruto summoned a protective seal that encircled them. I didn't know he could do that but it looks like a very useful technique. Its too bad he didn't think to use it earlier on the crib…he can be such an idiot sometimes.

"Do you think this weak seal will protect them? I'll destroy it instantly!" The demon smirked evilly.

"We'll kill you first!" Naruto growled at him as he came at him with the Rasengan. The demon easily avoided it by disappearing. He reappeared near me and I hurled Chidori at him. He avoided that just as easily as he had the first attack. He then summoned a wave of dark energy which shattered the windows and threw Naruto and I back against the wall. Thankfully the protective barrier held firm. Naruto and I were bruised and a little dazed, but we remained on our feet.

He grinned; maybe he thought that showing off his fangs would scare us.

"Interesting…usually the humans I fight die within the first few seconds. You'll be entertaining for however long you last." He threw balls of energy at us, hurling one right after the other with incredible speed. The kids' bedroom was completely trashed as we fought for our lives and the kids. Part of me wondered what Sira was going to say when she saw the damage…

Naruto remained in Sage mode so he didn't seem to feel his injuries. I did though and my breath started to grow ragged. Sakura was breathing hard too. It took a lot of chakra to heal herself while trying to comfort the children at the same time but she didn't lose her cool. The demon tried relentless to destroy the barrier and his temper flew into a rage when he couldn't break it. He turned around and came at us fast and furious. He came at me first but I avoided it. Naruto appeared at my side and we started one of our combined attacks. We were lightening fast but he was faster still.

He smirked. "It's time to finish this little cat and mouse game, don't you think? Besides my Master should have killed Itachi and his wench by now."

That startled all of us and I felt my heart pricked. I shook my head in disbelief. I can't believe they would be so easy to kill. My brother is a prodigy; a strategic genius and an elite shinobi. His loyalty and dedication to the village was surpassed only by his duty to his family. And for their sake he will become even stronger. I understand that now after I realized how important my family was to me. I will protect them, and Sakura, and even that idiot Naruto.

The demon summoned an immense amount of power in his right hand. The very air crackled with tension as a chill ran down my spine. Where had this energy come from? Naruto and I were running low on chakra but he was perfectly at ease. I glared at him. Had he just been toying with us this whole time? How dare he make such fools out of us! Instinctively we stood before Sakura and the kids. She was also at her limit, sweat beaded on her forehead and her eyelids grew heavy. But she still managed a smile for the kids as she spoke soothingly to them. We will protect them!

The demon nearly released his deadly technique when the floor shuddered at the sound of thunder and collapsed beneath our feet. Tsunade's terrible roar echoed throughout the house and she punched the demon so hard that he flew through the wall. Then the Yellow Flash of Konoha sprang into action. Man was he fast! But wait…he had a pair of scrolls in his hands. I sensed something familiar; it was Sira's chakra. Those scrolls must contain some part of her energy. He was able to strike the demon with her power combined with his speed. Naruto and I looked each other in eye and nodded in unison. Without words we both knew that the other didn't want to be left out of this fight. We still had some strength left and we're going to see this to the end. We shrugged off the assistance of the medical shinobi and ran towards the action.

We helped the Hokage's corner the demon, pinning him on a seal created by Shikamaru's shadow. Tsunade wasted no time in creating the necessary hand signs that finally sealed him in a transparent ball of energy, similar to the one Naruto had created for Sakura earlier. He tried to break free but it was useless.

"This is Sira's power," she explained proudly. "Do you really think the Fourth Hokage and I weren't prepared for you? You seriously underestimated Konoha!"

He roared back at her but was completely powerless now. In a few seconds the red fire that spread at his feet embraced his essence. Naruto and I didn't feel any regret seeing the demon transforming into aches. Yes Sira's fire was pretty scary sometimes.

He was gone! This battle was over and I felt weak with relief. It was a bit of a blow to my ego that I couldn't defeat him on my own but without their help…

Shikamaru's keen gaze met my own. "Uchiha. I must admit that I've never really liked you. But this time…you did well."

I nodded silently and turned away to see how Sakura fared. Naruto had released the barrier and Tsunade bent over the now unconscious Sakura. My heart skipped a few beats as I started to panic. Tsunade's hands filled with green chakra as she set about healing her. Naruto handed the twins to Shizune. After a quick inspection she declared them perfectly fine and a team of ANBU escorted them away. I assume they were relocating the children to a more secure area.

"How is she?" Naruto asked as he knelt beside Sakura. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"She's ok but very weak." Then she smiled reassuringly at me. "And don't worry; the baby's fine too."

Deadly silence filled the air. "The baby?" Naruto choked out in complete shock. He stared at me.

I turned white as porcelain as I stared at the Hokage. "What did you say?" I asked slowly. Surely I misheard her…there had to be some mistake.

She blushed and lowered her gaze down at her pupil. "I'm sorry…I thought she told you," she said softly. Clearly she was embarrassed.

I just couldn't believe it. Sakura. Pregnant. With my child…Now I felt the shame as everyone else in the room stared at me, friend and stranger alike.

I turned on my heel and hurried out of the room. I had to get away from those prying eyes and gaping mouths. My mind raced as my chest was filled with such contradictory emotions. I should have known this would happen; it had always been a possibility. And yet naively I never thought it would. I felt like a fool as I recalled all the now obvious signs from the past few weeks; her temporary nausea, occasional moodiness, the way she looked at the twins so fondly…And despite her strange behaviour I never once thought to ask her or inspect her with my Sharingan. Finding out she was pregnant was shocking enough, but to find out the way I did was humiliating. How could she do this to me? Why didn't she tell me?

I ran through the village, eager to escape it all so I could be alone with my troubled thoughts. Eventually I settled down on top of the Hokage's Faces and stared off into the horizon as the sun started to rise. It was the beginning of a new day…as well as the beginning of a new chapter in my life as I knew it. Me? A father? Was this a blessing or a curse? Of course I had planned to revive my clan one day. It was part of my dream to bring glory and pride to the Uchiha name with a girl that I considered my equal. But when my brother married Sira and they had their own little family, I guess I got distracted.

Part of me felt that I was too young but then again I am eighteen. That's considered adult in the Shinobi world. Our work was hard and often resulted in early death so there was no shame in starting a family young. But what about me? Am I really ready to be a father? Will I be a good one? That's what bothered me most of all and I felt shame and regret for all the stupid, pig-headed things I've done over the years. And what about Sakura? Did she not tell me because she didn't want to keep the baby? I've made her suffer for the sake of my pride and she deserves the best…now I wasn't so sure that I was. I sighed and rested my head in my hands.

"Having a hard time deciding what to do?" I heard Naruto's voice. I looked up to see him sit down beside me. He grabbed a few stones and threw them into the distance.

I glared at him. "Get lost Naruto. I don't have time for you!" I seethed.

He was undeterred and patted my shoulder with a smile. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." I sighed in exasperation but his silly smile made me feel a little better. He continued to reassure me. "Sakura loves you, you know. She's always loved you. Having your child will be the most wonderful thing you could have given her."

I groaned and looked away "I know but the problem isn't her…" I started to confess but he already knew what I was going to say.

"You'll be a good father, trust me." I didn't look very convinced and he went on. "Alright so you'll probably make a few mistakes, we all do. But you and Sakura will be together. It's no different than teamwork right?"

I snorted in derision. "Yeah only this time it's a mission with no end."

"Then that will make it all the more fulfilling," he insisted. I listened silently as he started to set my nerves at rest. His frank honesty, accidental humour, and bright spirits started to lift my own gloomy one. I hardly recognized him. He wasn't a kid anymore but a man. Since when did he know exactly what to say that would make me feel better? I wonder if this is what all friends do or if it was just him.

"Thanks Naruto," I said with a genuine smile.

He smiled back as he rested his hands behind his head as usual. Now I recognized the old Naruto. "Besides it won't just be you two. We'll all be here to help you if you need us."

I nodded and stood up. I left him behind as I returned to the village. I have to see how Sakura is doing now.

My Cherry Blossom had been admitted to the hospital and was sleeping quietly in her own room. She looked so fragile in her sleep. I gently touched her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear. She stirred slightly but her eyes remained closed. I decided to let her continue sleeping and turned away. Suddenly her thin fingers grabbed hold of my hand.

"Don't go," she whispered and she looked at me with her emerald eyes. "What happened to the others?"

"The twins are fine," I reassured her. "No causalities to report."

She smiled in relief and I frowned. So even now she won't tell me that she's carrying my child? How long does she intend to keep that a secret from me? Her smile faltered as she realized that I now knew. A heavy silence filled the air as we stared at one another.

Likewise we didn't need to use words to communicate. I can practically read her like an open book. Her feelings for me were always so obvious and she could never hold anything back…so why now did she hide this so well? I could sense her panic mix with fear. She was afraid that I was angry. And rightly so, we've never talked about having a family together.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I tried not to accuse. Still the question sounded harsh.

She lowered her gaze as tears filled her eyes. "I didn't know how to. I…was afraid that you'd be angry."

"What would I be angry about?" I pressed. "That you're pregnant or that you've been keeping it secret?" Her expression crumbled as she started to cry into her hands. I cursed myself for being so direct. Sensitivity isn't really one of my strong points. I lifted her chin and gently kissed her trembling lips. "You're carrying an Uchiha. Do so with pride." She stared at me with a curious expression and I smiled warmly at her. "I'll always stay by your side, no matter what."

To my horror she started to cry even harder. I panicked as I tried to figure out what I had said that made things worse. She laughed at my reaction, climbed out of bed, and held me close. "Don't worry, these are happy tears now."

I wiped her tears with my fingers and kissed her forehead. In place of words I just hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened her nose against it as she took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

She smiled at me. "I love your smell. Pregnancy makes my nose even more sensitive so I'm taking advantage of it." I smiled back and she took my hand and pressed it against her stomach. "And I think he likes it too."

"What makes you think it'll be a boy and not a girl?" I teased.

She was completely serious though as she insisted that she just knew. "I am his mother after all."


	34. Chapter 34

_**Sira's POV**_

Energy flowed thru my veins like pure fire. To feel such incredible power scared me at first that I worried about being able to control it. But then I looked at Itachi and remembered our children who were in danger, our friends in the village, and so many others in other villages…they were all counting on me. I can't afford to fail! I collected myself and looked directly at the demon. His hatred-filled stare chilled me to the very center. There was no humanity in those cold dark eyes; it was like he was the very embodiment of evil. He charged and sent a wave of fire right at me. I made it disappear with a wave of my left hand.

I concentrated on his every move, either cancelling out or easily avoiding his attacks. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was reading his every move and anticipating the next one. We continued to fight with pure energy and ethereal fire. Mine was now violet and the air itself trembled as I manipulated it to strengthen my attacks.

"You're getting better Sira," the demon grudgingly admitted. "But it won't be enough. I am stronger than you!" He cried out as he tried to strike from the left side. He didn't know that I was ready for it. I kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying back. He slammed into the wall and crumpled to the ground. He was getting weaker.

I narrowed my eyes coolly at him. "I never said I was stronger than you. Strength has little to do with this fight. What will make the difference will be our conviction and faith. I love my friends and family. They're counting on me to protect them. I won't lose to someone who wants to destroy them over a personal grudge!"

"Hn," he smirked and attacked again, this time with a wave of cold air. Was he trying to freeze me? I jumped and attacked with my violet fire while simultaneously sending a ball of energy to the place I knew he would go to avoid the first attack. It was a direct hit and the cave wall collapsed on top of him but it wasn't enough to kill him. At least now we have more room to fight in. I risked a look at Itachi who was waiting anxiously. His eyes pleaded as if to say, _How much longer do I have to wait? How long must I stay here and do nothing?_

The momentary distraction cost me and Crulion's next few attacks hit me. It would have killed me in my original form but they were nothing more than a scratch now. My body regenerated quickly, perhaps because of the demons' powers within me. Itachi cried out my name and sprang to his feet. I could practically sense his panic and fear for me. I shook my head and held out my hand to signal that he stay back. "It's too early," I said. "Please wait a little longer." Then I rose on my feet and pressed the attack again. The power of our attacks created such shockwaves that the cave walls came down around us and we were exposed to the outside.

Then he suddenly sprouted a pair of black wings and flew up high into the sky. Rising his scythe he started to wave it in a circle. The sky was soon covered with dark, stormy clouds and lightening flashed all around us. He was gathering all of his power and I sensed that this was to be his final move. "Humanity will soon be reduced to ashes, only to be carried by the wind. But you two will be the first to die!"

I gestured for Itachi and he was by my side in seconds. I caught hold of his warm hands and knew that if I had to, I would willing to die for him and our children. I know that he will always support and protect me, and I felt his love surround me. I allowed myself to be carried away by the feeling. My power combined with his own and warmth embraced us. He smiled at me as he squeezed my hands reassuringly. I closed my eyes and felt the power flow through my veins. Now we were truly one as our hearts beat in unison. I've always considered him a part of me but now…now it was different. It wasn't two people working together but two halves of a whole.

When the demon made his move we struck back with a massive wave of red-violet fire. It took the form of a fire cat that roared, clamped its giant jaws on him, and threw him to the ground. He lay critically injured and caught on fire. The sight was terrible but I couldn't look away.

He was breathing hard, blinked once, took a ragged breath, and said,

"This…this isn't the end…" he threatened and then coughed up blood. "You can't even imagine my true power…you were lucky to have the beasts this time to help you…but…it does not end here. I will haunt you and your family! And for my loss, your daughter will pay with her life, remember that!"

He was too weak to even lift his head; pure hatred alone gave him power to scream those scary words. They struck me with such fear that it was hard to breathe. With his last breath, he dissolved into ashes which were carried in the wind…rather ironic and fitting in some ways.

Itachi smiled and hugged me with all his might. Comforted by his soothing scent, I started to cry. I let out all the fear and worry that I had held back during the battle. Then I was able to relax in the arms of my sweet husband. I can't believe it's all over now. "We did it," he said with a proud smile. "Now we can go home to our beloved friends and family."

"Not quite," I admitted. "There is something left to be done." Bagheera was wounded so I gave him some of my blood. Then I asked him to return to his kitten form for some much needed rest. After that I rested a hand over my heart and closed my eyes. I concentrated until I heard the tailed beasts inside.

_Thank you for your help my dear demons_, I said mentally. _Your contract with me is released. You may return to your world or remain in this one. The choice is yours_.

_We will stay and protect your descendants_, Shikaku replied. All of the rest agreed with him. I smiled and thanked them again. They appeared before me in their spiritual forms. Bowing their heads respectfully they each vowed with an oath to be my family's guardians. I sensed some of their reluctance to return to their jinchurikis. I was sympathetic and offered to absolve their contracts with their human counterparts. I can't let them be used as weapons by their villages as part of politics.

Many agreed to that but Kurama resisted. _I like Naruto_, he spoke to my mind. _Our bond is strong and I can't leave him now. _I knew that for him it wasn't a matter of being forced but of friendship. Gyūki also considered Bee-sama his friend and refused to leave. But both asked to be set free after their jinchurikis' deaths.

I nodded. "Very well then, but you will never hurt others or help in wars without my permission. You must use your power to benefit mankind for your strength is too great to leave it uncontrolled." After some discussion, it was decided that they would remain in their small animal-like forms. They were no longer demons to be sealed in jinchurikis but protectors of humanity. Shikaku wished to remain close to the Sand Village just as the others wished to remain close to their villages before they'd been captured by Akatsuki. Their loyalty to their villages was impressive, who says a demon doesn't have feelings?

After sending them away, we hurried back to the village. We were worried about our kids. Along the way a sensor ANBU from Konoha found us and assured us that our kids were safe and the village was unharmed. Very much relieved, we were still eager to return home. I missed our children and wanted to see them right away!

When we entered through the village's Main Gates, we stopped short to see a crowd waiting for us. They cried out for joy, cheered, hugged us, and patted us on the back. Tsunade and Minato smiled warmly and said, "Welcome home." The crowd clapped and rejoiced even louder. They were so grateful and relieved that the threat to the village was over. A few people suddenly grabbed Itachi and tossed him into the air with a cheer. "Hurray! Hurray for Itachi Uchiha!"

It was funny to see the serious Uchiha in such a comical situation. He looked more than a little embarrassed and even a little confused but he was also very happy. Now he really was a part of this village, accepted by the people as a hero, saviour, but also as a fellow comrade. I laughed and soon was thrown into the air alongside him. After we were put down, Naruto and Sasuke approached us. After a warm welcome, they explained what happened to Sakura. My heart went out to her both in sympathy and in gratitude for what she did to protect our children.

We then asked to see the children. Tsunade nodded and sent Shizune to retrieve them. Tsunade then assured us that we ought to rest before giving a formal mission report on what happened. That's good because right now paperwork was the last thing on my mind. Then Shizune returned with the little Uchihas and I cried like crazy. I was so happy and relieved to see them safe and sound.

"I'm glad it's all over now," I smiled widely. "I can't wait to go home and relax."

Silence followed, an awkward one with everyone looking uneasy. I looked at them all curiously. "What? What's wrong?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well...you see…uh…"

I panicked. "Not my house!" I gave the children back to Shizune and raced home. When I arrived I stopped and stared wide-eyed and open mouthed. "MY HOUSE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE?!" The others had caught up by now. I grabbed hold of Sasuke and Naruto and shook them forcefully. "How could you let this happen? I trusted you!"

Itachi approached and rested his hands on my shoulders. He calmly reminded me that while the loss of the house was regrettable it was better that we were all safe. I blushed and agreed with him. I let go of the boys and hugged him tightly. Yamato then approached me with a gentle smile and assured me that he'd fix the house. Sasuke and Naruto readily agreed to help too. I blushed and whispered, "Thank you. I'm sorry you two, I over-reacted." They smiled but I sighed as my gaze drifted to our demolished house. "It's just that…this was our first home. Itachi and I worked together to make it great. I'll miss that." Itachi smiled and promised that we would make our next one even better. I nodded with a smile in turn. "I'm sure we will."

Tsunade promised a salary increase as well as a bonus. I thanked her with a smile. "No, it's I who should thank you," she said as she rested a hand on my shoulder. "You've saved not just this village but our entire world. We will never be grateful enough for that. We owe you everything."

I blushed a little at the special attention but it was also nice to be appreciated. She arranged for us to stay in the best hotel for however long it would take to rebuild the house. I told her that it didn't need to be anything fancy as long as it had beds and a shower, but she insisted that no expense be spared. So we went to the hotel. Sasuke and Naruto brought us a few of our belongings and other necessities.

Once we were left to ourselves, Itachi sat beside me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me and the twins. I cried tears of joy and hugged them. Taichi started to squirm and cry in frustration. I loosened my tight grip, and kissed his tiny forehead as I apologized. I then looked at Itachi and it took my breath away to see the love in his eyes. Who knew such feeling and depth could be reflected in those ebony eyes that were once so cold and closed? He glowed with love, appreciation, and relief that we were all safe. He smiled happily at our boys and I could have sworn there was a tear in his eye.

After I fed the boys and put them to bed for a nap, I went to take a shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and went to our room to get dressed. Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist from behind as he kissed my neck. I leaned into him and moaned softly. It feels so good in his arms. This is the place where I belong. We stood like that silently for several minutes, neither one of us caring about the passing time. Then he slowly turned me around and looked me in the eye. I could see my reflection in his shining eyes. I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"You may have come to save the world," he whispered as his voice trembled with emotion. "But you've also saved mine. I was lost and alone, too selfless to have any real meaning in my life. My first life...was wasted. But you gave me a second chance and inspired me to change. Thanks to you I've experienced all the wonders of love and family...things I denied myself last time. Thank you Sira, for giving me life and filling it with such joy. Words cannot fully express my gratitude."

I took his hand and pressed it against my cheek, enjoying his touch. There was such power and gentleness in those hands… Raising my head I looked at him with tears shining in my eyes. "Itachi, you mean the world to me. You and our kids. I will always be grateful to have you in my life. I love you like I've never loved before. Without you my soul would die and life would be meaningless. To have you by my side is all I need to be happy."

He nodded, too emotional to say anything else. Then he leaned in to give me the most sweetest and gentle kiss. My heart leaped into my throat as his lips tasted mine. His touch was so tender and soft as he treated me with delicacy. How is it that this battle-hardened shinobi can be so gentle sometimes? I'm not sure I'll ever know the answer but I will always be grateful that he is.

The next morning we went to visit Sakura in the hospital. Sasuke and Naruto were there as well. She looked pale but was happy to see us. I noticed that sometimes she looked at Sasuke with a silly, secretive smile from time to time.

"Now Sakura," I chided playfully. "I know how much you love that stubborn Uchiha but you'll spoil him with too much adoration!"

She blushed and bowed her head modestly. "Well I…that is…" she mumbled but Sasuke looked proud. Itachi and I looked at each other curiously as we suspected something. The boys squirmed a little in our arms.

"She's pregnant!" Sasuke said with a wide smile. "Soon there will be a new addition to the Clan and we'll see who will be the new genius!" He smirked as he bent down to wrap his arms around Sakura's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. She blushed even more but I squealed with delight.

I passed Taichi to the grinning Naruto and hugged Sasuke and Sakura. "Congratulations! Wow! This is just awesome Sakura! Totally awesome!" I hugged them even harder now as my happiness knew no bounds. Then I let go and stepped back. "So when's the wedding?" I asked curiously.

"The wedding?" Sakura gulped in surprise. Then she looked guilty as she avoided looking at Sasuke.

I looked at them in surprise. "What? Don't tell me he didn't propose!" I protested. There was no reply from either one. I glared at Sasuke who shrank under my condemning gaze. Now deflated from his earlier pride, he looked rather pathetic. I stepped towards him and poked him in the chest with my forefinger. "Sasuke, you have some explaining to do!"

"Well…I…" He choked out, embarrassed to be put on the spot like that.

"We need to talk," Itachi said firmly as he handed me Tanoshi. He gestured for Sasuke to follow him and he did so with downcast eyes. Itachi meant business now and he knew it. I felt a little guilty for causing such tension and ruining the happy moment. But it was the reality he faced, no matter how hard matrimony would be for him. Naruto took both children so Sakura and I could speak alone.

She looked a little nervous and I sat down beside her bed and took her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry Sakura. Everything will be fine. We're here if you need us and Sasuke loves you very much. What more could you need?"

She smiled shyly. "I don't want to push him though. You see…he just found out yesterday. This wasn't planned at all," she confessed. "I'm not sure if I'm the person he'd want to marry. I'm not good enough for him…or to carry his child…" her voice cracked nervously as she looked terrified. "What if I'm not a good mother?"

"Silly Sakura," I teased affectionately. "You'll be a wonderful mother, trust me, and a good wife for Sasuke. If anything I don't think he deserves you," I winked and she smiled at my little joke. "You two were meant to be together. And I know you will be an incredible mom. I've seen you with my kids. Do you think I'd let someone who doesn't like kids baby-sit my little treasures?" Her smile grew even brighter as her emerald eyes shined with happiness. "You know what my Granny used to say?" I asked. "A woman would never hurt her baby. Well I could argue that in some cases but I know without a doubt that you were born to be a great mother." She suddenly looked unsure of herself and opened her mouth to protest.

"That fact that you're a shinobi doesn't mean that you wouldn't make a great mother too. Now wipe those tears and prepare to be proposed to."

She nodded and hugged me. I hugged her back and patted her head. "Everything will be fine, you'll see. Besides I'd like some cousins for my kids. We have a responsibility to revive the Clan!"

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Perfect! Now Itachi is upset! I could tell even though he didn't say a word. He was tense and his hands twitched, subtle signs of agitation. I followed him silently and expected to be lectured when we were alone. He found an empty waiting room and closed the door behind me. I put my hands in my pocket and waited for him to speak. He stood there quietly and looked me right in the eye. I said nothing either and stared right back. Does he think he can intimidate me with his seriousness? Hm, no way!

Finally he spoke. "Sasuke," he began calmly. "What do you plan to do now?"

I smirked. "That's none of your business. It's my life and I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I can take care of myself." I know it sounded harsh but he can't treat me like a little boy. I don't need his protection or interference in everything I do.

He didn't lose his cool and continued. "Do you plan to ask her to marry you?"

I shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. Besides that's between me and her."

"And what about Sakura?" He asked. "Did you think about her?"

I hesitated in spite of myself. "What do you mean?"

"Have you no respect for her virtue?"

I glared at him indignantly. "Don't give me that! I've seen the way you looked at Sira before and seen some of those passionate moments you've had with her in the woods. Now you have the nerve to condemn me?"

Itachi seemed a little embarrassed at my words. "I'm not condemning you Sasuke. I'm worried about you."

That really confused me. "What do you mean you're worried?"

Itachi softened and rested a hand on my shoulder. "I worry that you're only thinking of yourself again," he whispered. "Forgive me for saying this little brother but you tend to be a little...self-absorbed. Would I be correct in saying that this pregnancy was unplanned?"

I blushed and nodded.

"In spite of the fact that you've had unprotected sex?" He pressed. I nodded again and grew even redder but he continued. "And so you've changed her life forever because you weren't thinking of the future."

I stared down at the floor in shame.

"You have to decide now Sasuke, whether Sakura and the child are part of your future. If not...now is the time to tell them."

I looked up and saw sincerity and genuine concern for me in his dark eyes. My wise older brother was always looking out for me. I took a moment to assess the situation. I'll admit that I'm a little reluctant to be a father but to be honest the idea of Sakura not being in my life scared me. But in order to have Sakura, I would have to be a father too. Itachi waited patiently as the decision burned in my mind. For once…I considered things beyond myself…I looked to the future to see what I really wanted. Then I knew and when I made the decision I felt peace. I thanked my brother and went to see Sakura. I had to speak with her right away.

Sira was still there, sitting beside her and holding her hand. Sakura was terrified to see me, even paler now as she worried about what I'd do next. We've never talked about marriage before so the pressure was on and I blame Sira for that. I glared at her. "I was going to propose to her anyway," I snapped. "You've ruined everything Sira!"

She wasn't fazed in the least. She was too used to my moodiness to be effected by it. She whispered goodbye to Sakura, kissed my cheek in farewell and left the room. "Good luck Sasuke," she said as she closed the door behind her.

I knelt beside Sakura and gazed into her shining eyes. She looked so small and fragile with eyes wide as the moon. "I know what you're thinking," I reassured her. "We both know that being married won't be easy. I'm…not the greatest," I grudgingly but honestly admitted. "I can be egotistical and self-absorbed but I promise to do my best."

"Oh Sasuke," she whispered as she caressed my cheek with her soft fingers that trembled with emotion.

I grabbed hold of her hand and kissed her fingertips. "I don't know how proposals are generally done but I don't care. All I know is that I want you by my side for the rest of my life." I took a deep breath and continued. "If you're ready and willing…would you marry me? Will you be my eternal partner and the mother of my children?"

She sighed and pulled her hand away. I panicked that she was going to refuse. "Please tell me you're not just proposing because of the pressure or because I'm pregnant. If you were to propose I'd rather you be sincere about it."

I bristled at that. "I was being sincere!" I snapped. "Weren't you listening?" She flinched and I took a deep breath to calm down. "You know me Sakura; no one can talk me into something I don't want to do. I know this is probably the worst proposal ever but I'm not romantic like my brother," I grumbled.

She then held my face in her delicate hands which made my heart race. She looked deep into my eyes. As always her feelings were revealed within their emerald depths, such warmth and love all for me… "Yes Sasuke," she whispered. "I will marry you and always stay by your side. I will do everything to make you happy," she promised in a solemn voice.

"You already do that," I smirked gently as I kissed her softly. I gingerly touched her flat stomach; my fingertips tingled to think that our child was growing inside. She hugged me tightly and laughed. I'm happy and relieved that she's going to marry me, that I'd have my best friend, comrade, and now lover by my side for the rest of my days.

_**Sira's POV**_

We all knew that Sakura was going to say yes. Itachi and I congratulated them and decided to throw an engagement party once she gets out of the hospital. Yamato and the others worked quickly and finished the repairs in three days time. It took a little longer to replace some of the furniture and furnishings but soon it was back in its nearly original glory.

One night after Itachi put the twins to bed; he joined me in our bedroom and cuddled close. I love lying in his strong arms, breathing in his rich scent, and hearing his heart beat against my ear. And yet a chill ran down my spine as I recalled something from earlier. "Itachi? What do you think Crulion meant?" The terrible memory filled me with dread and made me worry. What was he talking about? We don't have a daughter…not yet anyway.

Itachi gently kissed my shoulder. "Don't worry kitty," he reassured me. "He's gone forever. He will never hurt our family again. I imagine he probably wanted to scare you because he lost. Don't pay any attention to him."

"I wish I could forget…" I whispered. I pressed myself harder against his chest as I hugged him.

"Don't worry about it," he repeated himself. "We will protect our daughter." Then he chuckled as he rolled to face me. He grinned and his sexy eyes gleamed. "Hm, but I think we have to have one first don't you think?" He asked as his fingers caressed my shoulder and gently lowered the strap of my nightgown.

I moaned as I wrapped my leg around his hip. "I like the sound of that…perhaps a little girl with your eyes and my nose…" I meant to say more but he smiled and ended all further discussion with a passionate kiss.

_Well this is it! I really feel sad that it ended but also I am happy. Well for me it was fun to write this story; I enjoyed every minute and feel attached to the characters. _

_Now I wanted to thanks my readers, thanks for reading and enjoying this story, I really am grateful for every review, grateful to those that made this story favourite and fallowed thru it. You guys made me feel very happy, happier than wining in lotto ;)_

_But mostly I want to thank my dear friend Laharvey125, thanks a lot my dear, without you this story wouldn't be complete! I bow to your awesomeness my dear friend and hope to write more wonderful stories together._

_Now I want to let you all know that I plan to do a sequel with Sira's daughter Shuiro. The last words of Crulion weren't just bluff, and now Shiro's life is in danger. How will she manage to survive being transported in our world where Naruto is only a manga an anime? Please read and review._

_Oh and yes, I and my friend Laharvey125 start a fanfic about Neji so the ones who want may be able to read it. You should also read her stories, they are wonderful! _

_Now thanks again and Good luck to all of you! _


	35. Chapter 35

_**Whispers in the darkness**_

_This is the sequel to the whisper of love, so the ones, who didn't read it, are invited to do so, otherwise you won't be able to understand everything, yet I will try to explain the things more during this sequel. _

_17 years Shuiro, Itachi and Sira's daughter, finds out that her mum is from another world. At first this seems just a story for bedtime, but when she gets transported to another realm, she is constrained to believe in the unbelievable. Old and new enemies arise in order to destroy what she holds dear and prevent her from returning home to her family. What can she do, being alone in a world that doesn't have shinobi and where her sharingan can become a reason to become a lab rat? Never in her life was she scared but now faced with a young detective that hates anime and strong girls, can she pretend to be normal, to deny her own self? _

"C'mon dad, I'm not a kid anymore!" I stated looking at my dad. He was pissed. You rarely could see him like that. And usually he is pissed because of me. Well, it isn't easy to be the daughter of Itachi Uchiha, a live-walking hero and a prodigy. The perfect shinobi, the perfect husband the perfect brother… Even now when uncle Naruto is the hokage, he often asks dad's advice. Yes, yes he is used that anyone is obeying his orders in a heart bit. Well anyone except me and mum, and maybe my brothers when they were kids. And what if I ran away again, and got caught by some missing ninja? I did fight them and won, and now I am as good as new. Not even a scratch!

"Shuiro, even when you'll be sixty years you'll be my kid. It is the time when you have to understand, that your actions may have a bad result."

Oh, as always…

"Dad. I'm sorry. But you know they had no chance against my sharingan." I said proudly. But seeing that he still plays the cold father, I approached him and hugged him. Trust me; this is the best way to make him forgive me. He softens in a second. I learned this trick from my mum. She is the best! She makes him forget his anger with a soft touch and a kiss.

How many times she covered our bad behaviour like that. I must admit I am a little angel compared to my brothers. I can't even imagine how dad will react, when he'll find out where they are now. Oh poor boys! I don't envy you!

"Shu. You know that I only worry about your wellbeing." He said patting my head. I hugged him stronger putting my head on his shoulder.

"I know that dad. I love you too!" I said and jumped to the next tree.

"See you home!" I screamed chakra jumping to the next tree.

Ok, so you want to know about me? My name is Shuiro Uchiha. I am sixteen years old, well almost seventeen. Next month is my birthday. I am so excited! I have the best parents in the world, Itachi and Sira Uchiha. My family is big and happy. I have four brothers, they are older than me. Yes I am the baby sister. And the fact, that uncle Sasuke and aunt Sakura have only three boys, makes me the only Uchiha-girl. Trust me; this is a burden, for all my Uchiha boys, brothers and father, tend to overprotect me. I even can't date anyone!

Taichi is the eldest and the most responsible. His twin Tanoshi, is almost like him physically and emotionally. They are 23 this year. Every girl in this village, wait, I am kidding, I mean _every girl _is in love with them. They squeal like crazy, when they see any boy from my family. Yep, even my friends envy me for that.

"_Oh you are so lucky to live with these hot guys in a house!_" I only look at them and say.

"_Hey wake up! They're my brothers!" _I mean, er… how would say our Shikamaru sensei. _So troublesome…_

I remembered that we have sushi this evening and hurried home. Yummy! The third brother, Iachiro was already at home. He smiled at me and gave me a box of dangos. Wow!

"Thanks Iachi! You're the best!" I said hugging him. In the same time my last brother Kairu entered the kitchen. He just finished showering and was wearing only a towel.

"Hey pervert! Go get dressed!" said Iachi throwing a plate at him. Kairu caught it with ease and putting the plate on the table, said.

"You're lucky mum isn't here to see you throwing granny's plates." He deepened his hand in his ebony hair and smiled. Yep, he is the player, lady's man, call him as you wish. Well they all are the same. Oh how mum gets angry seeing uncle Sasuke teaching the boys his… hm… man's tricks. Those tricks don't work only on me and mum. Even aunt Sakura, gets caught in their web.

In that moment mom entered the kitchen with the groceries. My brothers hurried and helped her and she thanked them with a soft smile. But seeing Iachiru covered only with the towel, she looked at him with her look changing from warm to cool. He gulped and went to get dressed. Mum can be pretty fierce sometimes. I laughed at that and went to help mum with cooking. Soon the entire family was present. When we sat down to eat, the front door opened with a bang sound, and a very angry uncle Sasuke, came in.

"Can you imagine? My son is seeing Isanaya Hyuga!" he made a few circles around mum and screamed again.

"Can you imagine? An Uchiha and a Hyuga. It is a disaster!"

"Now now, Sasuke, calm down, it doesmt matter that she isn't a Uchiha. I wasn't an Uchiha to start with and now I have a house with dark haired beasts and I even live and tell the tale. It can't be that bad you know. Besides, I really like their eyes," mum chuckled getting him a plate. Uncle sat down and even if he was angry he helped himself to some of the dishes. Trust me, when it comes to mum's cooking, no one can stay angry.

"But she's Neji's daughter, the bastard is…" started uncle only to be cut by mom.

"Language Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you? I have a little girl here," she smirked looking at me and I gaped.

"Mum!"

"But still…" tries uncle and mum only smiles and assures him that everything will work out, that she will find a way to solve his worries. This seems to slightly calm him and he starts eating.

"I'm home," we heard dad saying entering the main door. He entered the kitchen and before sating down, he kissed mom and apologized for being late. Uncle strangely looked at them; he had a weird expression in his eyes, something like… what, envy? I shook my head at the thought, why would Uncle Hedgehog look at my parents with such a gaze? Yes you heard that right; we called him that since childhood for his weird spiky hair. I chuckled at the thought but receiving dad's glance I gulped and bowed my head.

"We still have to talk about your behaviour Shuiro, I am not done with you," he said in his authoritative voice but seeing mom's frown expression he opened his mouth to tell her about my previous actions. I jumped from my seat and pleaded with him.

"Dad, please…" but he shook his head and said.

"You should learn to take responsibility for your action, and this time your mom won't cover for you!"

"Shu-chan it seems you are in trouble…" grinned Kairu looking at me. His face could be exactly described as a fox that was going to enjoy eating a chicken. I smirked at him with a knowing look and he slightly paled. He paled more when he understood that our dad caught my glimpse. He sighed almost inaudibly and asked.

"Kairu, Iachiru where have you been this evening?" the silence hung above our heads like a heavy axe. My mother didn't interfere this time, when the things were really serious she was letting dad have his way. As she always said: he was the father/head of this family. She respects and withstands his every decision, well almost every one, when she does not approve; hm… she has her way to make him agree. But other than that she always listens to him and supports him in everything, they are non-split like water. Yep my mom is head over heel for my dad even now and everyone in the five ninja countries knows that. He is pretty much the same but he just doesn't show it the way she does. She usually laughs and said this is because she is not a shinobi.

"Look Itachi you know I am not a ninja type of girl, even the kids in academy can take me down." She teases him when she plays the weak female. He only looks at her with his dark warm look only meant for her.

But now his look is stern and somehow pained. Worry could be easily sensed in the depth of his eyes.

"Don't tell me you went to the old Uchiha temple…" he sighs with sadness in his eyes only to have the boys gulp. Taichi is the first to arise and speak. Yes, the big brother that always takes the blame and protects us the babies-ones.

"It was me who first went there; they followed only for support and protection."

"Taichi…" we heard mom's whisper but I see big brother slightly tensed.

"I had a reason father," he tries to defend himself and this time even uncle's gaze darkens.

The Uchiha temple was a taboo for us since I remember, I guess even before I was born. Dark secrets were hidden there, the past that my parents and uncle try very hard to bury. Slashes of whispers or murmurs about the "massacre" or "Uchiha legacy" were heard in the streets from time to time, but we were ordered never to pay attention.

"What reason do you possible have to disobey your own father?" asks him mother while raising to her feet, this time her voice colder than usual.

"I kept having a dream…" he start, his voice coarse with emotion that the usually stoic brother doesn't show. We all look at him and he sighs continuing.

"It has been already three months that I keep seeing the same dream."

"Why didn't you tell any of us? And what kind of dream was that?" asks mum with her voice cracking. I see that her face is paler than usual but she tries to maintain her composure. It was a rule in our family, no secrets beside the missions that were without question considered confidential. We should discuss everything together and always be open with each other. The fact that he kept that to himself is enough to hurt mum, who is the most emotional in our family.

"Toshi, keeps having the same dream…about a white haired demon."

The plate slips form mum's hands and she yelps covering her lips with trembling fingers. Dad is next to her in the same second and I even see uncle paling at that information. He quickly arises and approaches the twins.

"What does it says?" he asks but my brother frowns.

"The dream what does it says?" he asks in slow words.

"Taichi, speak," orders father and my brother continues.

"That… I have to open the temple… otherwise my sister will pay… with her life…"

_Hello there my dear readers, yep I promised the sequel but I've been very busy. I know this chapter is short and stuff, but I decided to give you at least something. I really want to know what your first impression is before updating this chapter as a new story. I really need you support and feedback, please, don't be shy and tell me what do you think. Thanks for your attention! _


End file.
